Of Jedi and Magi
by Starwarshobbitfics
Summary: Following the Zygerrian Slaver Arc, a Humanitarian Aid mission is spearheaded by Padmé Amidala. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano were supposed to be part of the mission. On their way to Kiros, both are sent to the magical world of Gaia. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka will be tested to their limit as they join the Returners and help them overthrow the evil Gestahlian Empire. FF3 Snes/Clone Wars.
1. Whisked off from One War to Another

**Slavery atrocity averted ! After having ventured into the cruel world of Zygerrian Slave Traders, the Jedi have succeeded in freeing the surviving population of the Artisanal Togrutan Colony of Kiros ! The Republic assigned esteemed Senator Padmé Amidala for aiding the ailing people to recover ! Elsewhere, in the far-off Galaxy, a war of grave consequences is about to begin all over again…**

 **Outskirts of the city of Narshe, Gaia**

" **Long ago, the War of the Magi reduced the world to a scorched wasteland, and Magic simply ceased to exist. 1000 years have passed… Iron, gunpowder, and steam engines have been rediscovered, and high technology reigns… But there are some who would enslave the world by reviving the dread destructive force known as "Magic". Can it be that those in power are on the verge of repeating a senseless and deadly mistake ?"**

High into the snowy mountains, the chilly winds blew. 3 people stopped near a peak, riding a machine "capable" of using devastating "Magic" called Magitek Armor. There were two men, decked in brown armor, faithful soldiers of the Gestahlian Empire. The leader of the two was named Wedge. His partner was named Vicks. Along with them, there was a young woman with green hair, whose name is a mystery to them.

Vicks looked through some binoculars. "There's the town…"

Wedge wiped the snow off his armor. "Hard to believe an Esper's been found intact there, 1000 years after the War of the Magi…"

Vicks turned to him. "Think it's still alive ?"

Wedge shrugged his shoulders. "Probably… judging from the urgency of our orders."

Vicks turned his attention to the green-haired woman. "And this woman, this… sorcerer. Why's she here ? I heard she fried 50 of our Magitek Armored Soldiers in under 3 minutes."

Wedge relieved his friend's worries. "Not to worry. The Slave Crown on her head robs her of all conscious thought. She'll follow orders." He began to descend the mountain. "We'll approach from the East. Move out !"

All 3 trekked through the thick snow and finally reached the city's limits. Before they enter, Wedge orders to woman to lead the attack. "Let's put her on point. No sense taking any risks. Forward !"

As they entered the city, a couple of guards ran out to face them. "Imperial Magitek Armors ?! Not even Narshe is safe anymore !"

They decided to attack their foes. Seconds later, only cinders remained of the guards. They were scorched alive by the Magitek Armor's Fire Beam.

The trio kept moving north towards mines. A couple of guards and their dogs were ready to defend their town. "Narshe's freedom depends on us !" The dogs were set loose.

Neither had a chance to do anything. One was frozen to death with the Ice Beam while the other suffered a fatal electrical shock with the Bolt Beam. Wanting to avenge their beloved pets, the guards rushed the Magitek Armors. Both fell quickly. The woman pressed a button and sent one of the guard to an unknown destination using an ability called X-Fer. The other was chilled to the bone with the Ice Beam.

The three kept going until they were cornered. "Now we've got them ! They can't escape !" Two guards and a dog attacked. The dog suffered an agonizing death as the woman unleashed a TekMissile. The guards were electrocuted to death with the Bolt Beam.

They passed the town and were approaching the mines. Two guards and two Vommamoths, woolly creatures armed with sharp tusks, attacked them. "We must protect the mines !"

A Vommamoth managed to slash Vick's armor. The woman once again did the slaying. Pressing a specific button, she unloaded a cloud of noxious gas called Bio Blast. The guards and animals succumbed immediately to the poison, dropping like flies.

In order to heal himself, Vicks used a healing ability called Heal Force. Whatever wounds he suffered closed up and it was like nothing ever happened. They stopped at the entrance of the mine. "According to our information, the Esper was found in some mines. Maybe this one." Wedge remarked.

They entered and soon came upon a gate. Vicks motioned to Wedge and the woman to give him room. "I'll handle this. Stand back !" Vicks backed up and rammed the gate, crushing it.

As they entered the new path, a guard blocked their way. "We won't hand over the Esper !" He motioned to an enormous slug. "Whelk ! Get them !"

"Gruuu…" The Whelk slowly approached the trio, unfazed that it was outnumbered.

Vicks threw his hands up in the air. "Hold it ! Think back to our briefing…"

Wedge turned to him. "What about it ?!"

Vicks scratched his head. "Do you recall hearing about a monster that eats lightning… and stores the energy in its shell ? Right, so whatever you do, don't attack the shell !"

"Allright, already !" Wedge began the attack with a Fire Beam aimed at the Whelk's head.

The woman launched a TekMissile. The blow caused the Whelk to retreat into it's shell. "Gruuu…"

Vicks had pressed a button too soon. His Fire Beam hit the shell, causing it to counterattack with Megavolt, leaving Vicks in a crippled state.

Wedge facepalmed. "Vicks ! Take your own advice, sheesh !" He used Heal Force on Vicks to bring him back to health.

Several Fire Beam attacks and a TekMissile attack later, the Whelk was defeated and melted away. It left a Potion behind for their troubles. Grabbing the item, the trio entered the cave and came face to face with the Esper. It appeared to be a sort of mythical beast, frozen in ice. As they approached it, the Esper released a strange aura.

The woman approached the Esper, taking a closer look. Wedge became worried. "Hey ! What's the matter ? Do you know something we don't ?"

The Esper released an eerie light, smothering both Vicks and Wedge. "Hey, where's that light coming from ?!" Wedge disappeared in a flash of light.

Vicks began to panic, looking in all directions. "Hey ! Wedge, where are you ? W… what's happening ?!" It was his turn to disappear.

Now only the woman remained. The Esper launched a magic of sorts on her, causing the Magitek Armor to simply vanish and her to faint.

 **Artisanal Togrutan Colony, Kiros**

Governor Roshti and several of his aides looked as a Jedi Shuttle landed in a clearing. He was very surprised to see the Supreme Chancellor was one of the esteemed guests. His people definitely approved the Republic's intervention for Humanitarian aid. Aside Chancellor Palpatine, Senator Padmé Amidala and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker joined him.

Roshti bowed before them. "I cannot thank the Republic enough. I didn't expect that the small colony of Kiros would be given this much attention. It is an honor to meet you in person, Supreme Chancellor. And you, Senator Amidala, we are grateful for the organization to help us recover. To tell you the truth, we are still quite shaken by our recent ordeal. But the medicine, water and food provided by you will give us a chance to start anew."

Chancellor Palpatine shook the Governor's hand. "Now, now. No need for such formalities, Governor Roshti. Kiros has joined the Republic, so it is only natural that we offer you help. Thanks to the intervention of the Jedi, the Zygerrian Slave Empire is now crippled. The facility on Kadavo has been destroyed and their Queen was… "silenced"."

Roshti expressed his thanks to Anakin as well. "Master Skywalker, thanks to your bravery, most of my people are still alive. We owe you our lives. Where is Padawan Tano and Master Kenobi ? They were also part of the rescue mission."

Anakin smiled in response. "Not to worry, Governor. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan are on their way. They should be here in a matter of minutes."

 **In hyperspace, on the way to Kiros**

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were taking their time, discussing recent events.

"So anyways, there I was, tied down and held by 4 Death Watch guards. Pre Vizla was about to slice my head off. Thankfully, R2 caused a distraction, which allowed Lux to escape and find a speeder to get us back to the Phoenix. Don't ask me how I pulled it off, but I decapitated the 4 guards with one swipe of my lightsabers. Vizla and I dueled for a bit. I managed to slash his jetpack, giving me a chance to escape with Lux. We were pursued, but we managed to lose them in the end. Not long after we left Carlac, Lux took the escape pod and left me with R2. I hope he's ok, wherever he is."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "That was quite an adventure, I must say. Usually, I don't agree with some of Anakin's teaching methods, but they have allowed you to survive on your own."

Suddenly, the ship's system shut off and reset itself. Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "Ok… that was strange. Why do I get that feeling of Déja Vu ? It's almost like before we appeared on Mortis."

Obi-Wan looked through the window. "I think that's the least of our problems now. Look ! We're about to collide with that comet !"

"The controls aren't responding, Master Kenobi ! Everything is dead !" Ahsoka pressed a series of buttons.

Obi-Wan's eyes went wide in horror. "Not good ! Not good at all ! BRACE FOR IMPACT !"

As the comet hit the ship, a brilliant flash of light was the last thing both Jedi saw before passing out.

 **Unknown area, Gaia**

Ahsoka groaned and moaned in slight pain. She woke up, seeing that she is lying on grass. "Am I… am I dead ? Where am I ?"

By her side, Obi-Wan shook himself from his "sleep". "Well… this is rather odd. Last thing I remember was a comet hitting our ship ! Speaking of which… I'm not seeing it anywhere."

She turned around, seeing an enormous desert. "Could we be on Tatooine ?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Definitely not Tatooine, young one. There is no grass or forests like we see here. I'm afraid I don't recognize this planet."

"What ?! What do you mean you don't know ? Haven't you travelled a lot with Master Jinn ?"

"Well yes, but we never could have visited every single planet in the Galaxy, it's too vast. Looking at the position of the sun, it's already midday wherever we are. It would be prudent to seek shelter before the night falls." Obi-Wan scanned around the area.

"Shouldn't we be looking for our ship ?" Ahsoka searched her pockets and found a pair of electro-boniculars. "Well… I'm not seeing it anywhere, Master. So I guess we're stuck here for the time being."

"Out there, in the desert ! Don't you see it ? It could be a settlement. We'll have to chance it. Since we don't know where we are, there's no telling what could be lurking around after dark. Come, young Padawan. Let's get a move on !" Obi-Wan motioned Ahsoka to follow him through the desert.

Ahsoka checked her belt. "Um… where are my lightsabers ? Master Kenobi, do you have yours ?"

Obi-Wan reached for his belt. "Well… this is quite the predicament. We must have lost them when that comet hit us."

Ahsoka facepalmed. "Great ! So if we're going to fight, we'll have to do it the old-fashioned way. Here's hoping nothing attacks us on the way."

They trudged through the sand dunes. Their trek stopped when they felt something moving around. In front of them, 3 Areneid popped out of the sands. An insect-like creature with large mandibles and a stinger.

Obi-Wan immediately took a fighting stance. "What in the universe are those ?"

"Who cares ? Let's get rid of them !" Ahsoka landed a punch on one of them, defeating it.

One Areneid moved to Ahsoka's position and stung her in the leg. "H-hey ! Ow ! What w- !"

Obi-Wan made short work of Ahsoka's attacker. He gazed at the Togruta. She seemed to be frozen on the spot. "What in the universe ?! Ahhh… I see. These creatures can paralyse us with their sting. So that's why Ahsoka is stiff." He defeated the remaining enemy. For their troubles, they were awarded some Gold Pieces and a couple of Tonics.

Several minutes later, the numbness wore off. "What the Force happened ? I wasn't capable of moving at all."

"You were paralysed, Ahsoka. Come now, we're almost at that settlement." He motioned her to move forward.

They arrived at the settlement. It was a castle. Built right in the middle of a desert. A guard was standing by the door.

"Halt ! What is your business ?"

Obi-Wan stayed calm as he explained his situation. "We're stranded, unfortunately. My friend and I are simply looking for a place to spend the night. Also… where are we ? We're a bit… lost."

"You're at Figaro Castle. Ruled by King Edgar. You don't seem like bad people, so I guess I could let you pass." The guard opened the door. "Go on and meet the King if you want to. Mind your manners."

"We thank you for your generous hospitality and will take your advice. We will meet this King Edgar. Perhaps we'll learn more about this place when we speak to him." Obi-Wan politely nodded and went along through the main door. They passed a hall and arrived at a courtyard. They climbed up some stairs and entered a hallway, leading to the throne room.

Obi-Wan entered the throne room and saw a young man sitting. "No doubt, you're King Edgar." He bowed politely.

The man nodded. "I am. King Edgar Roni Figaro… at your service." He noticed Ahsoka. "Madam, welcome to Figaro Castle. If you need any assistance, don't hesitate to ask."

Ahsoka nodded. "Thank you, your Highness."

A soldier came running into the throne room. "King Edgar ! Someone from the Empire to see you."

Edgar groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Probably Kefka."

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "Kefka ? I don't like the sound of that name at all, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Indeed, Padawan. I sense evil."

Out in the desert, Court Mage Kefka Palazzo was visiting and a couple of Imperial soldiers accompanied him. "Phooey ! Emperor Gestahl's stupid orders ! Edgar, you pinhead ! Why do you have to live in the middle of nowhere ? These recon jobs are the pits !"

Kefka noticed there was sand lying on his boots. "Ahem ! There's SAND on my boots !"

The soldiers quickly wiped off the sand from his boots. "All clear, Sir. Yes, Sir !"

Kefka laughed it up. "Idiots !"

He moved to the guard at the door. "Lord Kefka ! What on earth do…"

The guard was quickly shoved away. "Outta my way !"

King Edgar went outside to meet with Kefka. He talked with his soldiers first.

"I thought we were allies. What are you doing in my domain ? You've been busy down south. Looking for more cities to destroy ?"

"That's for us to know !" The soldiers replied.

Edgar then talked with Kefka. "What brings Kefka, humble servant of Emperor Gestahl, into our lowly presence ?"

"A girl of no importance recently escaped from us. We heard she found refuge here…" Kefka answered.

Edgar backed off a bit. "Hmm. This wouldn't have anything to do with this "witch" everyone's been whispering about, would it ?"

Kefka cleared his throat. "Lies ! She… merely stole something of minor value. Is she here ?"

Edgar approached the Court Mage. "That's a tough one ! You see, there's more girls here than grains of sand out there. I can't keep track of 'em all !"

Kefka snickered. "I'd hate to be you if we find out you're lying ! Mwa ha ! I truly hope nothing happens to your precious Figaro !" He went off, laughing maniacally.

Edgar went to meet with a grey-haired fellow. "I'd say that guy's missing a few buttons."

Edgar looked in worry. "Where's Terra ?"

The green-haired woman stepped out. Edgar took a quick glance at her. "Take her to her room… and these new guests as well." He pointed to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. "I'd love to chat with you all, but the Chancellor and I must plan our strategy. Sometimes I hate being a King ! If you'll excuse me." He nodded politely and left the three with the grey-haired man."

"This way, please." He lead the green-haired woman, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to a room with several beds.

The green-haired woman had to sate her curiosity. "You're Locke, right ? Edgar told me about you. Is it true you're a thief ?"

Locke's blood boiled. "THAT'S TREASURE HUNTER ! The truth is, Edgar only pretends to support the Empire. He is with the Returners, a group opposed to the Empire. The Old Man you met in Narshe is one of us." He turned to his otherworldly guests. "What about you two ?"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Let's begin with the two of you. Who are you ?"

Locke explained. "Ok, I'm Locke Cole. I'm an Adventurer, searching for lost relics of the past. I met up with Terra after I saved her from the Narshe guards… with the help of Moogles."

Terra extended her hand to shake with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's. "I'm Terra Brandford, nice to meet all of you. Until recently, I was serving the Empire. But I was put a Slave Crown at one time… I'm afraid everything from that point is one big blank in my mind. If only I could remember."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "Very well. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi Master. This is Ahsoka Tano… a Jedi Apprentice, if that explains things."

Locke nodded. "Right. What is a Jedi ?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Ok… let's say we have our own special powers with the mind. That makes us Jedi."

Locke nodded again. "Yeah. I think I understand. Anyways… take a rest. Take a breather. I have a feeling things will worsen with time." He motioned them to a bed.

All slept fairly well. Edgar was woken to the smell of smoke. He ran off to the courtyard. There, he saw Kefka, flanked by a couple of guards.

He noticed how the guards seemed to enjoy the carnage. "Fire, fire ! Heh, heh, heh !"

He approached the Court Mage. "What are you doing ?!"

Kefka laughed. "Bring me the girl. Now !"

Edgar shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about !"

Kefka snickered. "Then… welcome to my barbecue ! Uwa ha ha !"

Edgar walked to a guard. "Get them ready."

The guard nodded. "Yes, sir." He ran inside, making necessary preparations.

Kefka walked up to Edgar, who was leaning on the edge of the parapets. "Changed your mind ?"

Edgar lowered his head. "Perhaps I have no choice…"

He heard a whistle and saw 5 Chocobos, birds of burden. "Or maybe I do !" He hopped onto the lead bird.

Kefka was amused. "Ack ! Shameful that a King should flee, leaving his people behind ! How utterly delightful !"

Edgar ran to the east part of the castle, enabling Terra, Locke, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to ride Chocobos like him. "Jump !" They all had their own bird and made their way to the entrance of the castle, Kefka just arriving. "Ok ! Dive now !"

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan looked in wonder as Figaro Castle folded into one piece and sank into the desert sands. A true marvel of technology.

Kefka rose out of his stupor and noticed two Magitek Armors available. "Go ! GET THEM !"

They raced the Chocobos and quickly reached them.

The five were caught in a back attack. Both Magitek Armors used their Tek Laser attack, hurting both Ahsoka and Locke.

Terra used her Cure spell in battle. Both Edgar and Locke couldn't believe their eyes.

"Edgar, what's the matter ? You look like you've been spooked !" Locke checked his wounds.

Edgar blinked. "Did you just see what I just saw ? That was MAGIC ! M-A-G-I-C !"

Locke jumped out of his shoes. "M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-magic ? She used Magic ?!"

Both men whisper between each other, Terra became embarrassed. "Sorry, I… um…"

They both snapped out of their trance. "Edgar, Terra can use Magic and we can't. That's the only difference between us. The fact is… we could use her help."

Terra winked to Edgar and Locke. "Thank you, Locke. Thank you, Edgar."

They soon returned to fighting. Edgar used his Autocrossbow to deal a good blow to the Magitek Armors. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka attacked with physical blows, destroying both foes.

As they all ran out of the desert, Edgar cheered for his kingdom. "Bravo, Figaro !"

They passed Kefka, who was not pleased. "Son of a submariner ! They'll pay for this !"

As they crossed the desert some more, Terra seemed lost. "Was that a bad person ? I… I'm scared…"

Edgar approached Terra. "Terra, there's someone we'd like you to meet. His name is Banon. He leads the Returners. "Magic" is going to be the key to winning this war."

Terra blinked. "Magic ?"

Locke cleared his throat. "Terra has magical powers. That Esper seemed to… react to her. Can there be some connection ?"

Terra just blurted out what came to mind. "I haven't the foggiest ! It just seems natural to me that I have the use of this power…"

Locke shook his head. "But no Human is born with the powers that you seem to have and…"

Terra stopped her Chocobo. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka took note.

"I apologize." Locke lowered his head.

Terra seemed quite confused. "What should I do ?"

Edgar turned to Terra. "Terra, you want to understand your own powers, right ? Then, perhaps a meeting with Banon will help you. There's a cave south of here. We cross that, we'll reach South Figaro." He turned to Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. "Do you two want to come along ? You don't have to if you don't want to…"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "We were sent here for a reason, Edgar. As much as we would prefer to be… elsewhere… we'll help you. Ahsoka, do you agree ?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes, Master Kenobi. I'm not one to twiddle my thumbs and do nothing. We will help you as best as we can."

All raced south to the cavern.

 **Yet another story. This one will be… different. I have no idea how many readers played Final Fantasy 3 (or Final Fantasy 6 if you really want to be finicky)… This is a game I was lucky to have grown up with. The characters, the storyline, the music… etc… It all melded perfectly together. For now, we have Ahsoka and Obi-Wan meeting some of the more important cast. As they are stuck on Gaia (Final Fantasy's universe from my understanding), both will have their "trials" as they will be forced to work with all sorts of people. Over the next chapter, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan will receive their first weapons, armors and relics. They'll stick with Edgar, Locke and Terra as they explore Mount Koltz. Try to imagine Obi-Wan and Ahsoka wielding swords and magic. This is going to be a major challenge for me. I said I wasn't thinking of doing another Clone Wars/Video Game Crossover after my Castlevania : Rondo of Blood story, (Meeting the Prince of Darkness). Well… after working on several stories of having Ahsoka and Lux in modern times (A Fresh Start of Things/Wishes Come True), I changed my mind. For the time being, this first chapter is simply a taste of what is to come. I'll update after Unchanging Fates is completed. Please feel free to review.**


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Cave to South Figaro**

The five adventurers rode their Chocobos to a cave in the south of the desert. Upon disembarking their birds of burden, the Chocobos ran back to where Figaro Castle last stood. By the entrance of the cave, one of Edgar's guards was waiting for him.

He saluted his liege. "King Edgar ! Where are you headed ?"

Edgar patted the guard on the shoulder. "Through the cave and East to South Figaro. Then further East to the Returner Hideout in the Sabil Mountains. Return to the castle and tell everyone that we're safe."

The guard nodded and hopped on his Chocobo. "Yes, sir ! Please take care !"

As they entered the cave, Edgar led the group to a small stream. "This is a healing fountain. If you drink this water, all your wounds will be healed. Unfavorable conditions, such as poison or blindness, will also be cured. By all means, have a sip."

Ahsoka was the first to drink from the healing fountain. To her astonishment, the laser burns she suffered from the Magitek Armor's Tek Laser… disappeared ! "Amazing ! It's like Force Healing, but faster !"

Obi-Wan's weariness was also cured when he drank from the fountain. "I see that this world is full of surprises."

Edgar, Terra and Locke took their fill as well before heading off further into the cave. Their peaceful trek was cut short when a group of Hornets attacked. Locke proceeded to steal an Antidote from one of them while Edgar's Autocrossbow made short work of them. Gaining a few Gold Pieces and a couple of Tonics from their battle, the group continued further into the cave.

Ahsoka's montrals gave her ample warning. "Look out ! Over there ! What are those ?!"

The group was ambushed by 3 Blearys and 2 Crawlys. A Bleary is merely a wooly creature with no legs and one large eye while the Crawly is a large-sized larva of sorts. Ahsoka landed a kick on one of the Blearys, defeating it. Obi-Wan used Force Push to shove one of the Crawlys into the wall, defeating it. Locke managed to steal an Eye Drop from one of the Blearys while Terra casted the spell of Fire on an unsuspecting Crawly. Edgar's Autocrossbow finished the job and won them more Gold Pieces and healing items.

Locke looked at Obi-Wan, somewhat startled. "So I guess that was one of your 'Mind Powers" you alluded to back at the castle ? Can Ahsoka do that too ?"

Obi-Wan collected the Gold Pieces laying on the ground and placed them into the group's money pouch. "Yes, Force Push, as we call it is a basic ability with the Force. It's usually one of the first skills young Jedi are taught. It's more for defensive purposes, allowing us some distance from an opponent in combat."

Terra raised an eyebrow. "The Force ?"

Ahsoka stepped in to explain. "Basically, it's an energy field that surrounds us. It binds us, penetrates us and glues the galaxy together. Of course, not everyone can use the Force. Those that are "gifted" with it are referred to as "Force-Sensitive" beings. Most Force-Sensitives are brought to the Jedi to be trained in the ways of the Force. That probably clears it up a bit."

Edgar scratched his head. "The way I see it, you're the "Magic users" from wherever you're from."

Obi-Wan titled his head. "That's… one way to see it. Yes, it's a good analogy. Shall we continue ?"

They fought several more waves of Hornets before finally reaching the exit of the cave. None suffered grave wounds during battle. As they stepped out, vast plains of grass laid before the group. Far-off, in the distance, a city could be seen : South Figaro.

 **South Figaro**

As the party entered the city, children were running around, playing and laughing along. There was also a glimpse of a shrouded man making his way to the Pub. The first place Edgar brought everyone in was the Relic shop.

"Let me see here… Yes, these will do nicely. Shopkeeper, five Star Pendants, please ?"

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "And what do these do ?"

Edgar placed it on her. "These protect against Poison. We'll be crossing Mount Koltz soon. We're bound to encounter Trilliums. Plant-like creatures that inflict Poison with their sharp thorns. Everyone, equip one of these before we head out." Edgar paid the shopkeeper and lead the group to the Weapon and Armor shops.

Edgar looked at the weapons available. "Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, can either of you wield a sword ?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "We certainly can, Edgar. What do you suggest us to wield ?"

He pointed at large swords. "These Regal Cutlass will serve you well into battle. I happen to have this Mithril Pike on me, so no need to buy myself another weapon. Locke has a Mithril Blade, so he's good now." He picked a Regal Cutlass and offered it to Terra. "This one's for you, Terra."

After paying for all the weapons, Edgar guided the group to the Armor shop.

"Heavy Shields, Plumed Hats, yes, everyone can use those. Terra, this Cotton Robe seems to made for you. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, you two seem quite "athletic", so these Kenpo Gi that Locke is changing into will suit you up accordingly. Take the time to change. I'll be waiting outside."

Several minutes later, everyone was equipped with the best weapons and armors.

Ahsoka looked at herself. "Well, this is… different. It's even more fluid than my Jedi garb, so this shouldn't limit my mobility. I can't wait to use this sword and shield in battle."

Terra threw her gaze at the Togruta. "You look decent. If you have previous experience in battle, using the sword and shield should pose no problem for either of you."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "So where next ?"

"One last stop before we hit the Inn and Pub : The Item shop. We'll stock up on Tonics and Antidotes. If we have spare money, we'll buy a Tent or two. We'll need them when we'll be in the mountains." Edgar lead the group to the Item shop. It just happened they had more than enough money to afford the two Tents, as well as a good amount of Tonics and Antidotes.

"This is so exciting, Master ! I don't think we've ever gone on an adventure like this before." Ahsoka could hardly wait for their departure the following morning.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Don't get too excited, Padawan. Our luck may change in an instant. There's no telling what we'll face out there. Don't get complacent !"

She bowed her head respectfully. "Yes, Master."

Edgar and Locke checked the supplies. Once Edgar finished counting the supplies, he thought it would be time to have a bite. "Ok, we've stocked up on supplies. Let's go to the Pub and have a bite, shall we ?"

Ahsoka's stomach began to grumble. "Food ! Yes, I hope they've got some good steaks."

As they entered the Pub, the shrouded man seen earlier was sitting at the bar, sipping a drink. He had a vicious-looking dog by his side. Locke decided to approach the man. He didn't say a word. "At the very least, you could give me a response."

Edgar yanked Locke away. "Wait a minute, Locke ! He seems strangely familiar. Let me think a bit. Oh, right ! That's Shadow, he's an assassin. He'd slit his Mama's throat for a nickel !"

Locke backed off some more. "Perhaps we'd better steer clear of him."

Ahsoka tried to pet the dog. It growled. Shadow glanced over his shoulder. "Leave us. The dog eats strangers."

Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to pull someone away. "Are you trying to get yourself killed ?! We've just been told that he's an assassin. Now, sit."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, thank you."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Oh, dear. Not you too ! Anakin gave me more than enough attitude when he was my Padawan ! I can do without your "snippiness", young one."

She crossed her arms. "Fine. Let's just order some food, ok ?"

Edgar returned from the counter. "We have five steaks coming up. Why not have an ale while we wait ? Excuse me, miss ? Five ales, please."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure it's a good idea to allow Ahsoka to drink. She's only 16."

She turned to him. "Eh, it wouldn't be the first time, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan gave a look of shock. "WHAT ?! Don't tell me Anakin brought you to a-"

Ahsoka groaned. "No, no, no. Anakin didn't take me drinking. I went out with several other Padawans after we returned from Zygerria. I needed to "unwind" after that mission."

Obi-Wan gasped. "And who would the other Padawans be ?"

"Barriss Offee and Ferus Olin. Goodness, Master Kenobi. You really need to calm down. I know better than to be irresponsible on my first time. Relax, ok ?" She pleaded.

Obi-Wan face palmed. "You are lucky no one noticed your escapade. Don't sneak out of the Temple to go drinking again…"

Ahsoka shook her head. "No offense, Master, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop treating me like a child. I'll be 17 soon."

Obi-Wan leaned towards her. "Until you are knighted and you are back with Anakin, you will follow my lead, young one. You _will_ learn your place. You will not challenge my authority again, do I make myself clear, young lady ?"

Ahsoka threw her arms up in defeat. "Yes, Master."

The drinks were delivered. Edgar tipped the waitress. "Thank you."

Locke leaned on his chair, taking a sip. "So… where are you two from ?"

Obi-Wan felt grateful that Locke broke up the tension. "A planet known as Coruscant. Without going into complicated details, we're still not sure how we came about to your world. We were on our way on a mission when our vessel collided with a comet. Next thing we knew, we were not too far from Edgar's castle."

Edgar scratched his chin. "That's quite a story ! Coming from another planet ? That would explain Ahsoka. No one around here looks like her."

Ahsoka took a sip and turned her gaze to Edgar. "How did you become King ?"

Edgar froze for an instant, the question definitely bothered him. "My late father was King. 10 years ago, he passed. It's a popular belief that he was poisoned by the Empire, but no one knows for sure. My father's passing was especially hard on my twin brother, Sabin. Mother had passed to an unknown illness 5 years prior. He chose to leave the Kingdom and have his own freedom. I couldn't follow Sabin, so I succeeded to the throne."

Obi-Wan became curious. "And what has become of Sabin ?"

Edgar sighed. "I have no idea. We haven't seen each other since he left. He could be anywhere."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "It would seem this Empire is a problem."

Locke scoffed. "Heh, you don't know half of it ! Emperor Gestahl is on a mad crusade to conquer the world for his own. Him and Kefka, that crazy clown you briefly met at Figaro Castle, are causing so much damage. We'll need to strike back at some point. As we are now, the Returners number too few to really become a threat to the Empire…"

Edgar placed a hand on Locke's shoulder. "I'm sure Banon will figure something out when we reach the hideout. For now, we have to bide our time."

Ahsoka's lekku paled for a moment. "It seems you guys are in a lot of trouble. Well, until we find our vessel, we'll help you, right Master ?"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "We have little choice, Ahsoka. I didn't plan on getting ourselves dragged into another war, but perhaps our journey will lead us to our missing vessel. Remember what my Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, used to say. "Nothing happens by accident.""

Terra turned to Locke. "So, what's your reason to go against the Empire ?"

Locke shook his head. "I'd rather… not talk about it."

Terra sighed. "If only my memory would return…"

Edgar turned to her. "It will with time. No doubt the Empire is after you because of your "unique" abilities. If they get their hands on you again, the world is finished. I'm confident a chat with Banon will help you. Tomorrow morning, we set out for Mount Koltz and the Sabil Mountains, to reach the Returners hideout."

Their dinner was served. Everyone took their time and enjoyed their meal. Afterwards, Edgar booked a room at the Inn to spend the night. After a peaceful night, the group woke up, relaxed and refreshed. They headed out towards the exit.

Before they headed off East to Mount Koltz, Obi-Wan noticed something in the distance. "There seems to be a small cottage up North, shall we investigate ?"

As they trekked through the plains, they were attacked by a Rhinotaur. A reptilian monster with a pointed horn on its nose. Edgar shot a round of arrows. It was still standing.

As the others were getting ready to attack in force, Locke stepped in front of everyone. "Hold it, guys ! Don't kill it yet ! Maybe I can steal something valuable from it."

Locke sneaked around the creature, returning with something in his hands. "Oh wow ! A set of Mithril Claws ! None of us can equip these, but we should hold on to them, just in case…"

Ahsoka slashed the creature with her sword. It roared in pain, but attacked her with its special attack, Redline. She suffered a bruised knee. Obi-Wan tossed a Tonic to her. "Drink it ! Your wounds should heal."

Ahsoka promptly downed the healing potion and felt her knee returning to normal. Obi-Wan gave the last blow to the Rhinotaur, earning them a fair amount of Gold Pieces.

Thankfully, the rest of the travel was uneventful. They reached a small, seemingly abandoned cabin. As Edgar entered, he caught something. "Hmm… what's that smell ?"

He checked a bouquet of flowers. "Those flowers, they were his favorite." He checked in the cupboard for familiar looking dishes. "His favorite dishes." There was a teapot left on the stove. "And this, his favorite tea." Edgar wheeled around, looking excited. "Sabin ! He lives here ?!"

As they stepped out, there was an old man standing by the well. Edgar decided to speak with him. "Do you know the person that lives here ?"

The old man nodded. "Of course. He headed off to Mount Koltz after he heard Master Duncan was slain. It seems his son, Vargas, is missing as well. I have a bad feeling about this." With that, the old man just left off.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "Well, perhaps we'll be fortunate and reunite with your brother on the way."

Locke nodded. "Yep, that'd be great ! Well, we've got our clue ! Off to Mount Koltz."

Before the party reached Mount Koltz, they had one last encounter : A couple of Grease Monks. These tiny hunchbacks were fairly easy to deal with. And there was quite a load of Gold Pieces lying around following their defeat.

 **Mount Koltz**

The party cautiously entered the first of many caves that littered the mountain. Making their way around, they encountered a group of Brawlers. Bandits wearing masks and adept at hand-to-hand combat. Edgar's Autocrossbow made short work of them. As they exited the first cave, a shadow loomed on the ledge above. Seeing them, it ran off into the caves. The second cave had treacherous paths with wooden bridges that were small so everyone had to walk into a straight line to avoid falling into the precipice.

Ahsoka noticed one of several secret paths. "Look here, we can sneak around that boulder." She pointed.

They found an exit with a ledge and a treasure chest just lying in plain view. Locke chose to open it. "Hah ! The Guardian blade ! I'll be able to dodge blows with this." He placed his Mithril Blade into the supplies bag, which was getting heavier and heavier to lug around.

They retraced their steps and soon met with a couple of Tuskers. They resemble the Vomammoths of Narshe, but are far more powerful. Ahsoka tried to cut through its tough skin. The Tusker countered with goring Ahsoka with its sharp tusks, almost killing her. Locke risked to steal from one of them, obtaining a Potion, a more powerful variant of Tonic. Terra assisted Obi-Wan's attempt to heal the Padawan's grave wounds with a Cure spell. A second round from Edgar's Autocrossbow placed the Tuskers in their place. Aside gaining much needed Gold Pieces, the party also obtained a couple of Potions.

The third cave also contained another secret path. Following the edge of a precipice, they found a secret chamber with a treasure chest. Opening it, they found an Atlas Armlet. Now, it was a matter of deciding to whom the Relic would be given to.

Locke handed it to Ahsoka. "This will allow you to deal stronger blows. That Tusker roughed you up last time. How about you give the next one some payback, huh ?"

Before they exited the third cave, they encountered another pair of Tuskers. While Edgar dealt a major blow with his Autocrossbow, Ahsoka dealt the killing blow to one of the furry monstrosities. "Hah ! Take that, sleemo ! That's for the other one like you that almost made me become one with the Force !"

Exiting the third cave, the shadow that was in front of them moved on again. They followed it until they saw a cave in the middle of the mountain tip. It was just a small passage. Through the other end, there was a treasure chest lying about. Inside was a Tent. Retracing their steps, they crossed over a wooden bridge connecting with the other half of the mountain. Before they could enter the fifth cave, they encountered a pair of Trilliums, which Edgar warned about back at South Figaro. As expected, the Trilliums tried to poison the party, but the Star Pendants made their attempts fail at every time.

They entered the fifth cave, it was small and void of monsters. Edgar began to set down the supplies. "We've managed to get this far, I say we stop here and set up a Tent. Are you all with me ?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Spending the night, they recovered their strength for the last part of the mountains. As they made their way down the slopes, they encountered plenty of Trilliums, Tuskers, Brawlers and a new enemy called Cirpius. A bird which is capable of Petrification with its beak. Thankfully, no one had the misfortune of being turned to stone. Finally at the base of the mountain, laid one last cave. However, someone was there, waiting.

As the group arrived the near the mysterious person, they could see he was a trained fighter.

He clenched his fists. "Sabin sent you, right ?" He jumped and dropkicked the party, knocking everyone on the ground.

Edgar looked up to the man. "Sabin, is he here ?"

Locke got up and dusted himself. "You were the one shadowing us, right ?"

The man laughed. "Brilliant ! And how unfortunate that you ran into me !" He leapt onto the group.

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

The man, named Vargas, began to throw vicious punches at the group. He was flanked by a couple of bear-like creatures called Ipoohs. The Ipoohs would constantly attempt to shred the party with their sharp claws. Edgar's Autocrossbow and Terra's Fire spell were especially handy in this conflict. Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Locke did their part by taking a swipe with their weapons. After several minutes of intense fighting, the Ipoohs were defeated, leaving Vargas on his own. He used a wind-elemental ability called Gale Cut to shred the party's clothes and exposed skin, causing slight but noticeable irritation.

Everyone gave their all, but Vargas showed no sign of slowing down on his attack. "Enough, off with ya now !"

"Give it up, Vargas !" A mysterious muscled man hopped in between the party and Vargas.

Vargas merely blinked. "Is that you, Sabin ?"

Sabin's anger was felt by the Jedi. "Vargas, how could you ?! Do in your own father like that !"

Vargas suddenly snapped. "Fool ! He snubbed me ! His own son ! He chose you to be his successor !"

Sabin took a deep breath. "No ! You were the one he chose ! He appreciated your fine spirit…"

Vargas cracked his knuckles. "Enough of your lies ! Have a taste of my superior technique ! MORTAL ATTACK ! Blizzard Fist !" Vargas gathered energy and threw it at the party, sweeping everyone but Sabin away. "Ahhh… Sabin. The Master taught you well. Fate made us train together and now Fate will send you to your doom !"

Sabin knew what was coming. "I guess there's no avoiding this…"

Vargas used an attack called Doom Fist. Sabin would be given a minute to defeat Vargas.

"Phew… I tire of this." Sabin unleashed the first of many powerful Blitz techniques : Pummel."

Vargas was suddenly on the losing end. "What the… He… already taught you… that ?!"

"If only you weren't in such a rush for power…" Sabin looked in disappointment as Vargas died in front of him.

As the battle ended, the party rejoined Sabin.

Edgar was overjoyed to see his brother after so long. "Sabin !"

Sabin did a double-take. "B-big brother ?!"

Locke had a huge grin on his face. "The brothers are reunited !"

Terra was definitely confused, as was Ahsoka. "Younger… brother ?! At first glance, I thought he was a bodybuilder who strayed from his gym…"

Sabin gave a look of shock. "B-bodybuilder ?!" He laughed it up. "I'll… take it as a compliment !" He turned to Edgar. "Anyways, brother. What are you doing here ?"

"We're on our way to the Sabil Mountains." He answered.

Sabin knew what that meant. "To the Returners hideout, no doubt ? I watched the world from afar, hoping it would regain some sanity. At this rate, Figaro will be reduced to a puppet state."

Edgar shook his head. "Our time to strike back has come. The Empire will pay for what it has done !"

Sabin clenched his fists. "Think a "bear" like me could help you in your fight ?"

Edgar couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You'd join us ? Sabin !" He quickly hugged his "younger" brother.

Sabin looked, noticing some new faces. "And who are these three ?"

Locke was all-too happy to make the introductions. "This lovely lady with the green hair is Terra Brandford. She has the gift of Magic which will surely help in our struggle. These two are… outsiders. The man with the beard is… Jedi Master… Obi-Wan Kenobi ? Did I get that right ?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "You have indeed, Locke. I have a feeling we'll get along quite well."

Locke finished his introduction. "And this pretty girl with the "tentacles" on her head is… Jedi Padawan… Ahsoka Tano. She's got quite the temper. I think you'll enjoy fighting by her side, Sabin."

Sabin nodded. "So it would seem. I think we have all a lot of talk about. Let me hear your stories on the way. I'm all ears, guys and gals."

With that, the group of 6 made their way to the Returner hideout.

 **I've been waiting so long to get back into this story. So Sabin will be a major help in their quest. Whenever you see "**Cue Decisive Battle**", it means a boss battle is taking place. Over the next chapter, we'll see the Returners making a very big decision. Feel free to review.**


	3. The Party is Split Up

**Towards the Sabil Mountains**

As the group made their way to the Returner hideout, there was much discussion going on.

Sabin kept his gaze at the two "outsiders". "So you two came from another planet ? Seeing Ahsoka, it has to be true."

Ahsoka shot a smirk towards the muscled man. "I stick out like a sore thumb, don't I ?"

He patted her on the shoulder. "Don't see it as being negative, kid. You're quite the looker !"

Her lekku darkened momentarily. "You should've seen me in my usual Jedi garb. I've looked even more… "interesting"."

On their way, they encountered some Grease Monks. Sabin took the opportunity to display his skills as he proceeded to blast one of them with his powerful Aurabolt Blitz.

Ahsoka was quite impressed. "Holy Force ! That was some stunt ! I guess your martial arts training paid off, big time !"

Sabin scoffed. "That's nothing ! Watch this !" Sabin proceeded to grab hold of the last Grease Monk and performed the Suplex Blitz, defeating it.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Your skills are quite impressive, Sabin. With you on board, the Empire will likely be brought down without too much issue."

Sabin flexed his muscles a bit. "Yeah, what I want to do the most… is to beat that clown, Kefka, to a bloody pulp ! What he did back at Figaro Castle was… inexcusable."

 **Returner Headquarters**

They finally arrived at the secret headquarters. Edgar motioned to everyone. "We're here. Let's meet up with Banon. Hopefully, he'll be able to help us."

As they entered, a fellow Returner greeted them. "King Edgar, this way please." He lead the group to where Banon was waiting for them.

Edgar presented Terra to him. "Banon, we've brought the girl."

Banon rose from his chair. "Is this the girl that can talk to Espers ?"

Terra blinked. "Espers ?"

Banon turned his back for a moment. "Word is that she burned 50 Magitek Armored Soldiers in under 3 minutes."

Terra lowered her head, turning away. "That's a lie !"

Edgar sighed. "Banon ! She doesn't remember ANYTHING !"

Banon turned to face Terra, slowly approaching her. "Stay where you are ! Perhaps you've heard this story before. Once, people were pure and innocent. There was a box that they were told never to open. But one man went and opened it anyways. He unleashed all the evils of the world : Envy, Greed, Pride, Violence, Control… All that was left inside the box was a small ray of light : Hope. We now confront those evils… And you are that last ray of light, our only hope…"

Edgar noticed that Terra was very uncomfortable with the situation. "Banon !"

Banon was weary. "I'm so tired. Please let me rest for a while." With that, he headed off to get some much-needed sleep. The group soon followed his example.

In a room, Terra was awakening from her rest. Locke stood by her side.

"A close friend of mine was jailed by the Empire. I've hated them ever since. I thought that by joining the Returners that I could make a difference." He told her.

Terra lowered her head. "But I've no "significant other.""

Locke shook his head. "That's not true. I'm sure there are people out there that feel you're important to them. Don't let them down, Terra."

With that, Terra set out to explore the headquarters. She entered a room with several treasure chests. Opening them, she obtained the True Knight Relic. It would allow the wearer to step in front of a critically wounded member to take the blow for him/her. There was also some Eye Drops, an Antidote and a Potion. A secret path lead to another treasure chest containing the White Cape Relic. This would protect against the Imp and Mute spells.

Returners were pleading with her. "Please, join us in our struggle."

She made her way to the meeting table where Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were sitting. She chose to address them. "You two are outsiders, you owe these people nothing. Why risk your lives when it doesn't concern you ?"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Well, Terra, the matter is that our journey will likely lead us to our missing vessel so that we may return home."

Ahsoka turned her gaze to her. "It doesn't matter that we're outsiders, Terra. Jedi are peacekeepers. We can't turn a blind eye to any form of oppression. Even if we find our ship on the way, we'll see this through to the end. We won't leave your world until the Empire is defeated, right Master ?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "It would be the honorable thing to do, Padawan. Whenever Banon and the others are ready to make a move, we'll gladly participate."

Sabin was sitting on a chair, not too far from the Jedi. He glanced at Terra. "The only thing I can add is that you can trust my brother implicitly. But don't you DARE tell him I said that !" He laughed it up.

Terra went to Banon's room, finding only Edgar. "It's gonna be tough to talk you into helping us. If we push you too hard, we're no better than the Empire. So we want you to make up your own mind."

Terra made her way to the entrance, where a guard was standing. "Banon ? He went outside a moment ago." He moved away, allowing Terra to speak with him.

Banon was sitting on a rock, deep in thought. He looked up to Terra when he noticed her coming to him. "Have you come to a decision ? Will you become our last ray of Hope ?"

She nodded, which made Banon ecstatic. "You will ? REALLY ?!"

Terra turned away, lowering her head. "But… I'm scared…"

Banon searched into his pockets. "The person wearing this need not fear harm."

Terra looked at the item she was being offered. "What is it ?"

Banon placed the Gauntlet Relic in her hand. It would allow her to hold a weapon with both hands, enabling a stronger blow. "It's a Lucky Charm ! Take it !"

Banon rose up and stretched himself. "Please gather everyone in the meeting room. We'll begin shortly."

Several minutes later, all Returners (including Obi-Wan and Ahsoka) were gathered around the table with Banon presiding over the meeting.

"Right. So we know that the Empire is pursuing to conquer the world using Magic. There are several conflicting and frightening theories. I've had Locke look into the rumor that the Empire is forcing the world's finest scholars to study Espers. So the Empire is gaining Magitek power. There's only one event that reminds me of such circumstances : The ancient War of the Magi."

Returners became concerned. "No, this can't be !"

Banon regained the attention of the group. "If we are to fight Magitek enemies, we'll need Magitek weapons. It's risky, but if we have Terra speak with the Esper, it just might wake up."

Terra stood up. "I'll do it !"

Sabin rolled his eyes. "What nonsense ! You sound as if you're enjoying this !"

Before the meeting could continue, a wounded Returner entered the hideout. "Emergency… Sir Banon…"

Everyone ran to the person, whom collapsed on the floor. "S-South Figaro… E-Empire t-taking o-over… Uhhnnn…"

Banon was almost to the point of pulling his hair. "They've found us ! We haven't a moment to lose ! We'll take a raft across the Lete river onwards to Narshe." Banon turned to Locke. "Locke, we'll need your help."

Locke knew what was expected of him. "I know. Someone has to sneak into South Figaro and slow down the Empire, right ?"

Edgar shook hands with him. "This is right up your alley, Locke. Good luck !"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Mind if I join you ? I have experience infiltrating heavily fortified areas."

Locke accepted the offer. "The more, the merrier, Obi-Wan. We can swap stories on the way."

Ahsoka faced her temporary Master. "What about me ?"

Obi-Wan shot a smirk towards her. "Stay with Edgar and the others. Protect them as best as you can."

She nodded. "Yes, Master."

As Locke and Obi-Wan were heading back to South Figaro, the former stopped in front of Terra. "Terra, please wait for me. And don't let a lecherous young King whom shall remain nameless, near you."

Edgar's strings were definitely pulled. "LOCKE ! Ohhhhh !"

Sabin chuckled at Edgar's reaction. "Big brother, are you ever gonna grow up ?"

Banon interrupted the comical scene. "If we're done fooling around, we might want to depart immediately. Edgar, are you coming with us ?"

Edgar crossed his arms. "Of course, I want to see that Esper for myself."

Banon rallied his party. "Very well, myself, Edgar, Sabin, Terra and… Ahsoka was it ? We'll take the raft. There's no time to dilly-dally, let's make for Narshe !"

The ride through Lete river would be a dangerous one. Thankfully, Banon had an ability to heal the entire party in one shot, even stronger than Terra's Cure spell. It was just a matter of making it through the river alive.

Over the course of the journey, the party encountered water creatures such as the crab-like Exocite and the squid-like Nautiloid. The latter was capable of blinding party members with its spray of Ink. Thankfully, the supplies bag had several Eye Drops to cure the ailment. The flying Pterodon were slightly tougher to deal with. But the combination of Edgar's Autocrossbow, Sabin's Blitz attacks, Terra and Ahsoka's sword swipes usually made short work of these. As they fought and gained experience in battle, Terra had learnt a new magic spell : Drain. It would allow her to sap the health from enemies to replenish her own.

After a while, the river brought them in a cavern with a ledge to allow them to recover before continuing further. Those that were afflicted with blindness were administered Eye Drops to regain their eyesight. After everyone was healed up, their journey continued. The current brought them through a small cavern leading to a small waterfall. A bit further in the river, and they came face to tentacle with a purple octopus named Ultros.

"What ? What is it ?!"

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

Ultros surfaced near the raft, his head only showing. "Uwee hee hee ! Game over ! Don't tease the octopus, kids !"

Ultros used his tentacles to slap the party around. Everyone countered except Banon, whom kept using his healing ability to keep everyone in top shape. Terra casted the spell of Fire.

This affected Ultros a great deal. "Yeaouch ! Seafood Soup !" He countered by blasting Terra with Ink.

Ultros took a closer look at Terra. "Delicious morsel. Let me get my bib." He proceeded to hit Terra full force with one of his tentacles, nearly killing her. Thankfully, Banon's Health skill helped her recover from the blow immediately.

Ultros took a gander towards Ahsoka. "Ohhhh, what are you ? A cross between a Human and an Octopus ? How I'd love to wrap my tentacles around you !" He proceeded to hit her with a tentacle.

Ahsoka quickly got up, removing the slime from her suit. "Yuck ! You will _NOT_ have your way with me, sleemo ! That much I can assure !"

Sabin had given Ultros one too many blasts of Aurabolt. "Muscle-Heads ! Hate 'em !" Sabin was hit with full force, but his unusually high stamina kept him standing.

After several more attacks by the party, Ultros finally stopped his attack and went underwater. "Th-That's all, folks !"

Edgar looked around for traces of Ultros. "Think we beat it ?"

Banon shook his head. "Not likely, it's probably just hiding from us."

Terra felt something slimy. "Ewww ! Something's stuck to my leg."

Edgar pulled her away. "Terra, over here !"

Banon tried to comfort her. "It's all right now."

Sabin wanted to end the tentacle terror once and for all. "Watch out ! I'm going to hit it with a Blitz !"

Edgar tried to hold his brother back. "No, Sabin !"

Edgar was shoved away. "Don't distract me, brother !" Sabin leapt into the river.

Ahsoka looked around in panic. "Sabin ! Where is he ?!"

Edgar turned to Banon. "Will he be all right ?"

Banon scoffed. "You ought to know better than any of us. Any moment now he'll flop onto the raft."

Sabin resurfaced, but the strong current pulled him away.

Ahsoka leapt into the river herself. "I'll get him !" She soon realized she underestimated the power of the current. "Oh, no ! I'm dragged along tooooooooooooooooo !"

Edgar cursed his luck. "We can't do anything for them ! Sabin ! Ahsoka ! You're on your own now ! Be careful !"

The group was separated as Edgar, Terra and Banon went into the left fork of the river while Sabin and Ahsoka were dragged into the right fork… to unknown destinations and adventures.

 **Another bit of the story covered. Edgar, Terra and Banon keep heading towards Narshe. Sabin and Ahsoka have been dragged into the strong currents to unknown places. What will become of them ? And what about Locke and Obi-Wan's infiltration of South Figaro, now occupied by the Empire ? Will everyone turn out ok ? You'll find out in the next chapter as we go through Edgar and Locke's scenarios. Sabin's will be for a future chapter.**

 **There is a reason why this game was placed as the first on my profile. This was my very first RPG as a child in 1995. Barely knowing English (My first language is French, Surprise, Surprise), it taught me more than just the basics. Thanks to some adventurous friends, we struggled through the game initially as we figured out the mechanics. Once we knew how it worked, it became quite an experience.**

 **I have never owned an Snes until very recently. I happened to be perusing my local pawn shop and found the used console. I had been wanting to replay this gem of a game for almost 20 years. Quickly browsing Amazon, I managed to acquire a used cartridge… albeit at an exorbitant price. Once I loaded up the game after so long, I felt like a kid again. To me, this game represents the epitome of SquareSoft's (and not Square-Enix *cough*) golden era during the 16-bit days. More so than Secret of Mana, Chrono Trigger and Super Mario RPG, all of which were excellent in their own right.**

 **One last note : The warning pre-empting a boss battle in the story is intentional. Decisive Battle is the title for the boss theme. It has the excitement and fun you'd find when you're struggling with a boss, tough or not. Ultros has made his first of many appearances. Over the course of the story, you'll see why many players both love and hate him, like Kefka. Please feel free to leave a review.**


	4. An Imperial General joins the ranks

**Lete River**

Terra, Edgar and Banon kept going through the fast currents, on their way to Narshe.

Edgar lowered his head in sadness. "Sabin and Ahsoka have been dragged to unknown locations. We must have faith that they'll survive their ordeal and that we'll be meeting with them later. We're so close to Narshe now."

Terra closed her eyes. "I sense that our friends are all right. Once we reach that Esper, we can only hope that our situation will improve."

Banon kept an eye out for monsters. "Sabin and Ahsoka are tough. As are Locke and Obi-Wan. They'll do their part. Soon, we'll be on the win- Look out ! Pterodons are heading towards us !"

Edgar readied his preferred tool. "Not to worry, my Autocrossbow will help."

Terra prepared to cast a spell. "Fire magic seems to hurt them, we'll take care of these monsters, Banon. Keep us healthy with your magic. It's all we ask."

Banon stepped behind the two "warriors". "Of course, we can pull this off… together !"

After a not-so-tough battle, the party of three arrived near Narshe.

 **Narshe**

The group first attempted to enter the main entrance. They were soon met with Narshe Guards.

"Hey lady ? Didn't you just bust in here not too long ago wearing Magitek Armor ?"

Terra was booted several feet away.

"Hey ! That hurts, you know !"

Edgar tried to pacify them. "Now just a minute ! I'm the King of Figaro."

The guards didn't take him seriously. "Liar !"

It was Edgar's turn to be booted.

He soon got back up. "Ay ay ay. That kind of attitude is deadly. They won't even listen."

Banon walked up to the young King. "So what do we do ?"

Terra had an idea. "Hold on, guys. When Locke first saved me, we came out from that mountainside… over there !" She pointed.

They ran to a dead end. Edgar inspected the stones. "Knowing Locke, there's probably a secret entrance around… here ! Hah !"

A cavern opened up, allowing the party of three to venture into the mines.

As they trekked through the mines, they were attacked by 1st Class and Wild Rats. Nothing Edgar's Autocrossbow or Terra's spell of Fire couldn't handle. Banon's Health skill kept everyone in tip top shape. Eventually, they reached the house from which Terra first escaped Narshe guards.

As they entered, the Old Man whom had removed the Slave Crown from her head, came to meet with them. "Edgar, Banon… and Terra ?!"

Banon addressed the Returner member. "Arvis, what's happening ?"

Edgar quickly moved to Arvis, trying to stay diplomatic. "First off, how are your people doing ?"

Arvis cleared his throat. "The town remains neutral. But the people are curious about the Esper found in the mines. People wish to see it."

Banon approached Arvis and motioned to Terra. "We believe this young woman is capable to reach out to the Esper."

Edgar felt nervous all of a sudden. "That Esper is either going to save us… or dig us an early grave."

 **South Figaro**

Locke and Obi-Wan soon found themselves running from Imperial soldiers.

Locke cursed their luck. "Nuts ! We gotta get to Narshe on the fly !"

Obi-Wan regained his breath. "Perhaps if you didn't attempt to rob those soldiers, perhaps we'd have a better chance at escaping those troopers."

Locke shrugged his shoulders. "But they have good equipment we could gain for ourselves !"

Obi-Wan felt a headache coming. "Is it really worth all that trouble ? Come on, we need more Tonics if we wish to survive this adventure. To the Item shop !"

As they entered the Item shop, there was a merchant standing by. "Hey, aren't you that thief, Locke ?"

Locke lost his cool. "HEY ! Call me a treasure hunter or I'll rip your lungs out !"

The two got into a skirmish, resulting in the merchant being stripped of all his clothes.

The merchant ran out, ashamed of his defeat.

Locke tossed some robes at Obi-Wan. "Wear these ! We'll pass off as merchants. The Imperial Soldiers won't know the difference. We can pass undetected."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "I can see subtlety is NOT one of your virtues, Locke ! You remind of Anakin, whom is as… reckless as you are."

Locke shot a smirk towards Obi-Wan. "I'll take it as a compliment. Come on, let's get a move on."

At first, they met with an old man sitting in a study.

"I have nothing to say to you unless you bring cider to me."

Locke scratched his head for a moment. "Cider ? Oh, right ! There's a guy who lives below the Pub, who makes his own cider. Let's talk to him."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Won't we have to deal with Imperial troops on the way ?"

Locke scoffed. "Relax. They'll see us as mere merchants. They'll avoid any business from us."

Obi-Wan sighed. "So be it. Let's meet with that cider maker."

They managed to reach under the Pub. The cider maker was holding on to his bottle.

Obi-Wan pushed Locke back. "Allow me."

He waved his hand in front of the man. " _You will hand your cider over. We will deliver it to the old man at the study._ "

The cider merchant repeated. "I will hand my cider over. You will deliver it to the old man at the study."

The merchant gave the bottle. "Here you go. He really loves his cider."

Obi-Wan politely bowed before the merchant. "We thank you. We leave in peace."

As they reached the Pub filled with Imperial soldiers getting boozed up, Locke faced the Jedi. "Oh, come on ! Where's the fun in that ? I would have preferred to fight for it."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Violence isn't always the solution, my young friend. Let's see what that old man will tell us now that we have his precious cider."

They made their way to the old man at the study. He was content to be offered his cider.

"Ahh, cider. Thank you so much. Tell my grandson the password. It's umm… I forget !"

Obi-Wan blinked. "That much good that did for us. Fear not, we'll figure the password."

They walked down the stairway and met with the grandson. "My grandfather was once a servant to the richest man in town. What's the password ?"

Rose Bud

Courage

Failure

Locke didn't hesitate to give his answer. "Courage !"

The grandson hit a secret switch. "Secret entrance. Good luck !"

As Obi-Wan was about to enter the secret path, Locke pulled him back. "Woah, woah, woah ! Not so fast. There's bound to be Imperials. Let's enter their ranks."

Locke guided Obi-Wan outside around the Pub. There was an Imperial soldier walking around in green armor. "Let me take him."

The green armored trooper tried to look intimidating. "Scram, you blockhead !"

Before the Imperial trooper could get a hit, Locke managed to steal his clothes.

Locke presented his "trophies". "See ? We put this armor on, we can sneak past them even more easily."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "So be it. Let's see how well our "disguises" work."

They returned to where the grandson stood.

The path brought them to a basement of sorts.

Obi-Wan looked around. "Where are we ?"

Locke chuckled. "Where we need to be. Let's move !"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment. "Let's not be hasty. There seems to be something important in that clock."

Obi-Wan inspected the clock. He found an Elixir, capable to replenish both health and magic power. "We should hold on to this. No doubt it will be useful much later."

They went through a path, leading them to several prison cells. As Locke was about to take a turn, Obi-Wan stopped him. "Are you sure it's safe ?"

Locke smiled at the Jedi Master. "Relax. We're doing great. Hold on… what's that noise ?"

Locke ran to a cell door and peered through the small window. "I've seen her before… Of course ! She's one of those Imperial generals !"

In the cell, a woman was being beaten up by a couple of guards.

"So the mighty Celes has fallen ! Mwa ha ha ha !"

Celes rose up, looking at her attackers. "How can you serve those cowards ? Isn't it true that Kefka will poison Doma to the East ?"

"Shuddap !" The head guard dealt a great blow to Celes, knocking her unconscious.

The head guard, turned to his subordinate. "Don't let her escape !"

The subordinate rose up. "Yes, sir ! I can go for days without sleep !" He soon falls asleep.

Locke and Obi-Wan, decked out in green Imperial armor, simply greeted his head guard as he made his way out. They soon entered her cell.

"Remove her shackles while that guard is still snoozing." Obi-Wan whispered.

Locke released Celes, whom fell onto the floor, face first.

Celes rose up, looking at Locke. "Aren't you a bit short to be an Imperial trooper ?"

Locke blinked for a few moments. "Huh ? Oh, right ! I forgot I was wearing the uniform ! Name's Locke… and this is Obi-Wan. We're with the Returners."

Celes gasped. "Returners ?! I was once General Celes, but now I'm seen as a traitor…"

Obi-Wan helped her up. "We can help you, Madam. Why not come with us ?"

Celes struggled to walk. "Thanks, but no thanks. I can barely walk."

Locke glanced at her. "We'll protect you. Trust us."

Obi-Wan pointed towards the door. "Shall we be off ?"

Celes stopped them. "Wait. That guard has something important on him."

Locke hesitated to make a move. "I'll go for it !"

As he grabbed a certain key, the guard moved a bit. "S'more soup too !"

Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Force, he was still dreaming. Let's get out of here."

They reached a room with several clocks. 3 so far were still ticking. They also found several treasure chests containing 500, 1000 and 1500 Gold Pieces each ! The fourth and last clock wasn't ticking. The Clock Key turned it as it was required, revealing a secret door.

They ventured into hallways, confronting Commanders and Vector Pups. While Celes had little armor on herself and no weapon currently, her magic of Ice did prove worthy in battles. While exploring the secret halls, the group came upon a secret path leading to several treasure chests. They found an Ether, capable of replenishing magic power. There was an X-Potion, fully restoring the health of one. Hidden in a corner was a Ribbon, a rare Relic protecting against all ailments.

Eventually, they found a Regal Cutlass and some Iron Armor for Celes. With that, they managed to find a secret exit from South Figaro… and from Imperial entanglements !

They made their way back to the cave that lead from Figaro desert to South Figaro. As they walked in the dank and damp cave, an odd noise was heard.

Locke stopped for a moment. "What is making that noise ?"

Obi-Wan listened further. "It sounds like a machine drilling through the walls."

Celes kept silent. Perhaps she had a clue at what was going on.

Exploring further into the cave, the group came upon a treasure chest containing a Thunder Rod. They stashed it into the supplies bag for later use. They made their way to the healing fountain. All took a sip and made their way to the entrance. But something was about to get in their way. A machine broke out of the walls. Capable of casting magic spells. Celes soon recognized it.

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

Celes almost jumped out of her boots. "Tunnel Armor ! I'll draw it's magic attack ! It won't hurt us !"

Locke looked at her in shock. "Come again ?"

Celes raised her sword. "I'll absorb the attack with my Runic blade."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "And you won't feel the effects of the magic ?!"

Celes chuckled. "Just you watch !"

Tunnel Armor casted a weak Bolt spell, to Locke and Obi-Wan's shock and surprise, Celes' sword absorbed the spell.

Both Obi-Wan and Locke attacked Tunnel Armor while Celes kept using her Runic skill. No magic attacks ever harmed the party that way. However, Tunnel Armor did launch a few drills towards its attackers, causing some wounds. In the end, Obi-Wan dealt the last blow, earning them an extra Elixir for their efforts.

Locke was definitely relieved. "Whew ! Looks like we're in the clear !"

 **Sabin and Ahsoka's "unique" adventures will be covered next. Feel free to leave a review.**


	5. An Otherwordly Adventure

**Unknown Region, North of the Lete river**

After a winding "ride" through the current, the martial artist and his Jedi companion washed ashore near a cabin. Sabin was the first to recover from the ordeal.

He knelt before the girl, whom was still unconscious. He gently shook her a few times. "Wake up, kid ! We've made it through the Lete river."

Ahsoka rose up. "Uhhhn… Oh, it's you. Where are we ?"

Sabin shrugged his shoulders. "Wish I knew, we'll trek and we'll eventually find our way back. Are you ok ?"

She looked at her suit. It was completely drenched. "I'm gonna get a bad case of hypothermia if I keep these clothes. You wouldn't happen to have some extra clothes on you by any chance ?"

"I don't know, kid. You tell me." He handed her the supplies bag, which was quite dry.

Ahsoka looked into the bag and shuffled through the healing potions and discarded weapons. "Where is it ? Ah ha ! My old Jedi garb ! It's quite dry. I might as well change into it." She looked around the area. "I'll go change behind that tree, ok ? No peeking !"

Sabin chuckled in response. "Not to worry. Go and change. I won't look."

Several minutes later, she stepped out from behind the tree. "Ok, I'm done. You can turn around now."

Sabin gasped at her curvaceous form. "Woah ! You sure are the looker, kid ! Heh, guess I should stop calling you "Kid". "Little lady" would be more like it, huh ?"

She stretched a bit and dried her headtails. "Instead on using nicknames, why don't we simply stick to our real names, ok ? Besides, I'm sure you prefer to be called Sabin rather than "Bodybuilder", am I right ?"

Sabin snorted a laugh. "You've got a point. So, Ahsoka, are you ready to move on ?"

"Sure, just as soon as I'm done placing these wet clothes in the bag. Huh ? What's this ?" She pulled out a small pink Ribbon from the bag. She decided to tie it on her right montral. "I guess I look even cuter with that Ribbon, right ?" Little did she know, that particular Relic would protect her against all ailments.

As they approached the cabin, someone was standing by the well. Ahsoka recognized him. It was the mystery assassin, Shadow. He stood there with his trusty dog, Interceptor. Before they could even speak to him, a merchant arrived on a Chocobo.

"Howdy, I own the dry goods around here. You're not from these parts, huh ? Well, no matter. Wanna see what I got ?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Please, we are in need of extra healing potions."

They stocked up on Tonics, bought a couple of Tents. She found some sharp-edge weapons, that probably required to be thrown. "What are these ?"

"They're called Shuriken, you throw these, causing a lot of hurt to monsters roaming about the countryside." He explained.

Ahsoka hesitated for a moment. "Ok, I'll buy a hundred of these. They may come in handy. Also, a Plumed Hat for my friend here. And what's those feathers ?"

Sabin stepped in to explain. "Those are Fenix Down. If you get knocked out in battle, these bring you back. Let's buy at least 10 of these, ok ?"

The adventurers paid for their items. To their surprise they still had well over 20 000 Gold Pieces in their money bag. With that, the merchant rode off.

Sabin glanced at Shadow, who was just leaning against the well and staring at them. "Should we talk to him ?"

She gave a look of worry. "Last time I met him, I could've become dog chow. You approach him, ok ?"

Sabin shrugged his shoulders and approached the assassin. "Listen, my friend and I lost our way and we need to get to Narshe. Can you help us ?"

"There's an Imperial Camp not too far. The Empire has its sight set on Doma." He answered.

Sabin raised an eyebrow. "So Doma's next huh ? Regardless, we really need to reach Narshe."

Shadow petted Interceptor for a moment. "Your only hope is through Doma. I'll show you the way. Just know that I may leave you two at any time if I feel like it."

Sabin turned to Ahsoka. "Well… do we take him along with us or not ?"

Ahsoka took a deep breath before answering. "Since you seem to know the world better than both of us, you're more than welcome to join us."

Shadow stood up, bowing politely. "The Reaper is always a step behind me."

They entered the cabin and met an old man, just standing in the middle of the house. He took a look at Sabin and seemed happy to see him. "You the clock maker ? I been waiting for ages !"

Sabin blinked. "Uh no, I'm not the clock maker."

The man pointed at the wall. "There it is ! It hasn't been ticking for 5, 10, shucks, maybe even 15 years !"

Ahsoka noticed there was no clock on the wall whatsoever. She face-palmed. "Oh no, this guy totally lost his mind."

The old man scratched his head. "Got it ! Lawnmower repairman, right ? Couldn't provided worse service ! Grass' probably 20 feet high out back !"

Sabin leaned to Ahsoka. "Yeah, this guy's a real loon !"

The old man tapped his foot impatiently. "No more lip, repairman ! Fix that stove, on the double !"

Sabin moved to the stove, burning himself. "Yeaouch !"

The old man shook his head. "Goodness, even a child ain't that reckless ! Child ? Ain't no child here ! Go on, git ! I'm tossin' ya onto the Veldt !"

Ahsoka shook her head. "I… think we've overstayed our welcome here, boys. We should go."

As the exited the cabin, Sabin downed a Tonic to heal from his burn. "Remind me not to take orders from this loon again."

Ahsoka blinked. "I noticed he was crazy once he talked about a clock that just ain't there. What was that about tossing someone onto the "Veldt" ?"

Shadow cleared his throat. "The Veldt is a barren plain far South where monsters migrate to. There's no telling what you'll encounter out there."

The group walked through the grassy plains and forests. They encountered several Beakors and Rhobites on the way, defeating them with ease. Beakors are large birds with a thick layer of feathers, capable of poisoning with Feather Dust. Rhobites are large rabbits munching on lettuce, capable of a painful bite with their sharp incisors. Ahsoka's swordsmanship, Sabin's Blitzes and Shadow's Shuriken throwing put the monsters in their place. A bit more venturing and they would reach the Imperial Camp.

 **Imperial Camp**

As they entered the camp, the trio crouched behind a wall. Sabin whispered to the other two. "This is an Imperial Camp, all right ! Way too many soldiers." They stayed hidden and listened to the soldiers' discussion.

The soldier named Cutter, addressed his friend named Douglas. "Hey, haven't you heard ? It seems Kefka wants to drive General Leo out of the battlefield."

Douglas scoffed. "Don't make me laugh. If Kefka becomes a General, I'll go home."

Cutter looked around nervously. "Shh. Not so loud ! What if Kefka hears you ? You'll be jailed !"

Kefka came out of a nearby tent. Douglas noticed him coming. "Uh oh. Here he comes. Back to our posts."

Kefka faced Douglas. "Hey you, you keeping a sharp lookout ?"

Douglas nodded nervously. "Yes, sir ! You're Kefka, correct ? How are you today ?"

Kefka stared with emotionless eyes. "Please, save your petty small talk ! Just do your job !" He left off toward the southern part of the camp.

Cutter wiped the sweat from his brow. "Phew ! That was close !"

Douglas clenched his fists. "I'd like to tell him to his face that he's no General Leo ! Someone has got to put that guy away !"

Cutter looked around for any signs of the crazed Court Mage. "Shh ! Do I have to tell you all the time to keep it down ?! You're hopeless !"

Douglas whipped to his friend. "I hate that weirdo, Kefka ! I don't think he's human, like General Leo !"

Cutter chuckled. "Agreed !"

Before their conversation could go further, a general decked in black armor came to meet with them. "You two ! We're about to storm Doma Castle ! You'll be part of the attack group !"

Cutter and Douglas looked at each other, swallowing lumps in their throats.

 **Doma Castle**

The general rallied his troops near the entrance of Doma Castle. "Attack !" The soldiers charged and attempted to bust open the main doors.

Inside the castle, Doman guards looked as the situation was quickly spinning out of control. "We can't stop them ! They keep coming at us !"

"So it's finally happening…" Another muttered.

"A moment, sir…" A man in his early 50s, stepped out of a room, decked out in battle armor. His name was Cyan Garamonde. A brave and loyal retainer to the King of Doma.

The guards looked up to him. "Sir Cyan ! Perhaps if we fell their commander, the rest of the soldiers will leave."

Cyan nodded. "It's worth a try."

Cyan, accompanied by two guards, went to the entrance to meet with the general. "Sir Cyan, let their commander have it !"

Cyan met with the General. "I am Cyan, loyal retainer of Doma. I am your worst nightmare !"

The General took up his axe. "Prove it !"

Cyan used the first of his Sword Techs, called "Dispatch". He struck a powerful blow, slaying his adversary immediately. The General left behind a Black Belt Relic, allowing the wearer to occasionally counterattack following a blow.

The soldiers soon took notice of current events. "The General's been defeated ! Run !"

As the Imperial Soldiers ran back to their camp, Cyan met with his two guards. "Walled up in there, we can wait out our enemy !" They re-entered the castle, believing that the worst was over.

 **Imperial Camp**

With the two soldiers and Kefka out of the way, Sabin, Ahsoka and Shadow were free to search Kefka's tent. Inside they found a treasure chest.

Ahsoka fumbled a bit with it. "Doesn't seem to want to open. What do we do ? Hit it, kick it or leave it ?"

Sabin hesitated for a moment. "Let's kick it !" He hurt himself in process. "Yeaouch !"

A soldier came running towards the tent. "What was that noise ?"

The three hid behind the chest. Sabin did the silliest thing ever, imitating a cat. "Meeeoow…"

The soldier shook his head. "Just a stupid cat…" He went back to his post.

Ahsoka wiped the sweat from her forehead and opened the chest. "That was too close. Huh ? All that trouble for a measly Star Pendant ?! Guh !"

They headed off towards the southern portion of the camp. A man decked in green armor and having a "Mohawk" hairstyle stood around, talking to a soldier.

The soldier, named Mark, reported his findings to the Mohawk man. "General Leo ! The Domans seem to be playing a waiting game."

Leo stroked his chin. "So that's their strategy. In time, we'll make our move."

Mark looked at his superior, impatient. "General, why not attack now ?"

"Patience, if we attack now, we'll lose too many men." Leo explained.

Mark seemed to be looking forward to do battle. "But General, I'm willing to lay down my life to the Empire !"

Leo sighed. "You're from Maranda, right ?"

Mark scratched his head in confusion. "Yes, sir. Why ?"

Leo showed compassion for his fellow soldier. "And your family lives there, right ? Fall in battle and I'll have to deliver the news. What shall I say to them ? You have a life to return to someday. Don't throw it off so rashly. Emperor Gestahl wouldn't want that."

Mark loosened up. "Yes, sir. Thank you." He went off and went to work elsewhere in the camp.

Another soldier came running to Leo. "General Leo ! A carrier pigeon came from Vector !"

Leo read the letter in haste. "The Emperor summons me ! I'll leave things in your capable hands."

The soldier nodded. "Yes, sir. We'll take care of things here." He left off with the pigeon while Leo went to gather his belongings.

Sabin peeked from the wall. "So that's General Leo ! He could be our friend… if he weren't our enemy."

Ahsoka smiled. "That guy shows compassion towards his fellow soldiers. Pretty much like us Jedi and the Clones that fight by our side. So he's not all bad."

They were about to move further, but Kefka came walking towards Leo's tent. "Now that Leo's gone, I'll turn the water into a flowing river of poison !"

Leo rushed out of his tent and met with Kefka. "The Emperor has summoned me. Don't be hasty with your actions."

Kefka giggled. "You loser ! I'll take care of this situation in no time !"

Leo crossed his arms. "Don't be pompous ! And don't forget, they're people, like you and me !"

Kefka growled. "We need not spare the lands that gave rise to the Returners !"

Leo let out a sigh. "Don't jump the gun, please !" He left off.

Kefka gave an evil grin. "Now you just go and be a good little boy !"

A soldier approached Kefka. He quickly took charge. "Hey, you ! Is the poison ready ?!"

The soldier began to argue. "But General Leo said to wait…"

Kefka gave him a look that could kill. "He's no longer here ! I'm in charge now ! Pour it !"

"But there are some of us that have been captured by the enemy…"

Kefka shrugged his shoulders. "Who cares ?! Do it ! Take 'em all out !"

As Kefka made his way towards where Sabin and the others were hiding, he couldn't take it anymore. The Court Mage had to be dealt with. Sabin stepped out of his hiding place and faced him. "That's inhuman !"

Kefka didn't seemed bothered at all. "Huh ? Who're you ? You're history, bub !"

The trio faced him. Ahsoka managed to deal a blow with her sword.

Kefka definitely reacted to pain. "Yeaouch !"

Sabin tried to grab him. "Kefka, wait !"

Kefka suddenly bursted into laughter. ""Wait" he says. Do I look like a waiter ?" He ran off, quickly pursued by Sabin and the others.

He stopped in the middle of the path, looking around. "Oh, they're still coming at me ! Hee hee hee !"

They caught up to him. "Where do you think you're going ?"

He prepared to face them again. "Uwa ha ha ! What a bunch of toads !"

As Kefka prepared to land a hit with his flail, he received a Shuriken in the face.

"Yeaouch !" He wiped the blood off his face.

Sabin once again tried to catch him. "Kefka, wait !"

The madman giggled. ""Wait" he says. Do I look like a waiter ?" He ran off. "Ack ! How many times do I have to put up with you three ?! Next time, you'll be sorry !" He ran off around some soldiers.

Sabin was about to continue the chase, but Ahsoka stopped him. "Look, he's out of breath. We can wait a bit before we nail him. Let's explore that tent up there." She pointed.

They entered the tent and found two treasure chests. One contained a Mithril Glove, a Relic which casts Safe on its wearer once his health is critical. This in turn doubles his/her physical defense. The other chest had a Monster-In-A-Box !

A machine known as the Telstar faced them. At first, it used an attack called Megazerk, causing adversaries to become Berserk and lose control of themselves. For some reason, Sabin and Shadow were unaffected. For Ahsoka's case, the Ribbon protected her from the condition. Several rounds of fighting later and they were awarded a Green Beret, a hat which increases defense.

They quickly retraced their steps and met with Kefka, whom was still catching his breath. Before Sabin could catch him once and for all, he slipped past the soldiers. "Hey ! If you know what's good for you !" The soldiers did their duty and attacked the trio while Kefka escaped. The enemy team comprised of two Templars and two Soldiers. None really got a chance to get in a hit. The combination of Ahsoka's sword strikes, Shadow's Shuriken and Sabin's Aurabolt Blitz was too much for them to handle.

By the river leading to Doma Castle, Kefka watched as the poison turned the color of the water from blue to purple. "There's nothing like the sound of hundreds of voices screaming in unison ! Uwa ha ha ha !"

 **Doma Castle**

Cyan was keeping a sharp eye when a Doman guard came to meet with him.

"Sir Cyan ! The Imperial Camp is bustling with activity. Something must be up."

Cyan gently shoved the guard aside to get a better look. "Huh ? The water looks… odd."

All the surrounding guards began to feel ill, many simply collapsing on the stone floor while one lost his balance and fell off his watchtower. Something was definitely very wrong.

Cyan gasped in horror, realizing what was happening. "This is… POISON !"

The guard shook his head. "What lowdown, contemptable… The King ! We must see to his safety !"

Cyan ran back inside the castle, running down the stairs and being so close to the throne room. His fellow guard caught up with him. "Hurry, the King's room is near !"

Cyan entered the throne room, to his horror, his liege laid on the floor, gasping for breath. "Your Highness !"

"Who's there ? I can't see !" He croaked.

Cyan tried to keep calm. "Cyan, Excellency !"

The King of Doma coughed and wheezed. "Indeed ! You have been a loyal retainer since the days of my father. I thank you for your services. I fear for your family. Uuhhh… C-chest is on fire… *cough* *wheeze*…"

What Cyan feared the most had come to pass. "HIGHNESS !"

His fellow guard came to the grim scene. "Sir Cyan ! There may be more survivors, let's split up."

Cyan entered his personal room. His wife, Elayne, laid on the floor, lifeless. "Elayne ! Elayne ! No ! No !"

Into the bed, his son, Owain, also laid devoid of life. "Owain ! Son, not you too ! You can't both leave me !"

He stepped back, trying to avoid panicking while being stricken with grief. "D-dear me ! This… this can't be happening… Unbelievable… Impossible… Idiotic…" He suddenly snapped. "We can't forgive this ! The Empire must pay !" He ran off towards the Imperial Camp.

 **Imperial Camp**

Cyan ran into the camp, ready to cleave through the ranks of Imperials. "I am Cyan ! Retainer to the King of Doma ! Prepare to meet your fate !"

Soldiers soon surrounded him. "The Enemy ! Get ready, everyone !"

As Cyan was furiously slicing Imperials, Sabin, Ahsoka and Shadow came upon him.

Sabin tackled an Imperial down. "May we give you a hand ?"

Cyan wasn't about to refuse help at this point. "Thank you, whomever you are !"

More soldier came pouring from the tents. Sabin unleashed his Aurabolt Blitz on a soldier. "Keep at it !"

Cyan kept cleaving soldier as if they were mere butter. "What a mess ! Please be careful, all of you !"

Ahsoka used Force Push to send a group of soldiers into a stone wall, knocking them out.

Cyan's rage was still going strong. "Urg ! Who released this poison ?!"

Sabin soon found himself by his side. "Look, we'll have to do this together !"

Cyan began to calm down a bit. "The thought occurred to me as well !"

A stray Shuriken found itself lodged in the throat of a trooper, ending his life. In the distance, Shadow was already reaching for another in the supplies bag.

For the time being, all Imperials were dealt with. Cyan shook hands with Sabin, Ahsoka and Shadow. "My thanks to you all."

Sabin knew it wasn't time for chit-chat. "Don't worry. I'm Sabin of Figaro, this girl is Ahsoka and that's Shadow."

Cyan kept the tears from flowing. "B-but, what about my countrymen, my family ? They must be avenged !"

Sabin shook his head. "Listen, if we don't get moving now, we'll soon have a group of Imperials down our throats !"

Soldiers were heard getting closer. "We've found them !"

Sabin looked around. "Uh oh ! Oh, over here ! Quick !"

While Shadow ran further south in the camp, Sabin, Ahsoka and Cyan came upon some vacant suits of… Magitek Armor !

Cyan never felt comfortable around machinery. "Sir Sabin ! What are these ?!"

Sabin tossed him into a suit. "Relax ! Just climb in !"

Cyan looked at the controls and panicked. "Sir Sabin ! How may these abominations be manipulated ?!"

Sabin face-palmed. "I'm getting sick of this ! Thou art such a pain in the - ! Confound it all ! I'm starting to talk like you ! Now, listen. See those levers by your right hand ? Use those to control the machine !"

Cyan used the lever and began to walk in circles. "Sir Sabin ! It is I who is in your debt !"

Sabin climbed into a suit and lead the two. "Never mind that ! Let's get moving !"

Soldiers came running towards them. "Hey, they've got the Magitek Armor ! Stop them !"

Cyan charged through the ranks, trampling several. "Ahhh ! We can't stop now !"

As Sabin, Ahsoka and Cyan moved south, Shadow came to join them with a suit of his own. As they made their escape, other Magitek Armors attacked them. As much as they tried, the party were seconds faster in their attacks. Bolt Beam destroyed the enemies in one blow. They eventually reached the entrance of the camp.

As they all got out of the Magitek Armors, Sabin felt relieved. "Phew ! We managed to pull it off. So how do we get to Narshe from here ?"

Cyan raised an eyebrow. "Narshe, eh ? Only one way, through the forest in the South."

Ahsoka urged the team. "Well, what are we standing here for ? Let's get out of here !"

Cyan cleared his throat. "Pardon, young lady… Art thou in charge ? Dost thou give orders like this all the time ?"

Ahsoka gave a glare that could kill. "No one's in charge, but we gotta distance ourselves from this place as fast as possible. Even _you_ can see can see the wisdom in that, yes ?"

Cyan bowed respectfully. "I apologize for being rude, Milady. Well then, off to the forest."

They made their way across a stone bridge and could see the large forest that laid South.

 **Phantom Forest**

The group of 4 made their way into the eerie woods.

Ahsoka huddled herself as she used her montrals to detect monsters nearby. "This place gives me the creeps. Any of you know how long it will take to cross this forest ?"

Cyan walked alongside her. "Several hours, give or take. Let's not let our guard down. Ghosts and other ghouls wander in this forest."

A group of Ghosts made a beeline towards the adventurers. Thankfully, they only used a weak Fire spell on the group. Ahsoka's sword swipes, Cyan's Sword Techs, Sabin's Blitzes and Shadow's Shuriken dealt with the Ghosts pretty quickly. After the battle, they entered a path and came upon a healing spring.

Ahsoka was constantly amazed how quickly she recovered from wounds and burns following a sip. "Thank the Force there are these springs every now and then. If we continually use our stock of Tonics and Potions, we'll eventually run out of them."

Sabin was the last to recover. "I feel a whole lot better. Shall we continue ?"

They went deeper in the forest and came upon a group of 2 Ghosts and 3 Popliums. The Poplium was a pink colored "apparition" which used an ability called "Cling" to slow down a fighter. Cyan was chosen. When there was only one Ghost remaining, it used an attack called Firewall, which brought Sabin to near-critical health. He knelt in pain as Ahsoka and Shadow used their skills to finish off the remaining enemy.

Sabin's breath was shallow. "Huff… Huff… P-potion… G-give me a P-potion…"

Cyan reached into the supplies bag and provided the restorative item. "Here you are. I trust you'll be feeling better soon."

Sabin stood up immediately after downing the Potion in haste. "That did the trick. Thanks, Cyan ! Hah ! Surviving that attack has given me the necessary experience to unleash my latest Blitz attack. It's called "Fire Dance". I'll try out on the next group of baddies that we meet."

They eventually came upon a path in which a train could be seen from a distance. Ahsoka was reminded of the many Hovertrains on Coruscant, particularly during her adventure to recover her stolen lightsaber with Master Sinube's help a couple years back.

As they entered the platform allowing to board the train, Cyan looked quite surprised. "A train's here ?! But I thought that Doma's railway was destroyed…"

Sabin approached a door in plain view. "There could be survivors. Let's check it out !"

Cyan felt a bit of dread. "Sir Sabin !"

Cyan was yanked by the martial artist. "We can't wander around. We have to get onboard. Get in, everyone." Sabin motioned the group.

Cyan followed, despite his better judgement of the situation. "Sir Sabin !"

Inside the car, Ahsoka noticed it was completely empty. "Nobody here ? That's fine with me, I could use a bit of peace and quiet after everything we've been through so far…"

Cyan panicked. "We must get off ! This train is haunted !"

The train whistle blew a couple of times and it began to move.

Sabin checked the door. "It won't open !"

Cyan lowered his head, sighing loudly. "We're too late…"

Ahsoka turned towards the men and crossed her arms. "There's something about this train, is there ?"

Cyan gathered the courage to speak. "This is the Phantom Train. It carries the departed… to the other side !"

Ahsoka's eyes almost left their sockets. "Hey, hey, hey ! I'm not ready to "go" yet… I'm only 16. I'm supposed to become a Jedi Knight… eventually."

Sabin stroked his chin. "I'm not ready to leave yet, either. Which means we'll have to stop this train. Let's make for the engine." He suggested.

As the group travelled between cars, they were attacked by a group of Whispers, a green-colored apparition capable of casting the Magic spell of Demi, which cuts the health of a party member to half. Thankfully, they chose to ram into the team, causing negligible wounds. Sabin tried out his Fire Dance Blitz, four apparitions of himself in flames flew around the battlefield, effectively defeating the ghouls.

Ahsoka was very impressed. "Woah ! You took 'em all out in one shot ! Nice work !"

Sabin shot a smirk towards her. "I have a feeling this particular Blitz will be mighty useful over our adventure here. Let's keep going."

Inside the next car, it was populated by many ghosts wandering about. The team did their best to avoid any and all contact with them. But confrontation was inevitable. They fought a group of Hazers and a Whisper. The Hazer looked like a wizard of sorts, except that had two heads ! They would attempt to cast the Magic spell of Drain, which had no effect on the heroes unless they already attacked their enemies. Cyan's Quadra Slam Sword Tech and Sabin's Fire Dance Blitz made short work of them.

After making their way through a second car, they came upon a third in which they chose to see what laid inside. As they entered, a Ghost blocked their escape.

"…No escape…"

They fought the lone Ghost. A swipe of Ahsoka's sword and a Shuriken expertly thrown by Shadow earned them victory and the opportunity to exit the vacant car.

Sabin laughed at the Ghost's inability to contain them. "Ha ha ha, what did it think it was doing, trying to hold us off like that ?"

"…You can't escape… …Nowhere to run… …Nowhere to hide…"

Ahsoka's montrals were actively picking up signals. "On the left, guys ! Oh, Force ! That's a LOT of Ghosts !"

"…You can't escape… …Nowhere to run… …Nowhere to hide…"

Cyan turned around. "There seems to group coming from the right as well ! We're surrounded !"

Sabin looked around. "That ladder is our only way out, everyone ! Come on, climb as fast as you can !"

As they climbed the ladder, the echoing voices of the pursuing Ghosts were heard constantly.

"…You can't escape… …Nowhere to run… …Nowhere to hide…"

As they reached the top of the car, Sabin looked in horror as the Ghosts began to climb after them. "Bloody persistent !"

They reached the edge of the top. Cyan began to despair. "I believe we're stuck !"

Ahsoka scanned the distance between the next car. "It would be tough to jump that far. I could pull it off, using the Force. But what about you guys ?"

Sabin wheeled around, thinking. "I've got an idea ! I'm going to see if my training is really as good as it's supposed to be ! Everyone, hold on to me ! We'll make this jump together !"

Everyone grouped together. Sabin readied himself. "Let's go ! Yahoooo !" He took a running start, giving everyone the chance to gather speed to allow themselves to leap to the next car and keep their momentum in order to leap to another car. As they reached the top edge of the third car, their collective weight brought them down, near the entrance of the car.

Poor Ahsoka was almost crushed by the three men. As everyone got up, she felt her headtails. "Ow ! That's gonna leave a bruise or two !"

Sabin wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Whew ! I think we've lost them… Uh oh ?" He looked upwards to the top of the preceding car where the Ghosts were gathered. "Let's find a way to detach that part of the train, shall we ?"

They entered and found a conveniently placed switch. Flicking it, they went back outside to see the Ghosts' car distancing further and further from them. "Can't follow us now."

Back inside the current car, flicking the switch opened a path for them to progress in their route. They encountered a pair of Over-Mind. An odd apparition with the capability to use an attack called "Elf Fire". Thankfully, before they could perform their special attack, Sabin's Fire Dance Blitz dealt with them. They made their way back outside and fought a Bomb on the way to the dining car. The Bomb is basically a creature of fire-element. Ice or Water based attacks would be effective against it. In this case, Cyan's Dispatch Sword Tech removed the threat.

As they entered the dining car, it was empty. Sabin quickly sat in the middle table, clapping his hands for service. "Food ! Food ! Give us what you've got !"

A Ghost waiter appeared bringing actual food to the team. Ahsoka sniffed at the meat. "At least it's cooked… Mmm… It passes the "test" with me, boys. Eat away !"

After all 4 had their fill, the Ghost waiter returned to remove the plates and utensils.

Sabin rubbed his stomach. "Whew ! I'm stuffed ! Shall we continue ?"

They exited the dining car and walked to the other end, entering the area where the Ghost waiter was standing. Right next to him was a treasure chest. Inside, they found an Earring. A Relic that increases Magic Power when worn. They kept their pace and entered the next car. This one had some small cabins for people to rest themselves. The first one had a treasure chest, ripe for the taking. Or so the team thought. As Sabin reached for the chest, a voice rang from above. "Stop right there !"

From the ceiling came a man wearing a cape and a blue tunic. "I am Ziegfried, the World's Greatest Swordsman ! That treasure chest is mine !" He pointed at Sabin. "If I were you, "Ox", I'd take "Grandpa" with "Girlie" and run !"

Ahsoka felt insulted. "H-Hey ! "Girlie ?!" I'll have you know I'm a powerful Jedi Knight… or soon will be one."

Sabin snorted a laugh. "You look more like a manicurist, now scram !"

Ziegfried took out his weapon. "Ah, the "Ox" bellows ! As for you, "Girlie", I don't know what a "Jedi" is, but you're still no match for me ! Allow me to introduce you to my blade !"

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

Ziegfried taunted the group. "Go, guys ! Ha, ha, ha, ha !" He gave 8 wimpy strikes with his sword. "Ha, ha, ha, ha ! Had enough ?" This prompted Cyan to counterattack thanks to his Black Belt Relic, ending the battle.

Sabin is almost rolling in laughter. "What a bag of wind !"

Ziegfried blinked. "Impossible ! I-I'm the greatest ! But I'll still have the last laugh !" He snatches the item from the chest and runs off. "Ta-ta, cretins !"

Ahsoka tried to console the men. "Guys, don't take it too hard. Whatever was in that chest, probably wasn't all that valuable anyways."

Cyan stroked his mustache. "Hmm, perhaps thou are right, O Young and Spirited One."

Ahsoka face-palmed. "Oh, forget the embellishments. Just call me "Ahsoka", all right ?"

They exited the first cabin and went to the second one, finding it empty. As they crossed to the second last car, they encountered a group of Whispers again. The combination of Fire Dance and Quadra Slam ended the battle before it began.

Entering the car, there were two more cabins to explore. The first was empty while the second proved to be both useful and dangerous. Useful in that 2 treasure chests had a Fenix Down each, while another had a Sniper Sight Relic, allowing its wearer to never miss a strike. Dangerous in the last remaining chest contained a Monster-in-a-Box !

A ghastly creature known as Specter faced them. At first, everyone took the enemy for granted and didn't give their strongest attacks. Eventually, the Specter began to counter with Lightning, almost obliterating the party. Ahsoka's speed allowed them a close victory. They were given a Hyper Wrist Relic for their trouble. This would increase the wearer's vigor, allowing them to recover faster from a blow.

The group took a breather and waited before moving further. Ahsoka now had an idea of what being blasted by Force Lightning could feel like. They reached the last car before the actual locomotive. It had just enough room to install a Tent.

Ahsoka did help with the installation. They had underestimated the size of the Tent for all four of them. It was extremely cramped. She tried to roll in her sleep but found herself "sandwiched" between Cyan and Sabin, whom were snoring loudly. " _Just my luck ! I'm squished between those two with barely enough room to breathe ! Just a few hours more and we'll stop that train before we're brought to the Afterlife. Master Kenobi and Anakin would never forgive me for "dying" in such a stupid way !_ "

After the party was refreshed, they entered the cabin of the locomotive. Sabin looked around for clues on how to stop the train and found a notepad. "Ah ha ! Found it, guys ! We need to shut down the first and third pressure valves and then we hit a switch near the smoke stack. Should be easy enough, yes ?"

They went and shut off the necessary pressure valves and went outside to the smoke stack.

Ahsoka reached for the switch. "I think this is it, guys !" As she flicked it, she felt a dark presence. To her shock and horror, it was the locomotive itself.

"So, you are the ones that are slowing my progress !" It whistled a few times before tossing the party on the rails, chasing them !

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

The party ran for their lives as the Phantom Train chased them down. It began its attack with Evil Toot, causing various ailments to the party. Shadow was poisoned, Cyan was slowed down and Sabin had a minute to defeat the train. Ahsoka, wearing the Ribbon Relic, was clear of any ailments. Ahsoka swung her sword in a powerful arc, surpringly cutting through the thick metal of the locomotive. Cyan unleashed his Quardra Slam Sword Tech, causing much damage. Shadow threw a Shuriken at one of the wheels, causing it to slide off and run over Shadow, hurting him. His trusty dog, Interceptor, moved in to attack the locomotive, causing more damage. Sabin's move was the most surprising : He chose to use his Suplex Blitz on the locomotive ! The Phantom Train used its most powerful attack, Scar Beam, on the party. Everyone suffered major burns. In a last ditch attempt, Shadow threw one last Shuriken. This defeated the dreaded train. For this heated battle, they were awarded an extra Tent for ending up victorious.

"I will let you go. But first, there is something I must do." The party returned to the small car and recovered from their battle. When they heard the train whistle, they knew they dropped at another station. The question was where ?

None wasted any time to get off the train. Sabin was especially relieved. "Hoo boy ! Finally got off this thing !"

Ahsoka motioned to the men to keep on. "Well… little point in staying here. Do we continue ?"

Before the party continued, a group of people gathered to board the Phantom Train. At a closer glance, these were the victims of the poisoning at Doma. Cyan's wife and child were amongst the people boarding.

Cyan looked on in horror, unable to act. "No ! Elayne ! Owain !"

Sabin faced the elderly knight. "Cyan, is that your wife and child ?!"

The train whistle blew again, signaling its departure. It rose Cyan out of his stupor. "D-departing ?! W-wait !"

He ran to the edge of the station, just as his wife and child stood outside to car for one last glance between each other. "Elayne ! Owain !"

Elayne shouted from the distance. "My Love… You made me so happy… Don't forget me !"

Owain tried to reassure his father. "Dad ! I'll make sure Mom's all right !"

As the train whistle blew in the distance, Cyan stood at the edge of the station, his head lowered, unable to speak or act. Ahsoka would have tried to console him, but the Force told her that he should be left alone for the time being. About an hour later, Cyan finally rejoined the others.

Quickly exiting the train station, the group went through a simple path, finally taking them out of the Phantom Forest. In the grassy plains, they encountered a group of Crasshoppers and Stray Cats. All it took was Sabin's Fire Dance Blitz to deal with them. They soon reached a mountain, in which they crossed through a cavern and reached a dead end with falls overlooking in the distance.

At this point, Shadow was leaving. "My work here is done. Interceptor, come."

Ahsoka faced him, somewhat disappointed. "Thank you for guiding us. Who knows ? Perhaps we'll work together again in the future."

Shadow bowed politely before the 3 and left with his dog.

Cyan looked over to the edge. "Down there in the Veldt. Dangerous creatures dwell there."

Sabin turned to where Shadow once stood. "And the Empire is right on our tail. We'll have to jump down the Barren Falls."

Ahsoka shook her head. "Are you crazy ?! You know what ? Stupid question to ask, especially after you've suplexed a kriffing train ! I guess I'll have to go with you two, huh ?"

Sabin playfully punched her on the shoulder. "Hey, you're made of tough stuff, like myself and Cyan. Last one in is a rotten egg !"

They all ran and jumped into the falls. As they fell down the waters, Piranhas attacked the party. Against odds and laws of gravity, they fought off the hungry fish before a larger one tried to make a meal out of them. It was called Rizopas and was capable of Magic attacks like Ice, Mega Volt and the devastating El Nino. Thankfully, it didn't use its last ability, giving the party an easy victory before being dragged underwater. They were awarded a Remedy, a healing item curing any ailment, for their troubles.

As they washed up on the shores of the Veldt, a young boy draped in hides showed up, looking at the three strangers. As everyone woke up, the boy became frightened and ran off into the wilderness.

As Sabin and Cyan dried themselves up to the best of their ability, Ahsoka was trying to get rid of the excess water on her garb. "Well… that was interesting. And before either of you ask, no, I don't want to do that again. Look at my clothes, they're drenched."

Cyan reached into the supplies bag and found the Kenpo Gi she had equipped back at South Figaro. "Milady, this seems to be your size. Feel free to change, we won't look."

"Like I have a choice ! Except here, there's no tree to hide behind. Oh fine, turn around, boys." The shuffling and ruffling of clothes was heard for a few moments. "Ok, I'm done."

Cyan looked at her, surprised. "You still look elegant, Ahsoka."

Sabin snorted a laugh. "I kinda like your normal suit better. To the Northeast of the Veldt is the village of Mobliz. We should be able to board a ship towards Narshe if we're lucky."

As the trio made their way to Mobliz, they encountered the boy.

His stomach growled. "Uwaoooo ! Aoooooo ! Hungry ! Hungry !"

Ahsoka checked into the supplies bag. "Sorry, friend. There's no food."

The boy just ran off back into the wilderness. The trio finally reached Mobliz.

 **Mobliz**

The first thing the party did upon entering was to visit the Weapon and Armor shops. There was nothing of interest for either Sabin or Ahsoka, but Cyan found several items to his liking. "Hmm… Yes, yes. These will do. Shopkeeper, will thou sell me this fine Kotetsu blade, this Heavy Shield, this Iron Helmet and this Iron Armor ?"

The shopkeeper calculated the items. "3100 Gold Pieces, please ?"

Cyan reached into the party's Gold pouch, there was more than enough to cover these items. After he re-equipped himself, Cyan discarded his older, weaker items into the supplies bag.

Afterwards the trio visited the Item shop. The slabs of meat on the counter definitely caught Ahsoka's attention. "Shopkeeper, 10 of those Dried Meat, please ?"

"1500 Gold Pieces, young lady."

Ahsoka quickly reached into the money pouch. "There you are, Sir. Thank you." As she stepped out of the shop, she pulled a piece of it for herself and munched happily.

Sabin noticed how quickly she was going through the meat. "Woah ! So you're a meat-eater after all ! I see them ! Razor-sharp teeth !"

She nodded. "That's right, Sabin. My species, Togruta, are carnivorous."

He chuckled. "Remind me not to get on your bad side, huh ? Wouldn't want those "chompers" on myself."

They visited the Post Office. Carrier pigeons were standing on the rooftop, waiting to be attached with a letter or a small item. Ahsoka fumbled with the clock and found an Elixir inside. "That'll be handy for much later."

By the Relic shop, there were a couple of teenagers, holding hands and looking at each other. A woman stood by, happy for them. "Katarin and Duane are both 16 and in love. Isn't it beautiful ?"

Ahsoka closed her eyes and thought of herself and Lux. Could it happen in her future ? If only the Order would change their rule regarding attachment, she would be more willing to try out a relationship with him.

Sabin snapped her out of her thoughts. "Ahsoka ? You were daydreaming for a bit there. We're done here, there's no boats that can take us to Narshe, so we'll have to find another way."

As they ventured back into the Veldt, they encountered some Crasshoppers and Stray Cats. After defeating them, the boy appeared, still hungry.

Ahsoka reached into the supplies bag and tossed a Dried Meat at the boy. He grabbed it and began to feast. When he was done, he approached the trio.

Sabin seemed a bit nervous about the encounter. "What the ?"

Cyan rolled his eyes. "Thou art so odd… I am Cyan, this is Sabin and the girl is Ahsoka."

The boy pointed at them. "You Cyan, you Sabin and you Ahsoka. Me want more food !"

Sabin stepped in front of the boy. "No more for you."

The boy made puppy-dog eyes at Sabin. "You… get more for me !"

Sabin wasn't going to let the boy win. "You're a regular munchkin !"

The boy hopped around the muscled man. "And you… afraid of me !"

Sabin cracked his knuckles. "You wanna fight ?"

The boy backed off momentarily. "Me not want to hurt you."

Both the boy and Sabin began to prance around each other. Sabin had to regain his breath. "Hey, you're pretty tough !"

The boy simply laughed. "Wa ha ! That fun ! You good dancer !"

Sabin was about to lose his patience. "Shut up !"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Ugh, if this keeps up, we'll never get to Narshe !"

Cyan decided to step in between the two. "Simmer down, sirs. And thou, O Wild One. Who might thou be ?"

Like a child, the boy began to repeat the new word. "Thou ! Thou ! Thou ! Thou ! Thou ! Thou !"

Cyan turned his back, causing the boy to worry slightly. "Cyan, you angry me ? Cyan, you angry me ?"

Sabin pulled the boy away. "Listen, his family was just…"

The boy crawled back to Cyan, begging for an apology. "Me sorry. Me not mean person."

Cyan finally turned to the boy. "Now, we can't have you two prancing around all day. Why don't you join us ?"

The boy lit up. "Ah ! Cyan nice to Gau ! Gau show Cyan, Sabin and Ahsoka shiny treasure ! Shiny ! Shiny ! SHINY !"

Sabin raised an eyebrow. "Can anything by THAT shiny ?"

Gau looked to Sabin. "Does Mr. Thou like shiny things ?"

Sabin face-palmed. "Mr. Thou is that one, over there !" He pointed to Cyan. "A shiny thing, huh ? Think how jealous Locke will be when he hears…"

Gau ran to Sabin, alarmed. "Who be Locke ? He bad man ? Try to steal treasure ?"

Sabin tried to explain. "Locke ? Well, he's…"

Gau began to twirl around, making Sabin lose his cool. "Listen when someone's talking to you !"

Ahsoka crossed her arms. "I think he wants to tell us something, Sabin."

Sabin began to bite his nails. "Urrg ! Fine, carry on !"

Gau explained to the best of his ability. "River, river brought you here. Sabin, place where you buy food, it called Mobliz. Now we go Crescent Mountain. Shiny thing there !"

Cyan decided to give Gau a chance. "We might as well go with him to this Crescent Mountain."

Cyan, Gau and Ahsoka began to move out, leaving Sabin to muse on his own. "Phew ! Why'd we invite him along anyways ?"

Gau backtracked to Sabin. "Hey, Mr. Thou ! We're leaving !"

Sabin growled inwardly. "Hey, I already told you ! I'm not Mr. Thou !"

They traveled South of the Veldt in order to reach the Crescent Mountains. On the way, they encountered some Magitek Armors. Gau, being a new ally, displayed his ability of "Rage". He uses the ability of a certain monster he fought before and uses it against others. In this case, he picked the Stray Cat, allowing him to unleash the powerful Catscratch attack. It pierced through the metal armor and destroyed it in one blow.

Ahsoka watched in awe as Gau tore the other Magitek Armor to pieces. "Woah ! For a young boy, you sure are strong !"

Gau felt so happy to be praised. "Gau get praise ! Gau get praise ! Ahsoka nice person."

They finally reached the Crescent Mountains. They entered a cave on the Northern end. Gau began to sniff around the ground.

Sabin waited for Gau to dig up something. "The shiny thing Gau spoke of is here."

Cyan stroked his mustache. "Sir Gau, where is it ?"

Gau scratched his head. "Gau… forget !"

Both men face-palmed. "Shall we have a look around ?"

They explored a ledge, Gau dug up something and handed it over to Ahsoka.

She raised an eye marking. "A Tonic ? That's not your "shiny thing", is it ?"

Gau shook his head. They continued until he dug up an odd item. An underwater breathing helmet.

Sabin looked at the item, totally confused. "This is your shiny treasure ?"

Gau hopped around excitedly. "Treasure ! Yessssss !"

Cyan scratched his head. "Will this allow us to breathe underwater ?"

Ahsoka took a closer look. It reminded her of the diving suit she wore during the battle of Mon Cala. "Yes, this will allow us to travel underwater. Shall we ?"

They exited the cave to the South, revealing some rapids.

Cyan knelt around the ledge. "Current's pretty strong."

Sabin fitted the diving helmet. "No kidding. But unless we go in, we won't be seeing our friends again."

Ahsoka took a moment before joining the two men. "I'm going to see Master Kenobi again, that's for sure ! Are we all ready to make the plunge ?"

As they were ready to jump, Gau stepped back, afraid. This prompted the men to chuckle. Ahsoka took Gau's hand. "C'mon, Gau. You got us this treasure, so we'll use it, ok ?"

After a moment of hesitation, Gau joined the other three as they plunged into the rapids. Underwater, they traveled the Serpent Trench. A path that would eventually lead to the village of Nikeah. That one definitely has some ships available that can take the party back to Narshe. Going through the fast current, the party encountered Anguiforms, Actaneons and Aspiks. Anguiforms are eels capable of using a Magic attack known as Aqua Rake. Actaneons that mollusks that sting with their spines and Aspiks are jellyfish notorious for countering with Giga Volt before dying, which usually downs a party member who isn't fully healthy. Thankfully, Sabin's Fire Dance Blitz, Cyan's Quadra Slam Sword Tech and Gau's Rage of Stray Cat helped tremendously in this treacherous part of the world.

Over their underwater journey, the party took the right forks and obtained several useful items in scattered treasure chests just lying in underwater caves. They found an X-Potion and another Green Beret. Eventually, they washed up in Nikeah. Without wasting any further time, they boarded a ship heading to South Figaro. They would sneak their way around the Imperials and finally reach Narshe.

 **This scenario was the longest and most difficult to write. So, now we've seen the mysterious assassin, Shadow, take a stroll with Sabin and Ahsoka. Now that Cyan cruelly lost his family to the Empire, he joins the Returners in order to prevent further death in the world. Gau is a different case. He was abandoned as a child and was raised by monsters. That explains his broken speech. An Internet cookie to anyone that can figure out who his father could be ? Answer's in this very chapter.**

 **For those of you that are following this story and are intimately familiar with the game's story and its characters, you will notice that I'm using the original Ted Woolsey translation. It's the one I grew up with and I believe that it has more charm than the new one on the GBA remake. Also, I'm aware that I likely messed up on a lot of lines. I'm doing by best by memory, but I'm also putting in a LOT of improvisation in the dialogue. Especially when Obi-Wan or Ahsoka are concerned. Not to worry, they'll play a big part for the majority of the story. Like in Ring Wars, neither Obi-Wan or Ahsoka are the "key" to winning the overall conflict, they're just "participants".**

 **I'm hoping you all find it entertaining. It's my intention to complete this story by Christmas if I can help it. Afterwards, I'm taking a very long break from writing. Over the next chapter, we'll see the Returners work together to prevent Kefka from gathering the Esper for himself in Narshe. There's also a major plot point that's coming up. Those of you that know the game know what I mean. For those of you that aren't familiar with the game, keep reading. It'll be very surprising. Feel free to leave a review.**


	6. Terra's Mysterious Dissapearance

**Narshe**

Banon managed to convince Arvis for an audience with the town leader, the Elder. By his side, Edgar and Terra listened intently.

The Elder paced around the room, sighing loudly. "I understand all of it… Except… how can we be encouraging bloodshed ?"

Arvis shook his head. "I never said that !"

The Elder scoffed. "Something like it."

Banon crossed his arms. "Ha ! He's right, you know ! Our blood will spill because of you ! Emperor Gestahl is racing to acquire Magitek power. He has his sights set on the Esper that was found here. The increased use of Magitek power will surely lead to global destruction…"

The Elder lowered his head. "The War of the Magi… The mythical battle that set mankind back a thousand years… Can this really be happening ? People will never learn."

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing several figures.

"Brother !"

Edgar was relieved to see his brother safe and sound. "Sabin ! Ahsoka ! You're both all right ! Who's with you ?"

Cyan met with Edgar and bowed politely. "I'm Cyan, retainer to the Lord of Doma."

Gau hopped around excitedly. "Gau ! GAU !"

Sabin lowered his head, fighting tears. "The People of Doma were wiped out by the Empire…"

"Kefka… poisoned… everyone…" Cyan choked out.

The Elder frowned at the revelation. "Barbaric ! But that was only because Doma was collaborating with the Returners. If we make that mistake…"

The door opened again, revealing more figures.

"That's nonsense !" Locke cried out.

Terra was certainly surprised to see him. "Locke !"

Ahsoka caught gaze of her mentor. "Master Kenobi ! Thank the Force you're all right !"

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "Yes, there will be a time for storytelling, Padawan. But we have more urgent issues now."

Locke nodded at Obi-Wan's comment. "The Empire is poised to attack Narshe right now !"

Edgar almost jumped out of his boots. "WHAT ?!"

Banon rushed to the "thief". "Locke, where did you hear that ?"

Locke motioned to Celes. "Celes, here, was one of the Empire's generals…"

Suddenly, Cyan snapped. "Grr ! I knew she seemed familiar ! Sir Gau, out of my way !" Gau was tossed to the wall, almost knocking the wind out of him. Cyan faced Celes. "This is General Celes ! She torched Maranda ! She's an Imperial spy ! Now, step aside…"

Locke quickly stepped in front of Cyan. "Wait ! Celes has joined with the Returners ! She's fighting with us now !"

Cyan still held to the hilt of his sword. "But…"

Locke crossed his arms. "I promised I'd protect her ! I will NOT back out on my word !"

Edgar turned his gaze to Locke. "Locke… are you still thinking about… _that_?"

Terra stood next to Cyan, clearly nervous. "I was also an Imperial soldier."

Cyan did a double-take. "WHAT ?!"

Edgar did his part to calm the people down. "The Empire is evil ! But not ALL of its citizens are."

Ahsoka nodded to Edgar's statement. "There is truth in his words. I learnt the lesson myself when I met some "citizens" from the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

Before more could be discussed, a guard ran into the house. "Emergency ! The Empire cometh !"

Obi-Wan's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Already ?! We knew there were on the way, we didn't expect they'd reach this city so quickly !"

 **Through Figaro Desert, on the way to Narshe**

Kefka lead a full battalion of Imperial troopers and Magitek Armors.

"I don't care what you do here, JUST GET ME THAT ESPER !"

A soldier tried to plead with him. "Lord Kefka ! There are civilians here !"

Kefka glared at the soldier. "Exterminate everyone !"

The soldier pleaded some more. "But Narshe is neutral…"

Kefka face-palmed. "Idiot ! Read my lips ! Dispose of anyone that gets in our way ! MARCH !"

 **Narshe**

Inside the Elder's house, the party prepared themselves for the unavoidable confrontation.

The Elder gazed at the group of fighters before him. "We really have no choice. Let's make ready for war !"

Banon lead the group. "They're after the Esper."

The Elder watched them head out. "We've moved it up into the hills."

Edgar took charge. "Then we're going up after it !"

As they were making their way through town, Edgar walked alongside Celes. "Locke has a complicated past. I wouldn't go thinking he's fallen for you or something."

Celes quickly turned to Edgar, giving him a glare that could kill. "I'm a soldier, not some love-starved twit !"

Edgar made a mental note to not pursue her romantically. "Cold as ice…"

Further into the mountains, Celes stopped for a quick chat with Terra.

Celes had to sate her curiosity. She felt something peculiar about Terra. "So, you were born with the power of Magic ? Isn't it a lovely gift ?"

Terra could sense Celes was somewhat different from her. "You… can use Magic too ?"

Celes nodded. "When I was a baby, I was artificially infused with Magic and raised as a Magitek Knight."

Terra huddled herself momentarily. "Have you ever… loved anyone ?"

Celes blinked at her. "What's that supposed to mean ?"

Almost at their spot, Cyan managed to separate Celes from the group. "Don't think for a moment I trust you !"

Celes frowned at him. "Fine ! Use you own eyes, then decide !"

At the top of the hills, Banon was planning strategy with Edgar. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan stood in a corner, separated from the group.

She titled towards him. "We're way in over our heads, Master ! I have a feeling this conflict won't end anytime soon. What if we never end up returning to our Galaxy ?"

Obi-Wan placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "If the Force wills it, then so be it. But no, I don't think it's our fate to live the remainder of our lives on this planet. Over the course of our journey, we're bound to come across our shuttle, one way or another. Let's focus on the moment, Ahsoka. We know that Kefka and many Imperial troops will arrive here any moment. We must help these people defend the Esper. It appears that "creature" is the key to their victory over the Empire, as is the use of Magic."

She shrugged her shoulders. "From what I see now, only Terra and Celes can use Magic. Master, they're already on the losing end if casting spells is so critical to their victory."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "Who knows, Padawan ? Perhaps even we will gain the ability to cast Magic over time. From what I see on this planet, much is possible."

Ahsoka smiled a bit. "Wouldn't that be something huh ? Me casting Magic ? Riiiight."

Banon motioned to the group. "Everyone, gather around, please ! We'll need to split up our forces in 3 groups in order to effectively defend the Esper.

Locke ! You'll go with Celes, Edgar and Sabin. You four are the main attack force. Your job is to reach Kefka and "talk" him into leaving the Esper alone.

Terra ! You'll be teamed with Cyan. The two of you will block any Imperials coming from the left side.

Obi-Wan ! You, Ahsoka and Gau will guard the right side ! Make sure no one gets through !

Is everyone ready ?"

Everyone nodded and reached for their weapons, bracing themselves for battle.

Kefka appeared at the south of the cliffs. He looked upwards and noticed Celes with the group. "Oho, it's General Celes ! The traitor ! How delightful ! This'll be fun ! Uwee hee hee !"

He motioned for his attack force to gather in front of him. "GO ! Get those vile insects !"

Locke's group moved into the fray, quickly disposing of the attack groups around them. Thanks to Edgar's Autocrossbow, Sabin's Fire Dance, Celes' Ice and Runic, victory was all-too easy.

Some troops tried to get past Terra and Cyan. The former's spell of Fire and the latter's Quadra Slam made short work of anyone that attempted to face them.

Assaulting Obi-Wan's group was a stronger variation of the Magitek Armor called Heavy Armor and a guard dog named Fidor. Fidor managed to tackle Gau to the ground. Before the animal could snap Gau's neck, Ahsoka intervened and used Force Choke and then tossed it several feet away. Once Gau regained his bearings, he used his Stray Cat rage and ripped Fidor apart with the Catscratch attack.

Obi-Wan dealt sword blows, but the armor was tough and hard to crack. Heavy Armor intensified its defense with Tek Barrier, allowing it to bounce back Magic at the opposing party. The joke was on the enemy since none of the party members knew any Magic. Gau leapt at the Heavy Armor and shredded it in pieces, defeating it.

Before Locke and his team could reach Kefka, they had to contend with the Rider. A heavily armored soldier equipped with a pike and riding a Behemoth-like monster. The Rider charged at Sabin, knocking him out. Locke used a Fenix Down to bring his fellow party member to fighting strength. A casting of Cure from Celes also helped in Sabin's recovery. Edgar planted more and more arrows into the beast, causing it to stumble into the snow. With the beast down, the soldier himself became quite vulnerable. As he tried to stab his pike into Sabin's gut, his dodged the attack and followed up with the Aurabolt Blitz. The Rider was finally defeated. The team quickly healed up before facing Kefka.

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

As the group of four surrounded the mad clown, he only laughed at their attempt to defeat him. "Hee hee hee ! Oh, you poor, pitiful fools ! You're not going to win over me that easily !" He proceeded to cast Ice 2 on the party, bringing everyone to their knees in pain.

Locke turned to the others. "Ok, guys ! Let's break off the attack for now ! Us men will be using Potions to recover. Celes, use Runic like there's no tomorrow ! Another casting of Ice 2 will be the death of us all !"

After everyone recovered, they resumed their attacks on the madman. Thanks to Celes' Runic skill, she absorbed a Poison and a Muddle spell that would have caused major trouble for the team. Sabin used his Suplex Blitz, certainly causing Kefka to lose his concentration a bit. Edgar's Autocrossbow did its work and he was soon laced with arrows all over him. Despite being in intense pain, Kefka laughed it up like the crazed clown that he is. "Hee hee hee ! Is that the best you can do ? Have another blast of Magic ! Ice 2 !"

Once again, Kefka's Magic was rendered useless because of Celes' Runic ability.

"Grrr ! I'm getting tired of this ! This time, you'll get it !" Kefka proceeded to stab Celes around her chestplate. Thankfully, the knife missed all vital organs.

Sabin bowled Kefka over with the Pummel Blitz.

It was time for a hasty retreat. "Hee hee hee ! Don't think you've won ! I'll be back !" Kefka casted the spell of Warp, bringing himself and what remained of his battalion back to the Imperial capital of Vector.

Banon breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. The victory is ours… for now."

The party moved up into the hills and reached the frozen Esper, Tritoch, sitting at the cliff's edge.

Edgar wiped the sweat from his brow. "That was a close call."

Cyan cautiously approached the Esper. "Can it still be alive ?"

Sabin blinked. "Impossible, right ?"

Suddenly, the Esper gave off an eerie aura, knocking Locke away from Terra.

Locke stood up, stupidly making his way back to her. "Terra ? What is it ?"

Terra held her head in her hands, as if she suffered a major headache. "NOOOOOOOOO !"

The Esper launched a powerful telekinesis blast, causing everyone but Terra to be shoved several feet, most dangling by the cliff's edge.

Everyone looked in uncertainty as Terra bravely approached the Esper on her own.

Edgar struggled to climb back up. "There's a reaction between Terra and the Esper."

Terra had a feeling this creature would answer many of her burning questions. "What ? What am I feeling ? Huh ? What's going on ? Please… tell me ! Who am I ? WHO ?!"

Ahsoka climbed back up from the cliff's edge, getting a sick feeling in her stomach. "Why do I get the feeling this will NOT end well ?"

Celes closed her eyes for a moment. "An Esper… I can actually feel its mind."

Edgar called out to his friend. "Terra ! Step away from the Esper !"

Before she could comply, Terra was caught into the Esper's beam. Instead of fainting like she did at first, her body began to change. She took on a purple color and her hair lengthened considerably. And in that moment, Terra Branford lost control. Complete control. She sped off into the skies, screaming.

Ahsoka stared at the spectacle with wide eyes. "What… just… happened ?"

Several hours later, Locke woke up in Arvis's house. "Uhhh…"

Celes walked over to him. "You're awake ! Thank goodness !"

Locke shook his drowsiness off. "Where's Terra ?"

Celes took a few steps back and lowered her head. "She changed into a… something… and took off. She looked like… she looked like… an Esper."

Edgar walked up to Locke. "Are you all right ? Something happened to Terra. There seems to be some connection between Espers and her… Anyways, we need to find her. Witnesses saw her screaming across the sky to the West."

Locke quickly gathered his bearings. "Let's go ! I promised her I'd…"

Celes walked up to him. "Locke…"

Edgar raised his hand in the air. "Think, people ! The Empire still wants that Esper."

Sabin pointed towards the Returner leader. "Banon needs our help too…"

Cyan sighed deeply. "A former Imperial soldier… But we've no choice. We must help her."

Edgar planned their next move. "Let's split up. Those not looking for Terra will stay and guard Narshe. Figaro Castle can shuttle us to the Western Province. Then we'll make for Kohlingen or Jidoor."

Locke volunteered. "I'll take the lead for Terra's search party. Celes, your Magic will be useful. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka… you might as well come with us. Maybe you'll find your lost ship along the way."

Ahsoka nodded. "It beats staying here and doing nothing. Count me in !"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "It is the Will of the Force, Locke. We will follow where it guides us."

 **A short chapter, but an important one. So now we see a little bit of Terra's secret. Over the next chapter, the four will find Terra. Feel free to leave a review.**


	7. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan become Magic Users

**Arvis' House, Narshe**

The team were preparing to depart for the Western side of the area. New adventures and enemies awaited them.

Ahsoka double-checked to make sure her Ribbon was still attached to her right montral. "So Locke, are we hitting the Weapon and Armor shops before we head out ?"

Locke snorted a laugh towards her. "You know we are ! There's bound to be something stronger than my Air Lancet and your Regal Cutlass. Could be some new suit too that makes you even more mobile than that Kenpo Gi we're both wearing."

Obi-Wan snuck a gaze at the clock by the door. "Has that clock been checked ?"

Arvis scratched his head in confusion. "What's wrong with my clock ? Seems to be ticking well enough."

Ahsoka knelt by the clock and opened the small door. "There's nothing wrong with it, sir. It's just that through our journey so far, most clocks we've found through our travels contain Elixirs inside. Aha ! I knew it ! This clock carries one too !" She stashed the Elixir in the supplies bag.

"Well, I'll be ! Didn't know that ! You'll need it more than I ever would, so keep it." Arvis offered.

Locke scanned his team. The beautiful former Imperial General, Celes Chere. The Togruta Jedi Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. Last but not least, the Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The odds were definitely on the Returners' side. "Ok, everyone, let's check out the various shops in town, shall we ?"

The second they exited the house, the cold air of the mountains caught them by surprise. Celes huddled herself. "I keep forgetting Narshe is so far north in the world. Still amazes me how people managed to carve out a living up here, working in the various mines scattered about…"

They entered the Weapon shop. They took their time to choose their new weapons wisely. Celes inspected the Flail. "I could hit harder with this, but would lose my ability to Runic, so I'll have to keep that Regal Cutlass of mine."

Obi-Wan looked slightly disappointed. "That Flail likely won't be all that powerful. We should be patient until we come across new blades."

Locke picked up a weapon that looked like a giant razor, called a Full Moon. "With this, I can toss it from a distance and it returns back to me. I'm buying this."

Ahsoka shot a smirk towards Locke. "Well, we didn't come to the Weapon shop entirely for nothing. Hopefully, we'll have better luck in the Armor shop."

As soon as they entered the Armor shop, Locke's grin grew extra-wide. "Ah yes ! Mithril Shields ! A real nice upgrade from our Heavy Shields. Shopkeeper, 4 of these, please ?"

"4800 Gold Pieces, my good man."

While Obi-Wan tried some Iron Armor for himself, Ahsoka tried the Silk Robe alongside Celes. "Flows nicely yes, but doesn't provide a lot of warmth or protection."

Celes grabbed a couple of Magus Hats. "But the Silk Robe increases our Magic Defense, so I would recommend that you wear one as well. And these Magus Hats increase Magic Offense."

Ahsoka simply stared at the former Imperial general. "Uh… I don't have any Magic skills, in case you might have forgotten ?"

Celes giggled at her friend's hesitation. "Somehow, I have a feeling it won't remain that way for long. Mark my words, Ahsoka, you'll likely gain the ability to cast Magic through some means before this war is over."

She crossed her arms. "I'll believe it when I see it. Ugh, I look SO ridiculous in this robe ! Do I really have to put this on ?"

Celes gave her a glare that could kill. "Fine, don't wear it. Just don't come bawling to me when a stray spell knocks the life out of you !"

Her headtails darkened slightly. "Since you put it that way…" Ahsoka reluctantly put on the Silk Robe, no matter how unnatural she looked in it.

As they exited Narshe, they came upon a Leafer, one of the weakest monsters in the world. Basically a weaker variant of the Rhobite encountered earlier by Sabin, Ahsoka and Shadow.

Locke proceeded to steal from it. "Pfft ! A measly Tonic !" Celes dealt the blow, defeating the creature.

As they crossed Figaro Desert, the group came upon a group of Areneids. Ahsoka soon recognized the insect-like creatures. "Oh, those guys ! But we're stronger now, we can beat them easily this time around !" A quick round of fighting earned them a bit of Gold Pieces and a few Tonics.

As they entered Figaro Castle, Locke lead everyone to the left staircase by the entrance. An old man stood by a controlling wheel of sorts. "Lots of requests this month ! If you want, I could take you near Kohlingen in the West."

Locke nodded. "Please, that is our latest destination."

As the old man took the controls, the entire castle shook as it burrowed beneath the desert sands and moved West, before resurfacing in a small patch of desert, near the town of Kohlingen. "Next stop, Kohlingen. Watch your step !"

As they exited Figaro Castle, the next town could be seen at the distance.

Before they could exit the small desert itself, they were attacked by the Fossil Fang. A skeleton of a long-dead reptilian creature. It attacked with Sandstorm, scraping the party with the sharp grains.

Ahsoka checked her robe. "A bit more and I'll have to buy a new one ! That sand storm tore it a good deal. Can we get rid if this thing quick ?"

Locke reached into the supplies bag. "Here's a tip, Ahsoka. Fenix Down will defeat undead monsters in one shot. Watch !" He tossed the Fenix Down at the Fossil Fang, causing it to crumble into fine dust. They were awarded 1500 Gold Pieces for their victory ! They trekked a bit and reached the village of Kohlingen.

 **Kohlingen**

There was some definite activity going on. Terra most likely passed by here. By the edge of town, a small house was completely demolished. "Some glowing creature flown around town and crashed through my house. Shucks ! It then made it way South towards Jidoor."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "That does sound like Terra now, does it ? We're on the right track !"

They entered the Pub and met up with a familiar looking man. Ahsoka walked up to him. "Shadow ! Fancy meeting you here."

He glanced over his shoulder. "We meet again…" Seeing everyone else, he shook his head. "Leave me alone…"

Locke shrugged his shoulders. "Nice guy. How did you, Sabin and Cyan managed to befriend him ?"

Ahsoka scratched her headtails. "I'm not sure. I guess we were all going the same route at that time… Is there anything else to do before we hit the shops ?"

Locke turned around and took a deep breath. "Yes, there's one house I must visit… No matter how painful it is… to remember…"

Obi-Wan reached out to Locke and patted him of the shoulder. "So you've had your share of losses as well, I see… We'll go with you. Be strong."

Locke lead them to the house of the Northeast of town. As he entered, his memories came back… "…wasn't able to save her… when she needed me…"

 **Begin Flashback**

Locke and a young woman named Rachel were exploring some caverns.

Rachel ran to him, excited about what relics they might uncover. "Locke ! What are we off to find today ?"

Locke turned to her, a look of pride on his face. "Soon, you'll… You're not going to believe what awaits us here ! Come on, it's worth a fortune !"

As Locke stepped on an unstable wooden bridge, it nearly gave away. Rachel pushed him to the ledge. "Locke ! Look out !"

As Rachel reached where Locke stood, the bridge collapsed and she fell into the precipice. Locke jumped down to reach her. "RACHEL !"

For several days, she was bedridden. When she awoke, Locke was there to help her out. "Rachel… are… are you all right ?!"

Rachel felt her forehead. "… I… I… I can't… remember anything !"

Rachel's father grabbed Locke by the shirt and tossed him outside the house. "Get outta here ! It's your fault she lost her memory !"

Locke tried to plead with her father. "Wait a minute ! She said "Yes !" We were gonna…"

Rachel walked outside. "Go ! I don't know who you are, but ever since you've been here, my parents have been upset !"

Locke stayed by the house, collecting his thoughts. A friend walked up to him. "You'd best leave Rachel alone. She's going to have to make a new start of it. Locke… Your being here doesn't help…"

Locke turned away, abandoning the girl he once loved…

 **End Flashback**

Locke tried to hold in his tears. "A year passed… When I returned here, I learned that Rachel had perished in an Imperial attack. Her memory returned just before she passed away. The last thing she uttered was… my name… I should never have left her side… I… I failed her…"

Tears were streaming down Ahsoka's face. "Oh, Locke. I am so sorry for your loss. I can relate to a certain extent. When I was captured by Trandoshans and hunted for sport on the Moon of Wasskah, there was a Youngling named Kalifa that I wasn't able to save. I felt terrible, but I had to pick myself up if I was to survive. Maybe after some time, you'll be able to come to terms with your loss."

Locke clenched his fists. "I won't be able to… until I right this terrible wrong…"

Celes swallowed a lump in her throat. "Locke…"

Locke took a deep breath. "All right, we've spent enough time here as it is. Let's move out ! To Jidoor !"

Ahsoka inspected the clock. "Another Elixir here, guys ! The more of these we acquire, the better, right ?"

Obi-Wan motioned the group to the door. "Shall we be off ?"

Locke stood in front of the team. "Hold on, there's one more spot to check out. Follow me." He lead them to the house on the Northwest side of town. As they entered, the caught the scent of… something.

Ahsoka wrinkled her nose. "What is that smell ?"

Locke motioned to the stairs leading to the basement. "Those are the herbs used by the Patriarch to keep Rachel in "stasis". You'll see…"

As they went down, an old man greeted them. "Oh, hello Locke ! Have you found the way to bring back the love of your life ? Uwa ha ha !"

Locke shook his head. "Not yet, Patriarch. Please keep using your herbs as long as possible. Once I find that particular Relic that can bring people back to Life, only then can you stop with the herbs."

The Patriarch nodded. "Uwa ha ha ! Not to worry, the love of your life won't age a day !"

Ahsoka and Celes approached the "body" laying in a bed and surrounded by odd herbs and flowers. Ahsoka leaned towards Celes. "This is so weird. How can a mixture of herbs and flowers keep a "dead" person from leaving the plane of existence ?"

Celes shook her head. "It probably keeps her from decaying and such. Oh, Locke…"

As everybody went back upstairs, Celes stayed behind a moment. "Now I understand his need to protect others…"

The party visited the shops. To their disappointment, they carried the same equipment as at Narshe, so none had opportunity to upgrade their weapons or armor. With nothing else of note to do, they left off.

They made their way South towards Jidoor. On the way, they encountered Red Fangs and Vultures. Red Fangs were wolves with fire-red fur, capable of inflicting a nasty bite. The Vultures could use a magical attack called Shimsham, which reduced the health of one party member by half. Thankfully, Celes was capable to nullify the attack with her Runic skill. Further down, they encountered tougher enemies, such as the Iron Fist, a stronger variant of the Brawler, capable to land a painful blow with their Knee Kick attack. There was also the Mind Candy, which were blue colored Hornets that could put people to sleep with their sting. After about an hour of traveling and fighting, the party finally reached the town of Jidoor.

 **Jidoor**

Upon entering the town, the party noticed the architecture was of much higher quality. The poor people lived North in Kohlingen while the rich lived in Jidoor. As they entered the Armor shop, there was much reason to rejoice.

Obi-Wan began to inspect some of the items. "Hmm, much of these seem to be of higher quality than most."

Locke grabbed some vests and tossed them at everyone. "Ok, everyone, these are gonna help us out a great deal. They're Mithril Vests ! They're light, they're tough and they're better than whatever else is available here. No ifs, no buts, equip them now."

They entered the weapons shop, hoping for some new weapons. Locke looked in disappointment. "There's a sword for Cyan, some claws for Sabin, a dagger of sorts for maybe… Shadow ? But nothing for us. Too bad."

They explored the town some more, visiting the Item shop. It was a good time as any to stock up on Potions and Tinctures, an item that replenishes some magic power, necessary to casting spells. As they exited the shop, a citizen gave them sound advice. "Once in a while, one of those idiots in Zozo, the town Northeast of here, will wander around, looking for an easy mark. Watch your wallet."

Inside the Inn, the person standing by the counter told the party more about these people. "A bunch of liars in Zozo. Can't trust any of them !"

The last points of interest were the Auction House, which was closed for the moment and Owzer's art gallery. While visiting the latter place, they came upon a painting of a purple octopus. "Looks strangely familiar." Ahsoka mused.

After re-checking their equipment, the team made for the town of Zozo, to the Northeast. Just before entering, they spent the night in a tent, recovering from their long journey. The following morning, they walked straight into the fool-infested town.

 **Zozo**

The first thing everyone noticed was a perpetual raincloud hovering over the town. Turned over trash cans littered the streets. Bodies of murdered people lay here and there.

Obi-Wan tried to lighten the mood. "Doesn't look all too different from Coruscant's Underworld, now does it, Ahsoka ?"

Ahsoka raised an eye marking and tried to shake off the rain off her headtails, to no avail. "Looks even worse, Master. Who knows what kind of Sleemos we'll come across here ?"

As they tried to advance through the filthy streets, they were attacked by 4 Gabbledegaks, a stronger variation of the Grease Monks. They would either attempt to stab the party or toss a golden wrench their way. If the battle took too long, they would eventually use the Magic spell Vanish, making them invisible and thus impervious to physical attacks. Only a Magic spell or a Magic-type ability would break the spell and defeat them.

During their first battle with them, it did drag on to the point of one of them casting the spell on himself. Ahsoka used her montrals to pinpoint the enemy's location and used Force Push to shove it to a wall, having it suddenly reappear into view before dying. She rubbed her hands together in satisfaction of her little victory. "How about that ? It seems our Force powers have the same effect as your Magic. Obi-Wan, let's use our abilities without a second thought."

They eventually reached a man walking around. "This place is dangerous ! And don't you dare think about jumping between buildings."

Obi-Wan smirked at the comment. "At least you're honest. We wouldn't attempt to jump between buildings… unless we really need to."

They entered the Pub. As they expected, no one was there. There was a clock right in front of them. Locke checked it out. "This clock has no Elixir, but the time is also messed up. Anyone happen to have the time ?"

Ahsoka checked her chrono. "It's 6 in the morning, 10 minutes and 50 seconds in."

Locke set the time. To everyone's surprise, the resetting of the clock opened up a secret path, leading to chest. Locke opened it up. "Ohhhh ! A Chain Saw ! That's a Tool for Edgar, right there ! No doubt it would slice up the opposition… literally !"

Celes ran outside and came back seconds later. "This path is a dead end ! Let's explore back down, we might find an opening."

They made their way to one of the tall buildings, before they could enter, they were assaulted by a Harvester and a Hades Gigas. The Harvester was a masked man brandishing a menacing-looking sickle. The Hades Gigas was a real giant of a man, as tall as two Wookies stacked onto one another. The Harvester planted his sickle into Obi-Wan's shoulder, causing him to jerk in pain. The Hades Gigas tried to attack Ahsoka with a Head Butt, but her small size made it easy to dodge. A team effort by Locke and Celes managed to deal with the Harvester. The Hades Gigas grabbed Celes and tossed her onto the street, causing a bad wound. Ahsoka tried to use Force Choke, but the enemy's throat was too large to be effective. He succeeded in head butting Ahsoka several feet back. She rose back on her feet, shaking off her dizziness. A team effort was required by all 4 fighters to defeat the Hades Gigas. In the end, it used an Earth-based magical ability named Magnitude 8, causing a fair deal of damage to all, before dying. Thankfully, everyone survived the attack. They all took a break and drank Potions like it was water.

Locke dusted himself. "Everyone all right ?"

Ahsoka regained her breath. "Remind us to remain vigilant when we fight these creeps."

Obi-Wan checked his shoulder, not too surprised that the Potion healed his sickle wound. "These are much tougher than what we've encountered so far. We'll have to be careful and keep our supplies bag in reach at all times."

Celes picked up her blade. "I'll try to use my Runic ability if I can. It's only a matter of time until we meet with a veritable Magic user."

They entered the first building and came upon a line of workers registering at a booth before climbing some stairs. They managed to skip their turn and followed the line of workers to the next floor. They found a door leading outside with stairs leading up. While climbing, there was an open window. Obi-Wan turned his gaze at it. "We'll probably need to jump from this point on in order to continue. For the time being, let us climb these stairs some more."

They eventually reached a small room with a treasure chest. It contained the Thief's Glove, a Relic that allows Locke to steal while attacking the enemy. They returned to the open window.

Locke gauged the distance between the two buildings. "Looks doable, even by myself and Celes… Are we jumping or not ?"

Ahsoka held on to the railing, waiting her turn. "Go for it, Locke. If you can't make it, don't worry. I'll use the Force to catch you and bring you there. Trust me."

"Let me try on my own at first. Ok, here I go ! Yahooo !" Locke ran and leapt towards the other tower, landing inside and the sound of broken porcelain was heard as he crashed on the floor. "Ouch ! I landed face-first on that vase. Ow ! Celes, you better get here quick ! I could use your… Cure Magic !"

Celes ran and leapt to the other tower, landing gracefully. "Geez, Locke ! That's what you get when you try to show-off !"

Just as Locke stood up, Ahsoka had made a running leap and rammed right into him. "Oof ! That smarts !"

Obi-Wan could feel a migraine coming. "Always on the move like Anakin… Perhaps it's her that will be the death of me instead of him…" He gracefully leapt to the other tower like Celes.

After Celes used her Cure Magic to heal both Locke and Ahsoka from their recklessness (and stupidity), they leapt from the second to the third and last tower. Inside, they had to search for the hidden stairway in order to proceed. Before they could find it, they encountered a Slam Dancer. A woman in exotic clothing, looking quite harmless. But in this case, looks are quite deceiving. The Slam Dancer is capable of casting Fire 2, Ice 2 and Bolt 2 ! Ahsoka had the dubious honor of being fried with Fire 2. Obi-Wan looked into the supplies bag. "Fenix Down ! Where is the Fenix Down ?!"

After Obi-Wan managed to revive her, the Slam Dancer casted Bolt 2, this time targeting everyone and bringing Ahsoka down… again !

Locke turned to Celes. "Just use Runic already !"

She gave him a look that could kill. "I was just about to do that ! Give me a chance !"

Absorbing the following Ice 2 spell, this gave Obi-Wan and Locke to bring back Ahsoka to fighting health. The former used a Fenix Down for the second time and the latter used a Potion. She was back to her typical self… mostly.

She checked her headtails for burns. "Huh ? Just a moment ago, a veritable pillar of flame fell on me ! How is it I'm not seeing burn marks ?"

Locke tossed another potion to her, healing her completely. "These Potions and Tonics are like Magic, they heal everything !"

Suddenly, the Slam Dancer ran out of Magic power. Ahsoka cracked her knuckles. "She's mine, everyone ! It's payback time, slimeball !" She launched herself and cleaved her in several places, defeating the dreaded Magic user.

They kept their pace inside and outside. They leapt through the towers again, climbing the second half of the first tower. Every time they encountered another Slam Dancer, Celes managed to use her Runic ability in time to absorb whatever devastating spell the woman would cast on the party. At some points, they would be supported by Harvesters or Gabbledegaks. Nothing the party couldn't handle at this point. They kept their pace and reached another small room with a chest for them to plunder. Inside was a Fire Knuckle, a weapon for Sabin. They climbed the last set of stairs and came upon a muscled, dark-skinned man.

"Good day, gentle folks. Can I be of service ? I hate fighting, so I'd better let you pass !"

Obi-Wan bowed politely before the man. "We thank you for your kindness. We shouldn't take very long."

As everyone had their backs turned, the man, named Dadaluma, performed a spin-kick on the party, knocking everyone down !

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

Dadaluma began his attack by unleashing a couple of Shockwaves, a blue flame trailing along the ground and burning Ahsoka at first and Locke second. Locke managed to attack Dadaluma and steal a Jewel Ring from him, a Relic that protects against Petrification. Celes casted the spell of Ice, causing a bit of damage. Obi-Wan slashed with his sword while Ahsoka used Force Push to back him into a corner. Everyone used their weapons in the following round, prompting Dadaluma to reach into his supplies bag. He drank two Tonics and a Potion before casting the Magic spell of Safe on himself.

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "Why is he surrounded by a yellow aura ?"

"It's the Safe spell, his physical defense has been increased." Celes explained.

Obi-Wan face-palmed. "Wonderful ! So it'll take us twice as long to defeat him now !"

Locke readied his Full Moon. "All the more reason to give our all, right ? For all we know, Terra could be right above us ! Come on, everyone, don't let up !"

As the battle dragged on, Dadaluma whistled for some assistance. A couple of Iron Fists came to aid him. Dadaluma reached into his bag and took out a throwing knife. "Hmm… to whom do I toss this to ? Eenie, meenie, minee… Hey Moe !" Ahsoka received the blade right into the throat, killing her.

Obi-Wan began to panic. "Ahsoka ! NO ! Where are those accursed Fenix Down when I really need them ?! You two, don't stop ! End him quickly !"

Obi-Wan managed to revive Ahsoka again and Celes casted the Magic of Ice. Thankfully, that caused Dadaluma to crumble in defeat. This tough battle earned them a Headband, an item for Locke or Sabin. The two Iron Fists just ran off after their leader was felled.

Ahsoka slowly rose, feeling her throat. "Force, why do I get the feeling I'll go through many ways to die here ? If it's not a Magic spell, it's a blade in the throat. Ouch."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "At the very least, we can bring you back to life in this world. Unfortunately, we don't have that "commodity" in ours."

She drank a couple of Potions to revitalize herself. "Yeah, a shame. At least that sleemo is done with. Are we moving up ?"

They entered the top of the tower and took the time to dry themselves from the constant rain. They found two treasure chests. One of them contained Running Shoes, a Relic which casts the Magic of Haste on the wearer, boosting his/her speed in combat. The other was a much-needed X-Potion, which would be saved for much later. If anything, these were a worthy reward for their victory over Dadaluma.

By the end of the room stood a lone bed, with the "transformed" Terra lying on it.

"Ohhh… gururururu…"

Ahsoka knelt before her. "Terra ?"

A voice came from nowhere. "She's scared, you know." Just then, an old man appeared out of thin air. He wore a blue robe, had an excessively long beard, like the Father from Mortis. He also had a particular-looking cane on himself.

Locke approached him cautiously. "Who're you ?"

The old man tapped his cane on the floor. "This girl is your friend ?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Is Terra all right ?"

The old man stroked his beard. "You call her Terra… Terra ? How odd…"

Terra suddenly began to fly clumsily around the room, hitting a wall and staying down afterwards.

The old man turned to her. "She is undamaged. But I fear she can't understand you. As for me, I am Ramuh. The Esper, Ramuh."

Locke looked in shock. "ESPER ?! But don't Espers live in another world ?"

Ramuh chuckled. "That doesn't mean we don't live here too. Espers take a variety of forms. Sometimes, we live here, taking the shapes of humans. You have nothing to fear from us."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Why do you hide the fact that you're Espers ?"

Ramuh sighed. "Humans and Espers can't survive together."

Locke cleared his throat. "But my grandma told me that Espers and people once lived side by side. Was that just a fairy tale ?"

Ramuh lowered his head. "No, that was no fairy tale. That was true. We started out as friends. Then came the War of the Magi…"

Celes gasped. "War of the Magi…"

Ramuh began to reminisce. "It took place… long ago. Espers fought humans who were infused with magical powers extracted from Espers… Fearing our magical powers would once again become a target, we fashioned a new realm and moved there. About 20 years ago, humans stumbled upon it… Humans who knew about Espers and the secret to Magitek power. Thus began a hunt for Espers. Only in this way could Emperor Gestahl create his invincible army. In response to this, we erected a doorway, and threw the humans out. Even as we speak, many of my kind are trapped in the Empire's Magitek Research Facility, being… drained of their powers… I fled here to avoid a similar fate."

Ramuh looked as Ahsoka and Locke placed Terra back on the bed. "That's right, relax. I sensed that Terra was in trouble. My Magic… summoned her here."

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "Terra's an Esper ?"

Ramuh shook his head. "No, she's actually quite different."

Celes knelt next to the bed. "Terra looks like she's in pain."

Ramuh tapped his cane. "Her very existence strikes fear into her own heart."

Locke still had his "promise" in the back of his mind. "How can we help her ?"

Ramuh turned his gaze towards Terra. "When she accepts this aspect of herself, I think she'll be all right."

Ahsoka stood up. "We have to do something !"

Ramuh offered a proposition. "Then free those of my kind imprisoned in Gestahl's Magitek Research Facility. One of them can surely help her."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "If we find the Magitek Research Facility, you're sure we'll find your people ?"

Celes lowered her head. "Magitek Research Facility… Your people are…"

Ramuh looked at the floor in sadness. "Like a coward, I escaped leaving the others there. It'll be the end of them…"

Locke quickly stared at the Esper. "What do you mean ?"

"Gestahl's methods are incorrect. You can't drain a live Esper of all its power. It is only when we are reduced to Magicite that our abilities can be transferred in total…"

Ahsoka scratched her headtails. "Magicite ?"

Ramuh prepared himself to aid them. "It is what is left of us after… we pass away." Three Magicites appeared by the wall. "These are my comrades who fell while escaping the Empire. And I will give you my power, as well…"

In a brilliant flash, where Ramuh stood was now a Magicite crystal.

Locke approached it. "Old Man… are you really gone ? Magicite ?"

Ahsoka understood his decision. "He traded his power, so that others might live…"

Locke was in reach of Ramuh's Magicite. "Why are you doing this ?"

Ramuh's voice rang through the room. "We few can help save many. The War of the Magi must not be repeated…"

Locke picked up the Ramuh magicite. He would be able to learn the Magic of Bolt, Poison and Bolt 2.

Obi-Wan picked up the Siren magicite. He would learn the Magic of Sleep, Slow, Mute and Fire.

Celes picked up the Stray magicite. She would learn the Magic of Muddle, Imp and Float.

Finally, Ahsoka picked up the Kirin magicite. She would learn the Magic of Cure, Cure 2, Regen, Antidote and Scan.

Before leaving, the team went to the bed. "Terra, wait for us. We'll be back."

As they went for the exit, Edgar, Sabin, Cyan and Gau came to meet with them. "Everyone here ? We were thinking…"

As they made their way back to the entrance of Zozo, many things were discussed.

Edgar tapped Locke on the shoulder. "Let's talk on the way. The Empire's trying to drain Magic from Espers…"

Sabin swallowed a lump in his throat. "This can't be true… Celes ?"

She looked over to him, saddened. "I don't remember because I was asleep when they… augmented me. But I've heard rumors to that effect."

Cyan was ready to volunteer. "Then we're going in…"

Edgar stroked his chin. "We'd best split into 2 groups. We still need to beef up our defenses in Narshe."

Cyan nodded. "Indeed."

Celes ran a hand through her hair. "I'll go to the Empire. I know it well…"

Sabin raised an eyebrow. "But alone ?"

Locke raised his hand. "Don't worry ! I'll go with her !"

Celes came so close to hugging him. "Locke ! Thank you."

Cyan cleared his throat. "You need a hand ?"

Celes shook her head. "Working with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka was pleasant. I want them to accompany us."

Obi-Wan bowed politely before her. "Then we will help you as best as we can… My Lady."

Ahsoka shot a smirk. "Master Kenobi ? She's not Duchess Satine, you know ?"

Locke turned to the others. "Please wait for us in Narshe. We'll find our way back safely."

Celes cleared her throat. "So… how we gonna get there ? The Empire's on the continent to the South ! No boats go there…"

Locke felt a proverbial light bulb appear over his head. "The people of Jidoor can probably help us."

Celes crossed her arms. "Locke ?"

Locke gave her all his attention. "Yes ?"

"Why are you coming with me ?" She asked.

His face beamed up. "Well, there's bound to be treasures there. And besides, I've always wanted an inside look at the Empire !"

Ahsoka was itching for more action. "Well, what are we waiting for ? Let's go !"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Like Anakin, always on the move !"

 **Woo hoo ! So finally, we're at the point where everyone becomes able to cast Magic. It won't be long until Ahsoka and Obi-Wan manage to best even Celes and Terra with their skills. Anyone caught the Lethal Weapon 2 reference I planted ? Over the next chapter, we have one of the most memorable moments of the game : The Opera. I won't spoil, just be ready for anything. Feel free to leave a review.**


	8. Crashing the Opera

**Zozo**

The group thought it wise to learn their new spells before returning to Jidoor. They fought until sunset, gaining the necessary experience and knowledge to earn their new Magic skills. Ahsoka took the longest to complete her training since Cure 2 was the toughest spell to learn of the set so far. The others swapped their magicites between each other. Locke had learned Bolt, Poison and Bolt 2, but also Sleep, Slow, Mute and Fire. Celes had learned Muddle, Imp and Float, but also Bolt, Poison and Bolt 2. Obi-Wan had learned Sleep, Slow, Mute and Fire, but also Muddle, Imp and Float. When Ahsoka had mastered all of Kirin's set of spells, she learned Cure, Cure 2, Regen, Antidote and Scan.

As they were about to leave, Ahsoka wanted to test one of her new spells. "Let's see here…"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "What in the Force are you doing, Padawan ?"

"Scanning myself." She answered. As the spell was cast, she was surprised at how accurate the results were.

Togruta Jedi

Level 17

HP : 422/490

MP : 92/115

No Weaknesses Found

She smiled happily. "I can tell this particular spell will be useful at certain points in our adventure."

Locke motioned towards the entrance of the town. "Shall we be off ?"

As they made their way towards Jidoor, they were attacked by a group of Mind Candys. Ahsoka once again casted Scan. Revealing that they are weak to Fire, Obi-Wan casted Fire on the group. To no one's surprise, the opposition was immediately roasted with just one casting of the spell.

Celes tried to recall the Espers which were held up at the Magitek Research Facility. "We're bound to come across more powerful Espers on our journey. Logic would dictate that we'll learn stronger spells from them."

Locke checked the supplies bag. They were getting low on Fenix Downs. "If we can learn a spell that brings us back to life as well as one that allows us to replenish our Magic, we can do without a lot of curative items."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "Until that time comes, we'll still require the bare necessities. We gained a number of Goggles which you've managed to steal from the enemy, Locke. I'm sure we can make some good money by selling these at the Relic shop in Jidoor."

Ahsoka perked up. "Which we could use that extra money to stock up on Tinctures to refill our Magic when necessary."

Celes agreed to Ahsoka's suggestion. "Tinctures aren't exactly cheap, but you're right. We'll need them when we make our way through the Magitek Research Facility."

Obi-Wan walked alongside the women. "Let's not forget the Fenix Downs and Tents. We'll need a number of those too."

 **Jidoor**

The team finally entered the town of Jidoor. They made a beeline for the Relic shop. Obi-Wan reached into the supplies bag. "How many Goggles do we have actually ?"

Locke counted the items. "20. They're only 500 Gold Pieces each. The shopkeeper will only give us back half of the amount."

Ahsoka calculated the amount in her mind. "So… we'll make 5000 Gold Pieces. That'll allow us to buy at least 3 Tinctures and a Fenix Down."

Locke looked into the gold pouch. "Heh, relax. We've got well over 25 000 Gold Pieces now. When we sell the Goggles, we'll have 30 000. We can't spend too much on Tinctures, unfortunately. 10 of those will cost us 15 000. We'll have to make due with that."

Ahsoka grumbled and crossed her arms. "So much for plowing our way through the enemy with Magic. So we'll need to save our spells for those really tough battles."

Obi-Wan tried to cheer her up. "I believe we've managed well enough without Magic up to this point. It's only a matter of time until we can acquire better weapons for ourselves."

Locke met with the Relic shopkeeper and presented the stash of Goggles. With the sale done, the party went ahead to the Item shop. They purchased 10 Tinctures as planned, 6 Fenix Downs and 5 Tents. After their purchase was completed, the group were left with 6000 Gold Pieces. They had more than enough Tonics and Potions, so no need to buy more of those.

As they exited the Item shop, a man was walking around, humming a tune.

Ahsoka had to sate her curiosity. "That's a beautiful tune. Where did you hear that ?"

The stranger was all-too happy to answer. "Oh, it's a number that Maria sings at the Opera House, South of here."

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "Maria ?"

The stranger chuckled. "Heh, not from around here, are you ? She's a famous singer. Come to think of it, that woman with you is the spitting image of her."

Celes shot a smirk to the man. "Like I'd sing... Well, everyone, why don't we visit Owzer's Art Gallery… again ?" She suggested.

Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders. "Why ? We've already been there and there was nothing of real use."

Celes stuck out her tongue to the Togruta. "Call it a hunch. We'll probably find a lead this time…"

As they entered the Art Gallery there was a well-dressed man pacing back and forth. "What am I going to do ? What am I going to do ?" He turned his gaze at Celes. "Maria ?!"

Celes was confused. "Are you talking to me ?"

The man just did a double-take. "Sorry, my mistake. Wow, you could pass for Maria in a heartbeat ! Hoo boy, now I'm really in trouble… Oh dear, oh dear…" The man left off in haste.

As they were looking around, Ahsoka found an envelope lying by the doorway. "That guy must have dropped it."

The Art Gallery caretaker overheard them and ran down the stairs to meet with the party. "That man is the director of the Opera House. Everyone just calls him "Impresario". He's been in a tizzy ever since he received that letter."

Locke yanked the letter away from Ahsoka and read it out loud. "My dear Maria, I want you for my wife. I'm coming for you… The Wandering Gambler." Locke scratched his head. "Who's this "Wandering What's-His-Name" ?"

The caretaker blinked at Locke. "You born on a farm, son ? It's Setzer Gabbiani, owner of the World's only Airship !"

Locke began to form a plan in his mind. "With that Airship, we could reach the Empire in no time. Let's set up a meeting… with Setzer…"

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "Don't tell me… We'll be heading out to that Opera House next ? Hmm, this could be a worthwhile distraction. Hopefully, the Opera is a pleasant one."

Locke nodded and motioned the others to the exit. "So we'll be heading out there first thing in the morning. It's getting late now, so we ought to take it easy for tonight and enjoy a meal before heading for bed. Let's see what Jidoor's Inn has to offer us…" He offered.

Ahsoka's stomach began to grumble. "Hopefully, if they have steaks, they'll be as good as they were back in South Figaro."

As they entered the Inn, it definitely smelled good. Obi-Wan licked his lips in anticipation. "No doubt we'll be treated to something special."

They took a table by the corner of the dining area. A waitress soon met up with them. "Hello travelers, my name is Audrey. I'll be your waitress for tonight. You really chose a fine evening to stop by for dinner. Not only do we serve some delicious Roasted Chocobo, but we also have some fine red wine to accompany the meal. Are you all up for it ?"

Everyone nodded. In a matter of moments, the waitress delivered glasses of wine to everyone. Ahsoka cautiously took a whiff of the aroma. "Ick, this smells strong !"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Remember, we are to depart early in the morning tomorrow. Do _not_ allow yourself to get intoxicated."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes in irritation. "Yes, Master Kenobi. I'll behave."

She took a sip. "Ugh ! How do people enjoy this stuff ? It's so… bitter."

Obi-Wan smirked at the Padawan. "I take it it's the first time you taste wine, then ? In that case, it will take some time getting used to. Try to have it with the meal, perhaps it'll be more palatable then."

She pushed the glass away for the moment. "Yeah, I don't see myself enjoying this anytime soon." She waved to the waitress. "Excuse me… Audrey, was it ? Could I have a glass of water, please ?"

A minute later, she was sipping on crystal clear water. Tasteless, but still better than the wine for now. They were offered some Chocobo Wings as appetizers. It reminded the two Jedi of Nuna Wings from their galaxy, only much, much tastier. Half an hour later, the main course arrived. Several pieces of meat with some vegetables on the side. Everyone but Ahsoka emptied their plates.

Celes took notice. "Hey Ahsoka, you didn't touch your salad or potatoes. Any particular reason ?"

Obi-Wan answered for her. "Her species is carnivorous. They can't digest plant matter at all. Anyone want her share of the vegetables ?" He offered.

Locke grabbed Ahsoka's plate, pushing all the food in his. "I'll take them. We might as well ask for some extra Chocobo for our meat-eating friend."

Ahsoka was brought some extra pieces of meat, which she immediately dug into. "Thanks for taking my diet in consideration, Locke." She chose to take a sip of wine with the meat. "Yeah… it's slightly better with food, but I still don't see myself loving this stuff anytime soon."

All but Ahsoka had at least two glasses of wine. Nothing that would get anyone intoxicated, but their long day of fighting in Zozo did make them get their buzz sooner. After Ahsoka was done with her first and only glass of wine, she placed her hand over the glass when the waitress came for a refill. "I'll pass, thank you all the same."

Soon after, everyone rose up and went for bed. Over the following morning, they bathed and had a quick breakfast of Chocobo eggs and bacon before heading out. While in the wilderness, they encountered a new type of monster when they passed through a forest. A plant-like creature called an Over Grunk, a stronger variant of the Trillium. It slapped Celes with its thorns, poisoning her in the process. This was an opportunity for Ahsoka to try her new spell : Antidote. A quick casting and Celes was cleared of the ailment. Locke and Obi-Wan made short work of it.

 **Opera House**

They eventually reached the Opera House. As they entered, the Impresario was waiting for them. "Ah ! You again !"

Locke handed him his letter. "We read the letter. Setzer's coming to steal her…"

The Impresario ushered the others past the gate. "He'll probably appear right at the climax of Scene 1. He loves an entrance…"

Locke placed a hand on his chin. "Right ! If we could only grab him then… !"

The Impresario quickly whipped back to Locke. "Dear me, NO ! You'll ruin the performance ! I'll lose my job !"

Celes snorted a laugh at him. "Then you're history !"

The Impresario face-palmed. "This is simply horrid ! I want the performance to be a success ! But I don't want Maria to be abducted…"

"Then we'll let him grab her… We'll use Celes as a decoy. After she's abducted, I'll follow 'em right to his Airship !" Locke explained.

The Impresario looked back at the thief, horrified. "Are you mad ?! If something should happen to Maria…" He began to race to the dressing room.

Locke quickly stepped in front of him and shoved him gently. "That's why the decoy ! We'll hide Maria somewhere safe…"

The Impresario still wasn't catching on. "Come again ?"

Locke pointed to Celes. "You said SHE looks like Maria, right ?"

Celes cleared her throat. "Now just a minute…"

"Celes will be our Maria. She'll lead us to the Airship !" He explained.

Finally, the Impresario caught on. "Brilliant !"

Celes panicked for a moment. "W… wait ! I'm a General, not some opera floozy !" She ran towards the dressing room, bumping herself onto the door. Afterwards, she raced inside and began to practice. "Do… re… mi… faaa… *Hack* *Cough* Maaaaa… riiiii… aaaaa… !"

Locke had a good laugh. "Not bad, Celes !"

Ahsoka face-palmed. "Oh, Force ! She sounds terrible ! This will _not_ work !"

Obi-Wan turned his gaze to his temporary Padawan. "I think you're judging her ability too early, she may surprise us…"

Farther up, by the top of the stairway leading to the balcony seats, a certain purple octopus is cooking up a nefarious plot. "Mwa ha ! I'll pretend to be Setzer and foil their little plan !" He dropped a letter, landing right behind the group.

Locke ushered everyone into the dressing room. "Let's get ready ! Celes, it's show time !"

After everyone entered, the dressing room, Ultros noticed the letter just laid there. "D'haaa ! Come on, read it !"

The Impresario lead Locke, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to the balcony seats as the opera was about to begin. There was a huge orchestra made up of percussionists, violinists, cellists, trumpeters, a harpist and finally the conductor. As the opera began, the harpist began to pluck gently at the strings, creating a beautiful melody.

Lights focused on the narrator standing in the middle of the stage. "The West and the East were waging war. Draco, the West's great Hero, thinks of his love, Maria…" After his introduction, the narrator left the stage and the curtains were pulled, revealing a cloudy backdrop. The man referred to as Draco came onto the stage, wearing full armor. As he reached the middle of the stage, riders on Chocobos trampled over him. He quickly got back up and began to sing.

"Oh Maria… Oh Maria… Please hear my voice ! How I long to be with you…"

As the first act of Scene 1 concluded, attendees applauded the performance. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were taken by surprise.

She leaned towards her temporary mentor. "Well, this sure beats the blaring music at '79s back at Coruscant."

Obi-Wan smiled in response. "I have to agree, Ahsoka. It's a very nice change of pace."

Locke rose up from his seat. "I'm going to the dressing room."

Ahsoka winked at him. "You're going to give Celes a bit of encouragement before her part starts, right ? Good on you !" She cheered.

Obi-Wan nodded in approval. "Please, wish her the best on my account while you're there."

Locke waved to his friends. "It's as good as done !"

He made his way down to the dressing room. As he entered, he noticed Celes's new wardrobe. "Ay, ay, ay ! Izzat you ?!" His face reddened in embarrassment.

Celes turned her back to him, sighing loudly. "Locke, why did you help me escape back there ?"

Locke almost choked himself before he could answer. "I once abandoned someone when she needed me…"

She knew he was referring to Rachel. "When you rescued me… somewhere inside… you were rescuing her… right ?"

Locke changed the subject, ending the awkward conversation. "That ribbon suits you."

"On with the show ! This is the big scene which Maria senses something's happened to Draco !"

Locke faced her one last time before her performance. "I'm sure you'll do great ! Ahsoka and Obi-Wan send you their wishes as well !"

Celes smiled blissfully. "They're such good friends ! Loyal to a fault ! I'm so glad that they're with us, Locke ! Please, excuse me." She went to the stage, ready for her performance.

The narrator returned to the stage, presenting the turn of events. "The forces of the West fell, and Maria's castle was taken. Prince Ralse, of the East, took her hand by force. But she never stopped yearning for Draco…" He left the stage. As the music began, Celes made her entrance. No one knew how well she would perform…

"Oh, my Hero. So far away now. Will I ever see your smile ? Love goes away, like night into day. It's just a fading dream… I'm the darkness, you're the stars. Our love is brighter than the sun. For eternity, for me there can be, only you, my Chosen One… Must I forget you ? Our solemn promise ? Will Autumn take the place of Spring ? What shall I do ? I'm lost without you. Speak to me once more !"

She walked up some stairs and found Draco waiting there for her. "Come, Maria ! Follow my lead…" She danced with him for a moment, only to reveal that "Draco" was a bouquet of flowers. She walked up to the top of the castle prop and held her bouquet, ready to throw it below. She resumed her singing.

"We must part now. My life goes on. But my heart won't give you up. Ere I walk way. Let me hear you say. I meant as much to you. So gently, you touched my heart. I will be forever yours. Come what may, I won't age a day. I'll wait for you, always…"

She then tossed the bouquet of flowers as a wishing star passed by. Her Chancellor came to meet her. "Prince Ralse is looking for a dance partner. Leave the past behind ! Our Kingdom is adopting the spirit of the East !" As the music reached its end, Celes walked out of the stage area, gaining much cheering and applause by the attendees.

Ahsoka had to wipe her tears. "Force ! That has to be the most beautiful thing I ever heard in my life !"

Obi-Wan had less trouble keeping his emotions in check. "See ? I told you not to judge her too early. Her performance was flawless ! But I get the feeling there's more. Look at them dancing. That Waltz is nothing short of mesmerising."

Back at the dressing room, Locke had heard her performance. He was delighted that it went well. "Well done, Celes !" He walked back towards the door and noticed there was a letter on the table. "Huh ? What's this ?" He opened it, revealing Ultros' message.

"I owe you one, so I'm gonna jam up your opera ! – Ultros"

"Uh, oh. Better tell the Impresario." He quickly raced back to the balcony seats. "Excuse me, Impresario. You need to see this." He handed over the letter.

The Impresario blinked. "WHAT ?!"

The third part of Scene 1 played itself still. Prince Ralse wouldn't be having Maria for very long. A guard raced up to him. "Survivors of the West attack !"

Ralse stopped his dancing short. "Impossible !"

Soldiers of the West and the East parried blows for a moment.

"WAIT !" Draco appeared, riding a Chocobo and bowling over Ralse. Afterwards, the Chocobo left the stage, leaving Draco to face off with Ralse. He began to sing in his powerful voice.

"Maria."

Celes sang a reply. "Draco, I've waited so long. I knew you'd come."

Ralse stood up, singing in his different voice. "Maria will finally have to become my Queen."

Draco walked around Maria, still singing. "For the rest of my life, I'll keep you near…"

Ralse sang a reply. "It's a duel !"

Back at the balcony seats, the Impresario wondered what could Ultros have in mind to ruin the opera. "But how might he disrupt the opera ? With what ?!"

Above in the rafters, Ultros is seen with a 4 ton weight next to him. "Mwa ha ha ! Let's see is Maria can shrug THIS off !" He began to push the weight by the edge of the wooden beam. "N'ghaaaa ! This is heavier than I thought ! It'll take me 5 minutes to drop it !"

Back at the balcony seats, the Impresario urged the trio to act fast. "Talk to the man at the room in the far right ! He'll help you get up there !"

Locke lead the team. "We haven't a second to lose ! Let's go !"

They ran to the upper right room. There were several switches by the wall. The man overlooking the room pointed to the last one. "The far right switch will unlock the door leading to the rafters." They quickly flicked it and raced back down and up on the upper left portion of the balcony. On the rafters, the team had to walk carefully on the wooden beams and avoid falling to possible death. They were also attacked by Sewer Rats and Vermins, rodents capable of a painful and infectious bite. Ahsoka used Force Push to shove the enemies off their path and to their deaths. In a moment, they reached Ultros, whom was still struggling to shove the weight on Celes.

Seeing that his plan failed, Ultros did the next best thing, ram into the group, bringing everyone down with him ! As they fell, they broke their fall thanks to Draco and Ralse, now unconscious. The Impresario ran onto the stage, looking at the sad state of the performance. "Disaster ! If the two heroes are flattened, the opera's over ! Then who'll win the girl ?"

The audience murmured as Locke rose up from his fall. Regaining his bearings, he decided to play the part. "Neither Draco nor Ralse will save Celes ! I, Locke, the world's premier adventurer, will save her !"

The audience booed and hissed at Locke's performance. The Impresario face-palmed. "Aya, what awful acting !"

At this point, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan regained their bearings. They noticed that Celes was unharmed and Ultros was standing not too far from them.

Of course, the silly octopus had to have a bit of fun too ! "Silence ! You are in the presence of Octopus royalty ! A lowborn thug like you could never defeat me !"

The trio readied themselves to fight him. The Impresario decided to make the best of the situation. "Hmm… might as well make the most of this. MUSIC !"

 ****Cue Grand Finale ?****

As the bombastic music played in the background, Ultros found himself surrounded. Ahsoka stood by his left, Obi-Wan and Locke on his right. He recognized the Togruta all too easily. "Long time no see ! You've changed ! Did ya miss me ?"

She gave out a look of disgust. "Not really, no. But what does it matter ? This time, we're serving YOU on a silver platter !" She slashed at him with her sword.

Obi-Wan casted Fire on the naughty octopus. Of course, he reacted as expected. "Yeaouch ! Seafood soup !" He promptly released a spray of Ink at Obi-Wan, blinding him.

Locke didn't hesitate to cast Bolt 2, causing much hurt. Ultros used an ability called Imp Song, turning Locke and Obi-Wan into harmless, defenceless, green creatures.

Ahsoka knew she had to do something. She reached into the supplies bag. "Gee… what could cure that ? The Green Cherry ? It's worth a try !" She tossed a Green Cherry to Locke, reverting back his normal Human self. Ultros slapped Obi-Wan with a tentacle, almost bringing him down. As Ahsoka tossed a Green Cherry to heal his condition, Locke casted Bolt 2 again, ending the battle.

Ultros knew he was out of options. "What an unlucly day ! Adios !" He scampered off.

The audience cheered the trio. Above in the rafters, another voice was heard.

"What a performance !" A silver-haired man dropped down, grabbing hold of Celes, hanging on to a cable.

The Impresario recognized him. "Setzer !"

"I'm a man of my word, music man !" With that, Celes was whisked off to his Airship, the Blackjack.

The Impresario had to keep the audience entertained in some way. "What a reversal ! Thinking she's Locke's new Queen, Maria is instead nabbed by Setzer ! What fate lies in store for her ? Stay tuned for part 2 !"

 **Aboard the Blackjack**

Setzer shoves Celes in a room with a spot that others could climb through using a rope. "I'll deal with you in a minute !"

Celes acted her part and knocked against the door, waiting for a response. Seeing there was none yet, Celes produced a rope and tossed it in the small opening for Locke, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to climb up. Within a moment, all 3 were inside the ship. Their plan had succeeded… so far.

Locke was still reeling from what occurred at the Opera House. "What a performance !"

Celes groaned. "Enough already !"

Locke calmed himself down. "But this is the tough one ! Part 2 begins now ! Where's Setzer ?"

Celes gazed to the door. "He's coming."

Setzer barged into the room, noticing the additional people on his ship. "Who're YOU ?! You're not Maria !"

Celes took a deep breath before beginning her explanations for their stunt. "Setzer, we need your help. We have to go to Vector. We need this ship to get there."

Setzer turned his back, angry. "Look, if you're not Maria, I don't want you aboard !"

Celes tried to plead with him. "Wait ! We heard that this vessel is the finest in the World."

Locke joined her. "And that you're the most notorious gambler…"

Ahsoka piped in. "You could do some good, help us out !"

Obi-Wan negotiated as he was used to. "We are friends with the King of Figaro. Help us, you'll most likely be rewarded handsomely !"

Setzer pondered his thoughts then motioned to Celes. "Come here…"

Excitement bubbled in Celes. "Yeah…"

Setzer crossed his arms. "Don't misunderstand me. I'm still not sure if I'm going to help you. Let's talk in the casino room. Follow me." He lead them to the main attraction of his ship, a small casino with Poker tables, a Roulette set-up and even a small bar at the corner.

He looked at the group of adventurers. "Phew… the Empire has made me a rich man."

Celes tensed up. "Stop thinking of yourself ! Many towns and villages have been smashed by the Empire."

Locke shook his head. "The Empire's also totally rotten ! It's using Magic to enslave the World !"

Ahsoka gave the gambler a look of disgust. "Can you really support that ?"

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "From what I've heard of the King of Figaro, they were allies with the Empire… until recently."

Setzer looked at them, dumbfounded. "The Empire… evil ?"

Celes motioned to the others. "We all hate the Empire for the same reasons. That's why…"

Setzer began to take a liking to Celes. "You know ? You're even more stunning than Maria ! If you, Celes, become my wife, I'll help. Otherwise…"

This didn't sit well with Locke at all. "What ?! Are you stupid ?!"

Celes lowered her head. "We haven't any choice."

"Yes, it's settled !" Setzer cheered.

Celes produced a coin from her pocket. "But I have conditions. We'll decide with a coin toss. If it's heads, you'll help us. If it's tails, I'll go with you. Well, Mr. Gambler ?"

Setzer liked those odds. "Oho ! I accept !"

Locke tried to plead with her. "Listen to yourself ! Celes, you can't become his wife ! You just can't !"

Celes ignored him and held the coin between her thumb and index finger. "Ready ?" She tossed the coin into the air, as it landed on the floor, it twirled on the ground before finally showing the head. "I win ! Now honor your side of the bargain !"

Setzer reached over for the coin and noticed it had two heads. "How unusual… A coin with identical sides…"

Celes crossed her arms. "I think you've been hustled, Mr. Gambler !"

Setzer scoffed. "Ha ! How low can you get ?! I love it ! All right, I'll help you ! Nothing to lose but my life !" He tossed the coin back to Celes. "My life is a chip in your pile ! Ante up !"

Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Force he agreed so readily !"

Setzer motioned to the deck outside. "Come on, then ! Come get some fresh air."

As they stood outside, Locke marveled at the machine. "This unwieldy-looking ship really moves ! Could it crash ?"

Setzer turned to him, a worried expression on his face. "When things fall, they fall. It's all a matter of fate…"

Locke came up with an idea. "This ship will stick out like a sore thumb. Better land some distance away." He suggested.

Setzer agreed. "Right. I'll wait onboard in case of an emergency."

As they flew towards the South, they could see the search lights waving back and forth from Vector, the capital of the Empire. Infiltrating into enemy territory would not be an easy task.

Ahsoka looked towards the capital, her lekku waving in the wind. "I don't know why, Master, but I get the feeling we'll come across our shuttle soon. Hopefully, it'll still be in one piece."

Obi-Wan placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Hope is our best ally right now, Ahsoka. We can't give up."

 **Woo ! The Opera House was something else, right ? For those that haven't played the game, you might have trouble imagining the sequence. YouTube can help you here. It's quite unique and it was unheard of at the time. Most players rank the scene as one of their top favorites in the game. This author feels the same. Over the next chapter, the party will embark on a dangerous adventure as they search inside the Magitek Research Facility to rescue the captured Espers. Surprises await, good and bad. Feel free to leave a review.**


	9. Lose an Ally, but gain some new Magic

**Aboard the Blackjack**

The party were preparing themselves before heading out into Imperial territory. Before exiting the ship, they were given a drink that heals them completely. Setzer opted to land near the town of Albrook.

As they left, Celes lead the group, followed by Locke, Obi-Wan and finally, Ahsoka. She was looking forward to seeing what kind of monsters roamed the countryside.

"So, what do you think we'll encounter on the way to Vector ?" She asked.

Celes tried to remember. "Hmm... There's an insect simply called a Bug, which can petrify us with their sting. We'll likely encounter the Chicken Lip, an odd looking creature with the head of a chicken and the body of a lizard. But we can have a bit of fun with those. First up, one of us will need to cast Float on the party, then we cast Muddle on several. What do think will happen ?"

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "So they'll attack each other ?"

Celes nodded. "That's right. However, if we're lucky, they'll cast Quake, a powerful Earth-Elemental spell that causes massive damage to both sides. Having us float protects us completely from the spell. There's also an enemy called a Joker, which can cast Bolt 2, so we'll need to be quick when dealing with those. You remember Fidor from the conflict back at Narshe ? There's a stronger variation called Ralph that roams around. Their Tackle can hurt pretty bad. Lastly, there is the Wyvern, stronger than Pterodons. Their Cyclone can be devastating, you're basically left on your knees, so close to death."

Ahsoka's lekku stripes paled several times during the explanation. "They all sound pretty tough. The sooner I can get a stronger sword, the better."

"Before we head out to Vector, we'll visit Albrook first." Celes pointed to the town not too far.

 **Albrook**

The first thing the group noticed was the heavy presence of Imperial soldiers. There were Magitek Armored Soldiers roaming around the streets as well. They entered the Weapon shop. Ahsoka browsed and found an Epee to her liking.

"Guys, I know we're low on money, but we really need new swords, can I buy one ?" She begged.

Celes shook her head. "It's hardly worth it, Ahsoka. They're asking 3000 Gold Pieces. It's too expensive. Once we enter the Magitek Research Facility, we'll probably find some decent weapons there. Just hold on to that Regal Cutlass a little longer, ok ?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "There are a lot of soldiers roaming on the streets, shouldn't we feel… concerned ?"

"Relax, they don't know that we're Returners. As long as we don't give them any reason to suspect us, we're good." Locke was about to leave the store but decided to speak with the Scholar walking around. "Hey, friend, anything you could tell us ?"

The Scholar produced some old papers from his pockets. "I'm studying ancient weapons. 1000 years ago, two Atma Weapons were created. One was a sword, growing in power like its wielder. The other was a monster, bred for mass destruction."

Locke made a mental note. "Thanks for the info, though I highly doubt we'll come across either."

They exited the Weapon shop and entered the bar. It was filled with Imperials drinking all sorts of liqueurs and beer. Dancers stood on a stage, gaining their full attention. They passed the guards and dancers and found a quiet spot at the right end of the building. There was also a clock lying around. Ahsoka chose to inspect it… just in case. "Gee, do all clocks in this world hide an Elixir within ? I'm not sure how many we acquired this way…" She stashed it in the supplies bag.

"Is there anything else to do around here ?" Obi-Wan asked.

Celes made a mental checklist. "No, we're done for now. We ought to head out for Vector if we want to save those Espers."

Ahsoka began to be antsy. "Well, what are we waiting for ? Let's go !"

They exited Albrook and trekked North. They entered a forest and encountered a group of Chicken Lips.

Obi-Wan rubbed his hands in anticipation. "May I ?"

Locke knew what he had in mind. "Go for it ! Let's have a bit of fun !"

Obi-Wan casted Float on the party while Celes casted Muddle on one of them. Locke and Ahsoka simply waited for the turnaround of the battle. The muddled Chicken Lip casted Quake as expected, the tremors shattering their bodies, defeating them.

Ahsoka snorted a laugh. "Gee, that was too easy. Is it wrong that I'm hoping for a bit of challenge ?"

Obi-Wan almost choked at her comment. "Be careful what you ask for, Padawan. The enemy has been becoming progressively more difficult to deal with."

"And once we're inside the Magitek Research Facility, the going will be tough. Heck, we may come face to face with Kefka !" Celes motioned the group to keep moving.

A bit more trekking and they finally reached the Imperial capital of Vector.

 **Vector**

The party entered cautiously, looking around for Imperial soldiers.

Ahsoka gazed at the many buildings leading up to Emperor Gestahl's palace. "I'm going to do a bit of reconnaissance, ok ? I'll be back in a few moments." She leapt from building to building using the Force, careful to not be spotted by the many guards roaming about. When she felt she was as far as she could safely be, she took out her electro-binoculars for a better look at what was going on at the palace. " _Heh, my feelings were right ! There she is ! She seems in perfect condition. Thank the Force those fools didn't try to dismantle her. What's that on the seats ? Our lightsabers ?! There's too many guards to go for them… Kriff it, we'll have to wait some more._ "

Obi-Wan, Celes and Locke were waiting by a small building, keeping an eye out for guards. When Ahsoka slided down the roof, her sudden appearance made everyone jump.

Locke clutched at his chest. "Good Lord ! Don't do that ! You nearly gave me a heart attack !"

She shot a smirk at him. "Sorry, wasn't my intention."

Obi-Wan felt she had something to say. "Found anything ?"

Ahsoka nodded. "As a matter of fact, I did, Master. I've got good news… and bad news."

Obi-Wan groaned in response. "I knew you were going to say that. Very well, let's start with the bad."

"Our vessel is surrounded by guards. There's no way we can claim it at this time."

Locke raised an eyebrow. "If that's the bad news, I'm wondering what would be the good ones."

Ahsoka grabbed Obi-Wan's shoulders, smiling gleefully. "Master, the ship is in perfect shape. And that's not all… Our lightsabers are sitting right on our respective seats ! We're so lucky that they didn't touch them and didn't think to dismantle the ship."

Obi-Wan's eyes grew wide. "Those are good news, Ahsoka. At least now, we know our ship wasn't destroyed by that comet. Once the Empire is defeated, then we can return to our world. Hopefully Anakin and the others don't miss us… too much."

Ahsoka leaned towards Locke. "How long have we been here ?"

Locke placed a hand on his forehead, thinking. "About 4 months, I think."

Obi-Wan gave a look of shock and horror. "4 months ?! Oh dear, Anakin is likely very stressed out by now… The faster we can return home, the better."

"Then let's get to work, right ? Uh… why is that guy standing behind that crate ?" Ahsoka tilted her head towards the stranger.

The old man saw them coming, he motioned to them to hurry. "Shh. I'm a Returner sympathiser. I've heard of you. While I distract the soldiers, climb onto the steel tower from this box. Ready ?"

The group hopped onto the steel tower and quietly moved to the middle of their path, right above the soldiers guarding the entrance. The old man made it look like he was drunk.

"I… I'm gonna be sick !"

The guards tried to shove him away. "Get outta here !"

"Urgh… gonna… toss… it… all…"

The guards picked him up and threw him several feet away. Seeing that his bluff worked, he ran away, nursing his wounds.

One of the guards scratched his head. "What the heck was that all about ?"

Their superior shrugged his shoulders. "Who cares ? Our job is to guard the entrance and we're doing just that !"

Once they were past the guards, they leapt off the steel tower and entered the facility.

 **Magitek Research Facility**

Obi-Wan took a quick look around and was in awe at the sight. Magitek Armor was constructed here. "It's like back at Geonosis, before the Clone Wars. They were building armies of battle droids for the Separatists."

Ahsoka nodded. "I've seen it when myself and Barriss infiltrated Poggle's new droid factory during the 2nd Battle of Geonosis. That was a LOT of droids."

Locke wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Sounds like you two went through a lot in your world. Hopefully, we won't have too many problems here."

As they made their way through, they were attacked by Commandos and Garms. Commandos are high-ranking soldiers with tough armor. Garms are a much more powerful variant of the Vector Pup, fought in South Figaro during Celes' initial rescue. Locke went ahead and stole Tents from the Commandos while the others dealt their blows.

They rode a crane to a platform with a treasure chest. The first of likely many. Ahsoka opened it up, revealing a Flame Sabre. "Finally ! I can toss away that old sword. Can I have this one, guys ? Pleeeeaaaaaassssseeeeeee ?" She begged and made her best puppy dog eyes.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Oh, very well. You can have it. I'm sure we'll come across some weapons that we can use ourselves."

Ahsoka immediately switched her old Regal Cutlass for the stronger Flame Sabre. It would occasionally cast Fire after a blow. They rode back the crane and explored the west side of the hallway. There stood another treasure chest, this one containing a Thunder Blade. Obi-Wan claimed it as his own. It would occasionally cast Bolt after a blow. Exploring further into the factory, they found a secret path between some crates, leading up to a hidden room with two treasure chests. Once contained a Blizzard Sword, which would occasionally cast Ice after a blow. There was also a Zephyr Cape, a Relic which would allow its wearer to dodge physical attacks more easily. Only now did Ahsoka notice that she still had the Star Pendant on herself. It was pointless to wear it since the Ribbon protected her from all ailments, including Poison. She switched it for the Zephyr Cape, making her an even more difficult target than before.

Going on some conveyor belts, they reached the lower portion of the factory. Climbing up some stairs and going through a door, they came across a treasure chest containing a Gold Shield. Celes swapped her old Mithril Shield for it, enhancing her defense even more. Going back down the stairs, they noticed a treasure chest hidden behind the base of the stairs. Opening it, they acquired some Dragoon Boots, a Relic that allows the wearer to "Jump" instead of a plain attack, often dealing a stronger blow.

Going down further into the factory, they come across some Gold Armor as well as a Gold Helmet. Celes equipped those, making her glimmer in the light. Before they can reach the main conveyor belt, they are attacked by a pair of Proto Armors. A modified Magitek Armor with the ability to launch missiles upon the party. Locke leapt onto the enemy and managed to steal some Mithril Mail, stronger than the Mithril Vest most of the party wore now. One of them launched a barrage of missiles upon the group, leaving everyone critically injured. Thankfully, Ahsoka and Celes restored everyone back to fighting health thanks to a quick casting of Cure 2 and Cure respectively. Obi-Wan's Thunder Blade was especially effective against these mechanical horrors. Upon gaining victory, Ahsoka snatched the Mithril Mail and donned it. She hid behind a pillar to change and was back with the party seconds later.

Upon embarking the main conveyor belt, they were brought to the middle of the factory, littered with crates. As they were about to step forward, a familiar laugh rang in the distance. Kefka. They quickly hid behind a crate as he stopped close to them, his back turned to them. He rubbed his hands while grinning evilly. "I'm all powerful ! Hee, hee, haw ! I'm collecting Espers ! I'm extracting Magic ! And… … … I'll restore… the Statues !" He giggled insanely some more. Below him stood a couple of "creatures". One of them was female, had blue skin and blue hair. The other was male, fire-red skin, flaming-red hair. Kefka tossed the blue creature at the wall. "You've been completely drained of your powers ! Now, you're useless to me !" He picked her up and tossed her onto the conveyor belt going down. He then grabbed the red creature. "And you, take a hike !" He was promptly tossed onto the conveyor belt as well, going the same path as its female friend. Kefka laughed some more before passing into a hidden corridor.

Obi-Wan couldn't believe that this "man" actually took pleasure in torturing other beings. "I never thought I would say this, but Kefka makes Count Dooku and General Grievous look "nice".

Ahsoka shook her head. "A Sleemo of the worst kind, Master. Those must have been Espers, maybe we should try to save them."

Celes hesitated. "I'm not sure that's wise. They're hurt, afraid and surely dying… They'll probably see us as enemies and they'll attack until their last breath…"

Locke motioned to the conveyor belt leading down. "But maybe we'll reach the other Espers by going down there."

With that, the group took the conveyor belt. When they arrived below, the two Espers were crouched by the corners, laying motionless. They decided to approach the red one, called Ifrit. He reacted by pushing them away close to the blue one, called Shiva. Sensing danger, they attacked the team.

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

The battle began with Ifrit. He casted Fire 2 on the group. After they were scorched by the pillars of flame, Ahsoka casted Cure 2 on the group, healing everyone's burns. Celes swung with her Blizzard Sword, being of Ice-Element, it caused a great deal of damage to Ifrit. He retaliated with a Fire spell focused on Celes.

A proverbial lightbulb appeared over Locke's head. "We're not going to survive this unless we nullify the Magic. Celes, use your Runic ability."

Celes quickly raised her sword in the air. As Ifrit tried to cast a Fire 2 spell aimed at the entire party, it was absorbed by Celes' sword. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan opted to use Force Push to cause some damage. This caused Ifrit to withdraw while Shiva appeared, ready to defend herself. Before Celes could use her Runic ability, Shiva managed to blast the party with Ice 2. Ahsoka was about to cast Cure 2, but decided to switch to tossing potions to everyone since her spell would be absorbed by Celes' sword. After everyone was cured, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan attacked Shiva with their swords. The Flame Sabre was quite handy against her. The Thunder Blade a bit less. After several more attempts, both Espers showed up, staring at the party.

"I sense a kindred spirit… You have Ramuh's power ? Wait ! We're… Espers…"

Ifrit pondered the discovery. "Hmm…"

Shiva urged him to do the right thing. "Well, Ramuh DID entrust them with his power." Her breathing became more and more laborious. "They drained our powers… then threw us away to… We haven't long to live…"

Ifrit was also struggling for breath. "Gestahl has grabbed our friends and is draining them of their power… I, too, suffered my turn in one of the glass tubes…"

Both were ready to sacrifice themselves for the cause. "We will follow Ramuh's lead, and give to you our power… Our friends are all gone… We haven't much time left… No choice but to entrust you with our essences…"

Both become Magicite. Now it was time to decide who would get what.

Obi-Wan quickly made his choice. He took Ifrit. He would learn 3 spells. There was Fire, which he already learned from Siren, but Ifrit taught Drain and Fire 2 as well. Locke took Shiva. He would learn Cure, Ice, Ice 2, Rasp and Osmose.

Celes looked into the supplies bag and found a Peace Ring, a Relic that protects against Muddle and Berserk. "All right, everyone. We'll have to climb several set of stairs to reach the center of the Magitek Research Facility. Be careful of the machine known as Trapper. They can be lethal with their attacks of Level 5 Doom, Level 4 Flare and Level 3 Muddle."

Obi-Wan's face went white like a sheet. "That's… lovely. My Experience Level is currently at 20, so I'm susceptible to that Instant Death attack ?"

Celes sympathised with him. "Unfortunately, I'm also on the same level, so you won't be the only one affected."

Locke wiped the sweat off his brow. "Lucky me, I'm at Level 21, so Doom or Flare won't hit me. I doubt they'll bother with Level 3 Muddle." He turned to Ahsoka. "What's your Level ?"

"19. So none of those attacks will hit me." She stuck out her tongue to the rest of the group.

Celes urged the group forward. "Perhaps if we race up the stairs fast enough, maybe we'll avoid them altogether."

They ran up the flights of stairs quickly, but before they reached the top, they encountered a group of Trappers. Before anyone got a chance to act, all 3 casted Level 5 Doom one after the other. As expected, both Celes and Obi-Wan fell to the Instant Death spell. Locke was about to attack, but Ahsoka stopped him.

"Wait ! Let's let these things deplete their Magic before even thinking of bringing back the others."

Locke yanked the Peace Ring from Celes' cold, dead hands and equipped it on himself. "She's not gonna be happy when she comes to, but y'know… just in case they try to use Level 3 Muddle on us…"

She looked to him, grinning. "So you do have a brain after all…"

He stuck his tongue out to her. "You're awful, you know that ?"

She snickered. "Everything that I learned, I learned from Obi-Wan and to a bigger extent… Anakin."

After several rounds, the Trappers had depleted their Magic. Celes and Obi-Wan were revived with Fenix Downs. Ahsoka brought them back to health with Cure 2.

Obi-Wan felt his neck. "How long have we been "dead" ?"

Ahsoka laughed at her friend's misfortune. "A couple of minutes. Now, you guys get to have your fun ! They've depleted their Magic, so they're a real easy mark now."

They both got their "vengeance" by quickly swiping at them with their swords. The Thunder Blade used by Obi-Wan was particularly effective. Celes managed to deal a blow with her Blizzard Sword. The enemy wasn't defeated yet, but the additional casting of Ice did the job.

Celes checked her hand. "Hey ! Where did my Peace Ring go ?" She turned to Locke. "Locke ! How could you ?!"

He shot her a goofy look. "Just in case I would've been muddled, but I wasn't in the end, so here you are." He hands her back the Peace Ring.

As they entered, they passed though a hall with empty glass tubes. "We're so close everyone, let's keep going." Celes lead the group to the next room, but before they reached the door, Ahsoka tripped on a stone and fell face first near a wall. "Ouch !" Before she got up, her gaze caught the sight of a treasure chest hidden in the corner. She opened it up to reveal the Break Blade, a sword that may cast the Break spell, petrifying a target.

For now, it was stashed in the supplies bag, saved for later use. They entered another room and found a machine that looked like a man guarding the entrance to the main research room. Called simply Number 024, it was armed with a couple of swords. They chose to engage it.

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

As the battle began, Number 024 used an attack called Overflow, which muddles a party member. Celes was struck, given she had the Peace Ring, she was unaffected. Celes and Locke both gave it a shock with Bolt 2, causing massive damage. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka used Force Push, causing moderate damage. Locke managed to steal a Rune Edge, a sword that channels Magic Power to deal stronger blows. It then flashed several colors before reverting back to its normal colors.

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "What the Force was that ?"

"Wall Change. Basically, it changes its weak point. Cast Scan to find out what its new weakness is." Celes explained.

"I'm on it !" Ahsoka casted the spell. She found the results to be encouraging.

Number 024

HP : 1197/4777

MP : 702/777

Weak against Fire.

"Woah ! We've whittled down more than ¾ of its health. And it's weak to Fire ! Why don't we… unleash Ifrit on it ?"

Obi-Wan happily agreed. "Very well, come forth, powerful Esper… and do us proud !"

Ifrit appeared before the group and used its signature attack, Inferno. It produced a flaming boulder from its hands and threw it at Number 024, effectively defeating it. For their victory, they were awarded a second Blizzard Sword.

With Number 024 out of the picture, the party advanced into the next room. To their shock and horror, they noticed Espers in statis inside the glass tubes. There were of all shapes, including a whale and a unicorn. They flicked a switch, that would hopefully release them from their glass prisons.

"You want to help us… But we haven't long to live… Just as Ifrit did before us… We'll give you our power…" The Espers turned into Magicite crystals.

"What are you doing here ?" A man came up to them, in a yellow raincoat. His name was Cid. He was the main engineer for the creation of Magitek weaponry. He made the tour of the glass tubes, noticing the Magicites. "W… what's this ?! So, Esper magical power can only be transferred when one of them… passes away…" The Magicite crystals gravitated towards the party, earning them much needed new Magic skills.

Celes presented herself before him. "Professor Cid."

Cid turned to her. "General Celes ! And who might these dubious characters be ? Your troops ?"

Celes lowered her head. "No… …you see…"

Cid crossed his arms. "Can it be true that you came here as a spy, seeking to cause an uprising ?!"

Locke quickly faced her, eyes in shock. "? Celes… ?"

And then came a sound no one enjoyed. Kefka's laughter. He approached the group, flanked by a couple of Magitek Armored Soldiers by his side. "So that's it ! Magicite ! Cid, you miserable blockhead !" He hopped over to Celes. "General Celes ! The game's over ! Bring me those Magicite shards !"

Locke stood, dumbfounded. "Celes ! … You deceived me ?!"

Celes shook her head. "Of course not ! Have a little faith !"

Kefka giggled madly. "G'hee hee hee ! She has tricked you all ! Celes… that's so… YOU !"

The Jedi felt the deceit in Kefka's speech, but chose to remain silent.

Celes walked over to the railing, holding her head down. "Locke… Please believe me…"

Locke was almost speechless. "I… …"

Kefka motioned to his Magitek Armored Soldiers. "NOW ! Exterminate all of them !"

As the Magitek Armors rushed Locke, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, knocking them down, Celes had jumped to the other side of the railing while Cid ran towards his elevator. She climbed back to the other side and faced Kefka. "Locke… Let me protect you for once… Maybe now… Now you'll believe me…" She casted the spell of Warp, transporting herself, Kefka and the Magitek Armors away from the wounded party.

As Locke regained his bearings, he felt sad and hurt. "Celes…"

Cid came out of hiding. "Ooh… Ooh… What happened ?"

The glass tubes began to shatter and leak. Cid looked around in panic. "This is a disaster ! Your fighting has caused the capsules to rupture ! Their contents are spilling out !" He motioned the group to the elevator. "Quick ! Over here !"

As they descended in the elevator, Cid was busy musing. "Kefka has used me… used the Empire… What have I done ? The life-energy of those Espers… You've helped me come to a decision. I'm going to talk to the Emperor and have this stupid war stopped."

The elevator finally reached the bottom floor. The entry to a subway car. Before the party could move on, Cid grabbed Locke's arm. "Celes… I've known her since she was a baby. I raised her as if she was my own daughter ! But she was forced to become a Magitek Knight, and has done some awful things. If I could only talk to her… I'd apologise for the way her life has turned out."

Ahsoka checked through their recently acquired Espers. She chose Shoat, which would teach her Bio, Break and Doom.

Suddenly, Kefka's laughter rang out in the distance.

Cid shoved the three into the subway car and pressed a button to have it going outside. "NO ! It's Kefka ! GO !"

The ride through the subway wasn't a smooth one. Over the majority of the ride, they were attacked by Mag Roaders. Odd creatures that had their feet fused together to accommodate a wheel, allowing them to ride on the subway. Fortunately, they were relatively easy to deal with. Ahsoka's Flame Sabre and Obi-Wan's Thunder Blade helped tremendously. As they were about to reach the exit, they came face to face with a mechanical monstrosity only known as Number 128. A robot of some kind armed with sharp rotating blades and the ability to cast Magic.

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

Number 128 began its attack by shredding the party with its two blades. It hurt a lot, but the Cure Magic would heal even their worst wounds. Obi-Wan focused his attack on the Left Blade. Locke casted Bolt 2 on it, rendering it useless. Ahsoka focused her attack on the Right Blade. Another casting of Bolt 2 dealt with the remaining blade. At this point, Number 128 retaliated by casting Haste on itself, speeding up its recovery to attack. Every time a party member would attack the main body, it would counter with Red Feast, an attack which drains the health from a person and replenishes its own. It casted Fire 2 on the group, burning everyone considerably. Obi-Wan was thankful that his "Grand-Padawan" had chosen to learn curative spells at first. Cure 2 worked wonders for their burns. After several more attacks and castings of Bolt 2 from Locke, Number 128 was defeated and crashed off from the subway path into a pillar, creating a powerful explosion. After the battle, Ahsoka had gained enough experience to learn the spell of Bio, a more powerful version of Poison. Locke had finished with Shiva, learning Cure, Ice, Ice 2, Rasp and Osmose. Obi-Wan, on his end, finally learned Fire 2. He would have to battle again a very long time before mastering the spell of Drain.

As they exited the subway and the Magitek Research Facility, their car crashed into a Magitek Armor waiting for them, effectively removing it out of the way. They raced to the entrance of Vector, where Setzer was waiting for them. "I was starting to worry… What's up with Celes ?"

Locke lowered his head, staying silent.

Setzer motioned everyone to board the Blackjack. "We'll talk later, let's get outta here !"

Kefka ran out from the top of the palace and surveyed the damage. "Crud ! What a mess !" He ran inside a control room and pressed a button. "I don't think so ! You won't get away !"

Two enormous cranes rose up in an attempt to hold down the Blackjack. Out on the deck, Setzer and the others were getting ready to make a hasty getaway.

Locke urged Setzer to get moving. "Let's not overstay our visit. We're outta here on the double !"

Setzer took control of the wheel. "Right. Speaking of which, maybe we should be leaving."

Ahsoka took notice of the cranes rising closer and closer. "Um, guys ? We might have a slight problem…"

Obi-Wan took notice himself. "By the Force, what are those ?!"

Setzer tried to shake off the cranes, but it wasn't working. "We'll have to destroy these things ! Get ready !"

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

The party stood at the middle of the deck, cornered by the Left Crane and Right Crane. Like most machines, they had the ability to cast Magic. Setzer activated his Slot Machine, getting three Airships on the slots, activating the H-Bomb attack. A small ship flew over the cranes, bombarding them. Ahsoka used Force Push to throttle the Left Crane a bit, causing some damage. Locke opted to cast Ice 2 on it, destroying it. Following the defeat of the Left Crane, the Right Crane activated its Tek Barrier. Obi-Wan, unaware of the crane's new protective method, casted Fire 2. To his shock, his spell backfired and bounced back, burning Setzer in the process. Ahsoka quickly casted Cure 2 to heal their new ally. Setzer used his Slots ability again, this time getting three crystals, activating the 7-Flush attack. Basically several beams of light ripping into the enemy. After that, the Right Crane fell apart, finally allowing the party to escape Vector.

As they flew as far from Vector as possible, Locke began to show some anxiety. "I'm worried about Terra. Let's return to Zozo…"

Setzer turned to him, a confused expression on his face. "Terra ? Who's that ?"

Locke lowered his head, still mad at himself for doubting Celes. "I'll explain on the way… About Terra… Espers… …the Returners…"

With that, the party began to fly back to Zozo.

 **And the great expedition at the Magitek Research Facility is finally complete. Do you people really believe that Celes could have been an Imperial spy ? Kefka once again rears his head, showing us even more reasons to hate him than we already do. What was that about reviving some Statues ? We'll find out eventually. Over the next chapter, the party returns to Zozo and we learn more of Terra's mysterious past, her connection to the Espers and how they can work together to bring down the Empire. The quest gets tougher. Please leave a review.**


	10. Terra's Past and a SLAM-dancing Ally

**Zozo**

Everyone gathered around Terra's bed. Locke pulled out the Magicite of the Esper named Maduin. "Terra ! Look, we've brought some magicites !"

This particular Magicite seemed to cause her to react. Terra opened her eyes and blinked several times. "Father ? I remember it all… I was raised in the Esper's World."

 **Begin Flashback**

In the realm of Espers, one named Maduin did his usual stroll near the Sealed Gate that lead to the Human world. He was shocked to find a Human woman, lying unconscious near the entrance to their realm. He did the thing that made the most sense to him, take her with him and bring her to the Elder's home.

The following day, Maduin visited the woman to find out she was still sleeping. An Esper that looked like a Fairy was tasked to watching over the woman.

"She's pretty weak. Better let her rest a moment."

Maduin walked over to her, accidentally waking her up. She rose and looked up to him. "You're… an Esper ? What's that pendant for ?"

Maduin gladly offered the pendant to the woman. "It's… yours now ! It helps protect the Esper World."

The woman stepped out of bed and donned the pendant. "Esper World ? Boy, did I take the low road or what ?"

Maduin paced around the girl, careful not to vex her. "The Esper folk are pretty upset, you being Human and all…"

The woman stared at him. "You the one… who saved me ?"

The Esper nodded. "I am Maduin. I tired of living in the Human world… That world is filled with desire, greed and loathing. It's highly infectious…"

The woman crossed her arms. "Are Espers and Humans truly… so different ? So… I'm an example of evil in that world, huh ?"

Maduin shook his head. "No… I mean…"

She let out a frustrated sigh. "My name is Madonna. I'll return to my world tomorrow."

Maduin was very willing to help her out. "You'll need a guide."

The next day, Maduin woke up and went to the Elder's house only to find that Madonna had already left. Hurrying towards the Sealed Gate, he met up with her. "If you don't want to return to your world, you may stay here."

Madonna raised an eyebrow. "But Espers and Humans cannot coexist…"

Maduin grabbed her by the hands. "How do we know unless we observe for ourselves ?" Maduin danced with Madonna in the air, his Magic working with her. "How do we know… unless we… observe for ourselves ?"

Out of thin air, a baby appeared between them. "I've given her a name."

Madonna was incapable to understand how a baby could be conceived out of pure magic, but was thrilled to suddenly have a daughter anyways. "What is it ?"

Maduin held his family with great pride. "It's Terra. Not bad, huh ?"

 **2 years later…**

"Humans ! The nexus between our worlds has opened again ! The wind… so odd… Just like 2 years ago… But something's different now… Troops have come seeking our magical power. Blast it ! They've made it as far as the Elder's House !" Terra recalled.

Emperor Gestahl entered the Esper World, looking very pleased. "Aha ! We've finally found it ! Those ancient writings told us of this world, and described the awesome magical properties of these beasts !" Soldiers gathered around him. "Grab them ! Riches to any man that captures an Esper ! GO !" More soldiers poured into the Esper World, hunting down any and all Esper present.

Inside the Elder's house, Maduin was staying near Madonna and Terra, ready to protect them from the Imperial troops.

The Elder came upon a difficult decision. "We've no choice… We must do what we've been avoiding…"

Maduin knew exactly what he meant. "You mean… the Magic Barrier ?"

The Elder lowered his head sadly. "Here's the plan. We'll create a tempest that will sweep all the nasty creatures out of our realm. Then we'll seal the Gate… I am the last of our kind able to cast this magical Seal."

"But in your state, you might just…" Maduin began to protest.

The Elder was ready for his final act. "Pass away… but at least we'll finally be safe."

Maduin looked out to his "wife". "Madonna…"

She shook her head. "I, for one, will not miss the other side."

The Elder moved out to the Sealed Gate. "Let's do it. We have no other choice."

An Esper, which looked like a wolf, began showing signs of mistrust. "This is all because of that human girl !"

Maduin looked at his fellow Esper in shock. "Nonsense !"

"I'm sure she helped the others to find us !" The Wolf Esper continued.

Maduin shook his head. "Get a grip on yourself !"

The Wolf Esper kept on with his point. "No ! She's one of them ! Soon she'll be wearing our hide !"

That comment caused Madonna to carry Terra with her and run off to the Sealed Gate. Maduin followed quickly. When he reached the Sealed Gate, Madonna was nowhere to be seen. Only Emperor Gestahl and a few soldiers stood near.

The strong winds caused by the Seal pushed Gestahl and the soldiers further and further away from the Esper world. "No ! Just when we were in reach of a veritable bonanza !" He was pushed back to the Human world.

Maduin raced to the entrance of the Human world and found Madonna lying on the ground, lightly wounded. "Maduin, I'm not their friend…"

Maduin felt relief that the Wolf's accusations were purely wrong. "I understand that ! Can you make it back ?"

Madonna slowly rose up. "Sure…" The strong winds blew Terra into the Human world. "Terra !" She was drawn back into her world afterwards.

Maduin was dragged at his turn. "Madonna !"

All three appeared before Emperor Gestahl's feet. He picked up Terra, whom was crying loudly. "A… Human girl ? Wh… Who is she ?"

Madonna's strength was giving out. "Please… take care… of my baby…"

Gestahl looked at the three and pieced the puzzle together. "YOUR girl ?! Eh ?! Hmm… Then she's Half-Human and Half-… How absolutely fascinating ! Mwa ha ha ! She will help up realize our dreams faster than we ever imagined !"

Madonna struggled to stand up, realizing the horrible future for her daughter. "N…. noooooo !"

"Quiet, my dear !" Gestahl stabbed Madonna in the heart, ending her life. "We will own this world ! Ha ha ha !"

 **End Flashback**

Terra reverted back to her "Human form". As Locke held the Maduin Magicite, it resonated with her.

"That was my Father… ? I'm the product of an Esper and a Human… That's where I got my powers… Now I understand… I finally feel I can begin to control this power of mine…"

Locke held his chin in thought. "So Gestahl must have known the secret of the Espers' power back then. And those Espers at the Facility were grabbed during that expedition. That means Celes' power came… at the expense of an Esper…"

Sabin was itching to give the Empire a good beating. "They can't get away with this ! We have to strike back !"

Terra rose from her bed. "What's happening in Narshe ?"

Ahsoka slapped her forehead. "Of course ! Banon is still waiting for us ! Maybe he and Arvis finally managed to convince the townsfolk to band with us."

Locke handed the Maduin Magicite over to Terra. "Maybe we should head back there…"

Setzer motioned to the Blackjack waiting outside the town. "The airship's ready."

Terra began to feel more confident in her abilities. "Come on, everybody. Let's go."

After a quick flight, the group soon landed near Narshe.

 **Narshe**

As they entered the city limits, a guard went to meet with them. "We've been waiting for you. This way, please…" He lead them to the Elder's house.

Banon was relieved to see them, safe and sound. "Oh, you're here ! The people of Narshe have finally agreed to battle the Empire. How did it go at Vector ?"

Locke, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka told Banon of their adventure, leaving the part about Celes disappearing for another time.

Arvis understood what would be requested of everyone. "I see. Your plan would combine Narshe's money with Figaro's machinery to storm the Empire. Not enough manpower, though…"

Banon suggested something risky, yet necessary. "We have to open the Sealed Gate…"

Terra conveniently walked in on the conversation. "… to the Esper world ?"

Arvis pleaded with Terra. "We'll never beat the Empire without them."

Banon thought of a strategy. "When the Gate has been opened, the Espers can attack from the East. We'll storm in at the same time, from the North. No way around it. We MUST get the Espers to understand. We have to establish a bond of trust between the Humans and Espers. Only one person can do this…"

All eyes gazed at Terra. She felt an enormous amount of pressure, yet she knew she was capable. " _Half-Human, Half-Esper, my existence is proof that such a bond CAN exist._ " She volunteered for the task. "I'll do it ! I'm the only one who can !"

As Terra went back to the Blackjack, Locke lead Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Setzer around the town, looking for treasures. They met with an old man who looked weary about something.

"That infamous thief, Lone Wolf, has being sighted recently. Are my treasures safe ?"

They ran to small isolated cabin, upon entering, they came face to fang with the thief in question. He looked at the group, irritated that he got caught red-handed. "Gah ! I've been made ! I am Lone Wolf, the pickpocket. I wanted that treasure !" He escaped through the roof. As the group followed him back to where the frozen Esper Tritoch laid, he had a Moogle hostage. A small creature with white fur, a small antennae and wings. Adorable but also devastatingly powerful.

"Stand back, or this one gets it !"

The party kept their distance.

After a moment, the Moogle, named Mog, stood up and began to dance.

Lone Wolf knew he was in trouble. "Guh ! Got a live one here !"

Mog's dance sent both to opposite cliff edges. The party approached the Moogle and helped him up. "Thankupo !"

Ahsoka's eyes went wide in surprise. "You can talk ?!"

Mog snickered. "Of course, I can talk ! Kupo ! That old psycho, Ramuh, came to me in a dream and told me to be expectin' you. So… I'm gonna… join your party, kupo !"

Lone Wolf still held on to the cliff's edge. "If that's how it's gonna be… you'll never get this Gold Hairpin !" He threw himself down to his death.

Obi-Wan scratched his head in confusion. "Well… that was… unexpected. It possibly was a rare Relic… but was it really that useful for us ?"

Mog hopped around the group for a few seconds, before heading off to the Blackjack. "I'll be waiting in the airship, kupo !"

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "What a funny little guy. Can he really help us ?"

Locke scoffed at her. "Don't be deceived by his appearance. Moogles can dance up a storm !"

Ahsoka leaned towards Obi-Wan. "Master, that little fella is so cute ! He's coming with us, right ?"

"I do believe Terra will take him with us, Ahsoka. He could help. I definitely want to see him in action."

 **So we finally learn the truth about Terra. Anyone saw that plot twist coming ? And now Mog joins the group. He is simply flat-out awesome. His Dances have various effects that are always powerful. I always loved his character description. "Human-loving, fast-talking, street-smart, SLAM-dancing… Moogle…" Over the next chapter, we'll cover Mog's initial training. Now that Locke learned all the spells from Shiva back at the Magitek Research Facility, it's time to move him out of the group in favor of Terra, who's back with her ability to "Morph" into her Esper form, which doubles her physical strength and magical abilities. So Terra, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Mog will be passing through the mystical Sealed Cave to the East of the Southern Continent. A treacherous cavern filled with powerful monsters and bizarre traps. In the end, they'll reach the Sealed Gate leading to the Esper world. Will everything go according to plan ? You'll find out over the weekend. Feel free to leave a review.**


	11. The First Failure

**Aboard the Blackjack**

Everyone met in the meeting room, right above Setzer's personal casino. Terra took charge since she was the only one capable of communicating with the Espers.

"Before we head out to the Sealed Gate, it's time to reform the main party. I will take the lead. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, since the two of you have proven your skills on the mission at Vector, it's only fair that you come along. Lastly, I think Mog should come along too. I recall Locke telling me how a group of Moogles helped him to protect me in the mines, many months ago. Everyone, wish us luck."

Setzer approached Terra. "Since you're on the quest to acquire Magicite for good, there's been a rumor that someone has a "shiny stone" in the Southern town of Tzen. Might be worth looking into."

Terra nodded. "Thanks for the tip, Setzer. We'll check it out."

By the time the party went on the deck, Terra had equipped herself with the Break Blade and the set of Golden Armor. She also took the Maduin magicite for herself. With some training, she would soon learn Fire 2, Ice 2 and Bolt 2. Mog already had a Mithril Pike, a Mithril Shield, a Green Beret and a Mithril Vest. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan kept their current equipment and magicites. Ahsoka still needed to learn Break and Doom while Obi-Wan had yet to learn Drain. Mog wasn't assigned a magicite yet. They wanted to see what they could get at Tzen.

Ahsoka took the wheel and the flight to Tzen was pretty smooth. It felt like an antiquated starship.

 **Tzen**

Upon landing near the town, the party looked around, trying to seek whom could possibly have a magicite on its person. Ahsoka used her montrals to determine where the curious person stood. "Over there ! Behind those trees ! That person holds something that resonates. It could be the magicite crystal we're looking for."

Ahsoka tapped the man in the back. He turned around, his face white like a sheet. "Oh no ! I've been caught ! Oh… Phew ! Don't scare people like that ! I thought you were an Imperial trooper. A while ago, some people broke into the Magitek Research Facility and raised a ruckus. I took the opportunity to grab this glowing stone ! For 3000 Gold Pieces, you can have it !"

Terra paid the man and they were given the Sraphim magicite. It would teach its wielder Life, Cure 2, Cure, Regen and Remedy. The new magicite was given to Mog. He was quite ecstatic to learn Magic. "Kupo ! I get to cast spells like the rest of you ! Also, have me fight in different places, so I can learn new Dances, kupo ! Kupohoho, let's go !"

 **Getting Mog's Dances**

At first, the party fought some Ralphs in the plains near Tzen. After the battle, Mog learned the Wind Song Dance. They moved on to a nearby forest, encountering some Chicken Lips. A few quick spells and Mog learned the Forest Suite Dance. At this point, the party boarded the Blackjack and made their way back to Figaro desert. After a short skirmish with Sand Rays, Mog learned the Desert Aria Dance. Moving to the base of Mount Koltz, they fought a couple of Trilliums. The powerful Earth Blues Dance was learned. A quick stop at Zozo and a quick fight with a group of Gabbledegaks earned Mog the Love Sonata Dance.

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "So you've learned new Dances. That's neat. Are they useful, however ?"

Mog whirled around her. "Kupo ! You doubt my awesomeness, kupo ?! Take me to the plains, kupo ! I'll show you, kupo !"

They went out in the plains and encountered some Mind Candys. Mog began to dance the Wind Song. An attack known as Wind Slash was the result. A powerful Wind-Elemental attack which defeated the insects in one blow. Afterwards they encountered a Vulture and an Iron Fist. Mog risked to begin the steps of Earth Blues. To everyone else's surprise, his dance unleashed an Earth-Elemental attack called Land Slide, crushing the Iron First with great force. The next move was a healing ability called Sun Bath. Everyone's wounds were completely healed.

As Obi-Wan dealt the finishing blow to the Vulture, he couldn't help but being impressed at the Moogle's skills. "We have got to _stop_ underestimating these locals."

Ahsoka's lekku darkened in response. "Tell me about it, Master. Suddenly, I get the felling that us Jedi aren't so special afterall…"

Terra passed a hand in her hair, playing with her ribbon that holds her ponytail. "Hmm… Could he learn a Dance around water ? We could ride the Lete River… unless one of you has a better suggestion ?"

Ahsoka recalled the diving helmet given by Gau. "Wait a sec ! I know ! Let's land around the Veldt. We could go through the Serpent Trench."

Obi-Wan let out an audible groan. "Must we really take that path ? I was told that the Veldt is dangerous."

Ahsoka pointed to Mog. "With "Mogster" here, I think we don't have much to worry about, Master. Terra… do you agree with my idea ?"

Terra paced around for a few moments. "All right. We'll take the Serpent Trench. From Nikeah, we'll backtrack to the Veldt. Once we board the Blackjack again, we're done stalling. Those Espers can't wait forever, ok ?"

They landed at the North edge of the Veldt, by the river. It was there that Ahsoka, Sabin and Cyan washed up after jumping in the Barren Falls. As they made their way down to the Crescent Mountain Cave, they encountered a plethora of recent enemies ranging from Ralphs to Proto Armors. Mog's Wind Song Dance was pretty effective against these stronger foes. After diving into the Serpent Trench, they soon encountered a group of Anguiforms. The battle was won relatively quickly and Mog learned the Water Rondo Dance. Eventually, they washed up in the port of Nikeah. Now, it was a matter of backtracking to where Ahsoka and Sabin first washed up after the first battle with Ultros. They passed the now deserted Imperial Camp and went through the Phantom Forest a lot faster since there was no Phantom Train to contend with this time. After a quick leap in the Barren Falls, which Obi-Wan strongly protested against, they were back at the edge of the Veldt and boarded the Blackjack, ready to make their way into the Sealed Cave. They had to pass through a small Imperial Base guarding the Cave's entrance.

 **Imperial Base**

As they entered, they noticed something odd.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard in thought. "Hmm. This is rather strange. No guards ? It seems too easy…" He turned to his fellow Jedi. "Ahsoka, don't lose your guard. This feels like a trap waiting to be sprung…"

Ahsoka tapped into the Force. "I'm not sensing anything, Master."

"Just be ready for anything." He warned.

Terra motioned the group to keep going. "Let's get this over with, shall we ?"

They crossed the bridge and entered the Sealed Cave.

 **Sealed Cave**

At first, the path was straightforward. Eventually, there was a small fork with a treasure chest on the left edge. Opening it, they obtained a Tempest, a sword for Cyan. They soon reached a path with moving bridges.

Ahsoka took note of the pattern. "We'll have to time our crossing… lest we fall into the lava and become one with the Force. Ready, everyone ?"

There was a treasure chest lying on the upper right island. Slowly, but surely, they managed to reach it safely. Inside was an item known as the Coin Toss, a Relic for Setzer. At the lower left island, they found an X-Potion. Saving it for later, they cautiously crossed the moving bridges to the lower right island in which a staircase lead to the lower, larger section of the cavern.

As they made their way through the underground labyrinth, they came across the cave's main monsters : Ings and Zombones. Ings are floating, rotting corpses missing their lower section. They have the nasty habit of using an attack called Lifeshaver, which drains a person's health to replenish its own. Zombones are stronger variations of the Fossil Fang. Fortunately, unlike their desert-dwelling cousin, they have no special skills like Sand Storm. Obi-Wan's first instinct was to cast a Fire 2 spell, focused on one of the Ings. To his surprise, the spell healed the enemy instead of harming it. The Zombone, however, did not absorb Fire. Everyone worked together and focused on one enemy at a time. After the Ings were defeated, the Zombone was pretty easy to deal with. A casting of Fire 2 from Obi-Wan was enough to fry the skeletal dragon. After the fight, Mog learned one of his last Dances, Dusk Requiem. This one would be particularly useful in the Cave, since the effect of Snare would pull an enemy into a bottomless pit, removing it from battle. They went up a stairway leading to a suspended bridge and found a switch. Ahsoka's curiosity was piqued. She pulled the lever. The bridge collapsed underneath her, causing her and the others to fall some distance on the hard stone floor.

Poor Ahsoka has squished her right lek while falling, causing a noticeable bruise and much discomfort. "Ow, ow, ow ! That's gonna leave a mark ! Ah ha ha ha… I hate it when that happens. That constant, stinging pain that just doesn't go away…"

Obi-Wan face-palmed at her reaction. "Have you suddenly forgot that you have healing Magic to remedy your situation ?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's worth a try, I guess." A quick casting of Cure 2 healed up her lek and the pain left instantly. "Thank the Force I learned that spell early on, Obi-Wan. You plan on learning it too, do you ?"

Obi-Wan still hadn't learned Drain. "After I master the Drain spell, yes, I believe I should attempt to learn curative Magic."

Mog hopped around excitedly. "Kupo ! That switch opened up a path, kupo ! Over there, a chest, kupo !"

They ran to the chest and quickly opened it, revealing a Gengi Glove. A Relic that allows the wearer to wield a weapon in each hand. Ahsoka promptly snatched it for herself. "Hmm… I don't really need that Zephyr Cape. With this, I could wield two Blizzard Swords." She equipped the new Relic and stashed her Mithril Shield and picked up a second Blizzard Sword. "We'll likely have an easier time if one of us can really strike with unexpected force."

On their path, they came upon a wall with two switches. Terra scratched her head. "Ok… which one do we pull first ?"

"Let's try the right one." Obi-Wan pulled the lever, causing a Ninja to drop in front of them. It tossed a Bolt Edge, electrifying everyone. Ahsoka quickly casted Cure 2 over the party, healing the majority of the wounds. Mog's Dusk Requiem Dance did the trick. The Snare effect took place and the Ninja was dragged down the bottomless pit. Pulling the left switch revealed a hidden door. Inside was a treasure chest with a Tent inside.

Moving further into the cave, they came upon another switch. Not sure what it would activate, the party hesitated a bit before pulling it. Thankfully, it opened a stairway leading down. Down the path, stood a tile which needed to be stepped on. Mog volunteered to do it. It opened up another secret door. Inside, four treasure chests stood, waiting to be opened. They found an Ether, a couple of Magicites. Unlike the actual Espers, these crystals summon a random Esper to attack instead of teaching Magic spells. In the last chest was the legendary Atma Weapon, the sword that grows in power along with its wielder.

The Atma Weapon was stashed in the supplies bag for the time being. They crossed a series of wooden bridges and came upon an island with several more treasure chests. Inside, they found another Ether and an Elixir. Going through a hidden path leading to a series of switches, flicking each of them opened the path more and more. They finally reached the entrance of the Sealed Gate.

Terra gazed at the large doors, firmly closed. It was time for her to do her part. "This is the Sealed Gate… Beyond is the Esper World…"

Ahsoka urged her friend to go on with Banon's plan. "It's all up to you now, Terra. We're counting on you."

Terra morphed into her Esper form and began to contact the Espers. "… …"

Before she could initiate contact, a familiar sound rang in the air. Kefka's laugh. They turned around to see him flanked by a couple of soldiers.

"Terra… The Gate ! Quickly ! K… … Kefka ! You followed us ?!"

The mad mage merely giggled in response. "Uwee hee hee ! The Emperor was right ! Let Terra fall into your hands and you'd open the gate for us ! How does it feel to know you've been working for us ? Now, I fear you've outlived your usefulness…"

Ahsoka gave him a look that could kill. "You'd better think again, Kefka !"

Kefka almost choked in his laughter. "Oh dear ! You wanna fight me ?! This is just dreadful !"

Terra called out to the Espers beyond the Gate. "Espers… Please… head my call…"

Ahsoka lunged towards Kefka and gave him two blows with her Blizzard Swords. Both times it casted the spell of Ice. Before the battle could continue, a loud rumbling interrupted them.

Kefka's eyes went wide as planets. "It opened !"

Obi-Wan could see the swarm of Espers coming through. "Not good ! Everyone, duck !"

An Esper flew right above Kefka's head, barely missing him. "Frightful energy !" But the next one passing by blew him away with his soldiers. Terra, now reverted to her Human form, was tossed to the ground near her friends, collapsing from the ordeal.

Ahsoka tried in vain to bring her back. "Terra ! Terra ! Wake up !"

More rumbling caused the group to look towards the doors. Not only did they close, but a landslide blocked the entry completely. Not long after, Terra finally came to. "W… what happened ?"

"The Espers came through the Gate and flew off into the Human world. At least Kefka got blown away when they passed." Ahsoka explained.

Terra quickly stood up, dusting herself. "Let's return to the Airship."

As they re-entered the Sealed Cave, a shortcut to the entrance had conveniently appeared. Almost at the entrance, they encountered a group of Lichs. Extremely powerful undead monsters. Not only could they confuse party members with Mad Touch, but they were able to cast Fire 3, the most powerful spell of the Fire group. Thankfully, Ahsoka's double attack with the Blizzard Swords was enough to defeat one single-handedly. Mog once again used his Dusk Requiem Dance, Snare was ineffective, however. Obi-Wan attacked with the Thunder Blade, not quite defeating it. Terra finished the job with a swipe of the Break Blade. The remaining Lich casted Fire 3 on the group, bringing everyone to their knees. Deciding between healing the group and risking getting killed by another casting of Fire 3 or killing the remaining enemy, Ahsoka hesitated for a second and lunged at the undead monster, slicing it in half.

The battle was a close one, but the rewards were high. The party gained the necessary experience to master their current spell sets. Ahsoka had finally learned Break and Doom. Obi-Wan now had Drain in his arsenal of Magic. Mog had learned all of Sraphim's spells, including Life, which brought party members back from the dead. Terra on her hand, learned Fire 2, Ice 2 and Bolt 2, all valuable spells. Making their way back to the entrance of the Imperial Base, Setzer came to meet with them.

"What happened ?" Terra asked.

Setzer described the awful events he just witnessed. "The Espers flew off together. Then, the Empire's citizens ran off, as though they were terrified."

Terra began to feel very worried. "Which way did the Espers go ?"

"Towards the capital. Vector." Setzer pointed.

 **Aboard the Blackjack**

Everyone was pacing back and forth while Setzer flew the ship. "We're almost at Vector."

Terra caught something in the distance. "There ! What's that ?"

Locke ran over to her. "What's wrong, Terra ?"

Terra leaned to the edge of the deck. "I can feel it… It's coming closer and closer…"

Ahsoka quickly turned to Terra's direction. "She's right ! My montrals are picking up something ! It's coming fast !"

Locke scratched his head. "What do you mean you can feel it ?"

Terra blinked. "It was… glowing."

Locke looked out to the distance. "What's that ? It can't be… ! An Esper ! It's coming ! Watch out Terra !" He tackled her to the floor as the Esper flew above them, protecting her.

Setzer gave control of the wheel to Edgar. "What was that ?!"

Locke the tackled Setzer to the floor. "Setzer, get down !"

The Esper missed them by several inches.

Setzer swallowed a lump in his throat. "Gulp ! Espers ?!"

Locke stood up, trying to catch a glimpse of the creature. "Where are they going ?"

Terra sensed their feelings. "They were mad…"

The two Jedi reached into the Force. "They were definitely angry."

Terra closed her eyes, trying to communicate with them. "No… Stop ! Please, don't go !"

The ship shook tremendously, worrying Setzer. "Forget that… What with this vibration ?! Is it from the Espers ?"

Edgar turned to the gambler, a scared look on his face. "Um… Setzer ? I've lost control…"

Ahsoka gasped. "Oh no ! We're gonna crash !"

Obi-Wan held tight to the railing. "It's going to be a crash-landing… right over those mountains ! Everyone, hold on !"

When the Blackjack hit the earth, everyone was tossed around, knocking everyone unconscious. Several hours passed before anyone came to.

Ahsoka slowly rose up, clutching her head. "Ohhhh… I feel pain all over… I'm so sore…" She gazed forward, seeing Obi-Wan lying motionless on the floor, face down. "Obi-Wan ! Obi-Wan ! Master, wake up ! Master, don't do this to me ! Get up !" She shook him for a few moments, then she did something she didn't want to do. She slapped him across the face.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. "Oh, thank you for that ! It's not bad enough that I'm sore all over… No really, that slap really helped…"

She groaned. "Oh, quit complaining, Master ! We're alive, so we got lucky ! Look, everybody else seems to be ok."

Locke stood up, his bones snapping. "Ow ! Well… that was a spectacular failure on our part !"

Setzer was almost on the brink of crying. "Never mind the Espers ! Look at my ship ! She's wrecked ! It'll take days to bring her back to her former glory !"

Ahsoka felt her headtails. "Ouch ! Ohhhh… I'd love to use Magic, but I wasted it all in that Cave…"

Terra stood up, shaking herself back to vigor. "Don't worry. We'll manage. We'll be reaching Vector on foot. Look, we're near the village of Maranda. Vector is a few hours away."

"What we need now is some rest. We have plenty of Tents. Let's sleep it off for a few hours. We need to recuperate our strength before going further." Obi-Wan suggested.

Mog shook himself. "Kupo ! What a crash, kupo ! Look at my hair, kupo ! It's a mess, kupo !"

Ahsoka tried to bring his hair back to normal. "Just sit tight. Let me see here…"

After several minutes of grooming, the Moogle was back to his old self. "Thankupo ! You're pretty good at this, kupo !"

After several hours of rest, the party would trek to Vector, not knowing what to expect.

 **Well… that didn't go so well… Being followed by Kefka, the Espers running amok, Setzer's precious airship out of commission… Will things improve once they reach Vector ? Over the next chapter, we'll go over the "banquet" sequence with Emperor Gestahl himself. Has he had a change of heart ? How will this affect our heroes ? We'll also see something… unique. The Returners are trying to gain as many Magicites as possible to give them an edge over the Empire. Two of them are offered at Jidoor's Auction House. Ahsoka will be chosen to participate in the bidding for the Magicites. Will she succeed in obtaining them at a decent price ?** **We'll also witness some recurring characters as they embark on a mission to pacify the Espers. Will the second attempt to communicate with them be successful ? Please feel free to leave a review.**


	12. A Banquet with the Emperor and Goodies

**Outside, near the Blackjack**

A few hours following recovery, the party set out to return to Vector, in hopes that they could finally topple Gestahl's cruel regime. A couple hours of sleep was better than none. As they trekked through the plains, they encountered a pair of Wyverns and a Ralph. Nothing the team couldn't handle at this point. Ahsoka wanted to try out her latest spell, Doom. She casted it on one of the Wyverns. A grim reaper appeared, clutching the beast's soul and taking it with him, cackling along. A second later, the afflicted Wyvern fell to the grass, very much dead. Obi-Wan casted Fire 2 on the unsuspecting foes, frying them in the process. They kept on their route until they finally reached the capital city of Vector.

 **Vector**

The first thing the party noticed upon entering was how deserted the streets were of Imperial citizens. The majority of the buildings save Gestahl's Palace was in flames. Many Returners and Narshe Guards were going around, looking for survivors. Even Arvis and Banon were present.

Terra approached the former. "Arvis ? What happened here ?"

He looked a bit stressed out. "I'm guessing the Espers did their work and flew off to unknown locations. It was like this when I got here myself."

The party dared to enter the Imperial Palace. As they arrived at the first flight of stairs, a guard met with them. "The Emperor is expecting you… This way…"

Ahsoka leaned towards Terra. "What do you think he'll do ? I doubt he'd push for peace so easily…"

Terra whispered back to the Togruta. "Keep your eyes peeled for anything unusual. Otherwise, act proper."

They were led to his throne room. The Emperor had a saddened look on his face. "I've lost the will to fight…"

A familiar man in a raincoat appeared to greet them as well. "It seem the Emperor has had a change of heart…"

Everyone brightened up at Cid's appearance. So he held his word about having the Emperor stop the war. "The Espers came to save their friends. When they learned the others had perished, they went berserk and trashed the town… Never will I forget their shrieks of rage…"

A couple of Sentry Guards dropped their weapons to the ground. "We're hanging up our weapons and armor for good."

Emperor Gestahl stood up, staring at the Returners. "The power of those Espers… I had no idea… They'll shred the world ! We must get them to understand that we are no longer at war."

Cid turned his back on the Emperor. "No Human is going to make them sit down and listen…"

The Emperor was about to head out to a door leading to the extravagant dining room. "But for now, my friends… let us feast and rejoice !" He left the party.

Cid returned his attention to the group. "There are some people here who would prefer to keep fighting. Please, before we dine, talk to as many soldiers as you can. Make them understand." With that, Cid left off to the dining room as well.

In these fleeting moments, the party addressed a total of 24 soldiers. The majority were relieved that the war was over. Others were still intent on fighting. Some outright assaulted the party with little provocation. None were a match for their advanced abilities. After Terra and the others made their point, they returned to Gestahl's throne room and waited to be admitted in the dining room.

A guard came to guide them. "This way, please."

Emperor Gestahl sat in the middle chair of the opposite side of the large table. At his left and right stood two Sentrys on each side. Cid joined to sit with the Returners. They were offered assorted meats, vegetables, wine, ale, water, etc…

Gestahl began the awkward conversation. "Imagine ! All of us together, sharing a meal ! First, we must have a toast !"

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. " _We must not show any preference to either side. We must remain neutral._ " "I propose that we make a toast… to our hometowns !"

Gestahl seemed surprised at Obi-Wan's suggestion. "Well then… to our hometowns !" Everyone raised their glasses.

Gestahl had to bring up the unpleasant topic of Kefka. "As you know, Kefka was jailed for his crimes. What should we do with him ?"

Ahsoka raised her hand, wanting to speak. "Your Excellency, he has committed some real atrocities. Pardoning or even executing him would be pointless. I say you leave him in jail."

Gestahl nodded in agreement. "Hmm… Well then, let's let him stew in his cell for a while. Then we'll decide what to do."

He let out a loud sigh before continuing. "I truly apologise about the poisoning of Doma. No one dreamed Kefka would use poison."

Terra gave a look of utter disgust. "That was inexcusable ! You _don't_ do that to people, regardless of the trouble caused by adversaries !"

Gestahl definitely felt ashamed of Kefka's actions. "I'm so terribly sorry ! Kefka is being severely punished and we're cleaning up the poison. By the way, in regards to General Celes ?"

Ahsoka spoke in defense of her disappeared comrade. "Celes is one of us ! She helped us infiltrate the Magitek Research Facility in an attempt to save a few Espers…"

Gestahl frowned at the revelation. "Kefka was lying ! General Celes realized the war was stupid before anyone else. That's why she joined the Returners. Any other questions for me ?"

Ahsoka raised an eye marking and crossed her arms. "Why'd you start the war ?"

Gestahl scratched his head, thinking on how to answer her. "My desire for power got the best of me. Now, I've come to my senses. With your permission, I'd like to talk about the Espers…"

Obi-Wan raised his hand. "Excuse me, your Excellency. I have a question of my own. Why do you want peace now ?"

"I feel we need each other's help at this time… Anything else before we move on to Espers ?" He answered quickly.

Terra raised her hand. "I have one. Why did we have to talk to your men ?"

Gestahl took a sip of wine before answering. "Some of my men refuse to embrace peace. I felt they would understand if they met you face to face. Nothing else, then ? Let's move on to the Espers… My Empire has been decimated by the Espers that emerged from the Sealed Gate. They're acting spiteful ! Unless they are stopped, they'll rip the world asunder !"

Terra nodded at his statement. "Yes, the Espers have gone too far."

Gestahl moved the conversation further. "After the Espers went on their rampage, I knew I couldn't go on with my war. I asked myself why I started it in the first place. By the way… about those questions you asked me… which did you ask first ?"

Ahsoka scoffed. "That's easy. I had asked you Why'd you start the war ?"

Gestahl knew that he was dealing with intelligent people at this point. "Right. Anyway, more than anything, I want peace. This is my true dream, I want you to understand that !"

Cid rose up from his chair, stretching himself a bit. He looked to the party. "You seem a bit tired. Care for a rest break ?"

Ahsoka rose from her seat, stretching herself and making her bones crack. "Definitely ! Sitting for so long really makes me drowsy." The others followed suit. They met up with the Sentries alongside Gestahl. They wanted to test the Returners' skills. "We've heard you four are the most powerful of the Returners. Won't you fight with us for a couple of minutes ?"

Terra seemed willing to try out her fighting skills. "Sure !" With that, the party fought against the Special Forces. They were defeated rather easily thanks to Mog's Love Sonata Dance causing an Elf Fire on one of the Sentries. Another was downed by Ahsoka's casting of Bio while the last one took Terra's casting of Bolt 2. After the battle, everyone was healed up. The Sentries were very impressed. "Wow ! You guys sure are strong ! Maybe you can defeat the Espers."

After the battle, everyone took their respective seats and the conversation resumed.

Gestahl cleared his throat. "Is there anything that you wish to hear me say ?"

Ahsoka raised her hand. "That you war is truly over ?"

Gestahl smiled at the Togruta's suggestion. "I understand. I've ordered this war to be over ! Now, I must ask for a favor. After devastating my Empire, the Espers headed Northeast towards Crescent Island. They must be found ! We must tell them we're no longer their enemy. After all I have put them through, it is up to me to set things right. That is why, I need to borrow Terra's power. Only Terra can bridge the gap between Esper and Human. We must make for Crescent Island aboard the freighter from Albrook. Will you accompany me ?"

Terra didn't hesitate to give her answer. "Yes."

Gestahl let out a sigh of relief. "I'll have my finest warrior accompany us. General Leo !"

A man, wearing some green armor and sporting a buzz cut, ran into the room when called. "Your Excellency. Fellow people." He bowed before everyone.

Ahsoka quickly turned to him. "You're the guy I saw at the Imperial Camp near Doma, the one with the principles ! Nice to meet you."

Leo gave her a shocked look. "I'm General Leo. Nice to meet all of you. I'll be waiting for you in Albrook." He soon rushed out the door and towards the entrance of the capital.

Gestahl rose from his seat. "We must find the Espers and come to terms with them ! You are our last hope !"

Several minutes later, the Emperor and his Special Forces left the dining area, allowing the remainder of the Returners (except Setzer) to meet and plan their next move.

Locke immediately volunteered to go on the mission. "If Terra goes, I'll go."

Terra turned to him, comforted to have someone by her side. "Locke, thank you."

Ahsoka wasn't going to stay around, doing nothing. "All right if I tag along ?"

Locke patted her on the shoulder. "The more, the merrier. Sides, you're a good fighter, you'll be helpful." He turned to the others. "The rest of you stay here. I smell a rat…"

Edgar also had that doubtful feeling. "Agreed. It's hard to trust the Emperor just like that."

Cyan also felt the same towards the Emperor. "We'll stay here and investigate."

Locke nodded. "Please do. Leave no stone unturned."

Edgar waved to his fellow adventurer. "Right. And you, be careful !"

As Locke was about to leave with the girls, Obi-Wan addressed his "Grand-Padawan". "Now remember, keep vigilant and mind your surroundings, young one. May the Force be with you, Ahsoka."

She turned to him, a smirk planted on her lips. "Anakin taught me well, I can handle anything. I'll see you once we've got the Espers under control. May the Force be with you as well, Master Kenobi."

As the trio exited Gestahl's dining and throne rooms, a Sentry came to meet with them. "Your behaviour at the dinner has been impeccable. And since you were able to talk to so many soldiers, you are rewarded as followed : Our troops have pulled out of South Figaro. In addition, we've also pulled out of Doma. You are hereby given permission to take any treasures from the storeroom in the Imperial Base near the Sealed Cave. Please accept this Tintinabar, a Relic that allows you to recover health with each step that you take. And this Charm Bangle Relic comes from the Emperor himself. It allows you to avoid the majority of monster encounters wherever you go."

Ahsoka beamed up at the last item. "Now _that_ will come in handy !"

As the trio arrived near the entrance of Vector, Locke turned to the ladies. "So… are we going straight to Albrook and meet with Leo… or do either of you have other spots you want to check out ?"

Terra scratched her hair nervously. "You know, we haven't heard from Setzer since the crash. Maybe we should check up on him."

Ahsoka quickly became exited. "Ooh… can we ? Can we ? Can we ? I'd like to test out this Charm Bangle while we're trekking back as well."

Locke had no issues. "Sounds like a plan. Ok, let's get moving."

The trip back to the Blackjack was a lot less intense. Thanks to the Charm Bangle, they encountered monsters a lot less than usual. Several hours later, they arrived at the ship, still downed.

 **Aboard the Blackjack**

The trio looked for Setzer but couldn't see him anywhere.

Ahsoka thought of the obvious place. "He's probably in the engine room, trying to fix things up."

As they entered, Setzer was indeed there, working on repairs. Cid was also present, gawking at the design. "Wow ! What a ship !"

Setzer grumbled while switching tools. "That landing really messed up the engine. It'll take a while to fix…"

Cid was about to reach into Setzer's toolbox. "I'll help. No machine can stump me."

Setzer slapped his hand away. "Don't touch anything !"

Cid tried to send him off. "Go kill time in the casino ! I can speed this crate up !"

Setzer tensed up immediately. "… … You little… ! Get outta my sight !"

Cid slowly exited, shrugging his shoulders. "But I could really make this thing hum… !"

Terra walked over to Setzer, trying to calm him down. "You love this ship, more than anything, huh ?"

Setzer lowered his head, sighing. "Actually, when I was younger, there was something I was mad about…"

Terra blinked, confused. "Huh ?"

Setzer turned to her. "In my youth, I dreamed of having the World's fastest Airship…"

Terra probed for more. "You mean…"

Setzer's eyes began to get watery. "At that time, there was a young girl who piloted the Falcon, the fastest vessel ever made. Sometimes, we were the worst of rivals… but other times, we were the best of friends. We always egged each other to go faster and higher. When she disappeared along with her ship… I felt like I lost my spirit… Poor Darryl…"

Seeing that Setzer needed some "alone time", they left him and backtracked to Albrook.

 **A shorter chapter than anticipated. A bigger one will be released on Monday, Thanksgiving Day here in Canada. Due to Setzer's ship still on the fritz, Ahsoka's bidding wars in Jidoor will be pushed to a future chapter. Over the next chapter, we meet old faces and new ones. Two very special party members will be joining up the cause soon. One who will get along with Ahsoka quite well over the adventure. Feel free to leave a review.**


	13. Meeting The Mage Warriors

**Albrook**

Returning from the crashed Blackjack, the trio entered the port of Albrook and made their way to the docks. There, General Leo and several were discussing future travels. He turned away from the soldiers and gave the trio their full attention. "Ah, there you are ! Another Imperial General and a person I hired in town will be travelling with us."

Two familiar faces appeared. Leo motioned to them. "Allow me to introduce. General Celes… and Shadow."

Locke looks surprised, something that Leo takes immediate notice of. "Is something wrong ?"

Locke swallowed a lump in his throat. "No…"

"Our departure isn't till tomorrow. I've arranged some lodging for you. Please, get some rest." Leo suggested.

Both Terra and Ahsoka greeted her. "Celes…"

Before Locke could say a word, Celes turned away and ran off. Locke lowered his head, still mentally kicking himself for doubting her. "Celes…"

Ahsoka approached the shrouded assassin. "Been a while since we've worked together, huh ?"

Shadow bowed politely before her. "So it would seem, Lady Tano. I am working now for the Empire, but don't worry. I'm not going to garrote you."

She raised an eye marking. "Come on, you'd never do that to a friend, right ?"

Shadow petted Interceptor, sitting by his side. "He is my only friend. I have no allegiance to either side."

At this point, Ahsoka felt it was time to drop the conversation and head out with the rest. "It's only midday, do we really have to go to sleep now ?"

Locke shook his head. "No. I say we go and grab the treasures in the Imperial Base's storeroom, East of here."

Ahsoka shot him her typical smirk. "Can't leave a treasure chest unopened, can you ?"

He scoffed at her. "Pointless. There's no telling what valuable we might get. Terra, are you up for it ?"

Terra nodded. "Sure, it'll kill a few hours."

As they traveled outside, they crossed a desert. Bugs began to swarm around them.

Locke was quick to act, unaware of what would follow. "I'll do this ! Ice 2 !"

The spell did defeat the Bugs, but each countered with Stone Sting before dying. Locke was petrified as a result.

Ahsoka face-palmed. "That's terrific ! Locke became a permanent decoration !"

Terra reached into the supplies bag. "Don't panic. There has to be something here than can cure his condition. I could've sworn we had some Soft on hand. Well… the Remedy will have to do." She sprinkled the curative powder over their stoned friend.

In a moment, Locke was back to normal. "Woah ! What just happened ?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Those Bugs turned you into a garden decoration. If we meet more of those, let me deal with them, ok ? My Ribbon should protect me from being turned to stone."

"Yeah, you get to have all the fun !" It was Locke's turn to roll his eyes. Within an hour later, they entered the Imperial Base.

 **Imperial Base**

The base was as deserted as when they first came through. They raced inside the house and made their way to the storeroom in the basement. As expected, the door was unlocked. They were greeted to the sight of many treasure chests, just waiting to be opened.

Locke rubbed his hands in excitement. "Ok, you two, let's get cracking !"

Ahsoka selected several chests. "X- Potion ! Flame Sabre ! 8000 Gold Pieces ! Woo hoo ! Ether ! Elixir !"

Terra opened a few herself. "Wall Ring ! Cherub Down ! 13 000 Gold Pieces ! Yowza ! Back Guard !"

Locke unveiled the rest. "Running Shoes ! Cure Ring ! 2000 Gold Pieces ! Nice !"

Ahsoka began to stash the Gold Pieces into the money pouch and the items in the supplies bag. "What about those new Relics ? What do they do ?"

Terra was more than happy to explain. "Wall Ring casts Reflect on one of us. It's great that it makes enemy spells bounce back at them, but it also prevents the wearer from being cured with spells of our own. Cherub Down casts Float. Back Guard prevents monsters from sneaking up on us from behind. Cure Ring casts Regen, allowing the wearer to recover health gradually during battle."

Ahsoka looked almost disappointed. "Not all that practical, then."

"Well… I think we've raided this storeroom entirely. We might as well head back to Albrook and get some shut-eye." Locke lead the ladies out, still keeping an eye out for Imperial soldiers.

Backtracking through the desert, they encountered a Fossil Fang. Unlike their first encounter, they had a much easier time dealing with it. A casting of Ice 2 from Locke and Fire 2 from Terra did the trick. They soon reached the port town of Albrook.

 **Albrook**

The sun was setting as they arrived. They made a beeline for the Inn. The Innkeeper had been expecting them. "General Leo told us about you three. By all means…"

During the middle of the night, Locke woke up, unable to sleep. He left the Inn for a bit of fresh air. Ahsoka sensed his turmoil through his emotions. She tiptoed to the door, using her montrals to listen to what was going on.

Outside, Celes was standing to the railing, her back turned to Locke. He tried to spark up some form of conversation. "Celes…" She turned away from him. "Come on ! Why won't you speak to me ?"

Celes stood silent. Locke walked next to her. "Even if it was only a little… I doubted you… But I'm still your friend…"

Celes reacted by walking away. He called out to her. "Celes !"

She closed her eyes, then ran off down the stairs and elsewhere into town.

Locke lowered his head, saddened by her behaviour. "Celes…"

Back inside the Inn, Ahsoka felt so sorry for Locke. "Poor guy. He tries his best to fix up his mistakes, but he keeps getting nowhere… Uh oh ! Here he comes, back to bed !" She quickly walked back and climbed into her bed.

He went back to bed himself, but kept tossing and turning through the night. Over the following morning, they were offered a quick breakfast before heading out to meet Leo.

He was finalizing the departure. "Right. Let's go."

Over the morning, the ride was uneventful. Inside the cabin, Locke was gorging himself on food. Something he would regret later in the night. Ahsoka stood outside with Terra and Leo, enjoying how the wind blew and her lekku were swinging in the air. A soldier came to report to Leo. "All systems, A-OK."

Leo turned to the two ladies. "We should arrive tomorrow morning. Why not rest until then ?"

Both ladies accepted his suggestion and got themselves much-needed sleep. Over the middle of the night, Terra was standing outside with Leo.

He tried his best to strike up a conversation with her. "You all right ? Looks like you're feeling better…"

She nodded. "Funny, isn't it ? I was used by the Empire… Even had my thoughts ripped from me… But here I am, cooperating with the "enemy"…"

Leo felt slightly bothered by that comment. "People are people. Not all of us are like Kefka."

Terra raised an eyebrow. "What's… what's with you ?"

He lowered his head and turned away. "I knew that you were being used as a kind of biological weapon… And because I didn't do anything about it… I'm no different than Kefka…"

Terra changed the subject abruptly. "I'm the product of a Human and an Esper. Will I ever be able to love someone ?"

Leo had to be sympathetic. "Of course !"

Terra scratched her head nervously. "But… I haven't felt that way yet…"

Leo placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "You're just young. But I understand what you mean. I understand only too well…" With that, he left her on her own.

Terra shook her head. "But… I want to know what love is… now !"

The sound of a door opening took her out of her thoughts. "Who is it ?"

Shadow came on the deck, turning his gaze towards her. "I thought I'd sleep out under the stars."

Terra blinked. "Did you… did you hear what we were talking about ?"

Shadow turned his back to her. "I didn't mean to overhear anything…"

Maybe he could tell her what love is. "Umm…"

Shadow turned back to her, shaking his head. "I can't help you. You must look within for answers." Terra was about to enter back the cabin, Shadow stepped towards her. "Terra. In this world, there are many like me who've killed their emotions. Don't forget that."

As Terra walks back inside, Locke is walking about, feeling queasy. "Urgh… Uooh… Arg… Think I'm gonna… !" He ran to the railing, puking into the water. Only now does he notice that Shadow was watching the entire time. "Not a word of this to anyone else, O Shrouded One…" As Shadow left, Locke felt queasy again. "Think I'm gonna… !" He leans on to the railing again, emptying his stomach contents into the water.

Over the following morning, not only did Locke recover from his seasickness, but everyone was gathered and ready to explore Crescent Island. Leo explained how they would proceed. "We're almost at Crescent Island. When we disembark, we'll split into two groups. Celes and I will form one group. Terra, you'll go with Locke, Ahsoka and Shadow. If you spot the Espers, report at once !"

Shadow was "busy" petting Interceptor, but it was time to go. "Let's go ! Shadow !"

For the first time, Celes gathered the strength to speak. "Hey, Locke… Um, I…"

Locke ignored her for now. "Come on…" As he left with Ahsoka and Shadow, Terra stayed behind a moment, seeing Celes falling to her knees and on the verge of crying… As much as Terra wanted to comfort her, duty called.

Getting past the shores and going through the plains, the four warriors met their first new monster. The Baskervor, a reptilian creature with a bird's sharp beak and tough armor. Physical attacks were mostly ineffective, but Magic really put the hurt on it. A casting of Bio from Ahsoka defeated the monster. They quickly reached the backwater town of Thamasa.

 **Thamasa**

The first thing the party noticed is how odd the villagers acted towards them.

A woman walking around the Weapon and Armor shops waved at them. "Oh, wow ! Strangers !"

They unknowingly entered the Mayor's House. He greeted them in the strangest of ways. "Welcome, welcome ! Magic ? What is this "magic" ?"

A man walking around the center of town gave them the best lead. "Espers ? What are those ? If they're animals, talk to the old man in the house up here."

Ahsoka leaned towards Terra. "I wouldn't call Espers "animals", but hey, this is our best bet so far…"

"Let's see what that man here could tell us…" Terra met up with an elderly gentleman named Strago Magus.

He tensed up at the strangers. "What'cha want with me ?"

"We're looking for Espers… We were told you might be able to help us…" Ahsoka explained.

Strago scratched his head. "Espers ? Espers. Hmm… Not really familiar with that word."

Locke probed him further. "But you've heard it before ?"

Strago reacted by almost jumping out of his shoes, shaking his head. "Nope, uhn uhn… Can't say I have… Honestly… can't… say… I have !"

Ahsoka felt deceit in his words. "That's odd…"

Suddenly, a little girl, no older than 10, named Relm Arrowny, appeared from the door leading upstairs. "Grandpa !"

She ran behind Strago, kicking him in the legs. "Hey… HEY ! What in blazes ?! What you doin' ?"

She ran around the group. "Grandpa ! Who are these people ? Friends ? Can they use magic too ?"

Strago's eyes widened in horror. "Yaa ! Hush !"

Relm ran to Interceptor, who surprisingly didn't growl at her. "What a cute doggy !"

Shadow tried to shoo the girl away. "Get away. He bites."

Strago had enough of Relm's antics. "Go to your room !"

Relm suddenly reminded Ahsoka of her younger years as a Padawan. "I will not ! What a fussy old man !"

Ahsoka felt a bit amused. " _And I thought I was snippy ! Seems this kid might have beat me in that department ! Can she back up her attitude, though ?_ "

Strago crossed his arms. "Please… leave us…"

Relm suddenly loosened up. "Oh… all right…" She lead Interceptor to her room.

Strago turned to gaze to Shadow. "Hoo boy… seems to like your dog…"

Interceptor is wagging his tail as Relm pets him. "What a sweet puppy !" She then shut the door, letting the "grown ups" do their business.

Strago face-palmed. "This is terrible… Sorry."

Shadow shrugged his shoulders. "No problem. The dog usually doesn't like people, though…"

"Please excuse her, she's just young."

Locke held his chin in thought. "Hmm…"

Strago did his best to remain calm. "This is just a backwater village. We can tell you nothing about your Espers…"

Locke wasn't buying it. "I see…" He turned to the others. "Something's wrong here…"

Terra motioned to the door. "Let's have a look around…"

Locke shook hands with Strago. "Thanks for your time."

Strago breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry I couldn't have been more helpful…"

It was time to head out and Shadow needed his dog. "Interceptor ! Come !"

His barking was heard as he ran down the stairs, a disappointed Relm looking at him. "Oh… all right…"

As the party explored, they could hear a child crying. "Mama ! It hurts !"

The mother approached her child. "All right, Cure." She suddenly notices the strangers staring back at them. "… medicine… Where is the cure medicine… ?"

Her child runs after her. "Mama, please use Cure on me !"

Behind another house, a boy is amusing himself by burning some grass. "Fire ! Fire !" He suddenly took notice at the strangers. "Oh no ! I've been seen !" The boy quickly ran off.

Ahsoka scratched her montrals. "Is it just me or everyone here seems perfectly capable to use Magic… without Espers ?"

Terra rearranged her ponytail. "Let's play their game. Let's not make a case about it, ok ? Perhaps something will happen. Why don't we have a rest at the Inn ?"

Locke stopped the others before moving to the Inn. "Hold up, let's check out their Weapon and Armor, first."

In the Weapon shop, Locke found an item to his liking. "Hawk Eye, huh ? A throwing weapon for me ? Oh yeah, I'm buying this !"

The rest of the available weapons didn't appeal to the rest of the party. But the Armor shop had some decent equipment.

Ahsoka reached for a specific item. "Power Sash ? This increases my defense as well as offense ? Sold !" She quickly changed to the new armor, it was pretty similar to her Jedi garb.

As having paid for their new equipment, the party walked over to the Inn to rest. To their surprise, the Innkeeper only charged them 1 Gold Piece for the night. In the middle of the night, Strago ran into their room, waking Terra, Locke and Ahsoka. "This is awful ! Relm… she's… !"

"Relm's in danger ?" Terra asked.

Strago kept panicking more and more. "Yes ! She was at a neighbor's house when a fire broke out ! I won't be able to stand it if something happens to her ! Please ! Won't you help ?"

Ahsoka was the first to head out. "We don't leave anyone in trouble ! Not even a bratty girl like Relm !"

Locke tried to rouse Shadow from his sleep. "Shadow !" He only turned back and covered himself more in the blankets. As everyone else rushed to save Relm, Shadow finally rose out of bed, noticing Interceptor nowhere near him. "Interceptor ! Where are you ?!"

Outside near the burning house, villagers gathered. "Relm's inside that house !"

The fire worsens with time. Strago nearly suffers a heart attack. "RELM !" He began to chant in an unknown language.

Locke is shocked at the old man's action. "What're you doing ?!"

Strago unleashed a blast of Ice. "Flames be GONE !"

The Mayor quickly ran to Strago. "Magic is forbidden !"

Strago isn't afraid to defy him. "I don't care ! Relm's inside !" He began to cast some more Magic. "Flames be GONE !"

A villager urged for action. "Mayor !"

The Mayor had to set aside their "secret" in order to help one of their own. "All right. We really have no choice." He turned to Terra, Locke and Ahsoka. "Stand back !"

The trio watched as the Thamasians tried their best to extinguish the flames. It only worsened the heat.

Strago began to lose hope. "It's no use ! The fire's too strong !"

The Mayor shook his head. "I think that's because they keep so many Fire Rods in there…"

Strago was ready to risk his life for her. "I'm going in !"

Terra also took a step forward. "Wait, I'm going too !"

Ahsoka switched her Flame Sabre for the Blizzard Sword. "Ditto on me ! We'll do this together !"

Locke readied himself. "Count me in as well ! You'd better stay out here, gramps !"

Strago let out a groan. "Fool ! I may be old, but I'm not powerless !"

The flames kept getting worse. "Quickly !"

As they entered, there were swarms of Balloons, a stronger variant of the Bomb, flying all over the burning halls and rooms. It was time to give Strago an Esper of his own. He chose Shiva, so he could learn Ice spells immediately. Ahsoka had selected Carbunkle, in time, she would be able to cast Reflect, Haste, Safe, Shell and Warp. Locke picked the Sraphim magicite and began to learn Life, Cure 2, Regen and Remedy. Terra herself picked the magicite of Shoat, Bio Break and Doom would come in handy later in their quest.

As they encountered their first set of Balloons, they got their first taste of Strago's unique power. Blue Magic, or Lores can be learnt simply by watching the enemy cast it. Right off the bat, Strago had access to 3 Lores already. Revenge would inflict equal damage to an enemy's previous attack. Stone would damage and confuse the target if the enemy's level was different than the caster's. But the most useful in this case was Aqua Rake, a Water/Wind Elemental attack. The best part about Lores ? Reflect does nothing to stop it from hitting the enemy. A single casting of Aqua Rake would wash away a group of Balloons, extinguishing them.

Ahsoka was definitely impressed. "Woah, that was some insane Magic right there, old man ! Why do I get the feeling you'll be a major player in our quest ?"

Strago chuckled at the Togruta's reaction. "This is only the beginning ! There are far more powerful Lores to be learnt, like Hidon's Grand Train to name but one of them."

Going through some burning halls, they came upon a treasure chest containing an Ice Rod, a weapon for Strago. With that, the party were all capable to defeat a Balloon through melee combat. Eventually, they reached the being that seemed to have begun the fire. The Flame Eater.

Strago cautiously approached it. "Is this the source of the blaze ?"

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

The Flame Eater began by using an ability called Bomblet, summoning several Balloons to aid it in the fight. Terra used her Morph ability and turned into her Esper form. Strago casted the Aqua Rake Lore to wash away the Balloons and still cause moderate damage to the Flame Eater. Ahsoka, not having any Ice spells at her disposal, attacked it with the Blizzard Sword, causing lots of damage. Locke stood from a distance and threw his Hawk Eye weapon, doing much harm. When Terra casted Ice 2 in her Esper form, she nearly destroyed it. The Flame Eater retaliated by casting Safe and Reflect on itself.

Strago stepped in front of the three, waving his hands in the air. "Stop, stop, STOP ALL MAGICS ! His Reflect spell will make our attempts backfire."

Ahsoka groaned at the nuisance. "So I can't even cast Scan on it to see how much health it has left ? That's a drag !"

Strago readied himself for the killing strike. "It must be near-death, that Ice 2 spell by Terra took a lot out of it. Keep fighting !"

Strago's Aqua Rake cooled down whatever fire remained in the Flame Eater's core. For their victory, they were awarded ANOTHER Flame Sabre.

With the Flame Eater out of the way, the party frantically searched for Relm. Strago was hopping around madly. "Relm ! Where are you ?!"

A bit further into the burning house, they could hear Interceptor's barking. When they finally reached him, little Relm laid in a corner, unconscious and suffering a few burns.

"RELM !" Strago went to pick up his "Grand-Daughter". The ceiling collapsed, trapping everyone. Before the unthinkable could happen, Shadow finally appeared and got everyone out using a Smoke Bomb.

The following morning, little Relm woke up, having healed up considerably. Locke, Terra and Ahsoka stood at the left side of her bed, while Strago stood at the right. Shadow stood from a distance, his back turned.

Strago looked at her, tears spilling. "Are you okay ?"

Relm felt where she was burned, relieved that they didn't damage her. "Yes, thank you, Grandpa !"

Strago motioned to the 3 at her left. "Save your thanks to these people."

Relm turned her gaze to them. "Thank you…"

Strago let out a sigh. "I guess our town's little secret is out now…"

Locke raised an eyebrow. "Can everyone here use Magic ? What's going on here ?"

Strago took a seat, ready to explain. "This is… the village of Mage Warriors… Long ago, Humans used Magicite to gain magical powers. They came to be known as Mage Warriors."

Locke scratched the back of his neck. "But I thought they perished centuries ago…"

Strago continued his explanation. "After the War of the Magi, the Espers fled to their new world behind the Sealed Gate. They wished to live peacefully without fear of being used by Humans. They left us here to fend for ourselves… But we were despised by normal people. Everyone felt we had begun that war… They sent people to hunt us down like animals. There weren't even any trials…"

Terra began to feel sick. "Even though the only difference was that you could use Magic ?"

Strago nodded weakly. "A few Mage Warriors escaped and found their way here. They were our ancestors. Our powers have weakened over time, but some of it remains."

Terra felt he could help out a lot. "Look, if you're up to it, we could use your help."

Strago didn't even bother to think. "So you're after the Espers, eh… ? Well, I owe you for saving Relm. I'll help you find your Espers."

Relm jumped in the middle of everyone. "Me too !"

Strago shook his head. "I don't think so."

Relm backed away, disappointed. "What a fuddy duddy !"

Locke wanted more information. "But… where do we start looking ?"

Strago took a few minutes to think. "Hmm… If they're here, they must be hiding in the mountains to the West."

Locke raised an eyebrow. "Why there ?"

"Those mountains have powerful, magical properties. They say the Espers were created there…" Strago answered.

Terra held her chin in thought. "Maybe they're drawn to that place."

Ahsoka shot her usual smirk to the rest of the group. "Makes sense. So, we heading out ?"

Locke nodded. "I think it's worth a look. Uh… where's Shadow ?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Gone again, he is." She made her best Yoda impression, which was lost on everyone else.

As they stepped outside, Shadow was busy feeding Interceptor. He turned to face the others. "Don't misunderstand me. I just wanted my dog back."

Locke crossed his arms. "Going somewhere ?"

"I'll search for the Espers in my own way." He whistled to his dog, whom was being petted by Relm. "Interceptor ! Come !"

As the dog followed his Master, Relm ran back inside the house, locking the door.

No doubt, the party's journey in the mountains would offer them much-needed answers.

 **Yay ! Strago has joined the team ! He and Ahsoka will have a mutual respect for each other, much like Sabin and Shadow. Over the next chapter, the party encounters not only the Espers but also several recurring nuisances. One not too bad. The other spells only trouble. We're almost done with the first half of the story. It seems I'll be able to complete it faster than anticipated. Don't be shy with reviews, folks !**


	14. Deception and Murder

**Outskirts of Thamasa**

The group finally left after a bit of preparation. Strago lead the group since he knew Crescent Island better than anyone.

"The Crescent Cave isn't too far from here, on the way, we're bound to encounter the mythical Chimera. A creature with four heads : An eagle, a lion, a serpent and a goat. Thankfully, it's most powerful attack is Aqua Rake. Its Magic Power isn't a threat to us. As long as we heal our wounds after the spell, we'll be fine."

They traversed through some forests and plains before reaching the entrance of the Crescent Cave. As they expected, they fought at least one Chimera on their path. Everyone combined their Magic skills and the beast was soon defeated. The experience during the battle earned Ahsoka the Reflect spell from the Carbunkle magicite. She would finally be able to repel the majority of spells back to the enemy.

 **Crescent Cave**

Upon entering, the party came upon a treasure chest right in the middle of their path. Inside was the Heal Rod, a weapon that actually heals party members if you attack your friends. It would also heal the enemy too, making it awkward to use. Strago kept his Ice Rod he had found in the burning house. It would be useful as it empowered his Ice spells taught by the Shiva magicite.

They encountered a group of Adamanchyts and Slurms. Adamanchyts are stronger variations of the Baskervors encountered earlier. They have the bad habit of sneezing away party members from the battle, preventing them from gaining necessary battle experience, crucial to gaining spells but also to become stronger. Slurms are a stronger variation of the Crawlys encountered back at the South Figaro cave. Their main attack is Heartburn, which causes the afflicted person to be sick.

Everyone's updated spells made easy work of the Adamanchyts, which are highly vulnerable to magical attacks. The Slurms were a cinch to dispatch since even physical blows with weapons would put them out of commission. After the battle, Strago finally learned Ice 2, which would be very useful soon. As they were about to exit on the right, a familiar shadow wooshed off further into the cave.

Ahsoka blinked for a moment. "Huh ? That looked a lot like Relm. Hadn't you told her to stay home ?"

Strago groaned. "I did ! But the girl never listens ! Let's keep on going. I really hope that was just your eyes playing tricks on you."

While climbing up the mountainside between entrances, the party encountered some new enemies. The Abolisher, a more powerful variant of the Beakor. Its main attack, Duster, would poison a party member. Of course, one of them tried it on Ahsoka. Herself, still and always equipped with the Ribbon, was unaffected. "Why do these guys always try to poison us ? Can't they do anything worse than that ?"

Suddenly, Strago's memory kicked in. "Oh ! Wait ! Don't kill them just yet ! If we wait long enough, they'll cast the Pearl Wind Lore. It's a powerful healing spell."

They waited several minutes and what Strago anticipated occurred. After the Abolishers were defeated, Strago learnt the Pearl Wind Lore just by watching them cast it.

They entered to the North and definitely saw Relm this time around ! Before they could catch her, she ran further into the cave.

Ahsoka was quickly reminded of a little amusing moment when she had accompanied Anakin and Obi-Wan to Lola Sayu… against her Master's orders. The moment they greeted each other upon been thawed out of the carbonite was… awkward. " _Seems Relm listens as well as I do. At least Strago can't be as frightening as Anakin should he get angry with her._ "

While crossing a wooden bridge, Terra felt something. "There's something on that ledge radiating some strong energy. Could it be the Espers ?"

They climbed some stairs and came upon some odd carved figures. Strago reacted by quickly rushing to them "I can't believe it ! The Statues !"

Terra scratched her head. ""The" Statues ?!"

Locke knelt to one of them and looked at them in detail. "Some faint letters are carved on the back of these stone figures… Say, old man, what else can you tell us about these stone goddesses ?"

Strago regained his composure, ready to explain. "They quite literally created Magic, as we know it."

Ahsoka did a double-take. "What the Force ? These little things created Magic ?"

Locke tried to take it all in. "So, they're the Goddesses of Magic, then ?"

Strago nodded. "You could say that."

Terra knelt to one of them. "I can feel their power…"

Strago attempted to recall the tale of old. "The Statues are the source of all Magic. It's said the Espers made these images and put them in a very special place. These represent power beyond all comprehension…"

Ahsoka suddenly felt a chill down her spine. "If Gestahl or worse, Kefka, were to get hold of those…"

Terra had to refocus on their main incentive. "Ahsoka, let's not think about the worse case scenario, ok ? Our Espers no doubt came to this island to bask in all this magical power !"

Locke turned to Strago. "Say, old timer, what happened to the stone goddesses ?"

Strago lowered his head slightly. "Legend has it that they're hidden somewhere beyond the reach of Humans. I'd say they're beyond the Sealed Gate…"

Terra stared at the "statues" before her. "I wonder if the barrier that protects that place is generated by those stone goddesses ?"

Locke wiped the sweat off his brow. "Phew, what a story !"

Terra noticed a path that lead further into the cave. "If the Espers were attracted by these statues, they must be around here somewhere !"

Ahsoka paced around for a bit. "Well, what are we waiting for ?! Let's go !"

Locke lead the group towards the stairs. "I think it's worth a look."

As the team arrived down the stairs, a familiar purple octopus landed on them from above, knocking them out for a bit. "Uwee hee hee ! These statues will get Ziegfried's attention ! Oh, they're glowing ! They're beautiful !"

Ahsoka rose up with a snarl. "You AGAIN ?! How many times are we going to have to cross paths with you ?"

Locke shook himself back up. "Hey, squidball, don't you ever learn ?"

Ultros looked forward to having a bit of "fun" with them. "Well, Mama did say I was a slow learner, but I eat FAST !" He charged towards them.

 ****Cue Battle Theme****

Ultros recognizes at least 3 of them. "I was just thinking about you ! I've got more lives than I do arms !" He proceeded to slap the group with his tentacles.

Terra decided to cast Fire 2 on the tentacle terror. Of course, he reacted by blinding her with Ink. Ultros was shocked with Bolt 2 from Locke, frozen with Ice 2 from Strago and poisoned a great deal with Bio from Ahsoka. Even with all that magical power hurled at him, Ultros kept inching towards them. After several more castings, Ultros became red like a tomato for a moment, then reverted back to his usual purple color.

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "What do you supposed that was all about ?"

Locke prepared another casting of Bolt 2. "Who cares, let's take him down !"

Ultros rubbed his tentacles in glee. "G'hee hee hee ! You fell for my little trick ! Bolt 3 !"

The devastating spell hit Locke with full force, almost killing him. "Ohhh ! That hurt a lot ! Hey, old man, I could use some of that Pearl Wind you learned earlier…"

Strago began to cast his Lore. "Young whippersnapper, seems I gotta get you out of this jam, huh ? Pearl Wind !" Locke's wounds were healed and was back in top fighting form.

Terra quickly figured out a plan to counter Ultros. "Every time we attack with an elemental spell, he counters with the strongest spell in the group. We can use this to our advantage… Ahsoka ! Summon Carbunkle !"

Ahsoka reached out and pulled the Carbunkle magicite from her pocket. A squirrel-like creature with a red diamond embedded on its forehead appeared and used a move called Ruby Light, casting Reflect on the entire party. "Ok, everyone, we can cast away as his super spells will bounce right back to him !"

Several castings later and Ultros was still standing… but the unexpected happened. Relm appeared before the party. "Grandpa, I'm here…"

Strago felt a headache coming. "Relm ?! I thought I told you to stay at home !"

Relm took out her paintbrush and palette. "But I couldn't miss my chance to practice my drawing !" She walked over to Ultros. "Say, sweetie, who are you ?"

Ultros growled inwardly. "How dare you ! I'm Ultros !"

Locke yanked at Relm's hand. "Relm and Ultros… What ARE you doing … ?"

Relm kept her attention on the octopus. "Listen, Ulty… Why don't you pose for me ?"

Ultros frowned at her. "I'm not one of your kiddy friends ! Don't talk to me as if I were !"

Relm backs away and slumps towards the edge. "Forget it ! I don't wanna draw it anymore ! It's okay… I'll just jump down from here…"

Ahsoka began to panic. "Hey hey hey ! You're not going to kill yourself just because he's being a jerk, are you ?!"

Terra quickly grabbed hold of Relm. "No, Relm ! Don't do this !"

She whispered something to Terra. Relm had a plan in mind.

Terra turned her gaze to Ultros. "How dare you bother that little girl ! I'm not going to forgive you if you hurt her !"

Ultros was stumped for a moment. "Well, whadduya want I should do ?"

Locke walked over to him. "Ask her to draw your portrait. She may actually make you look pleasant ! Don't be so heartless !"

After much hesitation, Ultros finally gave in. "Oh, all right, Uncle Ulty REALLY wants you to draw his portrait !"

Relm rubbed her hands happily. "Hee, hee, hee… You're gonna love it !"

Strago motioned her to join them. "At any rate, come here !"

Relm quickly used her Sketch ability, drawing Ultros. Suddenly, he was hit by one of his tentacles.

Ultros blinked. "How can this be ? I'm… I'm nothing more than a stupid octopus !" With that, he turned tail and ran.

Ahsoka scratched her montrals. "Wow ! That had to be the most painful reality check anyone's ever gotten ! Ouch !"

Relm laughed at Ultros' stupidity. "Hah ! Did you see me ? I was awesome ! Wouldn't I be more of help than Gramps here ?"

Strago almost jumped out of his shoes. "G-Gramps ?!"

Terra shook her head. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to bring you along."

Strago also gave up trying to reason with her. "All right, if you insist…"

Relm felt a relief wash over her. "That's better."

They moved on further into the cave. They arrived in a spot which had three tiles that would give way when stepped on. They stepped on the leftmost tile, sending them crashing to the floor below. Several moments later, they regained their senses and moved upwards towards and exit. A quick walk outside and they found the entrance to the Espers on their left. Upon entering, many Espers crept out of the shadows. Some resembled fairies, dragons, etc…

Relm gathered the courage to walk up to one. "Are these… Espers ?!"

The Esper turned to Relm, scaring her and sent her running back to Strago.

Terra approached them with more caution. "I didn't think they'd look so…"

The group soon found themselves surrounded by Espers. Terra, Ahsoka and Locke formed a protective circle around Strago and Relm. As the women were about to cast Magic, a more human-looking Esper walked towards Terra. "Halt !"

Terra and the Esper, named Yura, were facing each other. Magic permeated the air, surprising Strago and worrying Ahsoka.

She closed her eyes, probing into the Force. "So much power gathered between these two…"

Strago felt a shiver run down his back. "I sense some immense magical power in Terra… It… frightens me…"

Locke swallowed a lump in his throat. "I wonder if she's gonna go ballistic again ?!"

Locke expected the Narshe incident with Tritoch to repeat itself, but Terra was in control this time.

Yura quickly figured out that Terra had a special connection of Espers. "You're somehow different… I sense a familiar power radiating from you…"

Strago turned his gaze to him. "So you're the Espers that fled through the Sealed Gate ?"

Yura nodded. "As a rule, we are not allowed to visit to your world. We few had gathered near the Gate, and were wondering how we could save the Espers that had been kidnapped. It was just a coincidence that Terra appeared when she did…"

Terra felt more comfortable with him now. "I felt… your presence… through the Gate."

Yura lowered his head, aware of the damage he had caused. "We bolted the moment Terra opened the Gate. But once in your world, we lost control of our powers. We completely leveled a city… and took some innocent lives…"

Terra had a feeling of Déja-Vu. "That's what happened to me ! I lost all control of my power…"

Strago urged caution. "There must be something in your world that allows you to focus your power differently. You must use caution while in our world…"

"We are deeply sorry to have caused you Humans such suffering and pain."

Locke stood between Terra and Yura. "The past is history ! The Empire seems to want to talk peace with you ! Why not come with us ?"

Yura couldn't believe his ears. "They would forgive us so easily ?"

Locke turned to the group. "Let's go to Thamasa and talk with General Leo."

As they began their trek back to Thamasa, Ahsoka had a bad feeling about everything… She kept her thoughts to herself since she wasn't sure of the Empire's true intentions at this point…

 **Thamasa**

Everyone gathered around as General Leo began his peaceful negotiations with the Espers.

"Locke, you're back ! And you've made the Espers understand our desire for peace." He approached the Espers. "I am General Leo. May I have your name, please ?"

Yura didn't hesitate to answer. "I am called Yura. We have done something inexcusable to your people. This probably isn't the time or place to ask for forgiveness, but…"

Leo cut him off, sensing his intentions. "Speak no further. It is we who owe you an apology. We hungered for your power… How close we came to re-enacting the War of the Magi !"

Yura finally felt at ease. "We must put this all behind us."

Locke, sensing that his mission is over, walked over to Celes. "I believe our job is finally over ! I, for one, could use some peace and quiet…"

Celes breathed out a sigh of relief. "Let's return to Vector."

Ahsoka was looking forward to be reunited with her Master. "Myself and Obi-Wan can take back our shuttle there… We can finally return to our Galaxy !"

Of course, Locke tried to apologise again. "Celes…"

She shook her head, holding back her tears. "Please, not another word."

Relm blurted out the silliest thing ever. "I'm too hot, Grandpa !"

Strago face-palmed. "Kids !"

Then everyone laughed at the silliness. But one laugh rang out and was unwelcomed. Kefka's. He appeared from behind a house with several Magitek Armors. "Hee, hee… How 'bout a little Magitek mayhem !"

The Magitek Armors blasted the crowd, downing Strago, Relm, Terra, Locke, Ahsoka and Celes along with some civilians. As everyone was unconscious, Kefka just giggled.

Leo decided to get involved. "Kefka ! What ARE you doing ?!"

Kefka pranced around Leo, laughing maniacally. "G'ha ha ha ! Emperor's Orders ! I'm to bring the Magicite remains of these Espers to his Excellency ! Behold ! A Magicite mother lode !" Kefka began to turn the Espers into Magicite, one by one.

Kefka looked around to see there was no more opposition or Espers. "Idiots !" He turned to his Magitek Armors. "I don't care for the appearance of this pitiful little hamlet, so burn it !"

Leo watches in horror as houses are burnt down on command. "Kefka ! NO !"

"Shut up !" Kefka motioned to a Magitek Armor to aim at Leo. As he falls, Kefka just hops around, laughing.

But Leo has more endurance than most, while he is battered and wounded, he faces the Court Mage. "Kefka ! Your behaviour is dishonorable ! I can't allow this !"

The two fight it out. Kefka attempted to fry Leo with a Fire 3 spell, but Leo's Aegis Shield blocked it. Leo readied himself to deal his special attack : Shock. After dealing the blow, Kefka mysteriously disappears.

"Ah, Leo… Always the consummate soldier…"

Leo looked around for his enemy. "Where are you, Kefka ? Show yourself !"

"E-M-P-E-R-O-R G-E-S-T-A-H-L… I need you here."

Gestahl just poofed onto the scene in a cloud of smoke. "Leo…"

Leo knelt to him. "My Liege !"

"I'm sorry I deceived even you, Leo… My purpose has been to gather Magicite and grow powerful. Please understand me."

Leo stood up, shocked. "But Emperor !"

Gestahl cut him off. "Don't say anything. I understand how you feel."

Kefka's voice was heard, but no sign of the demented mage. "Uwee hee hee ! That's right ! What we have to do now is to collect Magicite !"

Leo no longer knew his purpose. "But, my Liege… what have I been fighting for ?"

Gestahl gave off a wicked smile. "Leo, I'd like to you to take a nice, long snooze ! Very long ! Uwa ha !"

Just as oddly as Gestahl appeared, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there was only Kefka.

"So, you think you hit me ?! That was simply my shadow ! And how did you like my Gestahl ? I should've been on the stage !" Kefka picked up Leo and tossed him to the ground. "Well General… You're such a goody two-shoes !"

Leo tried to reach for his sword. "Shut up, Kefka ! I oughtta…"

Kefka raised an eyebrow and readied a dagger. "Oh ! A threat ? You're such a violent little brute ! I'll tell your "Liege" I had to exterminate a traitor !" He plunged the dagger into Leo's back, killing him. "Hate… Hate… HATE !"

Not long after Leo's death, Kefka felt a surge of energy coming from the Esper World. "Woah ! Yes ! I feel some incredible magic power here, today ! Wave after wave of pure, magical energy !"

Somehow, the remaining Espers still in the Esper World managed to open the Gate and make their way to Thamasa to save their friends. If only they knew what was waiting for them.

As the Espers are closing in on Kefka, he only laughs at their attempts. "I'd say you're all charged up, boy and girls… or whatever… Say, remind me to show you my Magicite collection someday ! You might see a few familiar faces !" He prepared to greet them by casting a specific spell, which also destroyed the Magitek Armors that accompanied him. "Now for a little Magicite hocus-pocus ! First, let's neutralize your abilities ! Now, little Espers ! Let's see whatcha got !" He began to catch them off guard with a homing spell, when it made contact with them, they turned into Magicite.

One of them dared to face him.

"Eh ? You wanna take me on ? Fine, here I am."

The Esper in question had the Fire spells to use. They were pointless since Kefka was equipped with a Flame Shield, absorbing all of its attack. He giggled at the Esper's failed attempt. "Imagine ! Thinking you could defeat ME ?! This is rich ! Mwa ha ha !" He began to cast the spell of X-Zone, which kills the intended target. "Now, my Magicite pretties… Help me build the magical Empire of "Kefka" !" The spell worked as intended and Kefka was "gifted" with a new Magicite. "G'haw haw ! Ohh… They're warm to the touch ! What treasures !"

Several Espers still hid around, hoping for a miracle, but none would come this day. Kefka laughed some more before finishing his work. "This is ridiculous ! I had no idea you were such wimps ! Time to put a stop to all of this !" He snatched the remaining Magicites in one fell swoop. "Phew ! I think I have plenty of Magicites for the time being… That is, until I make my way to your precious Sealed Gate !"

He suddenly realizes that his plan will work. "I don't believe this !" He laughs as he teleports back to Vector with his load of Magicite.

Several hours later, the party regain consciousness. Ahsoka was the first to wake. "Uuuhhnnn… W-what happened ? Last thing I remember w-" She notices Leo's bloody body lying on the street. "Leo ! LEO ! No ! Everyone, get up ! Leo's been killed !"

Terra stood up, tears prickling her eyes. "Why ? WHY ?! Kefka's gone out of control… We'll have to stop him and Gestahl before they unleash powers they can't control !"

Locke shook his head. "The guy really has no respect for any life… The least we can do is give Leo a proper burial."

Leo was buried right to the burning house, surrounded by some trees. As Terra placed a bouquet of flowers on his tombstone, everyone gave a moment of silence in his honor.

Terra struggled to not break down in front of everyone. "General Leo… People only seem to want power. Do they really want to be like me ? I… I wanted to learn so much more from you…" She couldn't hold it in anymore and wept.

Interceptor limped towards Relm, whimpering. Locke noticed his paw was bleeding. "Interceptor ?! What a nasty wound !" He clenched his fists. "We not only lost Leo, but Shadow too ! Curse the Empire !" He dressed the dog's wound. "This'll have to do."

Celes wept for Shadow. "He was so gentle."

"Now I'm worried about Edgar, Obi-Wan and the others…" Locke mused.

Terra lowered her head. "I wish I could say they were safe…"

About an hour later, the Blackjack, repaired and fully functioning, landed at the edge of Thamasa. Everyone walked to meet with the current group.

Setzer tossed a chip on the street in anger. "We've been had ! The Emperor is a liar !"

Cyan moved in for more details. "Thanks to Edgar, we escaped before anything bad happened…"

Locke gave his kingly friend a thumbs up. "Way to go, Edgar !"

Edgar scoffed. "I got to know the gal that brought us tea. After a while, she just blurted out the whole crooked plan !"

Sabin read between the lines and looked at his brother. "So, you've finally hit pay dirt, eh ?"

Edgar clicked his tongue. "Watch your mouth ! There're ladies present ! I was a perfect gentleman !"

"General Leo's gone… Kefka did him in…" Locke muttered.

Cyan was completely shocked. "Sir Leo ?! Gone ?! What a waste ! He was their finest soldier…"

Edgar motioned the group to gather together. "We need to rethink our plans. Let's return to the airship."

Strago nudged Terra. "May I accompany you ?"

Edgar did a double-take at the old man. "Who're you ?"

Terra decided to give a simple explanation. "He's descended from the Mage Warriors of yore… I think he can be a big help."

"And his Magic is pretty unique. I know that if I'm ever chosen to lead a mission, I want him on my team !" Ahsoka chimed.

Strago had a bad feeling about it all. "We must expect the Empire to flex its new-found muscle soon."

Relm waved her arms around, trying to get attention. "Me too !"

Strago shook his head. "I don't think so."

Sabin gave a glance at Relm and snickered. "Yeah right, kid !"

Relm wasn't letting this stranger have his way with her. "What ?! Who is this puffed-up aerobics instructor, anyway ?"

Sabin rolled his eyes. "Kid's got quite a lip !"

Relm reached out to her brush and palette. "Aaaack ! I'm gonna paint your portrait !"

Strago, Terra, Celes, Locke and Ahsoka all pleaded with Relm to not do that. "Uwaa ! S-stop !"

Sabin looked at them, totally confused.

Yet again, Strago yielded to his Grand-daughter. "All right, if you insist…"

"Let's go !" Sabin took the lead to the airship.

As Edgar was about to head out, Relm caught up with him. "What's wrong, lover boy ?"

Edgar glared at her. "How old are you ?"

"10. Why ? I'm coming along too !" Relm ran off to the airship.

"You've grown up entirely too fast ! Lighten up, ok ?" Edgar grumbled before joining the rest.

 **Whew ! Lots of bad things happened in this chapter. It's only going to get worse. How worse ? You'll find out soon. Over the next chapter, we're wrapping up the events of the first half of the story. Ahsoka will be bidding for Magicites on Jidoor, lead her chosen team on the Floating Island as they try to stop Gestahl and Kefka. Please leave a review.**


	15. Kefka's horrific Victory

**Aboard the Blackjack**

As the airship took to the air, Ahsoka went looking for her Master. She approached Edgar.

"Excuse me, Edgar ? Have you seen Obi-Wan by any chance ? I can't seem to find him."

Edgar pointed to a door not too far. "Last I seen him, he went in Setzer's room. Maybe have a look there ?"

She opened the door. Obi-Wan was indeed present, his back turned to her, looking at the clouds through the window.

"Master Kenobi ?"

Obi-Wan let out a deep sigh before turning to face her. "We have a problem on our hands, Ahsoka. While we were watching our backs against Emperor Gestahl, our shuttle must have been relocated. It's no longer at Vector. Where would it be ? Your guess would be as good as mine, Padawan."

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "Oh great ! Which means we'll have to go on a Wild Bantha chase to get it back after the Empire crumbles ?! And here I was hoping our journey was finally over…"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "We were foolish to hope for such. Who knows for how long we'll need to remain here ? Oh, I hope Anakin isn't losing his patience about our disappearance right now…"

Suddenly, Sabin barged in. "Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, your presence is required on the deck. Get moving !"

They quickly ran to the deck, where Setzer was piloting and Strago was pacing back and forth.

Setzer turned to the old mage. "The Empire's after the Sealed Gate ! They're looking for some Statues or something."

Strago nearly had a heart attack. "No !"

 **Sealed Gate**

Emperor Gestahl and Kefka laid before the entrance of the Esper World.

"Oh, those silly Espers ! To think they opened the Gate themselves ! The Statues should be just ahead ! If we can just get our hands on them, we'll have everything we ever dreamed of !"

Kefka laughed maniacally, knowing all too well what he'd do with such power.

Of course, Gestahl had to bring him out of his reverie. "Come quickly !"

 **Aboard the Blackjack**

As Ahsoka's lekku whipped in the wind, she felt something. "Why do I feel nauseous all of a sudden ?"

Obi-Wan walked over to her. "It's not just you, I fear our Half-Esper friend also feels something unusual going on…" He pointed to Terra.

Terra seemed to wince in pain. Celes approached her. "What's wrong, Terra ?"

Terra regained her bearings. "The island… the world is groaning in pain…"

Moments later, the island of the Sealed Cave rose above the ground… to the air ! It became… the Floating Island !

At the highest peak, Gestahl and Kefka are standing near 3 enormous Statues, the Legendary Goddesses of Magic ! "Fuwa ha ha ! Now THIS is power ! This, and my Magicite, nothing can stop me !"

Strago ran to the railing, looking at the Floating Island constantly gaining altitude. "The beginning of all Magic…"

Terra raised an eyebrow. "Those ?"

Strago nodded. "It is said that they somehow neutralized each other's power, then sealed themselves away… If the 3 Statues should ever be moved out of alignment, the resulting imbalance of power would rearrange the face of our planet…"

Terra's eyes almost left their sockets. "WHAT ?!"

Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest. "All the more reason to stop those Sleemos, am I right ?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Oh, I agree. But I've had my fair share of missions so far, so I'll be sitting out on this one."

Ahsoka surveyed her allies. "Fine, Master. If we're going to take down Gestahl and Kefka, I want in on it ! Old Man Strago ! Your Magic seems pretty useful ! Wanna come along ?"

Strago happily agreed. "Yes ! My Lores will surely come in handy !"

Ahsoka then knelt to the Moogle. "Mog, your Dances could also be of great help. Won't you join me and Strago ?"

Mog was ecstatic to be chosen. "Kupohoho ! Seems you get what I'm good for, kupo ! Take me along with you, kupo !"

Ahsoka had her two allies. "Ok, so Strago and Mog will help me to reach Gestahl and Kefka. Any objections ?"

Edgar shook his head. "Your Magic is far more advanced than mine. Strago's Lores will definitely come in handy. And Mog's skills are a class of their own. I believe you three have what it takes to earn us a victory."

"Then it's decided. The three of us are going in."

Ahsoka was about to take the wheel when Setzer slapped her hand away. "Not so fast, young lady. This is likely going to be a very difficult mission. You'll need all the preparations you can get. There has been rumors of glowing stones offered at the Auction House in Jidoor. They could be Magicite."

Ahsoka tapped her chin. "Hmm. More Magicite… which means… more Magic ! Sure ! I'll do it myself ! To Jidoor !"

 **Jidoor**

The moment the Blackjack landed near the town, Ahsoka ran towards the Auction House. She was given 50 000 Gold Pieces to bid with. Hopefully, it would be enough to gain whatever Magicite crystal would be offered at the time.

As she entered, the usher greeted her. "See anything of interest ? The next auction is about to begin."

"Yes, I see something that I would very much like to purchase here. May I ?"

The usher allowed her in, she sat right in front of the auctioneer.

He reached into a small bag. "Ok, now for our next item." One of the auctioneer's assistant holds a crystal for all to see. "The Magicite, "Zoneseek". Do I hear 500 ?"

A man raises a panel. "1000 !"

An aristocratic woman not to far from Ahsoka raises up the bid. "1500 !"

" _I can't afford to lose this ! Hopefully, this bidding war won't go out of hand._ " Ahsoka carefully considered how much she should raise the bid. "3000 !"

An elderly gentleman with a monocle mocks the attempts. "Ho, ho, ho ! There's nothing I can't buy ! 5000 !"

"10 000 !" Ahsoka hollered.

The auctioneer readied his hammer. "10 000 Gold Pieces ? Seems we've got a winning bid, folks ! Going once ! Going twice ! Sold to the girl with the odd hair ! Take it away, please !"

Ahsoka promptly gave the amount and snatched up the new Magicite. Zoneseek would teach the spells of Rasp, Osmose and Shell. Osmose in particular would allow Ahsoka to drain an enemy's Magic Power to replenish her own, making Tinctures and Ethers less necessary.

The auctioneer stood up towards the crowd. "Well, that's all we have to offer for now. Come back again real soon !"

Ahsoka quickly raced back to the Blackjack. "I got one ! I got one !" She proudly displayed the Magicite crystal to all.

Edgar leaned towards her. "How much did it run you ?"

"10 000 Gold Pieces ! Not too shabby, huh ?" She couldn't hide her excitement, it was quite a rush to bid for that Magicite. If someone else would have gotten the highest bid, it would have been lost forever.

Setzer walked over to the bar and made himself a drink. "If you're really lucky, maybe you'll be able to grab the other one at the next auction. Expect to pay a bit more, though."

She was itching for some more bidding. "I'm going back ! See you all in a while !"

She quickly raced back to the Auction House, sitting in the same chair she sat a while back.

The auctioneer and his assistants unveiled the next item. "Ok, now for our next item." A Chocobo is brought before the bidders. "This is incredible ! A real-live, talking Chocobo ! Do I hear 1000 ?"

Ahsoka face-palmed. "Ugh ! This isn't what I came for ! I can't see this bird as being useful for us…"

Sitting next to her, a wealthy man and his son are watching intently. Of course, the boy really wants the talking bird. "Daddy, I want it ! Buy it for me !"

The father shook his head. "Oh no, you don't ! Now pipe down !"

The boy begged. "Buy it, Daddy ! Buy it ! Pretty please ?"

The father raised his hand. "500 000 !"

Everyone in the room turned to the two, eyes in shock. The auctioneer almost lost his wig. "500 000 Gold Pieces ?! Sold to the wealthy man ! Take it away, please !"

The father and son left with the Chocobo in tow. "Well, it seems we have our treat for today ! Let's go… and keep it a secret from Mama !"

The auctioneer reached into his bag. "Ok, now for our next item." The auctioneer's assistant is given a crystal. "The Magicite, "Golem". Do I hear 5000 ?"

A man at the back raised his hand. "7000 !"

A woman wearing a lot of jewellery snickered at the folks. "Ho, ho, ho ! There's nothing I can't buy ! 10 000 !"

Ahsoka stood up, getting the auctioneer's attention. "20 000 !"

The auctioneer looked around. "Any more bids ? Going once ! Going twice ! Sold to the girl with the odd hair ! Take it away, please !"

Ahsoka quickly snatched the new Magicite crystal. Golem would teach the spells of Cure 2, Safe and Stop. Stop would be particularly useful to freeze certain monsters in their tracks.

She ran so fast she almost tripped on her way to the Blackjack. "The guys will be pretty impressed, no doubt !"

Everyone turned their attention to her as she entered. "Well, people. It seems your Master Bidder has succeeded in obtaining another Magicite crystal for the reasonable price of… 20 000 Gold Pieces !"

Obi-Wan patted her on the shoulder. "Well done, Padawan ! Now that we've acquired all of the available Magicites to this point, it's time for you to lead your team and face Gestahl and Kefka."

Ahsoka rubbed her hands in anticipation. "Oh, I can't wait to give those two a good beating ! So, Old Man Strago and Mog, you two ready ?"

Strago re-checked the supplies. "It seems that we have everything in order. Lead on, young whippersnapper !"

The three climbed above on the deck. Ahsoka took the wheel. "Ok, let's find that Floating Island !"

As they gained a bit of altitude, a horde of flying machines came towards them. Strago recognized them. "Uh, oh, it's the Imperial Air Force ! We're surrounded ! Let's give 'em a bloody lip !"

The trio were attacked by Sky Armors and Spit Fires. Mog's Wind Song Dance and Strago's Aqua Rake Lore dealt with the mechanical foes pretty quickly. If anything, Ahsoka could also use Force Push to send them falling to their doom. After several battles, Ahsoka noticed something else flying by. "What the Force is that ?!"

The mystery creature flew under the ship to reappear at the right edge of the deck. From the top of the creature, a purple octopus hopped off and faced the heroes.

The sight of Ultros was enough to get Ahsoka's blood boiling. "Oh, come on ! How many times are you going to try to make our day miserable ?!"

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

Ultros gave off a goofy grin to the trio. "No really, this is our LAST battle ! Trust me !"

Mog's Wind Song Dance brought forth the Plasma effect, a powerful Lightning-Elemental attack, causing much hurt to Ultros. Strago's casting of Ice 2 and Ahsoka's casting of Bio piled up the damage.

Ultros backed away slightly. "I lose AGAIN ! Well, today I've brought a pal ! Mr. Chupon, come on down !"

The creature known as Chupon appeared, having two faces, one in front and one in the rear. "Fungahh !"

Ahsoka face-palmed. "I'm not sure whether I should laugh or be afraid. What is that thing ?"

Chupon flew to Strago and scratched him up good. Ahsoka quickly rectified the situation by casting Cure 2 on her elderly friend.

Ultros snickered at the trio. "Mr. Chupon's taciturn, but terribly powerful !" He slapped at everyone with his tentacles, causing negligible wounds.

Another Plasma attack from Mog and Ultros was finally defeated, tossing himself down the skies and towards the waters far below. Ahsoka was relieved to see him gone. "Good kriffing riddance ! Now, we got this "Chupon" to deal with…"

Both the Wind Slash effect and Aqua Rake caused considerable damage to the bizarre monster. A casting of Bio from Ahsoka seemed to have done the job. But Chupon just stood there.

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "Well… aren't you going to join your friend down there ?!"

Chupon sniffled for a moment. "Ahh… Ahhhhhh… ACHOOOOOOOO !" Chupon's Sneeze blew the party off the deck and into the sky.

As they tumbled down towards the Floating Island, another mechanical monstrosity attacked them in mid-air. A machine known as Air Force, flanked by the Laser Gun and the Missile Bay at its sides.

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

The first thing the machine did was unleash the Tek Laser upon Strago. The Laser Gun struck Mog with Tek Laser as well. The Missile Bay unleashed a Missile at Ahsoka, causing a grave wound. She could feel her health depleting continually. Thankfully, Mog's Wind Song Dance brought forth the beneficial Sun Bath effect, healing everybody's wounds. Ahsoka switched her Blizzard Sword for the Thunder Blade. The added blow of the Bolt spell seemed to dish out plenty of damage. Strago's Aqua Rake Lore manage to put out both the Laser Gun and Missile Bay out of commission, leaving Air Force to fend on its own. Its Tek Laser was of little concern, as Mog's Wind Song Dance effect of Plasma destroyed the machine. For their victory, they were awarded a Czarina Ring, a Relic that casts Safe and Shell on the wearer when his or her health runs dangerously low.

 **Floating Island**

The landing on the Floating Island was a smooth one, thanks to Ahsoka's use of the Force to slow their fall. As they surveyed their surroundings, they caught movement nearby.

Ahsoka rubbed her eyes, thinking they were tricking her. "SHADOW ?! How did… We thought you were killed !"

Shadow quickly snatched a Potion from the supplies bag. "Down with the Empire ! They tried to off me after I outlived my usefulness."

Ahsoka tossed him a second Potion. "Come with us !"

Shadow tossed both empty bottles to the ground. "Never mind about me… Is Interceptor all right ?"

Strago cleared him of his worries. "Your dog is fine. He was wounded, but my Grand-Daughter Relm is taking care of him now. He is in good hands."

Shadow still struggled a bit to move. "Just leave me here…"

Ahsoka shook her head. "I don't think so. You're coming along… whether you want to or not. We're not going to let you die like this."

He bowed to her. "I see. They've placed you in charge of this mission ? Knowing what we've gone through some time back, I know you're capable. Very well, I'll tag along."

As they moved forward, they encountered a group of Apokryphos, gargoyle-like creatures capable of casting powerful Lores. Ahsoka, equipped with the Thunder Blade, dealt a blow to one of them. It was almost killed and retaliated with Level 5 Doom. Ahsoka's luck at avoiding instant death spells didn't save her this time. She was at Level 25, so she bit the dust immediately following the spell. Mog revived her with Life, while Strago casted Cure to heal some of her wounds.

Shadow threw a Shuriken at one of the other Apokryphos, almost defeating it. This one countered with Level 4 Flare. Thankfully, as Shadow was at Level 22, he was unaffected. Mog began the Earth Blues Dance. At first, the powerful Landslide effect crushed one of the weakened monsters. Ahsoka chose to risk attacking the one monster that wasn't hit by the party. Once again, it was still alive and countered with Level 3 Muddle. Given Ahsoka's current Level, she was left unaffected. Mog's next move was Sun Bath, bringing everyone to full health. Strago attacked one of the remaining two with his Ice Rod, defeating it. Mog finished the job by causing another Landslide. After the battle, Strago had learned the 3 Lores simply by watching the creatures cast them.

Ahsoka shook herself, still reeling from the death spell. "Well, that was worth it. Those Lores could come in handy, right old man ?"

Strago beamed with pride. "Sure thing, as long as the enemy's Level is divisible by those numbers. Let's move on !"

They seemed to arrive at a dead end. Mog scratched his head. "Hey, we're being cut off, kupo !"

Ahsoka used the Force to detect a path. "There's probably a tile or something that will open up the path. Let's search around."

As they searched, Shadow took a Magicite for his own. "Hmm… Phantom, huh ? Could this be useful ?"

Strago's memory was as sharp as ever. "Sure thing ! Summon him in battle and Vanish is cast on all of us. No physical attacks can hurt us while we're invisible !"

Ahsoka's attention perked up. "I like the sound of that ! Shadow, next time we encounter something tough, call him up, ok ?"

Ahsoka found the tile by walking around. "Aha ! See how the earth here is slightly lifted ? That's where we need to step to keep going !"

Making their way through the labyrinthine passages, they encountered a couple of new enemies : Misfits and Brainpans. Misfits are stronger variations of the Ing encountered in the Sealed Cave while the Brainpan is a floating head of a Monk. One of the Brainpans used Smirk, paralysing Mog for some time. Shadow and Strago focused their attacks on one of the Misfits before it could use the Lifeshaver attack. Ahsoka decided to use Locke's tip when they first encountered the Fossil Fang. She grabbed a Fenix Down from the supplies bag and tossed it at the remaining Misfit. The undead creature was destroyed immediately by the reviving item. The remaining Brainpan used its most devastating attack : the Blow Fish Lore. 1000 needles struck Mog, making him yelp in intense pain. A quick casting of Cure 2 by Ahsoka brought the Moogle back to normal. After defeating the last Brainpan, Strago was awarded with its special Lore.

They arrived at a dead-end with a blue crystal embedded in the rock. They cracked it open, revealing a Monster-In-A-Box ! The powerful Gigantos, a giant of a man like the Hades Gigas, readied his dagger. Ahsoka began her attack. Gigantos countered with Throat Jab, almost bringing her to death.

Before death would welcome her, she turned to Shadow. "I think this is a great opportunity to summon the Phantom Esper. Go ahead, Shadow !"

Shadow chanted the summoning and the transparent Phantom appeared in front of the party, rendering them invisible.

Mog was about to dance, but Strago stopped him. "Wait ! While we're invisible, he can't hit us with that dagger. Any magic that hits us, offensive or defensive, will nullify our invisibility. Let's take advantage of this and attack him head on !"

The party attacked Gigantos with all their might. If not for their invisibility, his Throat Jab would have crushed the party in seconds. Several minutes of fighting and the giant was defeated, leaving behind a Hardened, a dagger for Shadow. Equipping the new weapon, he gave the Togruta his thanks. "Very quick thinking, Lady Tano. No wonder the crew trusts you so much. Shall we continue ?"

Moving onwards, they came upon a curious looking hill. Mog approached it with caution. "Look at that hole in the middle, kupo ! Looks like it could swallow us alive, kupo !"

Ahsoka scratched her montrals, stumped for once. "Hmm… I'm not seeing any other paths. Do we take a chance with this ?"

She took a deep breath. "I guess this is the only way to go further. Force, help us !" She lead the group to the middle of the hill. It opened up, "swallowing" them… only to be "released" further into the path.

She shuddered as she stepped off the new hill with the others. "Ok, that was creepy ! But we now know that they transport us to other parts of the island. Let's look for more."

After finding several other transports, they encountered one of the most difficult monsters, the Behemoth. After being attacked, it would counter with Take Down, a brutal physical charge. Thankfully, they were still invisible. Much like Gigantos fought earlier, they attacked the monster with their weapons only, wearing it down gradually.

They came to what seemed to be a dead-end. Ahsoka felt around for a switch that would open a path. Hearing a sudden click, the wall gave away, allowing them to proceed. Taking a quick gander, they were almost at their destination. Ahsoka could feel the overwhelming magical power of the Statues nearby. Before they could meet Gestahl and Kefka, they had to contend with a monster guarding the stairway to the Statues : the legendary Atma Weapon.

 ****Cue Fierce Battle****

The beast was a 6-legged dragon-like monstrosity with gears embedded in its back. As it faced the heroes, it spoke. "My name is Atma. I am pure energy, and ancient as the cosmos. Feeble creatures, GO !"

The moment the battle began, Mog began the steps for his Earth Blues Dance. Ahsoka attacked the beast with her sword. Shadow always had a Shuriken on hand, ready to be thrown. Strago opted to cast his Aqua Rake Lore, causing much damage to the creature. Its first move was to cast Flare on Ahsoka, a spell that pierces defenses and burns on the inside. Her death was short-lived, as Shadow threw a Fenix Down her way and Mog conveniently followed up with Sun Bath, healing her completely. Then Atma caught everyone off-guard by casting Quake, leaving everyone in critical state. Since no one had learned the Magic of Float, they would need to heal up immediately lest they fail their mission.

After several rounds of fighting, Atma began to appear as an illusion wavering about. Strago knew what that meant. "Oh, no ! He's casting Mind Blast ! There's no telling what ailment we'll be hit with ! Hold on everyone !"

Ahsoka was unaffected thanks to her life-saving Ribbon Relic. Mog had been petrified, Strago was turned into a poisoned and muted Imp while Shadow was paralysed. The situation was quickly taking a turn for the worse. She quickly rummaged into the supplies bag and found a Remedy. She chose to use it on Mog, removing his petrification.

"Ok, Mogster, we're going to help the other two get back in business. There's nothing we can do about Shadow for now, but we can help Strago. I'm going to give him a Green Cherry while you cast Remedy on him, ok ?"

Mog quickly began to cast the spell. As Strago was reverted to his Human-self, he also was cured of Poison and regained his voice, allowing him to cast his Lores.

Atma flashed all of a sudden. Ahsoka wasted no time in attacking the beast. Strago's Aqua Rake Lore also help to pile on the damage. Mog once again did his Earth Blues Dance, getting the powerful Landslide effect. Atma flashed again. Finally, Shadow was able to move again and quickly reached into the supplies bag for a Shuriken.

Ahsoka felt a lump in her throat. "What's with the flashing, old man ?"

Strago began to back away. "It's a warning ! It's about to unleash it's most devastating attack. Oh no, here it comes !"

Atma flashed a final time. Now, the gears in his back whirred like mad. The powerful spell of Flare Star was the result, almost killing the team. As everyone felt the most painful burns in their lives, they had to keep fighting.

Strago was on the verge of crying. "Ohhh… So much pain ! It's almost defeated ! Don't let up, all of you ! It's going to use Quarter and Whirlwind if the battle lasts any longer ! Give it all you've got ! We MUST defeat this creature NOW !"

Ahsoka tapped into the Force and used all her energy to focus on a powerful Force Push, shoving it at the wall. Atma roared in pain as he began to fade off into the air.

For this crucial battle, the party was awarded with an Elixir. Before they even stepped onto the stairway, Shadow relinquished the Magicite and items he had borrowed. "I sold my skills to the Empire. I have no right to fight together with you." With that, Shadow leapt away and disappeared.

Ahsoka took a deep breath. "Well… seems we'll have to make due without him. Ok, everyone ! We've survived all sorts of tough battles… are we going to let Gestahl and Kefka get away with this ? No, right ? Let's go !"

As they climbed up the stairs, Gestahl and Kefka had their backs turned to them, so focused on the Statues in front of them. They turned to the trio as a familiar person ran to meet with them. "Celes ! Welcome back !"

Celes caught her breath, glaring at her "superiors". "I came to stop you !"

Gestahl let out a wicked cackle. "Fwa ha ha ha ! Then you're just in time to perish ! Behold ! The Statues !"

The Statues began to glow and sent off some rays towards Gestahl. He felt a warm, tingling sensation welling up in him. "Ohhh ! I've got goose bumps ! What power !"

Celes tried to plead with him. "Emperor Gestahl ! Please, stop this madness !"

Gestahl raised an arm to send a spell that entraps its victim. Celes was shoved away instead of becoming trapped like the others. She soon rose up, facing Gestahl and Kefka.

Gestahl was still willing to give her the chance to join them. "Celes, come to me, my pretty ! You and Kefka were given life to serve me ! It is your birthright to rule the world with me !"

Kefka walked over to her and offered a sword. "Kill the others and we'll overlook your treachery ! Take this sword ! Take care of them ! Immediately !"

Gestahl looked out to the skies around them. "Celes… together we can rule an entire world ! Think of it !"

As Celes held the sword above Ahsoka's head, she knew she couldn't do this. "Power only breeds war… I wish I'd never been… born." Celes quickly turned and stabbed Kefka in the shoulder, bringing him down temporarily.

Kefka didn't stay down for long. He stood up, pacing around like a wild animal. "Ouch ! B-blood ?! You… you vicious brat ! I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate HATE YOU ! Grrr !" He turned his attention to the Statues. "Goddesses… you were born only to fight ! I implore you… Show me your power ! I command you ! Give me your power ! Arrrgh ! Curses !"

The Statues glowed a bit, not giving the power Kefka is hungry for. He began to get angry. "Listen to me… or you'll regret it ! Give me… POWER !"

Gestahl intervened, only now realizing Kefka's intentions. "Kefka, stop it ! Revive those Statues, and you'll destroy the very world we're trying to possess !"

Kefka stopped playing second fiddle and took on his "superior". "Shuddap !"

They stood opposite to each other. Gestahl was fuming. "Kefka ! Are you nuts ?!"

Kefka snorted a laugh. "Nuts ?! Emperor, don't disturb me ! I'm showing them the meaning of power !"

Gestahl had enough of Kefka's antics. "I don't think so, friend ! Your days are now over ! Now relax… I'm simply going to put you to sleep with the very power you unleashed !"

Kefka began to giggle like a fool.

Gestahl raised an eye brow. "What's so funny ? Very well… It is only fitting that you go to sleep laughing !" He began to chant a spell. "Fire 3 !" Curiously, the spell didn't appear. Kefka only waved a finger at him.

Gestahl tried another spell. "Flare !" Again, nothing happened. He began to panic. "N… noooooo ! Why isn't my Magic working ?! Merton !"

Kefka pranced around Gestahl, laughing all the way.

Gestahl became horrified that his plans would be ruined because of his lackey's lust for power. "K-Kefka ?! H-how are you doing this ?!"

Kefka grabbed the Emperor and tossed him several feet away. "How ? Simple ! I'm standing within the field of the Statues ! Their strong field absorbs all Magic sent their way ! Or didn't you notice ?!" He turned to the Statues. "And now, Statues ! You've shown me a sign ! It is time you show this old man your true power !"

Gestahl made one last ditch attempt to reason. "No ! Kefka ! Don't do something stupid…"

Kefka raised his hands in the air. "I command you, Statues !"

A bolt of energy hit between the two. Kefka was left breathless. "I…incredible !"

As Gestahl tried to escape, a bolt of energy almost hit Kefka. "You're way off ! Where're you aiming ?!"

The next bolt came closer to hitting Gestahl. "Woah ! More to the right !"

The bolt missed its target for the last time. "Run, run ! Or you'll be well done !"

Gestahl is finally hit full force with a bolt of energy. He collapses, much to Kefka's pleasure. "YES ! Poor old… Oh well… What a worthless excuse of an Emperor !"

Gestahl gasps his last breaths. "They'll be no one to worship us…"

Kefka unceremonially shoved Gestahl off the island, letting him plummet to his definite death. He then began to realign the Statues.

Celes knew it was going downhill… fast ! "Oh, that's really smart, Kefka ! Disturb their delicate balance… and they'll go haywire !"

As Kefka moved the Statues some more, a whistle distracted him. Shadow leapt onto the scene, pushing the Statues in order to trap Kefka. In doing so, Gestahl's entrapment spell on the trio was finally lifted.

Shadow urged the group to escape. "Go ! There are people counting on you ! Don't worry about me ! Run ! I can't stop this chain reaction ! I'll see you again ! Count on it !"

Kefka tried to free himself. "You can't escape me !"

A light flew to the right-most edge of the island, just standing there. The party began to run as quickly as possible, avoiding being caught as parts of the island fell down from the skies. They were assaulted by a new enemy known as Naughty. A female demon dressed in provocative clothing and carrying a party horn. It would have the unpleasant habit of not only using an ability called Cold Dust to leave a party member frozen, but it would also be casting Mute of the party, disabling them to cast spells. They continued running until they encountered the light. It transformed into a monster known as Nerapa.

"Mwa ha ha… You can't run !" It proceeded to cast the Condemned Lore on the entire party, giving them a minute to defeat him or they all die. Physical attacks as well as Mog's Earth Blues Dance put the creature in its place. And Strago learnt a new Lore afterwards. They finally reached the edge of the island. As they looked below, the airship was ready to take them in.

Strago felt his heart beat faster and faster. "What are we waiting for ?! Let's jump !"

Ahsoka crossed her arms. "No ! We're not leaving Shadow to die ! We'll wait as long as we must !"

A few moments later and Shadow finally appeared. "I'll be blown to bits before I can even collect my pay !"

Ahsoka pointed to the airship. "Nobody's getting blown to bits ! All right, JUMP !"

As they landed on the airship… they turned to Shadow. "Can't you diffuse the Satues ?"

Back where the Statues stand, the overwhelming imbalance of power began to wreak havoc onto the world, causing earthquakes, landslides, powerful and destructive explosions all over the world…

Not even the Blackjack survived the wrath of the Statues, it cracked in two, sending everyone in various directions… The world burned brightly.

 **On that day, the world was changed forever…**

 **Kefka "destroyed" the World. Has everyone survived ? Please leave a review.**


	16. Awakening in a Ruined World

**Solitary Island**

As the world slid further and further into decay, the cold, harsh winds blew over the small island now at the lower-West edge of the world. In the middle of the barren wasteland stood a small cabin. Not the sturdiest of cabins, but one that still provided shelter for two people. One of them was the Magitek Engineer, Cid. There was a blonde-haired woman sleeping peacefully next to him.

As Cid regulated the heating from the stove once again, the woman rose slowly from the bed. Cid, in disbelief, ran over to her. "Celes, at last ! You're finally awake !"

Celes shook herself from the numbness of sleep. "I feel like I've been sleeping… forever…"

Cid took a chair to rest himself temporarily. "For one year, actually. I thought you were out for good !"

Celes gasped in shock. "A whole year ?! You've watched over me the whole time ?"

Cid reached out for the teapot now blowing on the stove. "Yes, and I'm about out of energy. We're on a tiny, deserted island. After the world crumbled, I awoke to find us here together with a few strangers."

Celes' memory quickly recalled the escape from the Floating Island and the subsequent destruction of the world. "The world… ! So it wasn't just a dream. Where are my friends ? Where's Locke… ?"

Cid lazily took his sip of tea. "I don't know. I only know we're here… Maybe we're the only people left alive… Since that day… The world continued its slide into ruin. Animals and plants are dying… The few others who washed up here with us passed away of boredom and despair."

Celes' eyes began to sting, she struggled to not let her emotions take control of her. "My friends… including Ahsoka and Obi-Wan… They're probably all gone…

Cid took the last sip of his tea and walked over to the young woman. "Celes, you're the closest thing to family that I have… We could just live out our lives here peacefully…"

A small smile appeared on Celes' lips. "I suppose so, Cid… Or should I say Granddad ? May I call you that ?"

The sudden words warmed Cid's old heart. "Gramps, eh ? I'm overwhelmed ! All of a sudden, I have a Grand-daughter… *Cough* *Wheeze*"

Celes gave him a gentle hug. "My long-lost Granddad…"

Cid returned the hug. "Ha ha… *Hack* *Cough*"

Celes began to feel concern for him. "Hey, are you hungry ?"

Cid struggled to regain his breath. "I… haven't eaten anything in 3 or so days… ever since I became ill."

Celes readied herself for a possible hunt. "What would you like ?"

Cid chuckled weakly. "Well, unless I ask for fish, I won't get anything ! That's all there is here !"

"I'll go catch some ! For now, just rest. I'll be back in a bit !"

Celes walked out the door and gazed at the state of the world for the first time. Cid wasn't kidding. What was once a beautiful, lush green plain filled with flowers and animals, was now a lifeless wasteland. The waters were no longer blue, they were a brownish color. The once clear blue sky was now a worrying shade of yellow.

The cold winds woke her out of her distraction. Celes quickly ran down to the beach and noticed three different fishes swimming near the shore. One swam extremely fast, another took a constant but not hasted pace. The last was plodding along slowly. The last one was likely sick and dying. It was the fast-moving one that would deem the best catch.

After quickly catching the healthy fish, Celes raced back inside the cabin. As she entered, Cid walked over to the bed and laid down.

She managed to find a frying pan. "I hope you don't mind having it plain, I can't find either salt or pepper."

Cid struggled a bit to face her. "It's all right. *Hack* *Cough* I'm in no position to be picky anyways…"

Several minutes later, the fish was served. Cid ate a fair share before signaling he had enough. "That's about as much as I can eat for today. Perhaps you'll be fortunate to catch another good one like this tomorrow."

Celes ate what remained of the plate. While it was mostly tasteless without seasonings, it was better than nothing. Over the following morning, Cid hadn't got up. He seemed to sleep peacefully, so Celes let him be while she went fishing for more.

As sunset arrived, Celes had managed to catch 3 healthy fishes. She ran back to the cabin and lit up the stove. She quickly glanced at Cid, he seemed to be staring endlessly at the ceiling. "It won't be long, Granddad, just a few minutes more and you can have a few bites."

No response came from Cid. Celes brought over the hot plate. "Granddad, you have to eat… or else…" She gently shook him, suddenly noticing his stiffened body. "What's the matter ? Cid ?"

Realization suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. She dropped the plate on the floor, tears falling. "No… NO ! You'd promise you'd stay here with me ! Granddad ! ANSWER ME ! Tell me you're just joking !"

Celes ran out of the cabin and headed off to the tall cliff overlooking the sea. By it edge, a dead bird laid on the brown and dying grass. She recalled Cid's story about how the few others with them perished. "Those others who were here… when they were feeling down, they'd take a leap of faith from the cliffs up North. Perked 'em right up !"

Celes stood by the ledge, preparing herself. "Everyone's gone… Including Locke, who promised to watch over me… The world's slowly ebbing away…" Celes closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall from the cliff's edge. Perhaps she would meet with everyone… in the Afterlife.

The next morning, Celes woke up on the beach. A small bird flew to her, dropping a piece of fruit. Its right wing was broken, but a bandage was made to heal up the wound. The tissue used was strikingly familiar. "A bandana ?! No… it can't be… Hey, you ! Where'd you get this ?! Is the person that healed you still alive ?! Answer me !"

The bird flew off towards the North. A feeling of hope suddenly welled up in Celes. "He's alive ! Locke's still alive !"

Celes quickly ran inside the cabin. Looking on the dresser near the stove, she found a letter, most likely written by Cid before he passed. It read : "You need to leave ! The others are surely waiting for you ! Find the stairs next to the stove. Down them lies your road to freedom. Love, Granddad."

Celes looked around the stove and found the secret stairs. In the small basement, she found a raft. She struggled to get it up and outside at the beach. Before heading out, she chose to bury Cid behind the cabin. As she was ready to leave, she gave one last look at the cabin. "I'll make you proud of me, Granddad…"

As she shoved the raft into the water, the current brought her Northeast. Upon disembarking, Celes noticed she was near a town. "Hmm… If Locke is alive, then it's a good bet the majority of the population survived the Statues' wrath…"

 **Albrook**

Upon entering, Celes recognized the town immediately. The former Imperial Port of Albrook. She had to know what was the current situation with the world. "Excuse me ? Anything important happened in the last year… aside the world being destroyed, I mean ?"

The citizen blinked at her. "Huh ? Have you been hiding under a rock or something ? Well, to start things off… Kefka is like a God. Sitting up in his tower and dealing his wrath whenever he feels like it. If you try to stand up to him, your town gets fried by the "Light of Judgement". The day the world was destroyed, all forms of scrap pieces floated around eerily in the middle of this continent, forming Kefka's Tower. You can see it as you travel North towards Tzen."

Celes tensed up. "So Kefka basically rules the world now ?! Not for long, he will ! I'm going to look for my friends. Once I find them, we'll knock of Kefka's door and make sure he gets what's coming to him !"

The citizen scoffed at her. "Either you're insane or you have a death wish ! If you pull it off, I'll eat my hat !"

Celes gave him a goofy look. "Make sure you have salt and pepper, it's probably gonna be a LOT tastier !"

An old man sat by a broken wall. Celes decided to speak with him. "Excuse me, sir ? Has anything of note occurred since the destruction of the world… other than Kefka's rise to power ?"

The old man nodded. "I'm afraid so. After the world was undone, many sealed monsters have been unleashed… Phunbaba… Doom Gaze… and the 8 Dragons…"

As Celes was about to leave, the old man tugged at her arm. "That sparkle in your eye, you resemble the description a man was looking for. When he couldn't find the person, he said he was heading North, to Tzen. That was a day ago."

"Thanks for the tip, sir. Guess I'm going to Tzen." Celes turned around and ran towards the entrance of town, and ran into the scholar that usually spent his time in the Weapon shop. She knocked him off his feet and sent his books flying everywhere.

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry ! I wasn't looking !" Celes helped him up and picked up his books that were scattered all over the street.

The scholar held on to his books. "It's no problem, miss. By the way, I've come across a rather interesting text : "8 Dragons seal this awesome beast. Its name is Crusader. Defeat the dragons and its power can be yours.""

" _Most likely an Esper of sorts. Probably teaches some really powerful Magic !_ "

With that, Celes walked out of Albrook and began her trek to Tzen. On the way, she encountered a couple of new monsters : The wolf-like Lunaris and the Osprey. The Lunaris was a stronger variation of the Red Fang encountered long ago while the Osprey was a stronger variation of the Vulture. Celes, being alone made fighting these monsters risky. She chose to focus Magic on one monster at a time. Each fell with a casting of Bolt 2. She kept on her way and soon saw the town of Tzen in the distance.

 **Tzen**

Just as she entered, the town was shaken as Kefka's Light of Judgement hit several houses, decimating them. Celes quickly ran to the upper part and soon found a familiar figure holding up a house from crumbling. Celes couldn't believe her eyes. "Sabin !"

Sabin's eyes also grew in surprise. "Hey ! Celes !"

Celes opened the door to the crumbling house and heard the frantic cries of a child. "Let's head in !"

Sabin shook his head. "Wait ! If I move, this whole house will collapse. First, save the child that's in there… I can't hold this up forever, so get out on the hum… urgh…"

Celes took a deep breath before entering. Fortunately, she had a Jewel Ring Relic on hand, which would protect her from blindness and petrification. Running inside, the place was crawling with Scorpions and Hermit Crabs. Scorpions would cause Condemned with their sting and Hermit Crabs would petrify with their counterattack. Taking no time to fight, Celes ran off towards the basement and managed to locate the child, who was stuck on a coat hanger. Quickly running off back upstairs with the child in her arms, Celes swerved around the Scorpions, avoiding getting stung. Just as she exited the house, Sabin's strength gave way and the house crumbled into the ground.

The child, though terrified, was reunited with the mother. Celes had a reunion of her own and leapt onto Sabin's arms in a strong hug. "Sabin ! You're alive !"

Sabin chuckled. "But of course ! Did you really think a minor thing like the end of the world was gonna do me in ?"

Celes released her hold over him. "I thought everyone was gone… I had given up all hope… But… fortunately I was wrong ! Now I know they're all alive ! We need to find everyone ! Then…"

Sabin cut her off. "I know, I know… We smash Kefka… and deliver peace unto the world…"

Celes' curiosity had to be sated. "Have you seen anyone of the crew ?"

Sabin thought for a moment. "Now that I think of it… Yes, I've seen Locke at one point… And I've also crossed paths with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan at Nikeah… That was months ago… No telling where those two would be now…"

Celes was overjoyed to hear the news. "At the very least, they're probably preparing themselves to get back at Kefka. We can only hope…"

The two spent a quiet evening at the Inn, sipping tea and taking a meal of roasted Chocobo. Over the following morning they would attempt to travel through the now-surfaced Serpent Trench in order to reach the town of Mobliz. News had been spread that Kefka's Light of Judgement killed off the adults, leaving the children unprotected, cold and starving.

 **It feels great getting back into this story. Now the chapters will contain more and more action as we've easily covered over 70% of the actual game script. From this point on, the team are meeting each other in what is known as the World of Ruin. Before the catastrophe at the Floating Island, it was known as the World of Balance. I hope everyone is enjoying reading this. It does take a fair bit of work to do. I have to replay the game as I write the story to get the script from the townspeople in particular. Not that I'm complaining, it's one of these games that never gets old. And thanks to Amazon (the site, not the tropical forest =P), I've managed to get some classic platforming games that I played in my younger years. From a nostalgic point of view, the Snes was truly a one-of-a-kind console. There were many exclusive titles at the time, Final Fantasy 3 being one of them. To those curious, the games I got are Super Castlevania IV, Mega Man X and ActRaiser 2. All rough and tough games that reward memorization as well as fast reflexes. Over the next chapter, Celes and Sabin will be venturing to Mobliz. What they'll find will surely surprise them. After that, more of the main cast of characters will be making their appearances, to the delight of our duo. Feel free to leave a review.**


	17. Discoveries and Reunions

**Ouskirts of Tzen**

Having saved the child from the crumbling house and rested afterwards, Celes and Sabin were ready to move out East through the now-surfaced Serpent Trench. With time, they would eventually reach the town of Mobliz.

Celes walked alongside the hardened martial artist. "So… what have you been doing over the past year since Kefka "won" ?"

Sabin flexed his muscles. "What I have I been doing all this time ? Let's see… Training, training… and more training ! In all seriousness, I've helped the people rebuild here and there. I'm actually surprised that I have yet to bump into Edgar or the others. You're the first one that I meet up with aside Locke and our "outside" helpers."

Celes looked out to the sky, imagining Setzer's airship flying about. "We have to believe that they've all survived, Sabin. In time, we'll figure out a way to get back at Kefka."

Sabin nodded. "Right. What do you suppose we'll find at Mobliz ?"

Hope kept welling up inside Celes. "If the rumors about all the adults perishing are true, we can only hope that some kind soul wandered there and is caring for the abandoned children."

Going East onto the surfaced Serpent Trench, the duo encountered their first group of new enemies : An insect with a pyramid-like shell called Delta Bug and a fearsome creature known as Buffalax. A quick casting of Scan revealed that both were weak to Fire. The Delta Bug's tough shell made physical attacks nearly pointless. Sabin's Fire Dance Blitz, however, defeated the insect in one blow. The Buffalax remained, wounded but still willing to fight. It rammed into Sabin, sapping a good deal of his strength. Celes dealt the killing blow, switching her currently equipped Break Blade for the Flame Sabre, causing good damage to the Buffalax, bringing it down.

They began to move North and could see what remained of Mobliz at the distance. Before they could enter the town, they had to contend with a couple of Bloompires, undead plants that could turn people into zombies with their infectious bites. Thankfully, most undead are naturally weak to Fire. Sabin's Fire Dance Blitz and Celes's swipes with the Flame Sabre brought the conflict to a screeching halt.

 **Mobliz**

Upon entering the town, more than half of it was gone. The Light of Judgement caused some flooding and only 3 houses remained : The abandoned Relic shop, a home and the Post Office.

A couple of guard dogs ran towards them, barking loudly. A child came out from the Post Office. He looked terrified. "Uwaaa ! Someone's coming !" He quickly ran back inside.

Entering the Post Office, Sabin looked around. "Uh… there wasn't a door at the basement last time I came here…"

Celes took a deep breath. "Brace yourself, we don't know what lies beyond this door."

As the two entered, a child stepped in front of them, trying to look intimidating. "You're gonna have to fight your way in here, chumps !"

A voice called out, ceasing hostilities. "Wait !" Out came a very familiar green-haired woman.

Both Celes and Sabin were ecstatic. "Terra !"

The child looked over to her. "Mama, are these your friends ?"

Terra nodded and gave both a heartfelt hug. "Oh, I'm so glad to see that you're safe ! I've missed you !"

Sabin motioned to the door. "Terra, come on, let's go ! Unless we stop Kefka, all's lost !"

Terra suddenly lowered her head and walked back into the small bedroom. "I… That is I… um… I can't fight any longer. The very day the world fell, Kefka turned some kind of beam on this town. Almost all of the adults perished trying to save their children…"

Suddenly, all of the young children huddled around Terra, sniffling and sobbing. "There were only children here… the moment I arrived. I felt needed."

An older boy walked into the room. This was Duane, now 17. "You can't take Terra away !"

His girlfriend, Katarin, walked in, causing him to run off. "Duane… Please excuse him. It's just that if Terra goes, she takes with her the very spirit of our survival…"

Terra sat on the bed, sighing loudly. "I don't know why these kids need me… But they've made me feel things I've never felt before. The moment I sensed this, I lost my will to fight. I can honestly say I don't know what's going on inside of me… And the more I try to understand it, the less inclined I am to fight."

Celes shook her head. "We can't force you against your will, Terra. We'll do our best. Good luck with the children." With that, the duo stepped out and prepared to head back out into the dangerous wastelands.

Suddenly a child ran into Terra's room in alarm. "Help ! Run ! Phunbaba's coming !"

Terra quickly ran outside to protect her charges. "Phunbaba's an ancient demon who was released when the world was undone."

Every step the monster made caused the ground to shake. It was a large, green reptilian-like creature. Razor-sharp teeth covered its mouth and its hands and feet had sharp claws. It roared as it approached Terra. Terra, having no weapon on herself, tried to cast some Magic. Due to her unwillingness to fight, she was unable to harm it and she was quickly brought down by a Bolt 3 spell. Before Phunbaba could make a meal out of her, Celes and Sabin stepped in to save her.

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

Having witnessed the beast bring down Terra with Magic, Celes immediately used her Runic skill to absorb a coming spell while Sabin opted to use his Suplex Blitz. Dazed, Phunbaba retaliated by casting Bolt 3. Thankfully, the devastating spell was absorbed by Celes' sword. After another Suplex attack by Sabin, Phunbaba caught the party by surprise with a casting of the Blow Fish Lore, causing Celes to scream out in pain.

Sabin had to make a hasty decision. "Do I heal her or do I try to take this thing out ?" Sabin opted to use his Suplex Blitz again. This caused Phunbaba to stumble and run off into the wastelands. "Phew, that was close !"

He helped Celes back up, whom was in much pain from being stung with 1000 needles. "Ow, ow, ow… Ohhh… that smarts… G-give me a m-oment… Sabin… Huff… Huff… Cure !" The spell brought her back to fighting form.

Sabin picked up the unconscious Terra back to her bedroom. The children feared for their "Mama". "Is she going to be ok ?" One of them asked.

Celes turned to the child in question. "She'll be fine. She just needs a lot of rest, ok ?"

Terra suddenly woke, feeling ashamed. "I've really lost it… My fighting edge. I'm staying here. As you can see, I can't be of any help to you. And besides, the children really need me…"

Celes nodded. "Whenever you gain that edge back, know that you have a place with us."

Terra turned over to her. "Maybe after a little more time passes… I need to understand what's happening to me…"

Celes turned her attention back to Sabin. "Well… I believe we've made our part here. Where next ?"

Sabin stroked his chin in thought. "Hmm… We'll cross the Serpent Trench again, but we'll go Northwest to Nikeah. From there, we could board a ship to other destinations and hopefully meet with the others."

As they were about to exit, the child guarding the door offered them a glowing stone. It was a Magicite crystal ! "Thanks for scaring Phunbaba away. In his haste, he dropped this." The Magicite of Fenrir was acquired. In time, it would teach the spells of Warp, X-Zone and Stop.

Thanking the child, the duo left off and began their trek South and westward to Nikeah. Over the journey, they encountered countless Delta Bugs, Buffalaxs and Bloompires. Both being capable of using Fire-based attacks, the battles were won fairly quickly. After many hours of travel, they finally reached the port town of Nikeah.

 **Nikeah**

The town still remained as it was before the collapse of the world. Celes and Sabin wandered around, hoping to bump into some familiar faces.

Sabin lowered his head, disappointed. "Guess Ahsoka and Obi-Wan are long gone. We'll meet up with them… eventually."

Celes motioned towards the Pub by the docks. "We've been traveling for hours. I'm tired, hungry and thirsty. Let's take a quick break, ok ?"

As they entered the Pub, there were some unsavory-looking men, drinking.

"Figaro Castle is stuck beneath the sands. We've escaped thanks to the tunnels sandworms created. We lost our old boss in the desert, we've met our new one, named Gerad, in this town. We're working together so that we can steal the treasures from Figaro Castle." They boasted almost too proudly.

One of them rallied the rest. "Well, we're done here. Let's get going." They left the Pub and made a beeline towards the docks, where a ship was waiting for them.

After a quick bite and drink, the duo walked around the marketplace. Sabin scratched his head. "Huh ?! Could that be … ?"

There was a familiar looking man in light armor, buying supplies. As he turned, he frowned at the two. "What's your problem ?"

Celes blinked for a few seconds. "Y… you're Edgar… aren't you ?!"

The man simply ignored them and shoved them away as he purchased more goods from a different seller.

Celes tapped him on the shoulder. "Edgar ?"

The man simply groaned. "Enough of this nonsense ! I have things to do !" He left off in a hurry towards the docks.

Celes caught up to him. "Don't play possum with me ! Edgar ? Or have you somehow lost your memory ?!"

The man turned to her, crossing his arms. "Listen, my lady. I've been "Gerad" all my life !"

Celes face-palmed. "Only Edgar would say "my lady"."

Gerad reacted by quickly thinking of a response. "What's all the bloomin' fuss about ? The words, "my lady", are used the world over !" He quickly walked off to the ship.

Celes and Sabin hid behind a crate, listening to their conversation. Gerad was facing the escapees. "Oh, yeah… You know how to get into Figaro Castle, don't you ?!"

One of them rubbed his hands in anticipation. "G'ho ho ho ! Do we ever !"

Gerad nodded. "Yeah, you lead the way since it's buried."

Before the ship departed, Celes and Sabin sneaked aboard, hiding behind several crates. Several hours later, the ship docked at South Figaro.

 **South Figaro**

After Gerad and his henchmen left the ship, Celes and Sabin explored the town a bit. Civilians were busy repairing the town. One of the henchmen stood besides an empty suit of Magitek Armor, probably the last one remaining. Going around and checking in barrels and crates, the duo came upon a couple of Elixirs, a Tent and a Fenix Down. Stopping by the Weapon and Armor shops, they upgraded their equipment. Celes bough a set of Diamond Armor, with a shield and a helmet, upping her physical defence. She also bought an Enhancer Sword, a blade capable of blocking magical attacks. Sabin bought himself a Gaia Gear, a suit that absorbs Earth-Elemental attacks such as the Quake spell.

Having done their shopping, they went to the Inn for much needed rest. The following morning, they glanced at the room next to them. Gerad was sitting, sipping some tea.

They walked in and stood behind him. He glanced quickly over his shoulder. "Let's go help them… Hang on a sec… Are you people STILL here ?"

Celes tried again to reach out to him. "Be polite now… Edgar !"

Before Gerad could say a word, one of his henchmen walked in. "Boss, everything's ready ! Let's go !"

Gerad turned to Celes. "Case of mistaken identity, my dear ! Give it up !" He left with his henchman towards the Cave of South Figaro.

Celes and Sabin waited for the thieves to leave town and followed them from a distance. As they entered the Cave of South Figaro, they met up with a familiar face : Ziegfried.

He held his hand to them, signaling to stop. "Pretty dangerous from here on. I'll go in first and clear out all the monsters. Wait here."

Celes raised an eyebrow. "Who is this loon ?"

Sabin snorted a laugh. "Some windbag we've encountered on the Phantom Train, long ago. I have doubts of his fighting ability, so let's go after him before he hurts himself."

Going through the familiar path, the duo encountered new enemies. At first was a trio of Humptys, short creatures with wrinkled skin. They would attempt to hug either Celes or Sabin, poisoning them in the process. Thankfully, they were one of many monsters susceptible to Fire-based attacks. Sabin's Fire Dance Blitz would put them out of the battle in one shot. Next was a couple of Neck Hunters, a stronger variation of the Harvester encountered in Zozo. Their special attack, Mad Sickle, would cause one of the party members to be confused. It attacked Celes with it. Being confused, all she did was use her Runic skill and cast a spell afterwards, absorbing it. Sabin's Blitz attacks dealt with the Neck Hunters pretty quickly. The last monster encountered was a Dante, a stronger variation of the Rider enemy encountered during the battle of Narshe. Its Quartz Pike attack nearly impaled Sabin, if he hadn't dodged in time. After all the monsters were cleared, they arrived at the healing fountain. Gerad was staring at a path that was inaccessible because of the fountain. A turtle was swimming in it.

Gerad cleared his throat. "Now, where we we… ?"

One of the henchmen took out a piece of lettuce, luring the turtle towards them. "Here, boy ! Here's some nice food for you ! Presto !"

The turtle placed itself conveniently at the middle of the fountain, creating a way to reach the path by bouncing on the turtle's back. Gerad was impressed. "Good job ! I used to have a turtle…"

Gerad and the thieves hopped on the turtle's back, gaining access to the path toward Figaro Castle. After they went, Ziegfried stepped out of the shadows and followed them. After he was gone, Celes and Sabin crossed the fountain on their turn. The next part of the cave was littered with empty treasure chests. The thieves or Ziegfried made their claim as they passed by. They crossed paths with Ziegfried, who claimed the last remaining chest. Noticing them, he quickly turned tail back to the entrance of the cave. "On the hum, let's go !"

The duo finally entered a path and found themselves… in one of the prison cells of Figaro Castle. They saw Gerad kneeling to a wounded soldier. "You all right ? You were almost a goner !" He left off and raced towards the engine room.

When they passed the old man controlling the castle, he stood at a corner, trembling like a leaf. "It was awful ! The engines are clogged up and now we're running out of air !"

Sabin tugged at Celes' arm. "All the more reason to hurry ! Come on, the engine room is just below !"

Passing through some corridors, they came across several treasure chests. They found a Crystal Helmet, a Gravity Rod, an X-Potion, an Ether and the Regal Crown. The last item was a hat for Sabin or Edgar, enhancing their defence. After passing through the middle corridor, they finally reached the engine room. The engines were smothered by slimy tentacles.

Gerad shook his head. "Here's the problem… What a mess !"

One of his henchmen looked concerned. "Boss, what are we gonna do ? Our treasure is stored in the room back there !"

Gerad pointed to the treasury chamber. "You guys get in there while I keep this thing busy !"

One of the henchmen did a double-take. "But Boss ! That's dangerous !"

Gerad urged them away. "Get going !"

As the thieves ran into the treasury, Celes tried again to reach out. "Edgar ?"

Gerad turned to her and Sabin. "What are you waiting for, Celes ? Give me a hand !"

Celes was overjoyed that it was him all along. "Edgar ! It IS you !"

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

The trio had to contend with 4 different Tentacles. They would poison the team with Bio or Poison. Edgar's Chainsaw would make a huge difference in this battle. While not killing any of the Tentacles, it would cause major damage. One of the Tentacles wrapped itself around Celes, taking her away from the party momentarily. It would sap her life force to replenish itself. 3 of the Tentacles were vulnerable to Fire, so Sabin's Fire Dance Blitz would be pretty effective. The other one was vulnerable to Ice.

Once Celes was released from the Tentacle's hold, she quickly casted Cure on herself to heal some of her wounds. For the Tentacle that absorbed Fire, Sabin opted to use his Pummel Blitz against it. Several swipes with the Chainsaw defeated that particular Tentacle. The remaining 3 were easily dealt with thanks to Fire Dance and the Chainsaw. Celes acted as the healer for the majority of the battle. After all 4 Tentacles were defeated, the mass just melted off the engines, bringing back everything in working order.

After everyone regained their bearings, Celes shot a glance at Edgar. "Why the stupid farce ?"

Edgar snorted a laugh. "Well, I heard that Figaro had had an accident. I wanted to help, but didn't know where to look. Then I heard about those idiots that escaped from prison."

Celes ran a hand through her hair. "You needed to use them…"

Edgar leaned against the wall. "Bingo. I had to wait until they led me to their secret cave."

Celes face-palmed at the thieves' stupidity. "Amazing, considering you threw most of them in jail to begin with !"

The hasty sounds of the thieves caused the trio to hide behind the engines. They stopped at the middle of the path, looking for Gerad. "Boss ? Boss ? Must have been eaten by that thing. Come to think of it, it wasn't even much of a monster. Oh well… Let's go !" They ran out of the engine room and towards perpetual freedom.

Celes turned to Edgar. "You don't want that treasure back ?"

Edgar shrugged his shoulders. "It's completely worthless. Besides, Kefka's the one we need to worry about. These guys haven't committed any serious crimes."

Celes urged the brothers. "Well, let's go !"

Minutes later, they reached the old man. "You fixed it, your Highness ? Good work ! Next stop, the surface !"

Figaro Castle finally rose from the sands, allowing everyone their much needed fresh air.

 **In a Galaxy, far, far away…**

Anakin was pacing back and forth, trying to gain contact with his former Master and his Padawan. "Obi-Wan, come in ! Do you read me ? Ahsoka, where are you ? Do you read me ? I'm not getting anything here…"

Padmé walked over to him. "Don't worry, Ani. They probably had some engine troubles. It's nothing Ahsoka can't fix, right ?"

Anakin slumped his shoulders, tensing up. "Ahsoka can fix a lot of things, Padmé. It's been an hour and a half, give or take, since they should've been here. And I can't get either on their comms, so I'm not sure what to think at this point…"

Padmé rubbed his shoulders, trying to soothe him. "I'm sure they're fine. They'll be here sooner or later. It hasn't been a couple of hours yet, so try not to worry too much, ok ?"

Anakin finally loosened up, smiling a bit. "You're right, I should trust them more. But if I don't hear of them after 5 hours, then I'll organize a search party."

 **Another member rejoins ! Hooray ! Edgar's Tools make up for some of the most powerful attacks, so he'll be a huge help in the coming chapter. Now this may be slightly confusing, but every year spent on Gaia is equal to an hour in the Star Wars universe. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan roughly spent 6 months in the World of Balance. A year has gone by since the world's destruction, so it makes sense that they've been MIA for about an hour and a half in their own Galaxy. Over the next chapter, we'll learn more about the tragic past of Edgar and Sabin as they reminisce about their youth. And the trio will be meeting up with the man who will make the most valuable contribution to the party. Who is it ? What's the contribution ? These questions and more will be answered in the next chapter. Feel free to leave a review.**


	18. The Team get the World's Fastest Airship

**Figaro Castle**

Once the castle rose above the sands, everyone ran over to the courtyard to get a much-needed breath of fresh air. Every castle guard thanked Edgar and Sabin for having gone down to the engine room and "unclogging" everything up. After everyone returned to their normal duties, Sabin felt a rush of nostalgia. "This is like old times, I have to wander around for a while…"

With that, Edgar was left with Celes. He felt fatigue creep onto him. "Phew ! You know, I've been running like crazy these past few days. We could use some rest, don't you agree, Celes ?"

Celes nodded, yawning lazily. "You think you had it tough ? Me & your brother went quite on an adventure on our end. But yeah, I could use some shut-eye myself."

They made their way to the guest bedroom in one of the towers. They slept until evening set in. About 7 hours later, Edgar woke up and went over to the Weapon shop. "There must be new Tools for me to purchase now." As he looked at the inventory, Edgar was quite pleased with the selection. "Good evening, my good man. I would like to purchase the following Tools : Bio Blaster, Noise Blaster Flash, Drill and Debilitator."

The shopkeeper shook his head. "I can't take money from the King."

Edgar shoved a pouch of Gold Pieces at the man. "Look, don't you have a family ? Just shut up and take it !" Edgar was offered a 50% discount since he was the ruler of the Kingdom. He then prepared to surprise his brother.

Over at the throne room, Sabin was completing his tour of the castle he once left behind. "Hmm… Castle hasn't changed much… And yet, it's all different… Mom and Dad are gone… Everyone's gone… Since that day…" He sat in Edgar's throne.

 **Begin Flashback**

The Royal aides were speaking amongst themselves. Tension ran high in the castle that night. "…tonight… …took a turn for the worst… …there's a chance he might…"

We see a younger Sabin run off. "Noooo ! Y… you're wrong ! This can't be…"

A guard walked over to the Matron, the woman in charge of raising the twins. "Matron… The King… He's…"

We see Sabin running away from a younger Edgar. "Sabin ! SABIN !"

Sabin was sitting on the steps of the courtyard, weeping. "My father ! I don't believe this…" He looked over his shoulder to see Edgar approaching. "B…brother… waa… ahhh… ahhh…" His hands were wet with tears.

Edgar sighed loudly. "So… they went and told you…" Edgar held his brother in a hug. "Shhh… It's ok, Sabin… It's ok…"

The Matron finally arrived to meet the twins. "Edgar ! Here you are… Your father… He just uttered his last wish that Figaro be divided between you…"

Sabin turned over to her, his rage boiling. "This is NONSENSE ! Everyone is saying that the Empire poisoned Dad… And the only thing on your minds is "Who's going to be the next King ?!" You're all pathetic ! No one cared when Mom passed away either…"

The Matron was shocked at Sabin's sudden outburst. "That's not…"

Sabin ran to her, almost shoving her to the ground. "You were as bad as any of 'em !"

Edgar held a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Sabin…"

Sabin slapped Edgar's hand away. "Empire of murderers ! They won't get away with this !" He ran off towards the highest tower. Matron tried to run after him.

Edgar turned to the Matron, signaling her to stop. "Matron, please leave us."

At the highest tower of Figaro Castle, both brothers discussed.

Sabin was trembling from anger. "I'm outta here ! I'm forsaking this war-sick realm for my dignity and freedom. You said you were sick of it too, right ?!"

Edgar held on to the railing, looking at the stars above. "… Freedom… What'll happen to this realm if we both leave ? And what would Dad say… ?" Edgar reached into his pocket for a peculiar coin. "Sabin, let's settle this with the toss of a coin. If it's Heads, you win. We'll choose whichever paths we want, without any regrets. Okay ?"

Edgar tossed the coin in the air. "This is for Dad !"

 **End Flashback**

As Sabin was caught up in his thoughts, Edgar walked out from behind a curtain, holding two glasses of wine. "And then you opted for your freedom !" Edgar took a few seconds to see how much Sabin changed. "It's been… 10 years ! The little shrimp has grown into a whopping lobster !"

Sabin snorted a laugh. "And you're a King crab !"

Edgar offered a glass to his brother. "Sabin… I often wonder if he'd be proud of me…"

Sabin frowned at him. "Don't you ever doubt that !"

Edgar wiped the sweat from his brow. "10 years…"

Sabin shook his head. "Where has the time gone… ?"

Edgar raised his glass. "Here's to a couple of confused grownups ! Here's to Dad…"

Sabin raised his glass at his turn. "…to Mom… and to Figaro !"

The two quickly downed their glasses before returning to the guest room where Celes still slept.

The following morning, the trio went to meet with the old man that controls the Castle underneath the sands. "If it's your wish, I can take you Northwest to Kohlingen."

Celes begged him. "Please, sir ! Perhaps we'll meet up with Locke there !"

The old man took charge and drove the Castle until it surfaced into the small patch of desert near Kohlingen.

Exiting Figaro Castle and exploring the wastelands towards Kohlingen, the party encountered a Harpiai, a gigantic bird of prey. It caught the party by surprise with the Wind Elemental Lore, Aero, causing great damage to all. Fortunately, Edgar's Chainsaw teared the monster in pieces. A bit more trekking and they finally reached the town of Kohlingen.

 **Kohlingen**

Entering the small town, the first thing the party did was to ask of Locke's whereabouts. They knew that visiting the Patriarch would get them answers. Entering his basement, Rachel was still held in stasis thanks to his herbs. "Locke ? He's still around ! Busy looking for that fabled treasure ! Uwa ha ha !"

After heading out of the Patriarch's home, they caught the conversation between two travelers.

"That girl, with that bearded man… No way could that have been his daughter !"

"I agree ! You know, I'm not even sure that was hair… looked like… tentacles sprouting from her head… Eww !"

"Barring that, she was a looker ! Did you get where they went ?"

"Wouldn't be surprised if they went to Dragon Neck's Colosseum, up North. Those two weren't mere travelers. Something about them made me think they were warriors of some kind…"

Celes turned over to Edgar and Sabin. "Looks like we've got our clue of where to look for Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Let's make a mental note of it."

They entered the Pub and found a familiar-looking gambler drowning his sorrows.

Celes did a double-take. "Setzer ?!"

Setzer turned to the trio. "Huh ? You're alive ?!"

Celes and the others joined him at the table. "Come along with us ! We're after Kefka !"

Setzer stared at what remained of his drink. "Phew ! I don't know if I have it in me anymore…"

Celes couldn't believe what he just said. "What are you saying ?!"

Setzer quickly downed the remainder of his drink. "I'm just a gambler… I just want to be left alone… This world is too chaotic for me. What's worse… I've lost my wings…"

Celes tried to plead with him. "But before the world collapsed, you fought with all your heart ! You were absolutely fearless !"

Setzer was about to go for another drink. "That was then… We can never have that world back !"

Celes stared him in the eye. "You want to live in this world as it is ? No ? Then do something about it !"

Setzer began to chuckle. "Mwa ha ! All right… You win ! I'm starting to feel lucky !" He walked over to the entrance of the Pub and motioned the others to follow him. "Thanks ! I needed that ! Let's go visit Darryl's Tomb. We're gonna get us another one… Airship, that is !"

Everyone gathered around him, hope welling in each of them. This new Airship could be what will allow the team to make their final stand against Kefka.

A quick stop at the Weapon and Armor shops fitted Setzer accordingly. He was given a Diamond Vest, Diamond Helmet and Diamond Shield. Being a gambler, he switched his typical razor-sharp cards for Throwing Darts. They stopped at the Relic shop to purchase several Amulets, a Relic that would protect against Poison, Blindness and Zombie ailments. Finally, he was offered the Sraphim Magicite to begin learning some useful curative Magic. Darryl's Tomb was located on a small peninsula, Southwest of Kohlingen.

On their way there, the party encountered a new type of monster : the Bogy, a rough-looking canine in the same vein as the Fidor and Ralph. Thanks to Edgar's Drill and Setzer's Throwing Darts, the monsters were quickly brought down. A bit more trekking and they reached their destination.

 **Darryl's Tomb**

The four arrived near a large mound of earth and rock. Setzer took a deep breath before proceeding.

Celes was curious about her. "This person… she was your friend ?"

Setzer activated a secret switch, opening a path within the tomb. "Yeah. She was a piece of work. Nothing scared her." He turned to the others. "Could be anything lurking down there so keep your eyes peeled, huh ?"

The first room was straight-forward, long-dead skeletons of past people laid by candles around the walls, giving an unsettling atmosphere. They knew it wasn't going to be easy. As they explored the depths of the tomb, they quickly encountered new monsters : First off, a plant creature known as Exoray, its Virite attack would poison party members and its Doom Pollen would turn anyone not protected into a mindless zombie. Everyone was fortunately immune to such attacks thanks to the Amulets. The next ghoul was the Power Demon, a stronger variation of the Overmind encountered back at the Phantom Train. The worst it could do was to use its Daze Dance attack to steal Magic power from a party member. Last, but certainly not least was the Evil Oscar, a large plant monster with an enormous mouth. It could use the Sour Mouth Lore, which could cause various unwanted ailments such as Poison, Imp, Sleep, Confuse, etc…

For the majority of the journey inside the deep tomb, battles were won rather easily thanks to teamwork from everyone. Sabin's Aurabolt or Fire Dance Blitz were particularly useful here, as was Edgar's Autocrossbow. Celes and Setzer alternated between attacking and healing themselves or their friends. Eventually, they reached a long corridor with a couple of treasure chests. One of them contained the Man-Eater blade, a short sword which is particularly useful on Human opponents. The other was a Monster-In-A-Box ! Inside was the Presenter, a more powerful version of the Whelk.

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

Like the Whelk fought by Terra and the Imperial soldiers long ago, its head was the vulnerable spot. Sabin, equipped with the Fire Knuckle claw was able to cause great damage. Edgar opted to use his Drill, which would pierce the enemy's defense for a powerful blow. Celes focused a Fire spell while Setzer threw some darts at it. While the Presenter was wounded, it retracted its head inside its shell. Unlike the Whelk, the Presenter would use the Magnitude 8 magic attack to hurt the party. A quick casting of Float by Celes rectified the situation. Setzer had conveniently learned Cure 2 prior to this battle, so a casting of it helped them to recover from the Earth magic.

When the Presenter made the mistake to show its head again, Sabin managed to deal a powerful blow with his claw, defeating it. The reward for their victory was a new weapon for Sabin, the Dragon Claw, which was imbued with Pearl, a major weakness for undead monsters.

Healing themselves after battle, the party moved forward into the great chamber which Darryl's coffin laid, covered by a red drape. Setzer wiped the dust off the coffin. It read : "Darryl Sleeps Here".

Celes suddenly felt tense. "We're not alone ! There's a presence !" In front of them materialised a ghostly knight, riding a cart pulled by a skeletal horse : Dullahan.

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

Before anyone could get a hit, Dullahan casted the Level ? Pearl Lore. This Lore would hit any target that their level would be divisible by the last number of their current amount of Gold Pieces. Fortunately, no one was affected. Sabin opted to attack the ghoul with his Aurabolt Blitz. Edgar powered through with his Drill, causing considerable damage. Celes was about to use her Runic skill, but chose to summon the Zoneseek Esper. Its Magic Wall would cast Shell on the entire party, protecting them even more from Magic spells. This move would soon make the difference between Life and Death. Dullahan continued by blasting the party with Ice 3. Had Celes not summoned Zoneseek, everyone would have been killed. While the brothers focused on attacking, Celes and Setzer were focused on healing everyone. A casting of Pearl hit Celes, causing considerable damage. Several rounds of attack later and Dullahan finally dissipated into fine mist.

Even Sabin reeled from the powerful Magics. "Whew ! That really stung ! Why do I get the feeling it's going to get worse and worse as we go on ?"

Edgar helped his brother up. "We never said this would be easy, brother. Facing Kefka will be a tremendous challenge. One that we won't back away from, no matter what !"

Setzer cleared his throat. "Over here, all of you. Watch your step and follow me. This brings back a lot of memories."

 **Begin Flashback**

Setzer and Darryl were arguing about their ships.

Darryl had just finished some repairs. "This experimental Airship is probably a bit unstable…"

Setzer showed a bit of concern for her. "You can't be serious ! What are you trying to prove ?!"

Some time later, they are arguing again.

Darryl had her back turned, looking over her shoulder. "If something should happen to me, the Falcon's yours !"

Setzer laughed at her. "Nonsense ! I'll win the Falcon from you after I whip you in a race ! You'd better clear outta my way !"

Darryl rolled her eyes at him. "Big talk, buster !"

The Falcon and the Blackjack are racing each other through the skies in the World of Balance. Setzer kept laughing at Darryl's attempts to race him. "There's nothing like flying !"

Darryl gazed at the Blackjack lagging behind. "Come on ! Stop lagging back there ! Or do you like chewing on my wake !"

Setzer scoffed at her. "Listen to you !"

Darryl prepped her ship for a quick burst of speed. "This time's for real ! I'm going to break every record ! I'll be known as the woman who flew the closest to the stars !"

"Be back before sunset ! I'll be waiting for you on our hill." Setzer shouted out.

 **End Flashback**

"The wreck of the Falcon was found a full year later. In a distant land…"

The party finally arrived at the Falcon's deck. Edgar seemed disappointed. "This is THE Falcon ?"

Setzer nodded. "I restored the craft, and then put it to rest down here. I put it in storage. I couldn't bear to look at it… But now it may just save us…"

Setzer revved up the engines and the Airship came flying from underwater. As they passed some clouds, Edgar changed his mind about the ship. "I finally think we're gonna pull this off !"

Celes joined him at the railing. "We can attack Kefka's Tower from the air !"

Tension and nervousness bubbled within Edgar. "The Falcon's going to give us one last chance at that guy…"

Celes looked to the world below. "But first, we need to find our friends."

Edgar stood up, feeling more and more sure of their chances. "Right. First things first. For once I feel hopeful !"

A bird flew by the deck, catching Celes' attention. "Hey, a bird ! Setzer, follow that bird !"

Setzer turned to her. "But why ?"

Celes knew to trust her hunches. "I don't know ! Something inside tells me it's important…"

By following the bird, the party are lead to the town of Maranda, which stands by a small desert. They land the Falcon in the open plains, now yellowed by the damage from the world's collapse. From here, they knew they would find clues in order to seek out and find the rest of the team.

 **Oh yeah ! They've got another Airship ! Woohoo ! While the Falcon is nowhere near as comfortable as the Blackjack (No casino or free restorative drinks), it will serve its purpose in order to reach Kefka in the end. From this point on, everyone gradually rejoins the team. Over the next chapter, the party will have Cyan once more. We'll also get back Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. Gau will also gladly do his part to help the team. There's also a frightening new enemy on the horizon (literally !) which the party will make first-hand contact by accident through their flights over the World of Ruin. I'm doing my best to keep the dungeon and boss segments on the short side. Anybody feel out of the loop ? I know it may be difficult to imagine to those unfamiliar with the game. Feel free to leave a review, folks. I don't bite ! =P**


	19. A Brush with Death and More Reunions

**Maranda**

Upon entering the town, not much had changed since the Empire had occupied it. What caught the party's attention was a house with several carrier pigeons on its rooftop. Upon entering, they noticed a young woman being surrounded by bouquets.

The woman, named Lola, seemed quite content of these gifts. "My boyfriend, who is in Mobliz, sent me these letters ! He also sent me these bouquets made of silk."

Celes was deep in thought. " _But wasn't Mobliz demolished by Kefka ? Somebody else must have written these…_ "

Celes chose to read the last letter. "My beloved Lola, we're still busy trying to rebuild this town… If all goes well, I'll be able to come home to you soon…"

Celes scratched her head. " _That handwriting… It looks a lot like Cyan's… But where is he mailing them from ?_ "

Lola had finished writing a reply. "Please excuse me, kind strangers. Would you be willing to do me a favor and attach this reply to a carrier pigeon outside ?"

Edgar bowed politely and gently took the letter. "Certainly, my Lady."

Upon having the letter attached, the carrier pigeon flew instinctively to its destination.

Setzer looked at the direction of the bird's flight. "Hmm… Jidoor ? No… It's a bit more to the East of this piece of land. Ah ha ! Got it ! It's gone to Zozo !"

Sabin's eyes almost left their sockets. "Zozo ?! Don't tell me that we have to go through that slime-infested hole again…"

A man walked up to them. "Excuse me, all of you. I couldn't help to eavesdrop in on your conversation. Whomever you're looking for in Zozo, you'll need a bit of help. You know that guy that says the town is dangerous ? He's the only person there that actually tells the truth. Perhaps he can help you to find whomever you're looking for."

Edgar shook the man's hands. "Thanks for the tip, my friend. We'll look for him once we reach Zozo."

They left the town and boarded the Falcon.

 **Aboard the Falcon**

All 4 were gathered on the deck, planning their next move.

Setzer turned to the rest. "So… are we off to Zozo ?"

Edgar shook his head. "Not yet. We need to recruit ourselves a couple of Jedi allies first."

Thankfully on this occasion, the flight went smoothly. Celes felt a chill down her spine. "There's something going around in the skies… I don't know what, but I have a very bad feeling about it."

 **Dragon's Neck Colosseum**

As the 4 entered, they were shocked to find a familiar octopus sitting at a desk.

Ultros cackled at them. "Look at me ! I'm a receptionist ! You better be careful to what you bid, or Mr. Chupon will take it away from ya !"

They looked up to see a very familiar Togruta step out of the battle ground, tired but proud. "He he he ! That stupid Doom Dragon never saw it coming ! Finally got me some Marvel Shoes !" She did a double-take upon seeing the four. "By the Force ! You're alive ?! Myself and Obi-Wan feared for you all ! Sabin, I trust that you got everyone back together ?" She winked at the muscled man.

Sabin shook his head. "Sorry, kid. I can't take the credit for that. It's Celes here that we owe a big thanks !"

Ahsoka had a huge smile plastered across her face. "Thanks, Celes. Well… I'm going to go gloat at Obi-Wan. He's sitting by the bar."

Obi-Wan was minding his own business, sipping some water. He turned around to see his temporary Apprentice along with some familiar people. "Ah, I take it you've been successful this time, Ahsoka. And I see some of our friends other than Sabin are well. It's a great joy to meet with all of you again."

Ahsoka took a stool by his side, showing off her latest acquisition. "Well, Master, it seems that perseverance does pay off. Got me some Marvel Shoes ! And only on my 5th attempt !"

Obi-Wan scoffed at her. "Don't you mean 6th ? I have been keeping count, you know…"

She stuck out her tongue to him. "Oh sure, burst my bubble ! I don't mind !"

Edgar chuckled at their exchange. "You two haven't changed at all, huh ? If you're done fooling around, we do have a certain madman to deal with."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard in thought. "Hmm. I don't think any of us is ready to confront him yet. We need more powerful Magic if we're going to pull this off. Myself and Ahsoka have witnessed his "Light of Judgement" from a distance, tearing apart a whole mountain. It's… frightening !"

Ahsoka hopped off her stool and looked towards the door. "Well… what are we standing around here for ? Let's get moving and gain whatever new Magic we can get a hold of."

Obi-Wan grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't be hasty, young one. As you know, the world has been shattered… how is it that you've reached us this quickly ?"

Setzer motioned towards the exit. "Simple, I've got us a new Airship. Faster than the Blackjack used to be. So… are we ready to head out ?"

Everyone boarded the Falcon and began to plot their next destination.

 **Aboard the Falcon**

Ahsoka held on to the railing as she felt the wind whip at her lekku. "You weren't kidding when you said this ship is fast ! Anakin would enjoy flying this !"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Need I remind you how many times Anakin also crashed vessels ?"

Ahsoka giggled. "No need to remind me, Master. I've crash-landed with him more often than I can count !"

Edgar gathered everyone around Setzer. "I think it's time that Setzer steps out of the party so that he can focus on flying in case of an emergency. Anyone else want out ?"

Celes crossed her arms. "I'm reuniting everyone, so I'm staying."

Sabin flexed his mucles. "I think my Blitzes will come in handy some more !"

Edgar nodded. "And my Tools, especially my Drill and Chainsaw, will be invaluable in battle. So… Ahsoka or Obi-Wan… who wants in ?"

Ahsoka shot a smirk towards Edgar. "You honestly expect me to miss out on all the fun ? Please."

Obi-Wan patted her on the back. "In that case, you enjoy yourself, Padawan. I'll be sitting out from these adventures for the time being."

As Obi-Wan and Setzer went inside the Airship, Ahsoka took the wheel. "So, where to ?"

Celes walked over to her. "We were heading for Zozo to look for Cyan, but let's make a reconnaissance flight around Narshe."

"You got it !" She flew the Falcon North towards Narshe.

As they passed around, Edgar noticed something. "Hey ! Look down there ! See that patch of trees shaped like a cross ? Isn't that a bit odd ? We should check it out !"

They landed and trekked a bit. On their way, they encountered a new monster. The Crawler. It looked like a plant with stubby arms and a small mouth, laced with sharp teeth. Ahsoka chose to cast Scan on it. "This thing is weak against Ice and Water. Anyone have Ice spells ?"

Celes casted the spell of Ice on it. The creature attacked by attempting to stab Sabin with its poisonous feelers. Thanks to the Amulet, Sabin was unaffected. Edgar risked to use his Noise Blaster Tool. The Crawler became confused and began attacking itself with Step Mine, a powerful Lore for Strago. Several blasts of it and the Crawler killed itself, much to the contentment of the party. They entered the patch of trees.

 **Duncan's Cabin**

No one expected a cabin so far off from civilization. Even less when an aged man stepped out to greet the heroes.

Sabin couldn't believe his eyes. "Master Duncan ?!"

Duncan chuckled in response. "Wa ha ha ! Why the surprised face ? Did you think I'd… gone ?"

Ahsoka gasped out loud. "So your son never killed you in the end ?! Sabin was lied to this whole time ?!"

Sabin placed his fingers on Ahsoka's lips, silencing her. He turned to his Master. "Master Duncan… I'm so glad you're safe !" His emotions got the better of him.

Duncan looked shocked. "Woah ?! Sabin, this can't be… tears ?" He leapt to the rooftop. "Wa ha ha, nothing happened to me ! The earth yawned right open to take me, but I scrambled to safety !" Duncan motioned to his student to join him. "Sabin, it is now time to complete your training ! Put 'em up !"

The two exchanged blows for a while. Each other's attacks became faster and more powerful. It ended with both of them leaping into the air before finally landing near the others.

Duncan felt pride that his student had learnt the most powerful Blitz attack. "I call this the "Bum Rush". Use these new skills to smash Kefka ! Go ! Give Kefka the boot !"

 **Aboard the Falcon**

Ahsoka was still reeling from what she had just witnessed. "You may not be a Jedi, Sabin, but your skills pretty much replaces the use of the Force. I can't wait to see you in action with that new Blitz your Master taught you."

Celes ran over to the edge of the deck. "We might see it sooner than we'd want. Don't you hear that ?"

Sabin looked around the skies. "Sounds like something screaming and it's getting closer and closer…"

Edgar turned around to see an odd-looking creature screeching towards them. "What in the world is that ?!"

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

The creature in question was the much-dreaded Doom Gaze, a monster once sealed now unleashed, thanks to Kefka's folly. It looked like a fish with wings and had a human-looking skull for a head. Before the party could make a move, it struck with Level 5 Doom, taking down both Celes and Edgar.

Sabin immediately went on the offensive with the Bum Rush Blitz, causing massive damage to the enemy. Ahsoka quickly swapped her Blizzard Sword for the Flame Sabre and managed to land a powerful blow. Doom Gaze then casted the Doom spell on Sabin, which his soul was yanked out of his body by a cackling Grim Reaper.

Ahsoka was suddenly on her own. "Oh Force ! Of all the kriffing luck ! I'm probably not gonna survive this…"

Doom Gaze casted the spell of Ice 3 on Ahsoka, bringing her to critical health. She survived the blow thanks to her Marvel Shoes Relic, which casts Haste, Regen, Safe and Shell on the wearer.

She closed her eyes, accepting death as her fate. "So this is it… I become one with the Force. I couldn't even live long enough to become a Jedi Knight…"

To her shock and surprise, instead of landing a blow that would definitely kill her, Doom Gaze turned around and flew off into the distance.

She opened her eyes, seeing herself surrounded by her fallen comrades. "Huh ? I'm not dead ?! Why did it left me when I was on the verge of dying ? Oh well… I guess this means I get to bring the others back. Life !" The spell brought Edgar, Celes and Sabin back to the world of the living.

Edgar felt his forehead. "What happened ? All I remember is that weird creature appearing by the deck… then… nothing."

Ahsoka helped him up. "I guess your current Level was divisible by 5, because his Level 5 Doom nailed you right away."

Edgar face-palmed. "Of course ! My current Level is 30, so no wonder I was hit."

Ahsoka then moved on to Celes. "Are you ok ? That Instant Death spell did a number on you."

Celes quickly casted Cure on herself. "So those Marvel Shoes saved your life, I take it ? Thanks for bringing us back."

Ahsoka scoffed. "Funny how that works, huh ? Sabin doesn't seem as drained as you guys."

Sabin crawled up to the wheel and used it to lift himself up. "Phew ! What was that thing ? You went up against it on your own, kid ? How did you survive ?"

"Sheer luck, I guess. Like that battle against the Doom Dragon at the Colosseum. I wasn't expecting to win those Marvel Shoes so quickly. But it's a good thing I did. This Relic saved my life against that… thing." She took the wheel, ready to resume flight.

Several minutes later, they arrived near the town of Zozo.

 **Zozo**

Like the majority of the towns, Zozo hadn't changed. Overturned trash cans still littered the streets along with rotting corpses of murdered people. The group saw the bird flying around the Café, which would be their next destination. Of course, their journey through Zozo wouldn't be eventless. Before they could meet with the honest citizen, they ran into a Hades Gigas. Unlike last time, they were far more able to defeat it with little issue. Sabin used his Bum Rush Blitz to defeat it in one blow. While it did counter with Magnitude 8 before dying, the pain caused by the Magic was negligible now.

The moment he saw the party he came to meet with them. "Well, hello. It's been a while. Looking to enter Mt. Zozo ? Enter the door with the Café sign. It's rusted shut, but with this Rust Rid here, you can pass through. Yours for 1000 Gold Pieces. What do you say ?"

Ahsoka didn't hesitate. "Of course, we'll buy it ! Thanks !" A pouch of money was tossed to the man as they passed into the building leading to the Café.

Going up some stairs, they encountered a couple of Harvesters and a Slam Dancer. Like the Hades Gigas encountered earlier, these old foes were a breeze to battle now. They soon reached the door in question and the Rust Rid was applied. As they passed through the door, they found themselves inside some caves.

 **Mt. Zozo**

At first, they passed on some wooden bridges leading up to another segment of the caves. Several treasure chests laid around. One of them contained a Red Jacket, a suit for Sabin which increases his stamina. Another contained a Thunder Shield, a magical shield that would absorb Thunder-Elemental attacks and nullify Wind-Elemental attacks. This particular shield would be especially useful in a coming conflict, so Ahsoka switched her Mithril Shield in favor of it. Another chest had an Ice Shield, which absorbs Ice-Elemental attacks and nullifies Fire-Elemental attacks, but is extremely weak against Wind-Elemental attacks. The third and last shield found was the Aegis Shield, which could block a Magic spell every now and then.

Unavoidably, a series of monster encounters ensued. At first, they met up with the intimidating Borras, a stronger variation of the Hades Gigas. One thing that the party quickly noticed is that all monsters here were very good at evading physical blows. Only special techniques such as Sabin's Blitzes, Edgar's Tools, Celes' Magic or Ahsoka's Force Push would actually land a hit on them. The Bum Rush Blitz was enough to bring down the Borras. Afterwards, they fought against an Ursus, a bear with the annoying habit of stealing the party's money and would soon run off with it unless defeated. Last, but definitely not least was the Punisher, a stronger variant of the Harvester. Its blow with its sickle was particularly powerful. After the battle, Sabin had gained the necessary experience to learn a new Blitz, the powerful Air Blade, a Wind-Elemental attack that targets all enemies. Ahsoka had been dabbling with new Magicites and had Fenrir on her person. Following the last battle, she learnt the X-Zone spell, which would send enemies to another dimension.

Eventually, they were brought outside and passed through a wooden bridge. Once they got off, they encountered a group of Luridan, a stronger variation of the Delta Bug. While they still had the tough defense of their cousins, their had a different weakness : Wind. Sabin's Air Blade Blitz earned the team an easy victory. They eventually entered another cave and found a treasure chest being out of reach.

Edgar turned to his Jedi ally. "Ahsoka, can you use the Force to pull that chest towards us ?"

"I can try." She began to use the Force, concentrating with all her might. As much as she tapped into the Force, the chest wasn't moving. "I can't seem to make it come towards us for some reason. Maybe I'm still not powerful enough…"

Sabin motioned to the others. "There's a switch over there. Maybe that opens up a path ?"

Celes shrugged her shoulders. "It's worth a try."

Upon stepping on the switch, the chest opened, revealing a dragon that began to fly around them. Ahsoka felt a little uneasy. "The life force of that thing is tremendous ! This isn't your everyday dragon, guys ! Get ready !"

The dragon was in fact the Storm Dragon, one of the Legendary 8 Dragons. These need to be defeated in order to break the Seal and obtain the powerful Crusader Esper. After flying around for a bit, it finally dived towards the party.

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

Everyone gave their best in order to have a chance to defeat it. After everyone's attacks, the Storm Dragon attacked with a Wind-Elemental attack called Wind Slash, causing considerable damage to everyone but Ahsoka. Celes opted to cast Bolt 2 and found it to be particularly effective. For the majority of the battle, Ahsoka served as the healer this time around. The Storm Dragon used another Wind attack called Rage. A pillar of leaves blew through the party, causing great damage to all except Ahsoka. From this point on, Celes joined Ahsoka in the healing attempts while Edgar and Sabin did the attacking. Several attempts later and the Storm Dragon fell to the floor of the cave, dying. They were awarded with some Force Armor, a useful piece of equipment that protects against Magic attacks.

Following their victory over the Storm Dragon, the party followed a path further into the cave which finally lead to what was likely Cyan's home. Silk-made flowers littered the walls, there was also a letter on his desk. They found an exit leading to a ledge. There, Cyan was attaching a letter to a carrier pigeon. As he watched it fly away, he looked over to the bleak horizon.

"The World before the Fall… Delightful is the Light of Dawn… Noble is the Heart of Man."

Celes tried not to spook him. "Cyan !"

He turned around, surprised. "Hey ! You're alive ?!"

Ahsoka ran to hug him, holding back her tears. "We feared the worst for you, Cyan. Thank the Force you're all right !"

Cyan nodded. "As glad as I am to see you, my Lady." He turned to the rest. "I shall go with you ! I shan't leave the world as it is ! But how did you find me ? W… wait ! Tell me you didn't read my letters !"

Cyan ran off in a poor attempt to hide the evidence of his actions. Before he could hide the last bouquet, the party met up with him. "These… They're… um… They're merely a diversion of mine…"

Celes took a closer look at his "art". "Cyan, these flowers are gorgeous !"

Cyan's face reddened in embarrassment. "Mm…. This is an outrage ! … Seriously ?"

Everyone agreed with Celes' opinion.

Cyan took the seat by his desk. "I learned of that poor girl when I passed through Maranda. When I heard that she sent a letter each day, but never received any replies… Something inside me snapped… As I wrote to that girl, I realized I was very much like her. I was looking behind… full of despair. My eyes were closed… and then something changed…"

Edgar looked at the last letter. "So you've admit that her boyfriend was long gone, that you've been writing in his stead. And you're imploring her to look ahead and forward to the future ? A very noble move, Cyan. Hopefully, she'll come around and rediscover the beauty of Life… and Love with time."

As they were about to head back to the Airship, Cyan remembered something. "I bumped into Sir Gau while in Maranda. He said he had to become stronger in order to face Kefka. I wouldn't be surprised that he's back in the Veldt."

With their Doman Knight, the party headed back to the Falcon, ready to go towards the Veldt for the wild boy.

 **Another major segment done. Gau is being pushed to the next chapter. We'll also see Shadow, Relm and Strago. And Doom Gaze will meet its end soon. Its defeat will award the party a useful Magic. Please review.**


	20. The Wild Boy, Girl and Old Man Rejoin

**Aboard the Falcon**

With Cyan back, the group were going to look around in the Veldt, in hopes of finding the Wild Boy, Gau. However, Cyan insists on stopping at Maranda first, so he can deliver his final letter to Lola.

 **Maranda**

They entered Lola's house with Cyan in tow. Lola looked to the party. "I knew that these flowers and letters weren't sent by my boyfriend. I just didn't want to admit it. I was lying to myself, but I'm all right now… As I read those letters, the pain in my heart became bearable. I'm sure whoever wrote them has suffered greatly. I wish I could meet him…"

Cyan took a step forward, giving himself the chance to admit the error in his ways. "Actually… Look to the future. We have a lot of life left to live…"

Lola nodded at his words. "I feel like I have a future now ! I'll take your words to heart… I'll be okay…"

Before leaving, Cyan placed a letter on her dresser while she wasn't looking. As the party left, Lola dared to open Cyan's letter. It read : "Dear Lola, I am writing to beg for your forgiveness. I am guilty of perpetuating a terrible lie… I have only now realized the error of my ways. I hope I can correct a great wrong. Your boyfriend, who you thought was in Mobliz, passed away some time ago. I have been writing in his stead…

We humans tend to allow the past to destroy our lives. I implore you not to let this happen. It is time to look forward, to rediscover Love and embrace the beauty of Life. You have so much of Life left to live… -Cyan."

Lola sniffled a bit after reading the letter. "Whoever you are… Thank you."

 **Aboard the Falcon**

On the deck, Cyan looked over to the clouds, clearly distracted. Ahsoka chose to have a chat with him. "Are you all right ? What you did back there was great ! Even if that girl doesn't know you were the author of those letters, I'm sure she appreciated your honesty and wisdom in the end."

Cyan turned to her, sighing. "I did that girl a great favor, yes… If only I could do the same for myself…"

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "What do you mean ?"

Cyan pondered his words for a moment before answering. "Do you know the pain of loss, young one ? Have you ever had loved ones die around you ? The pain and guilt of not being able to save Elayne and Owain still haunts me to this day…"

She swallowed a lump in her throat. "Well… While I have yet to lose anyone so close in battle, I have lost many brave men in the war from where myself and Obi-Wan come from… Some were due to my lack of experience at the time… others were due to being at the wrong place at the wrong time, I guess…"

Cyan fought against the urge to cry. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to cope with this loss… My heart grows heavier and heavier with time…"

Ahsoka suddenly had an idea. "Would it help you if we revisited the ruins of Doma Castle ?"

Cyan shook his head. "No… I am not yet ready to be flooded by all the painful memories, child. I need more time."

"Perhaps what you really need now is some rest. I can tell you're physically and emotionally drained. There is a bed in Setzer's room. I would suggest that you get yourself some much-needed sleep." She pointed towards the stairs leading down inside the meeting room.

She turned her attention to the others. "So now, we need to recruit Gau. I have a sneaky suspicion that he won't show up if we're four. So let's clear up a spot for him. Celes, you're the honorary gathering person, so you have to be with us. Myself and Sabin have worked with Gau from meeting him in the Veldt until we reached Narshe, before Kefka came for the Esper. Edgar… do you mind giving your spot for him ?"

Edgar didn't protest. "I don't mind. I could use a break like Setzer, Cyan and Obi-Wan. Well then, best of luck finding him." Edgar went downstairs to meet with the rest.

 **Veldt**

Upon landing on the Veldt, it wasn't long until Ahsoka, Celes and Sabin were assaulted by random monsters. At first, they fought a pair of Vommamoths from Narshe. Now extremely easy to deal with, neither creature had a chance to counter the party's fast attacks. Their next random monster encounter was a Power Demon fought in Darryl's Tomb. After defeating it, a familiar youth appeared from the tall, burnt grasses.

"Uwaoooo ! Aooooo ! I'm Gau ! I'm your friend ! Let's travel together !" He shouted out loud.

Ahsoka was pleased to see him. "Been a while, kiddo ! Good to know you've survived like the rest !"

Gau did a double-take. "Uwaooo ! Ahsoka ! Sabin ! Celes ! You alive like Mr. Thou ?! Gau happy !"

Celes hugged the boy. "So far, everyone is alive and well, Gau. We've also found Setzer and Edgar. Terra's OK too !"

Gau pranced around. "Gau seen person in black enter Cave of Veldt ! Dog with him ! Dog with him !"

Sabin caught on to the obvious clues. "A person in black with a dog, huh ? Sounds like Shadow and Interceptor ! Let's go !"

They traveled down towards the Cave in the Veldt. While they encountered a Slam Dancer from Zozo, Gau opted to try out his new Power Demon Rage. To everyone's astonishment, the powerful spell of Flare was the result. The Slam Dancer was burnt inside-out, having no chance to survive at all.

Ahsoka recalled how it felt to receive the spell from the Atma Weapon back on the Floating Island. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you, Gau ?"

Gau grinned gleefully. "Gau get more powerful on Veldt ! Yessss !"

 **Cave of the Veldt**

As they entered, they were greeted by Interceptor, whom was whimpering.

Celes checked the dog for wounds. "He's not hurt… But if he's alone, odds are something's happened to Shadow."

Interceptor lead the group further into the cave. While exploring in an unknown tunnel, they came to a treasure chest. Opening it revealed a Monster-In-A-Box ! The undead creature known as Allo Ver just stood there, planning its move. Sabin's Bum Rush did a ton of damage to it, as Ahsoka's swipe with the Flame Sabre. Gau once again tried his Power Demon Rage and cast the Flare spell, defeating it. Before disappearing, the Allo Ver countered with the Doom spell, killing Gau. It dropped a set of Tiger Fangs behind, these being Sabin's strongest Claw weapon.

After equipping the Tiger Fangs and reviving Gau, the party kept going through various tunnels until they reached a switch. Flicking it opened a path further into the cave. Before following the new path, they could see a treasure chest further away. Inside was the Striker, a blade for Shadow. Entering the new path, the party encountered a Toe Cutter, an enormous Mantis-like creature. Its attack of Doom Sickle merely sapped a bit of health from one of the party members to replenish its own. As usual, Sabin's new Blitz would defeat the creature in one blow.

A few more paths and they finally found Shadow lying on the ground with Interceptor near him. Celes knelt before the assassin. "Look at these wounds…"

Out of the shadows, a monstrous creature sneaked from the behind, catching the party off guard.

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

The beast that surprised them was the Sr. Behemoth, the most powerful of all. It began its assault by casting Ice 3 on the entire party. Both Celes and Ahsoka casted Cure 2 on the party to give everyone a fighting chance. Sabin's Bum Rush Blitz and Gau's Stray Cat Rage manage to pack quite a punch to the Sr. Behemoth. Ahsoka assumed the role of designated healer once more while Celes used her Runic skill, which stopped a Pearl spell that would have caused trouble for a party member. A few rounds of attacks and it mysteriously vanished, only to reappear as an Undead version of itself. Instead of troubling themselves some more, they went for a quick and dirty solution : Ahsoka tossed a Fenix Down at it, vanquishing it immediately. Their reward, other than having Shadow safe, was its tough hide available in the form of armor : the Behemoth Suit, which would be Relm and Strago's strongest piece of armor for them.

Celes came up with a good idea. "We can't anything for him here. Let's take him back to Thamasa."

 **Thamasa**

A quick flight later and Shadow was put to bed in Strago's house, so he could recover from his wounds. He tossed and turned in his sleep.

Shadow dreamed of his past. He was leaving Thamasa. Interceptor came to meet with him. "You came to fetch me, but I won't be coming back. I want you and the girl to live in a peaceful world…"

Interceptor barked a few times towards the house before rejoining his Master.

Suddenly, Shadow woke up. Celes walked over to him. "You were having a nightmare…"

Shadow chuckled. "Heh, it's just a scratch. He'll be standing guard, so you just relax."

Interceptor ran towards his Master, tail wagging and barking happily.

As they left Strago's house, they chose to visit the Weapon shop. Some new equipment seemed to be available. Ahsoka's attention was taken by brilliant rods. "Hey, what are these ?"

The shopkeeper was happy to explain. "These are Pearl Rods, they are quite effective against the Undead. You can also use these as items to unleash the spell of Pearl upon unsuspecting enemies. Take caution that if you do this, the Rod breaks after the spell is cast."

A proverbial lightbulb appeared over Ahsoka's head. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking ?"

Sabin scratched his head. "Uh… no ? I can't read your mind, kid !"

"That "thing" we encountered in the skies… I'd be willing to bet that these Rods would really put the hurt on it ! It looked like a zombie of sorts, right ? I say we hunt it down and put an end to its miserable existence ! Who's with me ?"

Celes cast Scan on everyone. "Ok, this time, its Level 5 Doom won't catch us by surprise. My Level is 32, Ahsoka's is 31, Sabin's is 31 and Gau is 27. We're clear ! Let's do this !"

They bought at least 10 Pearl Rods and boarded the Falcon in haste.

 **Aboard the Falcon**

They flew around the World of Ruin for over 10 minutes with no sight of Doom Gaze.

Ahsoka's montrals caught a faint sound in the distance. "Get ready, everyone ! Here it comes !" Doom Gaze came screaming towards them, hoping to slay them all.

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

As expected, its initial move of Level 5 Doom didn't affect the heroes. Everyone broke out the Pearl Rods and began to toss them at Doom Gaze, casting the powerful Pearl spell and causing enormous damage to Doom Gaze. By everyone's 2nd turn in the battle, Doom Gaze finally fazed out of existence.

They were rewarded in the most unexpected manner. Ahsoka looked as a familiar item landed on the deck. "Huh ?! A piece of Magicite popped out of that thing's mouth ?! Ok…" She picked up the Magicite of Bahamut, the King of Dragons. This would teach everyone the powerful spell of Flare.

Ahsoka resumed the flight. "At least we no longer have to worry about that thing again. So, where to ?"

Celes looked out to the horizon. "How about we stop at Jidoor ? We haven't been there yet…"

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "What makes you think we'll find someone ?"

"Call it a hunch. It did serve us well in the past." Celes replied.

Ahsoka changed the direction towards Jidoor. "Ok, let's see if Jidoor has anything or anyone for us."

 **Jidoor**

As the team entered the town, the townspeople had plenty to talk about. There was apparently a young artist, which was brought over to Owzer's place to finish a particular painting. There seemed to be a dragon which put all performances at the Opera House to a screeching halt. Last but not least, was a tip that Doom Gaze couldn't replenish its health after battle. Over time, it would be defeated.

Sabin scoffed at the first bit of news. "Sounds like that brat Relm is here. Owzer's House is at the upper part of town. Shall we have a look ?"

Celes pushed him towards the stairs leading to Owzer's House. "Bratty or not, Relm is a gifted Magic user. And she may have a clue where Strago could be."

Ahsoka joined Celes in dragging Sabin towards Owzer's House. "That's a good reason if I ever heard one ! Strago had some pretty unique Magic skills. He'll help us a great deal !"

They entered the house and it was pitch black. They attempted to climb the stairs, but a presence shoved them back down. "Stay away…"

Ahsoka fumbled around the base of the stairs and found a light switch, flicking it. There was a brand new painting in the Art Gallery. Instead of the Ultros painting was now one of Emperor Gestahl. Gau noticed something behind it. "Uwaooo ! Letter ! Gau find letter !"

Celes took it and tried to make sense of it. "The Fabled Treasure lies where the mountains form a star."

Ahsoka immediately remembered. "Oh, I've seen that while flying around ! It's close to Tzen."

Sabin placed the letter in the supplies bag. "So we'll check that place out sooner or later…"

As they admired the paintings, the one at the bottom of the gallery caught their attention. A painting of a beautiful lady. The painting became alive, bringing out two Dahlings into battle. Nothing the party couldn't beat. As a plus, they would heal the heroes with Cure 2 after taking a hit. Free healing, how about that ? Once the Dahlings were defeated, a door appeared where the painting once stood. Entering it, they had access to the darkened basement of Owzer's House.

Eventually, they arrived in a large room with several paintings. The painting of the armor in the middle turned into a Still Life, an odd-looking monster. The only thing it ever had the chance to do was to cast the Condemned Lore on Sabin. His Bum Rush Blitz put the Still Life out of commission in one blow. After it was defeated, a door allowed the party access further into the basement. They finally arrived at Owzer's study, where Relm was working on a painting.

Owzer, noticing the heroes' arrival, asked them for help. "Please… Help that painting !"

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "The painting ? What about it ?"

Owzer pointed towards the painting. "It's… There's a monster hiding in my prized painting of a Goddess… And now it's nearly impossible to get it to show itself !"

Relm tried to brush off something moving within the painting. "Ahhh !"

Owzer nearly fainted. "Relm ! We can't attack this masterpiece ! It would be inexcusable !"

The monster, known as Chardanook, seemed amused at the attempts to remove him. "G'fu, fu, fu… Who're these numbskulls ? No one… NO ONE is going to remove me from this fine new painting !"

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

Chardanook's form was briefly visible. "The girl in the painting is mine ! You can't have her !" It switched to the image of the Goddess. Sabin made the mistake of attacking it. It countered with Phantasm, which would gradually wither down the health of everyone.

Celes quickly figured out the obvious. "We can't attack it while we see the Goddess. We have to wait until the Demon is present before we can press on our attack."

Several moments later, the Demon came into view. Ahsoka quickly lashed at it with the Flame Sabre. It countered with Bolt 3, almost bringing her down. "Oof ! This thing has a nasty counterattack. Anyone have Zoneseek on themselves ?"

Gau raised a familiar looking Magicite for all to see. "Uwaooo ! Strong Magic ! Gau use !" He summoned the Zoneseek Esper, its Magic Wall attack giving everyone the beneficial spell of Shell, which increases their Magic defense. The Demon once again disappeared and the Goddess was only visible. It attacked the party with Lullaby, putting everyone to sleep but Ahsoka.

Once again, she had to pull everyone out of trouble. She chose to switch to the weakest weapon available and attacked everyone, bringing them out of the Sleep spell. As if on cue, when everyone was capable to act, the Demon form became visible. Everyone gave their all. Ahsoka used Force Push to crush it a bit against the wall of the painting. Sabin rushed at it with his Blitz, Celes used one of the Fire Rods to unleash a devastating Fire 2 spell. Last, but certainly not least, Gau risked using his Power Demon Rage and managed to cast the Flare spell. Thankfully, that last attack defeated the Demon.

"I'm… I'm… This can't be…" Chardanook finally faded off the painting, leaving the beautiful Goddess in its stead.

Relm looked at the painting again. "Hey ! Relax ! The monster croaked !"

Owzer breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for saving the day ! This picture's more precious to me than my own life !"

Relm couldn't believe her ears. "Huh ?! What are you talking about ?!"

Ahsoka scratched her montrals. "Now, what was a monster doing in that picture ?"

Owzer glanced back at the painting. "It all started when I bought a stone at the Auction House. I took one look at it and suddenly felt I needed a portrait of Starlet. I asked several artists, but none could muster enough skill. It was then that I heard about Relm's amazing ability. I brought her here, and put her to work. But while she was painting, that thing came along… It must have been enticed here by that stone."

Celes looked around. "Where is the stone ?"

Owzer pointed to the shelf. "The stone ? Over there on that bookshelf."

Ahsoka promptly snatched it. "Well, what do you know ? This is Magicite !" The Magicite of Starlet was quite valuable. Aside teaching the spells of Cure, Cure 2, Regen and Remedy, it would also teach Cure 3, which would become one of the most important spells on their quest to vanquish Kefka.

Owzer shook his head. "Phew ! I don't need any more bad luck. Just take it and go !"

Relm rejoined her friends. "I have to go ! But fear not, I'll be back to finish this painting !"

Owzer waved her goodbye. "I'll be waiting for you !"

Once outside of Owzer's House, Celes tried to get information of Strago's whereabouts. "Relm, have you seen your Grandfather lately ?"

Relm held back her tears. "N… no ! I haven't ! I don't know where he could be !"

Ahsoka placed a reassuring hand on Relm's shoulder. "We'll find him, Relm. I promise."

Sabin scratched his chin in thought. "Hmm… You know… there's that odd-looking tower around the Serpent Trench, surrounded by mountains. Maybe we could have a look there ?"

Celes agreed with Sabin's idea. "With the Falcon, we can land there. What is the purpose of that tower anyways ?"

Ahsoka motioned to the group to head to the Airship. "We'll find out soon, I believe."

 **Aboard the Falcon**

Once again, it was time to do a bit of party switching. Gau was sent to spend time with Cyan so Relm could be part of the team. They flew above the Serpent Trench until they reached a tower surrounded by mountains. None could tell what they'd find there.

 **Fanatic's Tower**

As they entered, they saw a line of people going around in circles, as if under a trance of sorts. To everyone's surprise, Strago was among them. Relm quickly hopped to the middle of the stairs and took a deep breath. "You ! You old fool ! You're still standing ?!"

Thanks to Relm's high voice, Strago snapped out of the trance and leapt towards his Granddaughter. "Relm, is that you, my dear ? You're alive ?!"

"Idiot ! Of course, I'm all right !" She held him in a hug, allowing tears to flow.

Strago felt similar emotions. "Oh… I'm so happy…"

Backing away from the hug, she returned to her typical self. "Did you really think I was gonna check out before you, old man ?! Ah ha ha !"

Strago expected a snarky comment. "You're as foul-mouthed as ever, bless your heart !"

Relm yanked at his hand and pulled him towards the others. "Come along now… we're all glad to see you !"

Albeit being 71 years old, Strago Magus never felt so youthful in his life. "Woah ! Well, I'll be ! All right, make room for me !"

Ahsoka quickly grabbed him by the arm. "You better believe it, buster ! Once we get a bit of rest, we're going Lore hunting as well as finding the rest of our friends !"

These words pleased him greatly. "You admire Blue Magic, don't you ? All right, we'll work together to get as many as possible !"

Before they headed off, Celes' curiosity had to be sated. "What is it about this tower ?"

Strago suddenly remembered the details. "This is the Fanatic's Tower. Those from the Cult of Kefka live here. All they're doing is moping around, thinking of him. In order to reach the top, we'll need some really powerful Magic. There's supposed to be a valuable treasure at the top, but no one has ever reached it."

They quickly boarded the Falcon, preparing for their next destination.

 **Aboard the Falcon**

Everyone gathered in the meeting room, Celes stood up to speak. "Ok, everyone ! I think I've done a fantastic job of recruiting back the majority of us. So far, there's myself, Sabin, Edgar, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Gau, Setzer, Relm, Cyan and Strago. We're still missing Locke, Terra, Mog and Shadow. I think it's time I pass on the role of gatherer to someone else. Someone who's been with us since the beginning of our quest against the Empire." Celes turned to the Togruta. "Ahsoka… would you mind being responsible for recruiting the rest of the team ?"

Ahsoka shook hands with Celes. "I'll do it ! I've fought alongside everyone, so I doubt any of them will refuse when I offer them to join the fight against Kefka."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I approve of your task, Padawan. Let us hope that everyone remaining will be willing to participate in our final efforts. May the Force be with us all."

 **Seems this author is on a crazy roll. What can I say ? I feel inspired to write more these days. The battle against Chardanook is one of the most irritating in the game. The Demon and Goddess forms keep changing and you often attack the Goddess on accident… and she counters with Status-effects such as Condemned, Sleep and Charm. And Doom Gaze can be such a pain in the neck to deal with. Fortunately, I discovered the trick of hoarding Pearl Rods and using them in battle. If no one gets killed by his initial Level 5 Doom, odds are you can defeat him before he escapes. Over the next chapter, we'll recruit back Shadow, Terra and also Mog. He himself will give the party access to a somewhat useful secret party member. Feel free to leave a review.**


	21. Four allies join up !

**Aboard the Falcon**

Ahsoka, Sabin, Strago and Relm were pacing around the deck of the Falcon. Since the defeat of Doom Gaze, the skies were safe to travel again. The team were planning their next move.

Sabin leaned onto the railing, next to Ahsoka. "So… who do we go get first ? Shadow is probably still at Thamasa, Terra is most likely still caring for the children of Mobliz. If Mog survived… I guess we could look up the Moogle Cave in Narshe. As for Locke's whereabouts… Uh… Your guess would be as good as mine ?"

Ahsoka turned to him. "Getting back Shadow would be a start. By now, his wounds must have healed. And I'm sure both Strago and Relm would appreciate returning to their hometown… even only for a little while. Right, guys ?"

Strago nodded. "Yes, I'm curious to see how our little town has fared since the destruction of the world."

Ahsoka took the wheel. "Hang on everyone, we're making a quick turn to Thamasa."

The flight was quick and smooth since Ahsoka quickly learned how to fly the Falcon properly. Given her experience flying starships in the Clone Wars, this was even easier.

 **Thamasa**

As they landed at the outskirts of the town, Strago and Relm raced to the city limits.

Relm was definitely pleased to see the town unscathed since Kefka's attack. "Yea ! We're back ! It's like old times !" She ran off towards their house.

Strago took a moment to regain his breath. "Time to relax ! Home sweet home !"

Relm ran back to him, a look of concern etched on her face. "Grandpa ! This is terrible ! Gungho's hurt !"

Strago hadn't heard that man's name in the longest time. They used to hunt monsters together when they were younger. "G…Gungho ?!" He quickly ran to their house, where his friend was lying in bed.

Strago roused his friend from his sleep. "Gungho, wake up ! Who did this to you ?"

Gungho weakly turned to his friend. "It was… Hidon, the beast you and I used to hunt. I almost had it… *Cough* *Wheeze*…"

Strago almost had a heart attack at hearing the revelation. "You took on Hidon ?!"

Gungho turned back and covered himself in the blankets. "Ooooohhhh… *Cough* *Cough*… Strago… Please… You must avenge me… *Cough* *Cough*"

Strago stood still for a moment, pondering his options. Relm tried to get his attention waving her arms in front of his face. "Gramps, why are you hesitating ?!"

Strago stumbled back into a chair. "Well… I spent my youth hunting that creature. To do it again at this age is more than I bargained for." He turned his glance towards his wounded friend. "Gungho, rest easy. I'll do it for you !"

Strago was about to head out the door, but Relm cut him off. "Grandpa ! Just a minute ! You don't think you're going alone, do you ?"

Strago picked up his grand-daughter, placing her to the side. "I spent too many years of my life hunting that thing ! It is my obsession, not yours !"

Relm quickly ran back in front of him, blocking the exit. "But Grandpa, this "obsession" of yours could easily slay you ! You're my Grandfather, I can't sit idly by and watch you go."

Strago knelt to her. "Sorry, Relm. I'm so grateful that you care ! But as its name implies, the Hidon is extremely difficult to find. Unless I go alone, it will not show itself. Next stop, Ebot's Rock."

As Strago walked back to the Falcon, Relm ran after him. "You really think we're going to let you go alone ?! Are you crazy ?!"

Strago threw up his arms in defeat. "Oh, all right. It's not like you stay when asked."

Seeing the two, Ahsoka approached them. "Well… where's Shadow ?"

Relm mentally slapped herself. "Oh, right ! We totally forgot about him. He's gone ! No idea where…"

Strago scoffed. "Knowing him, he probably went off towards the Colosseum. We can fetch him later, we have more important business to take care of ! Personal business."

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "What's more important than recruiting a friend ?"

Strago pointed to the island North of Thamasa. "On that island, lives a beast that hurt one of my long-time friends pretty badly ! I'm going to hunt it down and end it once and for all ! Are you with me ?"

Sabin cracked his knuckles. "You don't need to say anymore, old man ! Any friend of yours is a friend of ours ! Let's go smash that thing… whatever it is."

A quick flight and they entered Ebot's Rock.

 **Ebot's Rock**

The first thing the party noticed was how hard it was to see around them. Fortunately, Strago did bring a small candle to light up their path a little bit. "Now listen, all of you. To navigate through this cave, we must step on special tiles that teleport us around the cave. There's no telling where we'll end up, so keep your guard up ! Some pretty tough monsters dwell here…"

For Ahsoka, it seemed simple enough. "Ok, we'll keep an eye out for those tiles and the monsters."

Through their exploration, they came upon several treasure chests. All of them contained some pieces of Coral. Sabin scratched his head concerning their purpose. "Why would anyone leave Coral bits in treasure chests ? I don't get it."

Strago urged the group to keep going. "Their use will be to stop a chest that guards Hidon's inner sanctum."

Ahsoka scratched her montrals. "Am I hearing this right ? A treasure chest GUARDING the monster's lair ? By the Force, old man, did you smoke some pretty potent spices when you were younger ?"

Strago quickly whipped back to the Togruta. "I know my way around this cave better than anyone, young whippersnapper ! You're an outsider… and I would ask not to judge the wonders of our world too quickly ! The reason why we're collecting all this Coral is to feed that chest until it's completely sated. Only then will we be given access to Hidon."

She backed up. "Ok, I was just asking. Don't rupture an artery now, huh ?"

Suddenly, Strago stopped in his tracks. "How many pieces have we acquired so far ?"

Relm counted them in the supplies bag. "Around 20, Grandpa !"

Strago looked for the next teleportation tile. "A few more and we'll have enough to get that chest out of our way."

While exploring further, the party encountered several monsters. A group consisting of an Eland, a stronger variation of the Humpty, a couple of Clucks, a stronger variation of the Chicken Lip and finally an Opinicus, a stronger variation of the Buffalax. The only real threat would be the Clucks, which could cast the devastating Quake spell if given the chance. Fortunately, the party's advanced skills dealt with them pretty quickly. Ahsoka had the Bahamut Magicite on herself and summoned the King of Dragons. When Bahamut appeared, his Mega Flare attack took out the Clucks and Eland. Sabin's Bum Rush Blitz took care of the Opinicus.

Following the battle, the party came upon another treasure chest, this one containing 5 pieces of Coral. With 25 pieces, they had more than enough. Fortunately, the next teleportation tile brought them where they needed to be. In front of them stood the hungry chest. "I like me some Coral, have any on hand ? Feed me, or else I won't let you pass !"

Relm took out all the Coral and threw it at the chest. "There you go, eat up !"

The chest was definitely ravenous, it ate all Coral in a matter of seconds. "What a feast ! I'm stuffed ! Completely full ! Bluuuurp ! Whew !"

Strago motioned the chest to move off. The chest began to move away. "Huh ? Oh yeah, you wanna get through here, right ? Ohhhh, shouldn't have eaten all that Coral."

The party advanced further and finally came upon the most bizarre of creatures. Like a hybrid of an insect and a skeleton… with hairs over its body !

Strago stopped the group. "That's Hidon ! Do we all have protection against Poison ?"

Everyone double-checked their Relics. Ahsoka still had her Ribbon, Sabin had an Amulet. Strago and Relm quickly donned a Star Pendant. After they were ready, they met up with Hidon.

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

Hidon wasn't alone. He was flanked by four Hidonites, smaller versions of himself. He began his attack by casting Bio on the entire party. Thanks to everyone's immunity to Poison, they only suffered slight Magic damage. Sabin quickly casted Cure 2 to heal the group. The Hidonites tried to claw at the party and caused negligible damage. Strago had a Pearl Rod equipped and managed to kill one of the Hidonites in one shot. Relm sketched one of the Hidonites and used the Confu-Claw against the enemy. While confused, the Hidonite scratched at its fellow creature. Sabin unleashed his Bum Rush Blitz, defeating a Hidonite on his own. Ahsoka struck a hard blow with the Flame Sabre to the Hidonite that wasn't confused and lucked out in getting the Fire side-effect. This defeated it.

Before the last Hidonite could be defeated, Strago turned to the other three. "Once the last foe is defeated, Hidon will cast the most powerful Lore of all, Grand Train. Brace yourselves, this WILL hurt ! Are we all ready ?"

Ahsoka gulped. "Sure thing, old man. We can take it… I think."

Strago struck the last Hidonite with his Pearl Rod and defeated it. Seconds later, Hidon flashed and unleashed the dreaded Lore. Grand Train appeared as a black triangle, floating around and shredding the party with Magic, causing extensive damage. Fortunately, everyone, including Strago, survived the spell. Ahsoka the used the opportunity to cast Cure 3 on the party, healing everyone completely.

Now that everyone was healed, they all rushed at Hidon with their most powerful attacks. Strago and Relm attacked with their Pearl and Fire Rods respectively, lucking out in a respective extra casting of Pearl and Fire 2, causing major damage. Sabin's Bum Rush also put a lot of hurt. The finishing touch was done by Ahsoka when she summoned Bahamut in battle. Mega Flare has just caused enough Magic damage to defeat the legendary monster. For their victory, Strago had learned Grand Train and Ahsoka had gained the necessary experience with Bahamut to learn the spell of Flare. They were also given a convenient Warp Stone for their troubles, an item that casts Warp, allowing them to return at the entrance of the cave.

With Hidon out of the picture, Strago was overjoyed. "I did it ! I… I… I… I actually beat Hidon ! I have to tell Gungho that he is avenged !"

Using the Warp Stone, the party exited the cave and headed back to Thamasa.

 **Thamasa**

Ahsoka and Sabin stayed behind on the Falcon, allowing Strago and Relm to savour their victory with Gungho. Strago rushed towards his house, finding Gungho still in bed. He woke up his friend. "Gungho ! Gungho !"

Gungho slipped out of bed, clearly annoyed. "What's all the hullabaloo ?!"

Strago gave off a toothy grin. "Listen to me ! I DEFEATED Hidon !"

Gungho couldn't believe his ears. "You WHAT ?! You b… beat Hidon ?! You're lying ! LYING !"

Relm came upstairs to back up her Grandfather. "No, he's not. He really defeated Hidon."

Strago was as giddy as a little boy. "Ho, ho, ho ! If I didn't know better, I'd say that Hidon wasn't my only enemy !"

Gungho paced around. "I don't believe this ! This has to be a joke !"

Strago kept going on his adrenaline rush. "Ho, ho, ho ! By the way, how are your wounds healing, Gungho ?"

Gungho looked at him, stumped. "Eh ? Oh, they're fine !"

They went back downstairs and Strago quickly prepared a few drinks. He recounted his tale. "There I was, in a cave that seemed endless. Then, before I knew it, Hidon appeared ! I stared Hidon straight in the eye, lifted my staff and let him have it ! Crash ! Pow ! I wanted to show my enemy the true meaning of the word "hero"."

Relm sat outside, she turned around when she heard the door open. Gungho was stepping out.

She rose up to him. "What happened to Grandpa ?"

Gungho scoffed. "Huh ? Finally ! He nodded off. Let's let him be ! He's nice and… quiet… Now… about my "wounds"…"

Relm stopped him from walking away further. "Wait ! First, let me thank you. You gave Grandpa a reason to go and defeat something that had torment him for decades ! Even if YOU were faking, that creature meant business !"

Gungho shook his head. "What a grand-daughter he's raised ! Amazing !"

Relm snorted a laugh. "And what a terrible actor you are ! Only Strago could have been taken in by that performance !" She quickly ran off.

Gungho did a double-take. "What the… !"

The following morning, Strago and Relm rejoined the rest on the Falcon. Edgar noticed the two entering. "Welcome back, both of you ! And let me offer you my congratulations, Strago, for having gone up against something that has been bothering you for so long ! I tip my crown to you."

Everyone applauded Edgar's speech. Ahsoka rose up, wanting to add her own thanks. "I would like to apologize for my behaviour back at the cave, Strago. I guess I should be more open-minded in this world. I just had a hard time accepting that we could see a talking chest, out of all things. When we fought that beast, you've shown great courage ! And I see an important lesson : Age doesn't matter, if you believe in a particular goal, no matter the odds, it should be accomplished, regardless whether you're 10 or over 70. I'm honored to have fought at your side up to this point. And I'm hoping in the coming months that we can work together to bring peace unto this world. I think with you by our side, our odds are better than ever ! Welcome back !"

The group applauded her speech. Obi-Wan rose up and leaned towards the Apprentice. "Care to meet me in Setzer's room ? I would like to have a word with you."

Ahsoka leaned towards the Master. "I'm not getting lectured, am I ?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No. Now come."

As the two entered Setzer's room, Obi-Wan closed the door. Ahsoka leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest. "Ok, we're alone. What is it ?"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Has Anakin ever praised you ?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Of course, he has ! Why wouldn't he ?"

Obi-Wan raised a hand, imploring her to stop talking. "Well… I guess it's my turn to say thanks. Over the couple of years since you've been assigned as Anakin's Padawan, I've noticed much improvement not only in skill, but also in behaviour. You've become an eloquent speaker, being able to keep control of your emotions far better than Anakin ever did. Ahsoka, I'm proud of how far you've gone. I foresee that you'll become a great Jedi Knight. Thanks to Anakin's unusual training, you're miles ahead of every other Padawan in the Order. Have patience and you'll be rewarded with a promotion faster than you're expecting."

She smiled at his kind words. "Thanks, Obi-Wan. That makes me feel appreciated. There are times that Anakin tends to hog the credit for himself over some missions. He could be a little more appreciative of my participation in the battles."

Obi-Wan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen to me… What I'm about to tell you… stays between us, am I understood ?"

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "What is it ?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "You've only been an Apprentice for a couple of years… and you've surpassed Anakin already. It's your self-control that puts you above him. You've learned restraint, something that Anakin never could master."

Ahsoka scoffed at him. "Well, he is one of a kind. So you really think that I'm better than him already ? That's quite a compliment, Master."

Obi-Wan did something she never expected. He pulled her in a hug. "Doesn't that make you feel better about yourself ? Now, go on and recruit the remaining people of our group. We're counting on you."

She smiled so much her face could break. "Thank you, Master. That really boosted my self-esteem." She left off to meet the rest.

Sabin leaned to her. "You didn't get in trouble, right ?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. I've been complimented instead. I haven't felt this good about myself in a long time."

Up on the deck, Strago leaned on the railing. He noticed Ahsoka's humor was even better. "I take it Obi-Wan gave you a little bit of a pep talk, huh ? Well… my memory is a bit hazy, but I think I know where I could acquire a really useful Lore."

She walked over to him. "You've got my attention. Where should we go ?"

"The Solitary Island, it's located at the Southwest portion of the world, just a bit below Maranda." He answered.

She immediately took the wheel. "Well, let's get going !"

 **Solitary Island**

Upon landing, they went to the abandoned cabin where Cid lived until his death. They could see the place where he was buried with a makeshift tombstone. Going down at the beach, they found a Magicite that washed ashore. This one was Palidor, which would teach the spells of Haste, Slow, Haste 2, Slow 2 and Float. Leaving the cabin and wandering the wastelands, they encountered a group of Peepers. Small, squirrel-like creatures which would attack with their curled tails, like a club. The Peepers though died before anyone could take a hit.

They ventured into a small patch of desert and encountered a couple of Peepers with stingray-like creature called an Earthguard. Relm quickly sketched it and she surprised even herself when they were imbued with the effects of Safe and Shell at the same time.

Strago recalled this particular Lore. "Ah, yes ! Big Guard ! I remember ! This will boost our physical and magical defense, upping our odds in those difficult battles."

Ahsoka couldn't help but smirk at the revelation. "I'm really starting to like these Blue Magic spells even more, Old Man. This, Pearl Wind and Grand Train pretty much makes you a real force to be reckoned with !"

Even Sabin couldn't help but be impressed. "For an old guy, you sure are powerful ! Ok, you think that Shadow could have gone to the Dragon's Neck Colosseum ? Let's go and see if we can pick him up there."

 **Dragon's Neck Colosseum**

As they entered, they were greeted by Ultros. "You guys again ?! What're you here for ?"

Ahsoka looked at him with a frown. "None of your concern, squidball ! It's our business and ours alone."

Ultros lashed out with one of his tentacles and held on to her. "You're here for the Assassin, aren't ya ? Well… today I'll be your pal ! Bet the weapon called Striker and he'll show up !" He let go of her and just waited for her reaction.

Ahsoka's connection with the Force told her he was telling the truth. "Why are you helping us now ?"

Ultros scratched his head for a good answer. "Uh… Well… I guess I… owe you guys for being such a pain in the past !"

They moved up to the guard. "Good afternoon, will any of you fight today ?"

Ahsoka raised her hand. "I will. I've won countless battles here before."

"And what will you offer to bid ?"

Ahsoka pulled out a dagger from the supplies bag. "This here… it's called Striker."

The guard took the item. "Very well. Your opponent will be… Shadow. Good luck !"

Thousands of people were seated, waiting for the battle to begin. Both opponents faced each other. Shadow bared his fists, signaling he had no weapons or armor on him. Instead of attacking him with her sword, Ahsoka casted her new spell of Flare. As expected, the red-hot Magic downed Shadow in one blow. After the battle, he was brought back with the Life spell.

The others gathered around the duo in the lobby. Ahsoka leaned against the railing of the stairs. "What are you doing here ?"

Shadow helped himself in the supplies bag for much-needed armor and the Striker blade. "The only thing I know how to do is fight…"

She motioned him to join the rest. "Why not come with us ? We're going to knock on Kefka's door."

Shadow pondered for a moment. "Well… guess I could join your efforts. First I need to see how far I can get here."

Sabin pressed him on. "You've already got the Striker, what more do you want ? The more time we take preparing ourselves, the more casualties we'll see thanks to Kefka."

As emotionless as Shadow was, he couldn't sit idly by knowing of Kefka's folly. "Very well, you've convinced me. Let's be off !"

 **Aboard the Falcon**

Inside the meeting room, everyone planned for their next move. Edgar was crossing a list of known Returners. "One more back with us. So we're still missing Terra, Mog and Locke."

Celes stood up, pinpointing at their next location on the map. "It's been about a month since we've seen Terra. Perhaps she regained her will to fight. I suggest that we attempt to get her back with us. We should go to Mobliz." Celes turned towards the Togruta. "Ahsoka, is your party ready ?"

She pulled three men by her side. "Yes, though I've made some slight changes. I wanted to keep Sabin and Strago since their skills are quite useful. I've asked for Relm to stay behind so we can give Shadow a chance to improve… especially concerning Magic spells. And his Shuriken pack a nice punch, which would add up nicely to what the three of us are capable at this point."

Shadow nodded. "Yes, these 3 have fine fighting skills. And I don't mind being lead by Lady Tano. She is a capable leader."

As they moved to the deck, Ahsoka noticed Shadow had a curious ring hanging from a necklace. "What is that ?"

He held out the ring in his palm, allowing Ahsoka a closer look. "This, Lady Tano, is a Memento Ring, a special Relic that protects myself as well little Relm from lethal Magic attacks. It once belonged to her mother… I used to be "close" with her…"

Ahsoka backed away slightly, piecing the puzzle together. " _Huh ?! So Shadow would be Relm's father ? And since he's become an Assassin, I wouldn't blame him not wanting his little girl to know…_ " Out of respect for both, Ahsoka kept the knowledge to herself.

Sabin chose to take the wheel for a change. The flight was a little bit turbulent, but not too bad. They soon landed near Mobliz.

 **Mobliz**

The first thing the party did was to race down the basement to Terra's room. To their surprise, she wasn't there. Katarin and Duane were missing as well.

Ahsoka began to feel a little anxious. "Ok, boys. Before we panic or jump to the wrong conclusions, let's check out the other houses here."

The Relic shop was still abandoned, which left one house left to check. Inside, they saw Duane sitting by a table, looking worried. Out of the corner of her eye, Ahsoka caught one of the guard dogs going behind a bookshelf. Perhaps there was a secret path.

Duane, turning to see the party, decided to let them know of his predicament. "I… don't know what to do. Katarin's pregnant…"

Ahsoka tried her best to sympathise with him. "I really can't relate to your "issue"… but I guess these things happen. I would suggest that you take a deep breath and take things slowly before panicking and doing something you might regret later…"

They left him momentarily to check out where the dog went. There was indeed a secret staircase. Going down, they met up with Katarin… and Terra !

Terra was glad to see some new faces aside Sabin. "Hey, you guys ! Katarin's having a baby !"

Katarin rubbed her belly which began to swell. "I'm so happy to have a child… But Duane seems miserable…"

On cue, Duane came to join the group. He took all his courage and faced Katarin. "Katarin… I'm sorry. I didn't know how to handle this… I've been an awful husband… but I'm learning. Please, come back with me."

As the two teens hugged each other, the ground shook. One of the children ran into the room, looking terrified. "Waaaahhhh ! Phunbaba's back !"

Katarin held on tighter to Duane. "I feel safe when Duane is around."

Terra shook her head. "Please, help this town. I simply can't fight."

The child clung to Ahsoka's leg, pleading. "Please ! Rid us of Phunbaba once and for all !"

The group raced outside. The green monstrosity approached them, ready to feast upon them.

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

The first move was Strago casting the Big Guard Lore. Now that the party was protected against physical and magical attacks, their odds were more on their side. Ahsoka casted the spell of Bio while Sabin used his Bum Rush Blitz, causing great damage. Shadow reached into the supplies bag for a Shuriken and threw it at the beast, causing it to stagger backwards, almost falling on its back. It countered with Bolt 3, aimed specifically on Shadow. Thanks to Big Guard, the Assassin got away with only mild electrocution. Once Strago unleashed his Grand Train Lore, the damage caused Phunbaba to suck in lots of air and then blow towards the party. The strong rush pushed Sabin and Shadow out of the battle.

Ahsoka felt a bit worried. "Uh… the odds were on our side a moment ago… Now… I'm not so sure !"

Strago raised his staff. "We are the last line of defense for those children, we have to give our all !"

Suddenly, they heard the door open and saw Terra rush out to meet with them. In a surprising move, Terra morphed into her Esper form and began to attack Phunbaba with unseen fury. A casting of Fire 2 did a good deal of damage. Ahsoka's Bio spells began to eat away at Phunbaba's health. Strago's Grand Train Lore kept piling on the damage. Phunbaba's counterattacks of Bolt 3 were suddenly pitiful, causing so little but a negligible shock. Terra happened to have the Break Blade on her person. A strong blow finished off the vile monster, defeating it.

After Phunbaba faded off from existence, the children as well as Duane and Katarin ran to meet their "saviors".

They thanked Ahsoka and Strago. When Terra appeared before them in her Esper form, all the children backed away. "Monster again… I'm afraid… I'm always afraid…"

Terra looked at the children, sensing their fear, she stayed silent… until a little girl gathered the courage to approach her. "Mama… It is you, isn't it ? I can tell…"

All the other children regrouped around Terra. "Mama Terra ! Mama Terra !"

Terra finally caught on to something. "I… I can fight ! Finally… I understand that feeling, even thought I've kept it buried for so long. I'm sure it's called… "Love" ! I realize now that we must fight for the future of our children."

She turned her gaze at the two teens. "Duane… Katarin needs your help… so does your new baby." She focused on the younger children. "Listen children, your "Mama" has to go away for a while. I'll return when I feel your future's guaranteed ! I'll be back, I promise ! Till then… you behave !"

Once Terra rejoined the crew to the Falcon, she morphed back into her Human form. Everyone was overjoyed to see her again.

Ahsoka took charge and took a good look at the map. "Well then, welcome back Terra ! I'm sure you'll want some extra time to rest up before you engage yourself in our quest against Kefka. If the rest of you are in agreement, I would like to head out to Narshe and try to find Mog."

Sabin walked over to his twin brother. "I think I've had my share of excitement for a while. Ahsoka, do you think you can manage with Strago and Shadow ?"

Ahsoka gave him a thumbs up. "Yes, we'll be fine. Besides, this leaves an open spot for Mog. Ok, off to Narshe."

 **Narshe**

Upon entering, it was no surprise that the town was deserted. Upon passing through the main gate, they were greeted with a familiar pickpocket : Lone Wolf. "Eh ?! What're you doing here ?! Doesn't matter really, nothing left anyways… The townspeople all fled and there is only one Moogle left… And those locks, only a pickpocket could open those up ! See ya !" He left off, leaving the trio in the cold winds.

Ahsoka certainly looked shocked. "I could've sworn that guy killed himself last time we saw him ! Oh well… I guess even petty thieves are more resilient than we thought…"

Shadow had no clue what to do. "How do you expect to find that Moogle ?"

Ahsoka lead them to the cliffs off the left side of the town. "Edgar told me there was a secret switch around here that opens up a path to the mines. Deep inside the mines, we'll find the Moogle Cave… where hopefully Mog is still around and dancing…" She fumbled with the stones and a path opened. Going through the paths, they eventually reached the area where Locke had first saved Terra from the Narshe Guards, thanks to the aid of Moogles. Upwards, they reached the Moogle Cave.

There was a lone Moogle with its back turned. Ahsoka tapped on its shoulder to get its attention. "Excuse me… you wouldn't happen to be Mog by any chance ?"

Mog turned around, almost jumping into the rock wall. "Kupoppo ! You're alive ! I thought you were all feeding the worms, kupo ! Kupohoho, let's go !"

Before the group could even take a step, Mog pulled at Ahsoka's hand. "Say, we could use some Sasquatch muscle ! Besides, he'd be helpless here without me ! He's hiding somewhere in the mines. Once we find him, I'll order him to join us, kupo !"

Before leaving the Moogle Cave, they searched around where Mog stood and found the Moogle Charm, a Relic that keeps away all monsters that they would encounter through their travels. They also came upon an unopened treasure chest holding the 2nd Ribbon.

Mog equipped the Moogle Charm and some Running Shoes. With having no monsters to contend with, the party passed through the mines relatively quickly. There were a few chests lying about on their path. One contained an X-Potion, the other had a Pod Bracelet, a Relic that casts both Safe and Shell on the wearer.

They finally arrived at Arvis' house. Going out through the main door, they were once again in the middle of the town. Save Arvis' house and the small cabin Lone Wolf once tried to raid, all other doors were locked. They passed through the mines on the way to the Tritoch Esper. When they reached the snowy cliffs where they first stood against Kefka, there was a new enemy around. The second of the Legendary 8 was the Ice Dragon. The party made a beeline for it, unaware of its abilities.

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

The Ice Dragon had the first move by casting Absolute Zero, a powerful Ice Spell that causes plenty of damage to the entire party. Instead of dancing, Mog went ahead and casted Cure 2 to heal some of the party's wounds. Ahsoka casted the spell of Flare, burning it considerably. A Shuriken thrown by Shadow caused some good damage as well. Strago, on the other hand, went on the defensive and casted his Big Guard Lore. The timing couldn't have been better as the Ice Dragon blasted the party with Ice 3. Thanks to Strago's move, the party survived one of the Ice Dragon's most powerful moves. Mog once again resisted the urge to dance and healed the party's wounds. Another Shuriken and a Flare spell brought the Ice Dragon near-death. Strago finished it off with his Grand Train Lore. For their efforts, they were awarded with a Force Shield, which can block some Magic attacks. Since Mog didn't dance in the snowfield, he learned his last dance : Snowman Jazz.

They kept going and soon met up with the Tritoch Esper. While still frozen, it attacked the party. Flare, Shurikens, Grand Train and a lucky tryout of Earth Blues did the deed. Once Tritoch was thawed, its form was finally revealed : A bird of sorts which would teach the most powerful of all basic element spells : Fire 3, Ice 3 and Bolt 3. Once Tritoch became a piece of Magicite, a new path opened up in the cliffs.

Jumping into the precipice, the party landed in completely new mines. Thanks to Mog's Moogle Charm, enemies were of no concern. They walked around until they fell into a floor trap, taking them to the lower level. There was a wooden bridge which the party went upwards until they came upon a stairway. Crossing another wooden bridge, they arrived at what seemed to be a dead-end. Or was it ?

There was a switch on the wall, which Ahsoka decided to pull. This opened up another floor trap, bringing them down to a small cave with an odd carving sitting in the middle.

Ahsoka took a closer look. "A carving made out of bone ? What's that hiding in there ? Another Magicite ?!" She pulled out the Magicite of Terrato. This would teach the spells of Quake, Quarter and Whirlwind.

After she pulled it out, some heavy footsteps were heard. A creature, looking like a Snow Wookie to Ahsoka, attacked them.

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

The creature was indeed the Sasquatch known as Umaro, which Mog alluded to earlier. It tackled Ahsoka and nearly brought her to the ground. Shadow threw a Shuriken while Strago casted Grand Train. After these attacks, Umaro gulped down a Green Cherry, which boosted his stamina. Regardless of his increased strength and speed, a casting of Flare from Ahsoka and another Shuriken by Shadow brought Umaro down for the count.

He cowered in the corner while Mog approached. "I'm your boss, kupo ! You're gonna join us, kupo !"

Umaro didn't resist. "Ooooh… Me, Umaro…. Yes, boss ! Me join you !"

Mog motioned towards the exit of his cave. "Umaro ! No slouching, now !"

"Ooo… me wait for you in big airship !"

Once Umaro raced for the Falcon, Mog and the others casually made their way back to the entrance of Narshe. With the majority of their business done here, Ahsoka felt content. "Not only have we got Mog back, but we got ourselves this powerhouse guy ! I get the feeling he'll be helpful !"

With that the party embarked once again on the Falcon.

 **Four people to join the cause ! Umaro is even more of a wild card than Gau. You can't control him at all in battle. Well, we're still missing Locke. And there is another secret character. It will be revealed next chapter. Please leave a review.**


	22. Everyone is finally gathered

**Aboard the Falcon**

With Umaro now amongst the recruits, it was time to look for Locke. Everyone gathered at the meeting table. Edgar paced around, giving his opinion of what could and should be done.

"We're only lacking Locke up to this point. We've visited Kohlingen and we were told that he searches the world over for a fabled treasure. When Celes and the others visited Jidoor for Relm, they came upon a small letter hidden behind a painting of Emperor Gestahl. Something valuable is held where the mountains form a star, according to it. Our good friend Ahsoka believes that the place we're looking for is a ways above Tzen. Looking at the map here, it really does look like a star. I would say this is our next destination."

The Falcon hovered above the place in question. Most gathered on the deck.

Obi-Wan reached into the Force to gather much needed details. "Hmm… Yes, I see. This place will be treacherous, it's loaded with traps and powerful monsters. Moreover, we'll need two parties to successfully navigate through. One to battle their way through and one to open the way for the other…"

Ahsoka patted her Master on the shoulder. "Well, I guess you've just volunteered to come along, Master. The two of us, Strago and Shadow… what could possibly go wrong ?"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "I really wish you wouldn't say such things. Who's going to make up the second party ?"

Ahsoka picked up Mog. "Mogster, you think you could clear a path for us ?"

Mog stared back at her in horror. "Kupo ?! You're sending me in alone ?! Why, kupo ?"

She tapped at his necklace. "You've got your Moogle Charm, so you won't have to worry about monsters at all… unlike us."

Mog leapt off her arms and bounced around, realizing how easy it's going to be for him. "Oh yeah ! I keep forgetting about my little charm, kupo ! I'll do it, kupo !"

Strago was impressed by the plan. "It's simple, but brilliant ! You've got a real good head, young whippersnapper !"

Obi-Wan searched into the supplies bag for the optimum equipment. He wore some Crystal Mail, a Crystal Helmet, a Diamond Shield and wielded the Blizzard Sword. He also took hold of the Starlet Magicite in order to learn Cure 3 amongst other spells. Ahsoka took the Terrato Magicite for herself while Strago placed the Tritoch Magicite in his pocket. Shadow, on the other hand, took the Shoat Magicite for the time being.

Once everyone was ready, they leapt off the Falcon, into the…

 **Phoenix Cave**

At the entrance of the cave, the two parties took their turn to navigate into the path. Ahsoka's party went up first. Inside the first section of the cave, there was a tile that opened up the path to the left so Mog could move forth. Mog found a tile that opened up the right path for Ahsoka and the others. Going through the right path, they encountered their first set of monsters : A Necromancer, a Phase and a Trixter. The Necromancer was a stronger variation of the Lich faced back at the Sealed Cave, the Phase was a stronger variation of the Brainpan fought on the Floating Island and the Trixter was a stronger variation of the Naughty which the party also encountered on the Floating Island.

The Phase used the Blow Fish Lore on Obi-Wan, sending 1000 needles and catching him completely off guard. A quick casting of Cure 3 from Ahsoka brought Obi-Wan back. Shadow threw a Shuriken at the Necromancer, defeating it. Before the sorcerer would disappear from battle, it did attempt to cast Quarter on the Assassin. Thanks to Shadow's Memento Ring, the spell failed. Obi-Wan lunged forth at the Phase, causing a fair bit of damage. Strago, being equipped with the Pearl Rod, finished off the Phase with one blow. The Trixter proceeded to cast Fire 2 on the entire party. Everyone then worked together to defeat the final enemy.

They reached a section littered with spikes. Unable to proceed downwards for the time being, they waited for Mog to step on another tile that would lower the spikes in their path. Once they were clear of the spiked path, Mog moved to a stairway leading into the lower floor. He moved along until he came across a wooden bridge which was broken, preventing him from crossing over the lava. Ahsoka and the others continued onto their path. Battling several more monsters along the way, they came across a treasure chest which contained… nothing ! It was already plundered. "Hmm… Bet that Locke is somewhere around here…" Ahsoka found some stairs leading to the lower floor, which were small connected islands surrounded by lava. Crossing several wooden bridges, she came upon a tile which made several stones appear over the river of flame, which would allow Mog a path to cross. She and the others kept going until they reached an apparent dead-end.

Before they could reach the dead-end, they had to contend with a group of Sea Flowers and a Chaos Dragon. The Sea Flower was a stronger variant of the Actaneon where Ahsoka, Sabin, Cyan and Gau first encountered them through their swim in the Serpent Trench. The Chaos Dragon was a completely new enemy. The Chaos Dragon unleashed its Cinderizer attack, which brought Ahsoka down for the time. A quick casting of Life by Strago and an X-Potion tossed by Obi-Wan brought her back to fighting form. The Sea Flowers attempted to poison the party with their feelers, but everyone had protection against the ailment. Ahsoka summoned Terrato, the enormous snake-like creature surfaced and caused an earthquake of massive proportions, causing extensive damage to the enemies. A casting of Grand Train by Strago defeated the Sea Flowers, leaving the Chaos Dragon on its own. Obi-Wan swung the Blizzard Sword at it and Shadow threw a Shuriken, defeating it.

Mog, now capable of crossing the lava thanks to the stepping stones, hopped from one stone to the next, careful not to fall to his certain death. By the end of his path, he came upon a tile that opened up for Ahsoka's group. Going upwards and through some stairs leading to the upper floor, their path was blocked by more spikes in the ground. Before they could proceed, they had to allow Mog passage to the upper floor as well. A conveniently placed tile allowed Mog to continue on his way. When he reached the upper path, he found yet another tile which allowed Ahsoka and the others safe passage, now that the spikes were lowered.

As they passed towards the left of the upper path, they encountered the last of the new monsters in the Phoenix Cave, the Aquila. A stronger version of the Harpiai encountered near Kohlingen. It surprised the party with Cyclonic, bringing everyone but Shadow on their knees. Ahsoka quickly casted Cure 3 to bring everyone back in top shape. Before the Aquila could make another move, a Shuriken from Shadow and a casting of Grand Train from Strago put the enemy out of commission. They kept going until they reached a stairway leading back to the lower floor. They found a series of small islands surrounded by lava. There was an unopened chest on a small island in the middle of the place, but it was unreachable at this point. The only thing they could do now was to hop from stone to stone until they reached another stairway leading back to the upper floor.

Once back on the upper floor, Ahsoka found a switch on the wall. This drained the water and cooled the lava below. This allowed Mog to go down and pass to where they were before, reaching the chest containing the 3rd Ribbon. Mog was able to reach another stairway that brought him back up. It brought him near a tile which opened up the path for Ahsoka and the others. Going downwards, they came upon the third of the Legendary 8, the Red Dragon.

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

Being in a cavern with lava, it was expected that it would use Fire-based attacks. It began by casting Fire 2 on the group, causing a bit of damage. A quick casting of Cure 2 by Obi-Wan arranged things while Strago doused the flaming beast with his Aqua Rake Lore. Ahsoka called out Terrato to shake things up a bit… literally ! Shadow looked into the supplies bag and found some Water Edge to throw. These did some hefty damage to the dragon. The Red Dragon's next move was the devastating Flare Star spell, almost bringing everyone to their deaths. Ahsoka once again saved herself and her friends with a quick casting of Cure 3. Strago finished off the Red Dragon with another casting of the Aqua Rake Lore. Once it was defeated, the team were rewarded in spades. Ahsoka had finally learned Quake, Shadow had learned Bio and Break. In addition, the Red Dragon had dropped a Strato sword, a blade for Cyan.

From here, Ahsoka brought the team to a tile that made a hopping stone appear between ledges. This would allow Mog to join with them. Minutes later, the Moogle had joined up with the rest. The final piece of the puzzle was an easy one to solve. There were two tiles placed next to each other. Both Mog and Ahsoka had to be on both to activate the path to the next section. Going back to the lower floor of the cave, they finally came upon Locke, whom was busy looting a chest.

Ahsoka couldn't hold her happiness once she saw him. "Locke ?!"

He turned around, surprised to see everyone. "You're all safe ! Behold, a legendary Relic that can restore Life…" He held a Magicite crystal for all to see.

Ahsoka blinked a few times. "That looks like… Magicite ?"

Locke happily nodded. "Correct ! Legend has it that ages ago, the Phoenix was turned to stone… And many legends are based on facts. This has some major cracks in it, though. I fear it may have lost its power over time… I wasn't able to save Rachel… I've lost all sense of purpose. My life will have no meaning until I can right this terrible wrong…"

"Will you come with us ?"

Locke lowered his head. "Only as far as Kohlingen…"

 **Kohlingen**

Locke brought the four to where Rachel still "slept"…

The Patriarch had his doubts. "If only the Magicite didn't bear those deep cracks… I think you've been wasting your time, young man !"

Locke held the Phoenix Magicite over Rachel. It glowed briefly and began to break into pieces.

The Patriarch backed away. "Uwaaa ! The Magicite's gonna shatter !"

To everyone's shock, Rachel opened her eyes and stared at Locke. "Locke…"

Locke knelt to her. "Rachel !"

Rachel struggled to speak. "Locke… I've dreamed of seeing you. I wanted to hear your voice."

Locke had tears streaming down his face. "Rachel…"

Rachel's time was almost up. "The Phoenix has given me so little time… I have to leave again soon… But I have something I must tell you… Locke… With you, I was so happy… In the instant that the accident occurred, I thought only of you… About the joy you brought me. Thank you, Locke… I'll never forget you…"

Locke wasn't ready to lose her yet. "Rachel !"

Rachel's eyes fluttered. "I have to go now… I'll always love you… You must cast off the anguish you've been harboring inside for so long… Today, I set your heart free. You must learn to love yourself again… and regain your self-respect. Phoenix ! Be reborn again ! And give your power… to Locke !"

For a moment, Locke just stood silent as Rachel faded from existence for good. The team held a minute of silence in her honor. They left him alone and went back outside. Once Locke finally moved back upstairs, Celes was waiting for him.

Celes did what was natural for her, she hugged him. "Locke…"

Locke returned the embrace. "Thanks, I'm okay. I feel lighter than air... From here on… I'll be all right ! Let's go ! We have work to do !"

Celes and the others waited for him while he ran back inside. Once he came back, he had a load of items in his arms.

"Have a look at these : X-Potion ! Fenix Down ! X-Ether ! Elixir ! Flame Shield ! Valiant Knife !" Locke winked at everyone. "The treasures of the Phoenix Cave ! Right, let's get going ! We have an appointment with Kefka !"

 **Aboard the Falcon**

In the meeting room, everyone welcomed back their very own treasure hunter. Locke showed his appreciation by providing useful information.

"Well folks, during my travels in search of the Phoenix Magicite, I came upon some interesting stories. First, there is a small island at the Northeast edge of the world which has a gigantic worm going about. What would happened if it would swallow us ? I'm not sure myself, but I wouldn't be surprised that it swallowed up some noteworthy treasures. Second, there's legends of an ancient castle, burrowed deep underground. Again, it's probably loaded with treasures. Third, I've heard some funny stories about ghosts invading people's sleep in Doma. Perhaps we could check it out. Fourth, apparently the Weapon and Armor shop owners in Narshe are still there and have something valuable for us. With my skills at picking locks, we can get in easily."

Edgar took a seat, pondering how to proceed next. "Getting sucked in by a giant worm ? Sounds risky. Anyone willing to take a chance ? And we could look into the Narshe shop owners before we seek out that worm ?"

Ahsoka stood up, pacing about. "With great risks… often we are rewarded for taking chances. I say we try it out. We won't know what happens until we do. And visiting Narshe beforehand would be wise. Very well, I'll take the lead again. I would like to bring Strago, Mog and Locke with me. Any objections ?"

Locke shook his head. "None, but before we go, I would like to have a few hours to… rest."

Ahsoka motioned to Setzer's room. "By all means. When you're rested, we'll be departing."

Locke pointed to Celes and waved his finger at her, signaling her to join him. "Can we talk ?"

Celes followed him to Setzer's room. "Don't get any ideas. Now is not the time for…"

Locke sat on the bed, prompting Celes to sit by him. "Oh, no, no, no. You misunderstand my intentions. There's something I would like to know."

She sat by him, placing her hands on the warm covers. "Ok… what is it ?"

Locke took a deep breath. "What happened between the time Kefka appeared in the Magitek Laboratory and when we met again in Albrook ? Please, spare no details."

Celes thought for a moment before answering, closing her eyes. "I casted Warp to bring Kefka as far away from you, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan as I could. We appeared near the Royal courtyard. Kefka tried to attack me with Magic, but I prevented him with my Runic blade. Before the battle could continue, Emperor Gestahl and General Leo arrived. Kefka was silenced and I was allowed to wander around, as long as I would follow their orders. Some time passed and Kefka and Gestahl must have come up with their plan to gather more Magicite and to gain access to the Statues. I was so caught up with telling Cid what really happened that I missed their scheme. I was ordered to accompany General Leo and you to Crescent Island. You know the rest, of course."

Locke held her hands, staring in her eyes. "I know that I doubted you back then… I'm glad to see that I was wrong to doubt you. Ever since I rescued you from South Figaro, I should've known that you were completely dedicated to our cause. I- I'm sorry for ever doubting you…"

She embraced him, hugging him tightly. "You're forgiven. You went through so much pain in your life. I'm glad that you've come to come full circle concerning Rachel."

Locke returned the embrace. "Yes, I can learn to live and love again. I take it the feeling is mutual ?"

Celes caught Locke by surprise by planting a quick kiss on his lips. "Does this answer your question ?"

Locke's smile was so wide, his face would break. "Sure does ! I'm glad you feel the same, Celes ! It'll be great ! We'll help rebuild the world… together !"

"First things first, we need to take care of Kefka. Then, we can rebuild all we want." She rose from the bed and walked out, leaving him in his thoughts.

A couple of hours later, Locke rejoined the crew after much-needed rest. Ahsoka motioned the three to join her at the deck. "You seem rested a bit, Locke ? So, where would you suggest we go first ?"

Locke was eager to practice his unlocking techniques. "I say we make a quick stop at Narshe. We're bound to get some really useful stuff."

She took the wheel. "Narshe it is, then !"

The flight was a relaxing one. Within minutes, they landed near the abandoned town.

 **Narshe**

Upon entering the town, the party raced towards the Weapon shop. Locke quickly picked the lock open. "See ? Easy as pie !"

They went behind the counter and met up with the shop owner.

"I've been waiting for you. I wanted to give you this." He presents them the Magicite of Ragnarok. This would teach the powerful Magic of Ultima, the strongest Magic of all. He brought them over to his forge. "If I melted this stone and turned it into a sword, it would be powerful."

Ahsoka looked to her teammates. "The sword or the stone, guys ?"

Locke came up with a quick answer. "I say we make it into a sword. If it's not so useful, we can always attempt to bid with it at the Colosseum. There's no telling what we could win if we defeat our opponent."

The shopkeeper readied his forge. "The sword ? Very well, this won't take long." Several minutes later, the new Ragnarok Sword was forged. It would occasionally cast Flare following a blow to the enemy.

Ahsoka took the sword for her own. "Hmm, yes. This will replace this old Flame Sabre nicely."

Locke shook the shopkeeper's hands. "Thanks for your help."

They moved on to the Armor shop. The shopkeeper was in bed, feeling under the weather. "*Cough* Take… this…" He offered a bloodied shield. "Cursed Shield. If we could break its curse, imagine its defensive power !"

Ahsoka equipped it in favor of her current Diamond Shield. Thanks to her Ribbon, the undesirable ailments that came with it were avoided. "How do we break this curse ?"

Strago tried to recall vague details. "I believe that we must prove our worth and willingness for it. If we fight with it often enough, in theory, the curse should be lifted."

Ahsoka didn't like the sound of that. "Define "often enough" ?"

Strago scratched his head. "I'm afraid I'm not sure, my young friend. Many battles, hundreds possibly…"

Ahsoka face-palmed. "Hundreds ?! That'll take forever !"

Locke suddenly got a very bright idea. "Not if we fight something really weak…"

A proverbial lightbulb appeared over Ahsoka's head. "Those creatures that died on their own at the Solitary Island ! That's it ! It's worth a shot !"

 **Solitary Island**

Going around the wasteland and waiting for Peepers to show up was quickly becoming tedious. The Ribbon protected Ahsoka against every ailment except Condemned. Thankfully, the battles were often won before the team had the chance to do anything. 255 battles later, the curse on the shield was finally lifted. The Cursed Shield became the Paladin Shield. It would allow Ahsoka to either absorb or nullify the majority of spells. During this time, Ahsoka had mastered all the spells from Terrato, Phoenix and Tritoch. Therefore, she learnt Quarter, Whirlwind, Life 2, Life 3, Fire 3, Ice 3 and Bolt 3. Aside her unique skills with the Force, Ahsoka had also become an adept Magic-user. To make things even better, the Paladin Shield would allow its holder to learn the Magic spell of Ultima.

The time spent to break the curse allowed the party to catch up on many Magic spells. Locke had been behind everyone since he was the last person to be recruited. He had also mastered the spells from Phoenix and Tritoch like Ahsoka. Strago also had the opportunity to learn Phoenix's useful spells. Life 3 would prove to be a necessity in a battle to come.

They went back to the Falcon and prepared themselves for their next mission : Seeking the gigantic worm on the edge of the world. Thanks to the Falcon's speed, they reached their destination in minutes.

 **Triangle Island**

The moment they stepped off the airship, Locke seemed a bit nervous about the idea. "You know guys, I like a good treasure hunt as much as the next person, but I'm beginning to wonder if it's really a good idea to let that worm swallow us…"

Ahsoka shoved the weary treasure hunter further into the plains. "You won't know unless you try."

They have been traveling around the plains for several minutes but no sign of the giant worm. It was then that Ahsoka noticed the problem. "Hey Mog, can you take off your Moogle Charm for a moment ?"

"Forgot I still had it on, kupo !" Mog placed his Relic into the supplies bag and grabbed a pair of Running Shoes.

With the Moogle Charm stashed away, it didn't take long for the party to encounter the described creature : The Zone Eater. The party's first instinct was to attack, but they waited and did nothing. Like a vacuum, the party members were pulled into the enormous beast's gaping maw. Instead of ending up as lunch, they found themselves in a cave of sorts.

Mog quickly switched his Running Shoes for his Moogle Charm, preventing monsters from attacking them while they explored this curious area.

They came across a set of wooden bridges that required them to leap from one to the next. However, odd guards patrolled the bridges. Ahsoka learned quickly that these guards only serve as nuisances. Every time they crossed paths with one, they were rudely shoved off the bridge and into the lower floor. There was a chest lying at the end of one small bridge. After several attempts, they managed to reach the chest in question. Inside was a Relic called the Fake Mustache. This would allow Relm to control enemies and turn them against their own. Retracing their steps, they finally crossed over the bridges and arrived in a large room where the ceiling would collapse and crush anything foolish enough to be under it. However, there were a few cracks they could safely stand between. Timing their move, they made it past the crushing ceiling and arrived in what seemed to be a dead-end.

Ahsoka used her montrals to sense her way around. "Ah ha ! That wall there is fake ! Watch !" She used the Force to open up a path. They came upon a series of small wooden bridges that still required some jumping to cross over. There was also a chest with a Thunder Shield. Over a specific spot was a tile, that once stepped on, allowed the party to cross over the middle path. They passed through a door and found someone shrouded in odd clothing just standing there. Was it a man ? Was it a woman ? Or should they ask ?

Of course, Ahsoka being the designated recruiter, had to begin a rather awkward conversation. "Uhh… Hello ?"

The shrouded person blinked for a moment. "I am Gogo, Master of the Simulacrum. My miming skills will astonish you. Yes, I have been idle for too long. If I deem you worthy, I'll mime your actions in battle. But first, you must tell me what you are doing here."

Ahsoka explained their story as briefly as possible.

Gogo seemed shocked. "What an unusual tale. But I sense that you're trying to make things right again. This should be fun. When do we leave ?"

Ahsoka motioned to the exit. "Well… we can leave right now if that's all right with you. So you're a Mime, huh ? So if I cast a certain spell, you'll cast it too, right ?"

Gogo nodded happily. "You are absolutely correct ! In fact, my skills are limitless. I could also perform special moves which only one of you is usually capable of."

Ahsoka was quite pleased by stumbling unto Gogo. "I have a feeling that we'll get along just fine, Gogo. Once we're out of this beast, we can introduce you to the rest of our crew."

They backtracked to where they first arrived. They stepped in a spot which caused the Zone Eater to spit everyone out.

As everyone wiped off the sticky saliva from themselves, Ahsoka had the most trouble. It stuck to her lekku and montrals, not to mention her Akul-Tooth Headdress. "I think a bath will be a luxury I'll take once we reach the ship. I feel the slime all over my body. Eww !"

Mog tried to shake off the saliva. "You think you have it bad, kupo ? It's all over my fur, kupo !"

Locke removed his bandanna and squeezed the saliva out. "Yeah… I don't think that Celes will want to be around me right now…"

They soon boarded the Falcon and took their turns to take a much-needed bath. Over the next day, they would take part in brand new missions.

 **We're getting so close to the end now. Over the next chapter, several optional dungeons which offer some powerful equipment, will be explored. There's also some of the trickiest bosses coming up. Gogo is the last character to be recruited. You can make him do everything that the others can. Say you want him to be able to cast Grand Train, beat up some enemies with Bum Rush or have him do the Earth Blues Dance. You can set him up with the extra commands of Lore, Blitz and Dance in this case. Concerning Magic, he'll be able to cast the spells that the current members know. However, his damage output is lower compared to the original characters with such abilities. Once all the optional dungeons are done, it's time to head to Kefka's Tower for the final showdown. Will the characters be able to stop him from causing more destruction ? Feel free to review.**


	23. Loose ends are tied

**Aboard the Falcon**

Everyone was finally together. Now it was a matter of tying up several loose ends before knocking at Kefka's door. Once again, Edgar gathered the entire crew around the meeting table.

"First off, let's give our newest member a warm welcome. Welcome to the Returners, Gogo. Locke had already mentioned the stories of a hidden castle deep underground. We'll definitely look into it. And tales of ghosts at Doma ? Cyan, can you tell us anything about this ?"

Cyan let out a deep sigh, lowering his head. "I… I'm afraid not, Sir Edgar."

Strago stood up, bringing his own bits of useful information. "There's also the Fanatic's Tower that some of us will need to climb. Whatever treasure is held at the very top must be quite valuable. And we never dealt with the troubles at the Opera House. Apparently, a dragon has appeared and performances have ceased since."

Edgar nodded. "Seems we have much work left to be done. I say we tackle the mystery castle underground first. The question is, where could we even start looking ?"

Obi-Wan came forth. "If what we're looking for is underground, might I suggest we use Figaro Castle to burrow around Kohlingen and South Figaro ?"

Terra rushed to the Jedi, hugging him. "Obi-Wan, you're a genius ! Why haven't we thought of that ? With your quick thinking and my abilities, we can probably find it."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Well, I see that you're volunteering. Whom else would accompany us ?"

Strago raised his hand excitedly like a child. "Ohh ! Me ! Me ! My Lores will surely come in handy !"

Obi-Wan turned his gaze at Ahsoka. "Coming along, Padawan ?"

She shook her head. "I think not. I've had my share of excitement to last me a while, Master. You go on. But I think I know who wants to tag along…" She pointed at Sabin.

Sabin gathered between the three. "Sure, why not ? My Blitz always gets us out of a jam."

Terra looked into the supplies bag for the best equipment for everyone. "Then it's decided, the four of us will venture into unknown territory."

Up on the deck, everyone were passing along Magicites. Terra took the Phoenix Magicite for herself, Obi-Wan was given the Starlet Magicite to resume his learning of Cure 3, Strago took the Terrato Magicite while Sabin took the Magicite of Tritoch for himself. Once everyone was ready, they landed near Figaro Castle.

 **Figaro Castle**

The party made a beeline towards the old man that controls the castle during its underground travels.

He looked so bored. "Would you like to travel to South Figaro ?"

During the middle of their trip, the castle stopped short. The old man looked at his controls. "Hmm. There's something odd about this stratum. It's as if we've bumped into something…"

Obi-Wan turned his gaze to the old man. "Please leave things as they are… we'll investigate."

The old man turned off the controls. "I'll be waiting. Be careful !"

Terra scratched her head. "So… where do we even begin to look ?"

Sabin already had a good hunch. "Hmm… when Celes and I followed Edgar at first, we entered through an abandoned prison cell. Safe to say it could be what allows us a path in unknown places."

Obi-Wan walked a little bit to the right. "Well then, I would assume the prison is on our right. On the left, I assume it would be where the engines that allows Figaro Castle to burrow beneath the sands is located."

Sabin raised an eyebrow. "Huh ? How did you know that ? I don't recall you visiting that part of the castle…"

Obi-Wan gave off a silly grin. "Just a guess. Terra, if you please, lead on."

Terra could feel a chill coming from downstairs. "He's right. I can feel the humid air of caverns already." They went down to the prison and passed through the abandoned cell. There was a hole that allowed the party to pass through.

 **Path to the Ancient Castle**

As they entered the caves, there were many paths. Some lead to treasures, others lead to dead-ends. As they searched around, they encountered their first group of enemies : An Enuo and a couple of Goblins. The Enuo was an odd-looking creature with the ability to cast the powerful Clean Sweep Lore. Goblins were stronger variations of the Apokryphos fought back on the Floating Island. Like their lesser brethren, they would cast the Lores of Level 5 Doom, Level 4 Flare and Level 3 Muddle. What made them and every other typical monster to be encountered on this trip stand out, was that they had the protection not only of Reflect, thus making casting spells pointless and dangerous, but their Magic defense was quite high. Even Strago's Grand Train Lore would do little damage to these monsters. For all that magical protection however, was the fact they couldn't sustain much physical damage. So straight attacks and Sabin's Blitz were very effective against them.

Before the Enuo could be taken out, it casted Clean Sweep on the party, summoning a tsunami to cause magical damage. After a casting of Cure 3 by Strago, Sabin used his Bum Rush Blitz to take out the Enuo for good. Thankfully, none of the party's Level was a multiple of 5, so the Goblins' attempt to cast Level 5 Doom failed. After the battle, Obi-Wan gained the necessary experience to learn Cure 3 for himself. Terra had all Phoenix spells learned except Life 3, which took a bit more time. Strago had learnt the Clean Sweep Lore since he survived the attack.

They kept on and found several treasure chests. One contained a Wing Edge, a throwing weapon for Locke. Another had Doom Darts, a weapon for Setzer. Aside an Ether and an X-Potion, there was also a chest lying in a corner. Opening it, they found a Monster-In-A-Box.

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

The Master Pug sprang out of the chest, waiting before making a move. It was an odd-looking creature. It was a green-skinned dwarfish creature, with yellow beady eyes. It carried a lamp and a knife. Everyone's first instinct was to give their all. Obi-Wan attacked it with the Ragnarok Sword, causing much damage. Strago casted the Grand Train Lore and Sabin attacked it with the Bum Rush Blitz. Even after all that damage, the Master Pug was still moving. It countered with the devastating Step Mine Lore, hitting Obi-Wan and bringing him near death. It also stabbed Sabin with his knife, causing serious wounds. It also used the Wall Change ability, switching its weak point. Thankfully, Strago's Grand Train and Sabin's Bum Rush passed through its defenses, defeating it. It dropped a powerful dagger known as the Gradeus, a weapon for Strago.

Having learn yet another Lore, Strago healed his comrades with the Pearl Wind Lore. They moved deeper into the caves and encountered the last enemy of the cavern : The Figaliz, a stronger variation of the Crawler encountered in the wastelands in various parts of the world. There were three of them, one of them casted the Dischord Lore on Sabin, cutting his Level by half, seriously hampering his destructive capabilities. Thankfully, they were quite weak against weapons, which made an easy victory and earned Strago yet another Lore which could be used for later.

They finally reached a stairway and quickly rushed upwards.

 **The Ancient Castle**

Upon reaching some ruins, Strago seemed to recognize the place from old literature. "A city, ruined during the War of the Magi… A 1000 years in the past, a battle was waged here… There's an ancient Legend… It tells of a battle between the Esper Odin and a powerful sorcerer that took place in the great hall of the castle… Odin was apparently turned to stone…"

Passing through the courtyard, they took an entrance on the left. A treasure chest laid there. Opening it, they found another Monster-In-A-Box.

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

A powerful warrior known as the Katana Soul stood opposite to the party. Like with the Master Pug, everyone lunged at it with their best abilities. Terra casted Fire 3, Sabin used his Bum Rush Blitz, Obi-Wan attacked with the Ragnarok Sword while Strago casted his Grand Train Lore. The Katana Soul countered by swiping at the party with its sword, causing negligible damage at first. Another round of powerful attacks caused it to flash momentarily, powering up. Most straight attacks would miss, it gained Reflect on itself and was able to throw various blades at the party. Most would kill a member in one blow. Obi-Wan and Sabin were the unfortunate victims of the blades. Thankfully, both Terra and Strago now had Life 2 in their spell books, allowing them to fully revive their fallen teammates to full health. When everyone ganged up on the Katana Soul, it was defeated. They earned the Offering, a powerful Relic which allows its wearer to attack 4 times in a row. When paired with the Gengi Glove Relic, they could attack 8 times !

They went back to the central entrance and reached the great hall. To everyone's surprise, the petrified Odin still laid there. Terra walked over and touched it, causing it to turn into Magicite. The Odin Magicite would teach the powerful Magic of Meteor. Stashing it aside for the time being, they ventured into the lower-right path and came upon a small bookshelf. They found a book encrusted by jewels.

Terra flipped through the pages. "This is a diary. From the Queen of this forgotten Kingdom…"

"I realize now, that I am in love with Odin… This breaks every rule of our society. But my heart longs for this noble, elegant man. How could anyone blame me ? After the fighting is over, I'm going to bare my soul to him…"

Terra blinked a few times. "Love between a Human and an Esper…"

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "So it would seem that your parents weren't the first… How fascinating !"

Sabin looked around the small room. "But we're done here… unless there's a path that needs to be discovered…"

Strago face-palmed. "I just remembered ! I recall reading some old manuscripts of this place… "Five steps down from the Queen's Throne will open the way…" Whatever that means…"

They went back to the main hall and found the throne for the King and Queen. They counted their steps and stopped at the 5th. There was a hidden tile which would open a stairway where they found the diary. Going back, they went down to the basement and found not only a statue of the Queen, but also the fourth of the Legendary 8, the Blue Dragon.

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

The first move the Blue Dragon did was attack the party with the Clean Sweep Lore, causing considerable damage. While it was slow to attack, it would hit everyone at once. Everyone's usual moves worked well against the dragon. During the battle, it casted Slow on itself.

Obi-Wan struggled to understand the logic of that move. "Why in the Force would it incapacitate itself in the middle of the battle ?"

The Blue Dragon then casted the Rippler Lore, switching its Slow ailment with Obi-Wan, gaining its typical speed.

Obi-Wan face-palmed. "I had to ask ! Well… this means I'll be taking longer to help out the others."

A blow for Sabin's Bum Rush Blitz brought the Blue Dragon to an end. With its defeat, the party were awarded with the Scimitar, a powerful sword that the majority could equip. Once in a while, it would act like a lightsaber, cleaving an unsuspecting enemy in two. The victory in this battle also allowed the members to finalise their learning of current Magic. Terra had finally learned Life 3, Sabin had learned Fire 3, Ice 3 and Bolt 3, Strago learned Quake, Quarter and Whirlwind and the Rippler Lore as well. Obi-Wan, on the other hand had no new Espers equipped and didn't learn any new Magic, but he could equip the new Scimitar.

They went to the Queen's statue, which looked a lot like Celes when she posed as the Opera singer, Maria. Upon touching it, a tear fell from the statue and caused the Odin Magicite to change to Raiden, which would teach the spell of Quick, which allows the caster two immediate opportunities to attack or cast Magic.

Sabin looked around the basement. "Have we got everything here ?"

Obi-Wan peered into the Force. "Not quite, I sense there are a few valuable treasures left."

They made their way back up the stairs and searched some more around the great hall, looking for openings. They found an opening at the upper right leading to two treasure chests. Inside was a Blizzard Orb, a Relic for Umaro that would allow him to attack with Snow Storms at will. The other was a Gold Hairpin, a Relic that halves the magic power required to cast a spell. Making their way towards the exit, the party encountered a tougher foe. A machine known as Lethal Weapon. Like the rest of the enemies, it had Reflect on itself, making casting spells ill-advised. It began its attack with a barrage of missiles, bringing everyone near-death. Thankfully, several had Cure 3 at their disposal, which helped out a great deal. Sabin's Bum Rush Blitz nearly defeated it. It countered Sabin by launching a Gravity Bomb, sapping most of his health down. Strago's Pearl Wind Lore brought the martial artist back to his feet. A strong blow by Obi-Wan with the new Scimitar sword defeated the machine, enabling the party to finally escape.

Backtracking through the caves and fighting many monsters on the way, they finally reached the jail cell of Figaro Castle. Making their way back to the old man, they continued the trek underground to South Figaro. Once there, they went back towards Kohlingen. Before boarding the Falcon, the party took a good night's rest inside Figaro Castle's guest bedroom.

 **Aboard the Falcon**

As the four boarded the Airship, everyone gathered around, waiting to hear tales of their curious journey.

Of course, Sabin blurted out the obvious in a nutshell. "Oh, nothing too exciting, we've seen new monsters, got ourselves new weapons, Magicites… and we killed what was probably another Dragon. This one was pathetic. Those Water-based attacks didn't hurt all that much."

Cyan paced around nervously. "Perhaps it is time I would face my own "demons". Can we travel to Doma ?"

Terra walked up to the aged knight. "Are you sure you want to do this ?"

Cyan sighed and lowered his head, still feeling shame for what happened to his country. "I must make amends somehow. Please, take me to my home." He pleaded.

Sabin relinquished his spot. "Count me out of this one, guys. Obi-Wan, you think you can do my part as the physical fighter of the team ?"

Obi-Wan was more than eager to help out people in need. "I believe I can, Sabin." He turned his attention to Cyan. "I know that this must be difficult for you, but you can't keep blaming yourself. There was probably little you could have done in the end. Someone close to me once said "Nothing happens by accident." There is a reason for everything, Cyan. Once you clear yourself of guilt and doubt, I foresee your swordsmanship to reach its peak."

Cyan turned away and shook his head. "I have wasted enough time, let us be off."

As Obi-Wan was making his way towards Terra, Strago and Cyan, Ahsoka ran to him. "Master ! Wait, you'll need this." She untied her Ribbon from her montral and handed it over to him.

Obi-Wan bowed to her. "My thanks, young Padawan." He tied it on his robes.

Terra lead Strago, Obi-Wan and Cyan to the deck. Before she would take the wheel and go to Doma, they passed around Magicites. Terra took the Terrato Magicite for herself, Strago decided to try out the new Raiden Magicite while Obi-Wan took the Phoenix Magicite. Once they were ready, they flew towards Doma.

 **Ruins of Doma**

Upon landing, they explored the ruins and found a couple of treasures the Empire never claimed. Inside a clock, there was yet another Elixir and through a path with broken stone, they found a chest containing some Beads. A Relic that raises a member's ability to avoid physical attacks.

It was painful enough for Cyan to wander around, but he had to come to terms with his past. "Was it Locke that said that if we slept, ghosts would disturb our slumber ?"

"You're right ! Perhaps that will open up a secret path. Can you show us the bedrooms, Cyan ?" Terra asked.

Cyan lead them around. "Follow me." He came so close to entering his private room where he found his wife and child poisoned. He had to push away the painful memories and focus at the task at hand.

When they slept, all seemed normal. Terra, Strago and Obi-Wan rose out of bed. Cyan, however, was still very much asleep. Try as they might, he would not wake. Three odd-looking children entered the room, hopping around Cyan.

"I'm Curley !" One shouted.

"I'm Larry !" A second boasted.

"I'm Moe !" The last announced.

"We're the Three Dream Stooges !" They said in unison.

"This man's soul is ours ! Today, we dine well !" They magically hopped into Cyan's subconscious. Terra, Strago and Obi-Wan were also now capable of this feat, so they followed.

 **Cyan's Dream**

When Obi-Wan regained consciousness, not only was he separated from everyone else, but there was also no sign of Cyan or any of the Dream Stooges.

As he looked around, it was a series of stairs and doors. Bright colors waving back and forth like a boreal aurora was the only thing he could see aside where he was standing. As he walked around, he came upon a new monster : The Critic. A scantily-clad woman riding a bizarre lizard of sorts. She tried to cast Sleep on him, but the Ribbon protected him. A swipe from the Scimitar and the Critic was cut in half, defeating her and her steed.

He then chose one of two doors, it lead him to an unconscious Strago guarded by one of the Stooges. As Obi-Wan approached them, the Stooge made his escape. "Back off ! I'm not gonna mess with ya until my brothers are here ! See ya !"

Obi-Wan helped the old mage back up. "Are you all right ? This is a rather curious scene. If I didn't know better, I would say we are inside Cyan's subconscious. How strange, no ?"

Strago shook himself. "How is that even possible ?! We're dealing with something we don't really understand here ! Where's Terra and Cyan ?"

"I'm afraid I have yet to see either. But I believe that we may not meet Cyan during our travels here. Once we find Terra, we can probably send these "demons" from whence they came…"

They passed through the only door around and came back at Obi-Wan's starting point. Before they could reach the next door, the duo had to fight off a Critic. She casted the Roulette Lore, which would choose a random target between the three, then cast Doom on it. Thankfully, it ended up on the Critic herself. This had to be the easiest Lore Strago had to learn. They went through the door on the right, this brought them near Terra, guarded by a Stooge. Like the other, he ran off and allowed the three to gather.

Terra shook herself as she stood up. "What is this place ? Are we… in Cyan's soul ?"

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "That's one way to see it. Now that the three of us are back together, we must seek out these "people" and "convince" them to leave Cyan alone…"

Once they reached the starting point again, they took the middle door, it brought them to a different location with only one door to open. Before reaching their destination, the trio had to contend with an Allosaurus and a trio of Pan Dora. The Allosaurus was a weaker variation of the Chaos Dragon encountered at the Phoenix Cave. Pan Dora were floating chests with eyes and a mouth. Strago's Grand Train Lore took out the Pan Dora before they could attack the party with Hypno Gas. The Allosaurus attempted to cast Doom on Terra and failed. Both Terra and Obi-Wan teamed up to defeat the creature.

They tried to enter the door, but were rudely shoved back. The three "children" hopped out of the door. "We're the 3 Dream Stooges !" They looked at each other before facing the heroes. "Good, everyone's here ! Let's rumble !"

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

On their own, neither Larry, Curley or Moe were a major threat. Together, however, they might cause some problems. Larry and Moe stood on the floor while Curley was floating in the air. Everyone's instinct was to attack the nearest enemy at first, which was Larry. Everyone's combined attack was enough to bring him down. It would seem they would have an easy victory. Curley wasted no time in casting Life 2, reviving Larry with full health.

Terra changed the attack plan. "Ok, the floating one revives the others, let's deal with him first !"

Curley had a little bit more health than his brothers, so he wasn't defeated on the first round of attacks. While Moe casted Ice 3 on the group, Larry casted Bolt 3, causing some damage. Curley gathered everyone's magical energies and casted the Delta Hit, an attack that would petrify its target. It fell on Terra, turning her to stone. Strago swung the Gradeus at Curley, defeating him. Obi-Wan looked into the supplies bag for a Soft. Finding the elusive item, he tossed it at the Half-Esper, bringing her back to normal.

Terra blinked for a moment. "Huh ? The floating one is gone ?! Wow, you two really put on some serious pounding, huh ?"

Obi-Wan swiped at Larry with the Scimitar, almost bringing him down. Terra summoned Terrato. As the enormous snake slithered around the two remaining Stooges, the Earth Magic damage put Larry out of the battle for good. With Moe left, there was little he could do. Strago's Grand Train Lore finished him off. The experience in battle allowed Obi-Wan to learn Fire 3 while Terra learned Quake.

Once they passed through the door, the strangest thing happened. They were now on board of the Phantom Train. They saw Cyan running away from a pursuing ghost. Unable to help him for the time being, they made their way inside the first car.

The path was straightforward at first. They encountered new enemies. A Barb-e, a Samurai and a Suriander. A Barb-e was a slightly stronger variation of the Dahling encountered at Owzer's House, the Samurai was a much weaker version of the Katana Soul fought at the Ancient Castle. The Suriander was a new creature, it looked like a bloated amphibian of sorts with warts all over its back. The Barb-e had the annoying habit of casting Imp on the party, causing the target to be a weak, green creature unable to cast Magic or use their special abilities. The Samurai rushed at Terra, trying to cleave her with its sword. She blocked his blade and struck a blow with her blade, bringing it down. The Suriander just stood there, yawning. If it couldn't be defeated in one blow, it would Sneeze the person out of the battle. Thankfully, everyone worked together and defeated these new enemies with ease.

Entering the next car in line, they found another Gengi Glove in a chest. Before they left the current car, there was a chest that kept blocking the party to open up another chest lying around. Searching, they found a Lump of Coal. Placing it in the moving chest, it stopped it from blocking the party. For their efforts, they acquired another Flame Shield.

There was also two rows of chests, in groups of three. All were open. Once they flicked a switch, the third one on the upper row and the first and second on the lower row closed. This would likely serve as a puzzle to solve later. Over the next car, they had to flick several switches in order to turn large pieces of furniture around so they could proceed further. They arrived what seemed to be a dead-end. There were two rows of chests like in the previous car, all opened. Obi-Wan remembered which were closed and solved the puzzle rather quickly. Flicking the last switch on the wall, it opened up the path to the locomotive. Inside, they flicked the right and left switches, leaving the middle one alone.

As they stepped out, the dream took a turn for the strange. Terra and the others found themselves in the caves of Narshe… wearing Magitek Armor ?! They saw Cyan running away from Imperial troops. Making their way around the caves, they encountered a couple of Pluto Armors, stronger variation of the typical Magitek Armors. A blast of Bolt Beam was all that was required to defeat them. They passed a wooden bridge and entered another cave. There, they encountered an enemy know as Io. It looked like the Lethal Weapon encountered at the Ancient Castle. This one had a bit more endurance. It took everyone's combined Bolt Beams to leave it as a pile of scrap metal. They decided to backtrack and found Cyan wandering on the wooden bridge. Wanting to follow him, they were in the middle of the bridge and it collapsed under their weight. Instead of plummeting to their deaths, the trio were back at the chambers where they slept.

There, the spirits of Cyan's family appeared.

The spirit of Elayne hovered around them. "Pease… Save my husband… Save Cyan…"

Obi-Wan scratched the back of his neck. "Where are we ?"

Elayne's spirit lowered before him. "We're inside… Cyan's soul… My husband… Cyan continues to torture himself… He failed to defend Doma… The world's slowly dying… And then there's his family… A beast known as Wrexsoul is taking advantage of him. Wrexsoul is a composite monster, made up of wretched spirits who were dispatched in meaningless wars…"

Owain's spirit flew around the trio. "They're wrecking havoc on Papa ! Please help him !"

Elayne's spirit was on her knees, begging. "Please… help Cyan…"

Owain's spirit mimicked its mother. "Papa doesn't deserve this !"

The spirits disappeared for the time being.

Terra crossed her arms, leaning against the wall. "Where would we find this… Wrexsoul ?"

Strago quickly came to a logical conclusion. "This thing is taking over Cyan… I would wager we'll probably find it in the throne room."

Obi-Wan probed the Force. "He is right. I sense something malicious there… with Cyan ! We must hurry !"

Racing to the throne room, they found Cyan lying on the floor, unconscious. An imposing figure sat on the throne, waiting.

Terra readied her blade. "You must be Wrexsoul ! We want Cyan back !"

Wrexsoul rose from the throne, staring everyone in the eye. "You're too late ! His pain has reached critical mass ! Nothing can stop his feelings of rage and despair ! I grow stronger now with his anger, hatred and guilt ! And I hunger for… you !"

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

Wrexsoul summoned two Soul Savers to his aid. They are flaming skulls, tied with their Master. Even if they are killed, they keep coming back to life until Wrexsoul is defeated. He began by using his ability called Zinger, which allows him to possess one of the party members.

"One of us is possessed by him, but who ?" Obi-Wan asked.

Strago began casting a spell. "We'll have to take a chance." Terra was hit with Strago's Doom spell. Even after she died, Wrexsoul didn't reappear. Strago casted Life 2 to bring Terra back. Obi-Wan decided to attack himself, the Scimitar hit his heart, killing him. Wrexsoul came out of Obi-Wan's body. Terra brought Obi-Wan back with Life 2 while Strago casted Ice 3 on the monster. Terra morphed into her Esper form, doubling her attack and magic powers. She summoned Terrato for a powerful Earth-based Magic attack. Obi-Wan surprised Wrexsoul with a Force Push, causing extensive damage. The Soul Savers kept casting Bolt 3 on the party, nearly killing Strago. Strago had to choose between healing himself or delivering the killing blow. He casted Ice 3 again, which defeated the evil spirit. The Soul Savers died with him.

Once Wrexsoul was gone, Cyan regained consciousness. "Thanks be to you. I heard my wife and my child calling out to me ! Their voices finally gave me the strength and courage to come to grips with my own suffering !"

The spirits of his wife and child appeared before him. Cyan gathered the strength to face them. "Elayne ! Owain…"

Elayne's spirit walked over to him. "My Love…"

Owain's spirit hopped around Cyan. "Daddy's strong !"

Cyan knelt before the spirits, looking ashamed. "No… I didn't do anything… then… And I can't now… I'm a man with no honor…"

Elayne's spirit shook its head. "No ! You have entirely too much ! My beloved, we'll always be together !"

Owain's spirit joined her mother. They began to fade. "Papa, we love you !"

Cyan pleaded with the spirits to not leave so quickly. "Please wait !"

The spirits disappeared, but Elayne's voice still rang through the air. "We'll always be at your side…" Where the spirits stood, a sword materialized. Cyan walked out to it, picking it up. On the throne, a Magicite crystal laid.

Finally, everyone woke up. They stood around Cyan. He was a better person now. "Elayne and Owain live on in my heart. I must leave the past behind. I have much to live for…"

Having cleared himself of confusion and doubt, his swordsmanship reached its peak. Obi-Wan felt a rush of strength in the Force. "Congratulation, Cyan. You've accomplished one of the hardest tasks for anyone : Make peace with your past and move further with your life. I foresee you'll be able to help people the world over, in the honor of Doma's fallen."

Cyan let out a deep sigh. "It was not easy, but I thank you for your help… Master Jedi. You may not be young Ahsoka's Master, but I see that she is learning to be patient and wise as you are. I believe she has a very bright future for herself." They shook hands, earning a new sense of respect from each other.

Obi-Wan chuckled at Cyan's praise of Ahsoka. "Well, she still is young and had much to learn, but she is among the best Apprentices I've seen in the Order. She ought to do well."

Before they left the castle, they went back to the throne room and snapped up the Alexander Magicite. This would teach the spells of Safe, Shell, Dispel, Remedy, but it would teach Pearl, which is quite effective against the undead.

 **Aboard the Falcon**

Everyone took their turn to congratulate Cyan on defeating his inner demons. Edgar broke out the camaraderie and gathered everyone around the meeting table. "As far as I can tell, we have pretty much tied up all loose ends. Strago mentioned that a powerful artifact lies at the top floor of the Fanatic's Tower. Most of us have gained the necessary Magic to attempt this. No doubt we'll encounter some pretty powerful magicians in that tower. Comparing everybody's spell books, I see that Ahsoka, Strago, Sabin and Terra are on top of everyone else. Therefore, I suggest these 4 are the best for this task."

Ahsoka stood up, wanting to add her thoughts. "Before we head out there, I would like to be given the opportunity to finish learning the Ultima spell from the Paladin Shield."

Strago sprang up as a very important memory resurfaced. "We need to seek out a creature known as Cactrot which resides in the small patch of desert just south of Maranda. Unless some of us have special abilities, we won't get through its rock hard defense. But I think that with Sabin and some of my Lores, we can defeat it. Much experience is gained from battling these foes."

Ahsoka took the lead once more. "Since you know exactly where to look, old man, this should be a cinch, huh ?"

Everyone ran to the deck and equipped the optimum weapon and armor and relics. And the new Alexander Magicite was given to Ahsoka. A quick flight towards Maranda brought them near the desert.

 **Desert of Maranda**

The second they stepped into the desert sands, they encountered a Hoover, a large worm resembling the Zone Eater, but with a more aggressive streak. After every attack, it would counter with Sandstorm, which hurt people unless they had either the Paladin or Thunder Shield equipped. It had a lot of life force, but it was vulnerable to instant-death spells. Casting Doom on it was an easy way to get rid of it. After battling several Hoovers this way, they finally encountered the elusive Cactrot. At first it did nothing, but it was definitely bundling up something. Everyone tried to strike it with their weapons. Due to the Cactrot's sky-high evasion, they all missed. It attacked with the Blow Fish Lore, sending 1000 needles into an unsuspecting Terra. She screamed out in pain for a few moments, but a casting of Cure 3 from Ahsoka healed up the puncture wounds. Sabin went on the offensive with his Bum Rush Blitz. This is something it couldn't evade, so it was defeated. With its defeat, Terra completed her learning of Terrato's spells, thus having Quarter and Whirlwind added to her arsenal of Magic. Several more Cactrot encounters, Strago learned Quick from Raiden and Ahsoka not only learned Ultima, but Pearl as well. Fighting these definitely sped up the process when learning new Magic. The Paladin Shield was passed around the other party members. In record time, all 4 knew Ultima, the most powerful spell of all.

Ahsoka dusted herself a bit. "Well… I think we have plenty of Magic to give us a good chance. Off to the Fanatic's Tower ?"

Sabin snapped his fingers. "Woah, not so fast ! You know… don't you recall hearing about a dragon disrupting the opera ? With our new spells, it should be a cinch, right ?"

Ahsoka punched him on the shoulder. "I knew we were forgetting something ! Let's see how powerful Ultima really is, huh ?"

They quickly ran back to the Falcon and flew towards the Opera House.

 **Opera House**

As they entered, they were greeted by the usher. "Help ! Talk to the Impresario !"

They ran up to the balcony where they had seen Celes perform. The Impresario was pacing back and forth. "Oh, thank goodness ! You guys again ! A dragon is sitting smack in the middle of the stage. Can't you do something ?"

They ran to the upper right door. Flicking a switch on the wall, a trapdoor opened up, sending the party near the dragon. This was the fifth of the Legendary 8, the Dirt Dragon.

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

The Dirt Dragon began by casting Quake, causing considerable damage to all. Ahsoka casted Cure 3 while Strago casted Float to protect everyone from the powerful Earth magic. Both Terra and Sabin casted Ultima. It was powerful indeed, two castings of it had already sapped more than half its life force. It struck at Sabin with Horned Tusk, almost bringing him down. A casting of Ultima from Ahsoka and Strago later, the Dirt Dragon met its untimely end. With its defeat, they earned the Magus Rod, a weapon for Strago that would enhance his Magic when equipped.

The Impresario shook everyone's hand before they left. "Thank you, thank you so much for getting rid of that dragon for us. Performances can resume like before."

 **Aboard the Blackjack**

Having won another major victory, the team gathered with the rest to relax before going out for their next mission. Sabin looked at the map and noticed something. "Hey… what's with that dot here by a large forest ?"

Edgar walked over to his brother. "Oh, that ? It's just a cabin with some old guy. He's kinda loony."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah… _that_ guy. You think he would still say nonsense ? Should we visit him ?"

Sabin nodded. "Can't hurt, I guess. Just for kicks, let's bring Gau along."

Gau clung to Sabin. "You bring me on adventure ? Sabin good friend ! Gau like !"

They landed near the cabin.

 **Old Man's Cabin**

They met up with the old man. He seemed happy to see them. "Oh, hello again ! Yep, you were tops !"

Sabin tried to talk with him. "That's why we…"

The old man cut him off. "Quick, fix that chair ! Then you can use it to reach the roof !"

They quietly stepped out of the cabin. Sabin looked over to the team. "You don't suppose… Can this be Gau's father ?"

Gau's eyes lit up. "F… Fatherrrrr…. ? Uwaaooooo !"

Sabin was certain. "Yes, this man has to be your father. We have to let him know that his son is alive and well. But we can't present you like this ! Let's go to Jidoor to give you a make-over !"

 **Jidoor**

Sabin is trying so hard to teach Gau how to act proper. "No, Gau. Don't eat with your fingers."

"Yaooooo…"

Sabin shook his head. "Don't say "Yaoooo" when you mean "Yes !"."

Gau nodded. "Ho !"

Both Sabin and Ahsoka shared a collective face-palm.

They went to the clothing store to suit him up. Everyone was looking for something for him.

Terra presented him some pants. "How do you like these ? Wait ! What about those ?"

Sabin sighed. "Hm… Oh well…"

Terra turned to him. "Did you say something ?"

Sabin quickly replied. "N… no ! Nothing…"

Terra was no fool. She rolled her eyes. "Uh, uh…"

Celes was getting thin on patience. "Which is it gonna be ? This is nice… But… do you think it becomes Gau ?"

Sabin shook his head. "Well…"

Celes didn't like his look. "What ?!"

Sabin sighed. "…Nothing…"

Cyan picked out a small hat. "What a jaunty hat !"

Before he knew it, someone swiped the hat away. Sabin chose a Kenpo Gi for him. "This is it !"

Gau looked at his clothes confused. "Me go to funeral ?"

Sabin urged the boy to wear the suit. "Perfect ! Functional, yet sporty ! Done !"

Setzer looked so disappointed. "Phew ! Completely lacking in fashion…" He turned to the shopkeeper. "Excuse me, sir. Can you order some clothes like the ones I'm wearing ?"

Terra quickly whipped to the Gambler. "Setzer ! How dare you think of sticking him in that kinda getup ?!"

After some looking around, they finally came up with a blue outfit and a small tie. While Gau looked very professional, he also looked unlike himself. A quick flight and they reached the cabin again.

 **Old Man's Cabin**

As they were about to enter, Sabin wanted to give some encouragement to his young friend. "Okay, Gau ? Now, any father would be glad to have a son like you !"

Gau was excited. "Hooo…"

Sabin initiated the conversation. "Excuse me, Sir."

He looked at them, confused. "Who'n blazes 'r you ? Oh ! The repairman !"

Sabin snapped his fingers to get the man's full attention. "Sir… You had a son, right ? You with me ?!"

The old man blinked. "… son ?"

Sabin nodded and brought forth Gau. "Right. The truth is, he's alive ! Come here, Gau."

Gau approached his father. "Ffffatherrrr…"

The olm man was completely lost. "What is this ?! What's with this "son" business ? I never had a son !" He turned his back to the group. "But now that you mention it, I once had a terrible dream. In it, a demon-child was born… I grabbed the creature and rushed off to the Veldt with it… It was crying like crazy when I arrived on the Veldt."

Sabin tried to reason with the man. "But, sir… !"

He turned back to the group. "I left the child there… And without looking back, I turned and started to run."

Sabin was losing his patience. "I'm trying to tell you…"

The old man shuddered. "Suddenly, the crying stopped. I turned around and saw a frightful monster… Hideous ! Still gives me the shakes…"

Sabin lowered his head. "I give up…"

He looked up to Sabin. "But you, young man. Your parents must be proud of you ! I still have dreams of that demon child…"

Sabin suddenly snapped. "Why, you old… ! He's completely lost his mind ! Gau, I'm gonna clobber him !"

Gau stepped between the two. "Uwaoooo… ooooo…" He left outside.

Sabin came after him, feeling ashamed of himself. "I… I'm sorry…"

Gau seemed to accept his apology. "Fffffatherrr… alive… H… a… p… p… y…"

Seeing this is as far as the two would bond, they left the old man on his own.

 **Woo ! Two chapters to go ! It's too bad Gau couldn't really connect with his father. All personal loose ends are now tied. Next chapter will cover the Fanatic's Tower and the journey through Kefka's Tower ! There's a plethora of end-bosses coming up ! I'll do my best to make it interesting. Expect a grand final battle at the end. The chapter afterwards will have the full ending sequence. Feel free to leave a review.**


	24. The Final Battles

**Fanatic's Tower**

Ahsoka, Terra, Strago and Sabin were ready to make the daring climb to the top. All 4 had the vital spells for this dangerous mission : Ultima, Cure 3, Life 2, Life 3 and Osmose.

Over the first couple floors, the enemies called Level 10 Magic and Level 20 Magic were fairly simple. Only capable of weak spells such as Fire 2 and Mute. Ahsoka, Strago and Sabin, all equipped with the Ribbon Relic, were protected from being unable to cast spells. Terra, on the other hand, had a White Cape Relic, which protected her from Imp and Mute, two ailments that would prevent her from casting Magic. When they reached the 7th floor, there a door leading to a small chamber. In the middle was a chest containing a Safety Bit, a Relic that protects against lethal attacks, like the Memento Ring Relic. Strago decided to switch his Cure Ring for it.

Before they left the room, Ahsoka felt a tremor in the Force. "Hold on, guys. There's a secret switch hidden somewhere in this room. Feel your way around the walls."

Everyone took a wall to their own. Sabin was searching the back wall, by the treasure chest. He heard a sudden clicking noise. "Ah ha ! The switch was at the right of the treasure chest ! Let's go see what it did."

At the 6th floor below, another door appeared. The chest inside the small room contained the Air Anchor, Edgar's last Tool. If this "weapon" hits an enemy, the next move it makes kills it. They went back to the seeming unending stairs. When they finally reached the 17th floor, they were rewarded with another door. Inside, they found the Gengi Shield, one of the strongest shields available, after the Paladin Shield. Heading back outside, the 4 kept going, up, up, and up. On the 23rd floor, another door begged to be opened. Inside, there was again another chest, but it also contained an unexpected foe. Here roamed the 6th of the Legendary 8, the White Dragon.

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

Before any of the team could make a move, the White Dragon had the opportunity to cast Pearl 3 times in a row. Hitting Ahsoka once and Sabin twice. Not wanting to take chances, everyone casted Ultima. After each hit, the White Dragon countered with Dispel, which cancels beneficial effects like Safe and Shell. Three castings of Ultima was all it took to bring the White Dragon down for good. For their efforts, they were offered a Pearl Lance, a weapon for Edgar or Mog.

After taking care of the dragon, the party inspected the now unguarded chest. It contained a Stunner, a dagger for Shadow. Healing their wounds, they kept going upwards. By now, they began encountering tougher enemies like Level 50 Magic and Level 70 Magic. They had more devastating spells such as Berserk, Doom, Fire 3, Ice 3 and Bolt 3. Thankfully, Ultima still saved the party from getting in major trouble. By the time the party reached the 34th floor, things began to get hectic. The second-last treasure of the tower was some Force Armor.

Moving upwards, they encountered the two most dangerous enemies of the Fanatic's Tower, Level 80 Magic and Level 90 Magic. Level 80 Magic had access to curative spells such as Cure 3 and Life 3, but also offensive spells like Pearl. Level 90 Magic, the most powerful of all sorcerers in the tower, had not only Flare and Meteor, but also Merton, a blazing spell that burns both friend and foe with red-hot flames. If Strago didn't have the Paladin Shield equipped that absorbs Fire amongst many elements, he would have surely died. The rest of the team were on the brink of death, however. A quick casting of Cure 3 from Ahsoka and Terra saved them. Level 80 Magic fell through one casting of Ultima, but Level 90 Magic managed to cast Flare 3 times in a row, all targeted on poor Sabin, killing him. Once revived, Sabin got his revenge on the mage by casting Ultima, defeating it for good.

After some more climbing, they reached the 40th floor, which was the last one. There was a small chamber with a chest. Inside was the Gem Box Relic, which allowed its holder to cast two spells, one after the other. It was given to Ahsoka. She swapped her Marvel Shoes for it. As they exited the small chamber, members of the Cult of Kefka surrounded them. "Master Kefka's treasure… Return it… Now !" They shouted. Before the party could even consider fighting their way through, Ahsoka felt a great surge of darkness in the air. She looked at her team with worried eyes. "Something… or rather someone's coming… possessing tremendous life force, more than what we've encountered at this point and has frightening magical capabilities !"

The cultist gave way to who seemed to be their leader. Shrouded in heavy robes, he slowly walked up the stairs to meet with the party. Using Magic, he levitated himself to stand above everyone. Without warning, he charged towards the party.

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

This foe, aptly named the Magi Master, had every reason to be feared and respected. He began by blasting the party with Ice 3, causing severe damage, chilling them in the process. Ahsoka had the first move, with her new Gem Box, she first casted Cure 3 to heal everyone, then she casted Ultima to cause a bit of hurt to it. The Magi Master reacted by changing his weakness with Wall Change. With a new weakness, also came new Magic at his command. It tried to cast Doom on Strago. Given that he had the Safety Bit equipped, he evaded the lethal magic. Terra took her turn and casted Scan to find out its weak point. The results were not so encouraging.

Magi Master

HP : 41217/50000

MP : 49902/50000

Weak against Wind

It once again switched its weakness. Since there was no Wind-Elemental Magic to be known, Sabin went ahead and casted Ultima, causing a bit less damage than Ahsoka did at first.

Ahsoka turned to the others. "Well, given that he seems to be switching his weak point every time we hit him, we best stick to non-Elemental spells like Flare or Ultima. The last thing we want to do here is heal this guy by mistake."

Defeating him would not be easy. During a particular switch, the Magi Master kept blasting them with Fire 3. Only Strago remained unscathed thanks to the Paladin Shield. At one point during the battle, Ahsoka and Terra fell to a couple of unexpected castings of Doom. Once revived with Life 2, Ahsoka had an idea.

"Hey Old Man, what does Life 3 do anyways ?"

Strago scratched his head, trying to remember. "Hmm… Oh yes ! I remember ! It brings you back to life automatically… should you die."

Ahsoka turned to everyone. "Ok, everybody. Change of plans. Let's all cast Life 3 on ourselves before we go any further. I have a hunch that this guy will unleash a nasty last ditch move when we defeat him."

Over the next round, everyone was guaranteed to be brought back to the world of the living. A casting of Scan revealed that they were almost done whittling away at its impressive life force. After Ahsoka decided to cast Flare for "fun", the damage incurred by the spell defeated the Magi Master. It casted Ultima before dying.

Ahsoka in particular braced herself for immeasurable pain. "Why do I feel this is going to hurt a LOT more than I expect it to ? Here it comes !"

Ahsoka screamed her lungs out as she felt the magic tearing her from inside-out. For a moment, she expected to become one with the Force. Fortunately, Life 3 kicked in, bringing everyone back extremely weak, but alive. For their efforts, they were awarded a Megalixir, a rare concoction which restores the entire party's Health and Magic when used.

Several Cure 3 spells later, the party came a frightening realization, their Magic was greatly drained during their battle with the Magi Master. They didn't have enough power to cast Ultima to get themselves out of a tight spot. And they wanted to save their hard-earned Megalixir for later. At first, their descent back to the lower floors was uneventful.

Before they could reach the 31st floor, they were forced to battle a Level 80 Magic and a Level 90 Magic in their weakened state. Taking a turn casting Osmose to replenish their Magic power was a risky decision, but it paid off. Thanks to Strago's Paladin Shield, Merton kept him alive and he survived a later casting of Flare as well. With their Magic full, Ahsoka and Terra casted Cure 3 and Ultima respectively. With the Level 80 Magic out of commission, the last foe fell quickly. As they kept going back down, the enemies became easier and easier to deal with. With less than 10 floors to descend, the puny Level 10 Magic and Level 20 Magic were laughably easy.

They finally reached the 1st floor and ran back to the Falcon as fast as possible.

 **Aboard the Falcon**

On the deck, the 4 breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Ahsoka merely slumped on the wooden floor. "Huff… Huff… I NEVER want to attempt a climb like that again ! That was just torture ! It's a miracle that we survived !"

Terra knelt before the Togruta, hugging her. "We owe you one, Ahsoka. If it weren't for your curiosity about the spell, we would have never casted it and we would have died along with that sorcerer."

Sabin knew how to lift her spirits. "While we're almost ready to take on Kefka, we haven't forgotten about your lost ship. We'll help you find it. No matter how long it takes."

Obi-Wan came upon the deck with Edgar in tow. "It seems you have all been successful. What was the great treasure being held at the top ?"

Strago took the Gem Box from Ahsoka and held it up for all to see. "This here allows us to cast two spells at once. I can think of many situations where this could be a life-saver."

Edgar was pleased at their success. "Well done, all of you. Before we make our move at Kefka's Tower, let's allow ourselves some time to get stronger and fill out everybody's spell books."

Locke walked up to the deck to join the rest, followed by Mog. "While you people were away, myself and my Moogle friend here have found a couple of good reasons to head to the Dragon's Neck Colosseum. Remember what I said about the Ragnarok Sword not being too useful ? What would happen if we tried to bid with it at the Colosseum ? Imagine the weapon we could get in exchange should we win the battle…"

Terra definitely took interest to Locke's tale. "It's worth a try. Now, what could our Moogle friend tell us ?" She turned her attention to Mog.

Mog always enjoyed the attention. "Kupo ! Ok, while you guys were in that tower, myself, Locke, Gau and Celes ventured to the Veldt, kupo ! Fought a few Sr. Behemoths, kupo ! Their hide is pretty good, kupo ! Maybe we could get better armor betting those at the Colosseum too, kupo !"

Strago rubbed his hands in anticipation for some easy victories. "Well now… I can show you young whippersnappers that I've still got it ! With the Paladin Shield and the Safety Bit, I'm practically unstoppable !"

Ahsoka chuckled at the old mage's excitement. "Seems you've got your mind made up, old man. We'll be rooting for you !"

They took a quick flight to the colosseum in hopes of getting better equipment.

 **Dragon's Neck Colosseum**

As they stepped inside, Strago raced to the guard at the door. "Hello ! I would like to try my luck. I'm bidding this Behemoth Suit !"

Strago was pitted against an Outsider, a powerful Ninja. It attacked by throwing Tack Stars, a more powerful version of the Shuriken. Half of Strago's health was gone. He decided to cast Flare, bringing the Outsider near-death. It casted X-Zone, which would have normally killed Strago, but thanks to the Safety Bit, he avoided certain death. Strago attacked it with the Magus Rod, getting a critical blow, defeating the enemy. He was awarded a Snow Muffler. Everyone was in the first row of seats and cheered his victory.

Strago couldn't be anymore happy with how the battle turned out. "I… I did it ! I won some really good armor !

Healing himself up after battle, Terra walked over to him. "Well done, my friend. Now, we're giving you a bigger challenge. There's no telling what you'll get if you bid the Ragnarok Sword. Best of luck with you." She handed him the sword.

Strago calmly walked over to the guard. "It's me again. Ever seen this Ragnarok Sword ?"

The guard looked completely shocked. "No, sir ! Never seen this in my life. I don't even know what you could get from bidding with it. Oh well, go on and face your destiny, brave warrior !"

Every other member of the Returners gathered at the seats. They waited as the gate opened for the opposition. Setzer's face went white as a sheet. It looked like Dullahan, the creature he, Celes, Edgar and Sabin fought at Darryl's Tomb. But this was in fact a foe named Didalos, a slightly weaker variant. Not blessed with as much life force as its brethren, Didalos made up for it with a devastating arsenal of spells such as Flare, Flare Star and Blaster. Didalos began by casting Flare Star. Under normal circumstances, no one could survive this attack, but the Paladin Shield absorbed the spell. Strago casted the Grand Train Lore, causing a good amount of damage. Didalos then casted Flare, bringing Strago near-death. Strago then casted Big Guard, blessing him with Safe and Shell. Didalos then used the Blaster attack, which was an Instant Death move. Thankfully, the Safety Bit did its work and blocked the attack, saving his life. Didalos once again casted Flare Star, healing Strago fully in the process. Strago then casted the spell of Ultima, defeating it. His victory earned the party one of the most powerful swords in the world, the Illumina Sword. A weapon imbued with incredible power, it would occasionally cast the spell of Pearl following a blow.

As Strago returned to the lobby, everyone gathered around him. Ahsoka quickly leapt into his arms. "Way to go, old man ! You showed that monster what you were capable of ! Can I have a look at the sword ?"

He handed her the Illumina. "Careful now, we can't afford to break this blade."

Ahsoka eyes were as large as planets. "I feel amazing power emanating from this sword ! No doubt it will serve us well."

Edgar gathered everyone around. "Ok, I do believe that all that's left for us is to gain strength and fill our spell books. We have much to learn everyone. To the Maranda Desert !"

Over the next two weeks, the entire crew of the Returners, save Gogo and Umaro, grew significantly stronger and learned all the spells available. Countless Hoovers and Cactrots were defeated during this time. Now it was time to head out to Kefka's Tower.

 **Aboard the Falcon**

Inside the meeting room, everyone gathered around Edgar as he began to deliver an inspiring speech.

"Over the past 6 months, we've accomplished a great deal of tasks that not only strengthened us in body, but also in spirit. We've found each other and gave ourselves collective strength to overcome our fears and doubts. We've scoured the world over for various relics that would give us an advantage when it would come to our moment. This is our moment, everyone. We're about to storm Kefka's Tower. There's no telling what sorts of horrors we'll find once we land. We're in this together. As before the collapse of the world, we stand to put an end to tyranny caused by the Empire. Kefka took all the power meant for Emperor Gestahl and ran with it. It's time that we show Kefka the way out. Are you all with me ?"

Everyone applauded his speech and cheered for him.

Edgar began to form the groups. "We'll split into three teams. Terra, Ahsoka, Strago and Cyan will land on the leftmost edge of the tower. Myself, Locke, Obi-Wan and Celes will land in the center. Sabin, Mog, Relm and Shadow will go to the rightmost edge. Equip all necessary equipment and relics before heading out. Setzer, along with Gau, Gogo and Umaro will remain on the ship, should we need to make a hasty getaway."

Everyone gathered on the deck and equipped the best available weapons, armor and relics. As the Falcon hovered above Kefka's Tower, there was still hesitation felt in the group.

Edgar looked down to their destination. "It's time to break into Kefka's domain !"

Celes lowered her head, clearly worried.

Setzer noticed her state. "What's wrong, Celes ?"

Celes took a deep breath. "The Statues give the Espers the magical energy they need to live… If we destroy the Statues…"

Edgar turned to her, curious. "What'll happen ?"

Celes felt a knot in her stomach. "I'm really not sure, but…"

Strago cleared his throat. "The Espers… and Magic, too, will most likely disappear from this world."

Edgar raised an eyebrow. "And then…"

Celes turned her gaze to Terra. Everyone focused on her. "What will happen to… Terra ?"

Terra lowered her head, the possibilities that this could be her final mission, brought upon her a frightening realization.

She shook her head. "We don't know what'll happen to me. Everyone, let's do the world a favor ! Let's get rid of Kefka for good ! Let's go !"

All three teams hopped down from the deck and entered…

 **Kefka's Tower**

Terra's team went by first. They walked down some stairs and made their way around a mountain… except that this mountain… the entire tower itself was made of debris that melded together following the collapse. It didn't take long for the team to encounter the first of many monsters : The Vectaur. Basically, a small lizard which has three images of itself, each dealing pitiful blows to the party. Cyan had the chance to demonstrate his swordsmanship he gained after he came to terms with his past. He unleashed the Quadra Slice Sword Tech, which was much more powerful than his Quadra Slam technique. In the end, all four "images" were defeated in one blow. They kept going on their way and found a treasure chest lying about. Inside was a Coronet, a hat for Relm.

They went through an opening and found themselves inside ruins of the Imperial Palace. On their way, they had to contend with a pair of Brontaurs. Large reptilian creatures that would sap the party's health and replenish their own with the Lifeshaver ability. They would also charge and slam their long necks on a party member, causing a good deal of pain. The ladies worked together to take care of one of the Brontaurs while the men dealt with the other. With teamwork, the majority of the monsters here could be easily dealt with. They moved on to a dark corridor and found a chest containing the Fixed Dice, a throwing weapon for Setzer that dealt random damage depending on the number it ended up once it stopped rolling.

Before they could leave the corridor, the team had to deal with a couple of Dark Force. They looked like Wrexsoul, but they didn't share its life force. However, they had the majority of Blue Magic to their arsenal. This was an opportunity for Strago to learn a couple more Lores, should they be patient enough. One of them casted Condemned on Cyan while the other casted Roulette, ending on itself, killing it. The remaining Dark Force cycled through its list and casted Step Mine on Terra, bringing her to her knees. A Cure 3 spell from Ahsoka brought the Half-Esper back to fighting form. Once Cyan's time was out, Strago brought him back with Life 2. The Dark Force then surprised the party with Quasar, a powerful non-Elemental Lore that summoned meteors from space and they whirled around the team, causing extensive magical damage. Strago's Pearl Wind Lore did the healing. Terra, Ahsoka and Cyan wanted to fight back, but Strago implored them to be patient. The Dark Force then casted Reflect?, which didn't seem to do anything. Waiting another turn, it casted Level ? Pearl, missing everyone since their last number of their current money total didn't match with their Levels. Ahsoka tapped her foot, clearly losing her patience. The Dark Force then casted Exploder, killing itself. It hit Strago, almost taking him down. For their patience, Strago was awarded with the following new Lores to his arsenal : Quasar, Reflect?, Level ? Pearl and Exploder. The most useful of these was Quasar, which came as second in the list of most powerful Lores, right after Grand Train.

Ahsoka glared at the old mage. "Are you finished ? You got enough new skills to contend with ?"

Strago whipped back to her. "You need to be more patient ! There's still more I need to learn. It's quite addictive, I must know them all !"

She shoved him ahead. "Come on, we've wasted enough time. Besides, most of those Blue Magics aren't that useful."

Strago shook his head disappointedly. "Obi-Wan certainly didn't teach you, that's for sure ! I'm willing to bet your Master is as reckless and impulsive as you are !"

She chuckled at that reply. "He actually is ! No wonder we get along so well ! Now, can we get a move on, please ?"

They left the dark corridor to find themselves outside again. A quick walk and they were back inside some Imperial ruins. They came to a stop when a large gap prevented them from going further. There was a switch in the distance, but unreachable. Even Ahsoka couldn't activate it with the Force.

Cyan placed a reassuring hand on the young Togruta's shoulder. "We must be patient, young one. One of the other teams will come here on their way, then we'll be able to proceed further.

In the middle of the tower, Edgar lead his team towards some ruins. Once inside, they came upon a chest with Minerva Armor, powerful armor for Celes and Terra. Celes put it on immediately. While she looked good in the new armor, it also allowed her to nullify the majority of elemental spells life Fire, Ice or Bolt. They also found a Tack Star in another chest, a throwing weapon for Shadow. On their way down, the party encountered a couple of new enemies : Aside a Vectaur (with no "images" this time), there was also a Mad Oscar, a more powerful version of the Evil Oscar encountered in Darryl's Tomb. Last but not least was the Great Behemoth. Not as powerful as the Sr. Behemoth encountered in the Cave of the Veldt, but a threat nonetheless. Edgar chose to use his new Air Anchor Tool and aimed it at the Vectaur. It caused minimal damage. Once the Vectaur tried to attack, it died afterwards. The Mad Oscar casted the Sour Mouth Lore on Locke, turning him into a sleeping, poisoned Imp. Celes brought him back to his human form with the Imp spell and Obi-Wan cleared the treasure hunter of his sleep and poison by casting Remedy. A Fire 3 spell casted by Edgar took care of the Mad Oscar. The Great Behemoth casted Meteor, causing plenty of Magic damage to the party. Edgar went ahead with his drill and caused the monster to howl in pain. It countered with Hay Maker, a powerful physical blow. Obi-Wan then proceeded to cast Ultima, defeating it.

They made their way to what was the original prison cells for the Empire ! Where Kefka was once "imprisoned" for his crimes against Doma, a large creature roamed in the cell. Before the party to could reach it, they had to fight off one of the most dangerous monsters present in the tower : The Retainer. It was accompanied with a Hemophyte, a four-armed warrior with each hand wielding a blade. Its other moves were Shock Wave, which sent a blue flame trailing across the ground to hit a party member. It could also use an ability called Cursed Gaze, which would turn its target into a Zombie. Thankfully, it only attacked with its swords and the Shock Wave, causing negligible damage to Edgar and Celes. Once it was defeated, the Retainer attacked the whole party with Wind Slash, causing moderate damage to all. Edgar went ahead and attacked it with his Drill, almost defeating it. Obi-Wan dealt the killing blow. The Retainer countered with Tradeoff, a lethal blow that brought Obi-Wan down with it.

Once Obi-Wan was revived, the team faced the first of many guardians in Kefka's Tower : Atma. This beast looked like the Atma Weapon fought back on the Floating Island, yet it was more powerful. While it would use Quake like its lesser brethren, it also had more dangerous Magic such as the Clean Sweep Lore, the Magics of Fire 3, Ice 3, Bolt 3, Meteor, Flare Star and if the battle took too long, it could also cast Ultima.

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

It spoke when the team prepared to fight it. "My name is Atma. Left here since birth… Forgotten in the river of time… I've had an eternity to ponder the meaning of things… And now I have an answer…" The gears in its back whirred for a moment while it flashed brightly. It began by blasting the party with Fire 3. Only Edgar had an Ice Shield on him, so the damage was nullified. Obi-Wan searched frantically in the supplies bag and found a Flame Shield. Switching the not-as-useful Diamond Shield, Obi-Wan would now be able to withstand the flames of Atma's fury. Celes chose to cast Ultima on the enemy, causing maximum damage. Atma then casted Meteor, taking a lot of health out of the heroes.

Obi-Wan proceeded to cast Cure 3. The majority of wounds were healed, but not enough to prevent the team from suffering greatly with the Flare Star spell. Both Celes and Locke fell but Obi-Wan absorbed the spell and Edgar felt nothing thanks to the Ice Shield. Quickly bringing back their allies, they braced themselves for the next attack. Clean Sweep. The Water-Elemental Lore must have been Locke's weakness, since he was near-death after the spell. Locke took a chance and attacked Atma head-on. Due to his health being dangerously low, the Valiant Knife did more damage to the monster. Celes then casted Ultima once again for maximum damage. Edgar used his Drill, finishing off the monster. For their victory, they were offered nothing. Only peace of mind.

Obi-Wan wiped the sweat off his brow. "What was that thing ?"

"A magical creature of sorts… probably related to the Statues in some way. Come on, we need to keep going." Celes urged Obi-Wan and the others towards the exit of the room.

As they stepped out the door, they found themselves with no ledge to stand on. Thanks to Obi-Wan's mastery of the Force, he was able to save himself and the others from becoming pancakes when they fell to the floor. As they raced towards a stairway leading to another section, they encountered a trio of Movers. Tiny floating creatures with the ability to cast the Blow Fish and Big Guard Lores. They could also silence their opponents at will. Also, they had Reflect on themselves, so casting most spells, aside Meteor or Ultima was ill-advised. For all their defenses, they couldn't take much physical damage. A blow from the majority of weapons was enough to do them in. Once defeated, the group quickly raced up the stairway and entered a door. Once inside, there were two pipes they could pass through. One leading right and the other leading left. Edgar took a chance. "Let's take the left one. I have a feeling it'll lead us outside."

Once they arrived outside, they were greeted with a big surprise. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's shuttle laid there ! Completely undamaged, regardless of the collapse that occurred almost a year and a half ago.

Obi-Wan quickly ran inside. "Thank the Force ! Our lightsabers are also present and intact !"

Stepping back outside, Obi-Wan switched the Scimitar for his Lightsaber. Igniting it, it glowed blue, a sight that wowed his fellow adventurers.

Celes took a closer look at it. "It looks like the Atma Weapon sword, but I have a feeling this weapon is stronger ! Congratulations on retrieving your usual weapon, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan extinguished his lightsaber and clipped it on his belt. "Oh, no doubt it will prove very useful here. We must find Terra's group. I'm sure Ahsoka will appreciate getting her lightsabers back."

They came across an entrance. With only a large gap separating them, Terra stood with the others, just waiting. She was especially pleased to see the others. "Hey ! Can you flick that switch on the wall for us ? We're stuck !"

Edgar flicked the switch on the wall, it caused a platform to rise, allowing Terra's group to go downwards.

Before they headed out, Obi-Wan tossed Ahsoka's lightsabers to her. "Ahsoka ! Catch !"

To say that Ahsoka was pleased would be a major understatement. "Master ! My Lightsabers ?! How did you come across them ?"

"Our shuttle lies right outside these stairs. She's fully intact and likely functioning as she should be ! After we defeat Kefka, one of us can take her out of here."

Ahsoka pointed to herself. "I'll do it ! If there needs to be some fixing, I'm the person for it ! It seems we'll be going down that path, Master ! We'll meet again later. I hope."

Before Edgar's group exited the room, there was a chest that contained the last Ribbon. Once that was done, they passed the shuttle and found an entrance on the right. Inside, a dragon sat in the middle of the room, doing nothing. This was the seventh of the Legendary 8, the Gold Dragon. Once the party approached it, it circled the group several times before deciding to attack.

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

The Gold Dragon began by casting Bolt on the team, causing laughable damage. Edgar's Drill seemed to do good damage. Obi-Wan ignited his Lightsaber and attacked, catching the Gold Dragon off-guard. Locke swiped at it with the Valiant Knife. Given he was at perfect health, it didn't do a lot of harm to it. Celes casted Ultima. The Gold Dragon casted Bolt 3, almost killing Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master rushed at it, planting his lightsaber into the beast, defeating it. For their victory, they were given the Crystal Orb Relic, which increases the Magic power on the holder.

Moving upwards into the path, they arrive in a large hall with a middle section inaccessible for them at this point. They stop when they come across a curious looking tile. No doubt a switch that opens up a path for another group.

Going back to Terra's group, they took the path downwards and passed through a familiar looking hall with broken glass tubes.

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "Huh ? Haven't myself, Locke, Obi-Wan and Celes passed through this very same place in the old Magitek Laboratory ?"

While the area looked similar, the enemies encountered were completely new. A duo of Fortis attacked the group. They were basically souped-up Proto Armors. The Fireball attack would burn the team while Snowball halved one of the party member's health. If that wasn't enough, they would also assault the group with a barrage of missiles. Thankfully, Ahsoka's re-acquiescence of her Lightsaber and Shoto made the battle very easy. She went ahead and slashed at one, defeating it in one blow. Terra, using the full-powered Atma Weapon, also managed to defeat her foe without breaking a sweat. However, with the Atma Weapon, the opposite effect of Locke's Valiant Knife would occur should her health deplete. The weaker she was, the weaker the sword. They quickly raced out of the hall and came across a small path through some caves.

There, they encountered a pair of Doom Dragons. While not being part of the Legendary 8, these drakes had some potent Magics. First and foremost was Fallen One, which was unblockable and brought everyone near-death. Then, when its victims were at their mercy, they would either use Northern Cross, which would freeze targets, or Southern Cross, which would fry the opposition. The team have been strangely fortunate as both used the Fallen One magic. Terra and Cyan quickly brought everyone back to full health with Cure 3 while Ahsoka and Strago dished out the punishment with two Lightsabers and Grand Train respectively. One of them casted Southern Cross, causing some third-degree burns. Nothing that a casting of Cure 3 or Pearl Wind couldn't cure. Strago did the healing this time around while Terra gave Ahsoka a hand to finish off one of the Doom Dragons while Cyan dealt with the remaining one, using his Quadra Slice Sword Tech.

Exiting the caverns, they were about to cross some stairs but noticed a huge boulder blocking their path. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Seems we've gotta wait for our friends to open the path for us… AGAIN !"

Cyan clicked his tongue. "Tsk. Tsk. You must exercise patience, young lady. You'll see, in little time, the others will come and aid us. For now, we have little choice but wait."

For the third group, the venture through their path in the tower would be a LOT easier. Since Mog was with them, he equipped his Moogle Charm, keeping typical monsters far away and saving the group from many headaches.

Sabin wasn't complaining about Mog's presence. "Well furball, we owe you one ! We can slip through Kefka's defense force real easily now. Let's get a move on ! Onwards !"

Relm face-palmed. "Who chose to make this puffed up aerobics instructor our leader anyway ?!"

Sabin groaned at her whining. "Oh, shut up, will ya ? You're lucky you won't be getting hurt unless we come across some major guardian…"

Shadow shook his head. "It's unavoidable. Kefka would have to be stupid to not have a few of his minions scouring around."

They went down some stairs an came upon an path. It lead to some more Imperial ruins. At the end of the path, two chests laid there. One contained a Nutkin Suit, a piece of armor for Relm and the other had another Gauntlet, a Relic which allows its wearer to hold a weapon with both hands to deal a stronger blow. Backtracking outside, they went downwards and came upon an opening leading into another section of the ruins. Taking a conveyor belt up, they raced through the ruins until they reached some stairs. Before they could proceed, another of Kefka's guardians, Inferno, leapt onto the group, attacking them.

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

Inferno was very much like Number 128, fought back at the Magitek Factory. Its accompanying blades, named Rough and Striker, dealt massive blows to the party. The Cure 3 spell from Relm would only provide temporary relief as Inferno blasted the party with Atomic Rays, causing serious burns to all. Sabin's Bum Rush Blitz did a good deal of damage, as did Shadow's Shuriken. As for Mog, dancing wasn't an option here, so he went ahead and casted the Ultima spell, causing major damage. Inferno caught the party by surprise when all 3 parts worked together to unleash the Delta Hit, zeroing in on Sabin, turning him into a statue. Relm quickly brought back the martial artist from his petrified stated by casting the Remedy spell. One of the blades unleashed a Shrapnel, scratching Shadow greatly. This time, Shadow did the healing while both Mog and Relm went on the offensive with Magic. The two castings of Ultima overwhelmed Inferno's circuits, causing it to shut down. Like with Atma, no rewards were given for defeating this enemy. Being allowed passage further into the tower was reward enough.

Going down the stairs and taking a path downwards, they came outside, not too far from Terra's party. A chest laid to their right, containing another Megalixir, which would prove vital during the final battle. Exploring their way through a narrow path, they found an open chest with a switch inside. Flicking it, this caused the boulder blocking Terra's party to shatter and crumble. Going left and upwards, they found another entrance into some Imperial ruins. In a small chamber, the last of the Legendary 8, the Skull Dragon, waited for the party to approach it. Like the Gold Dragon, it circled the party several times before attacking.

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

Unlike the rest of its brethren, the Skull Dragon preferred to caused undesirable ailments such as Confusion, Poison, Condemned, Silence and Imp. Since no one had Ribbons equipped, they had to deal with this enemy fast. Both Relm and Shadow casted Fire 3 on it, causing maximum damage. It then casted Bio on the entire party, poisoning everyone. Sabin went for his usual Blitz attack, almost bringing the dragon to its death. Mog wasted no time and casted Ultima, defeating it. They were rewarded in two ways. First off, they received the Muscle Belt, a Relic that increases Vitality. Second, the Seal was finally broken, granting the Returners the powerful Crusader Magicite. With it, they could learn Meteor and Merton.

Before heading further, Antidotes were passed amongst all. When everyone was cured and ready to go, they went up some stairs and found themselves at the right end of the large hall. Edgar's team already had been waiting at the left side. Once Sabin's team stepped on a similar switch, the upper central door opened up for Terra's team.

Once blocked by a boulder, Terra and the others ran up the stairs and entered the ruins. They came onto the central path in which the other parties stood on the left and right sides. Once through the central door, they came across a fork in their path.

Terra turned to the others. "Which way should we go ? Left or Right ?"

Ahsoka used her montrals to sense the traps around. "Both sides are full of danger, Terra. But my instinct tells me we should take the left path."

Terra nodded. "Left it is, then !" Once they walked several steps left, they were locked into that path. "Guess, we have little choice but to continue."

They went downwards and found Edgar's team just standing below them. There was a conveniently placed weight near them, which would likely allow the others to join them.

"Hey guys, can you move so that we don't crush you with this ?"

Edgar and the others stepped off the switch, allowing Terra and her teammates to push the weight down, activating a stairway to the central path.

Edgar's team raced up the stairs and went inside the central door. Given that the left path was now locked, they went right, being locked in at their turn. Before they could reach the weight to allow Sabin's team access, they had to contend with a Scullion. It looked like the Io faced in Cyan's Dream, but it had much more life force. It first sent Gamma Rays on Obi-Wan, causing the Condemned ailment. Edgar took out his Drill and pierced through the tough armor of the machine, causing much damage. Obi-Wan took a swipe at it with his Lightsaber while Locke attacked with his Valiant Knife and Celes attacked with the Illumina Sword. Given that Celes dealt the final blow, the Scullion released Atomic Rays on her, searing her flesh considerably, before shutting down.

A casting of Cure 3 and her wounds were healed. They came to the weight and could see Sabin's team standing below. "Brother, move over !"

Sabin moved away, allowing Edgar and his teammates to push the weight down, activating a stairway to the central path.

Once Sabin could see his brother and Terra standing on the ledges, he expressed his gratitude. "Great teamwork, everyone ! So what do we do now ?"

Edgar was ever the observant one. "I've noticed some switches in the room above us. If we all step on them, it should open a path for us."

Sabin's team ran into the room above, standing on their designated switch. Terra and Edgar's teams did the same. This caused a platform to rise behind where Sabin was standing and a stairway to appear in front on him. Before going up the stairs, Sabin and the others checked out the path downwards. They found a small ledge with a switch. Stepping on it, this revealed new doors for the other parties to pass through. Heading back upwards and up the stairs, Sabin's team came upon the Guardian, a powerful Magitek-Powered robot. As they approached it, alarms blared and the Guardian stumbled to them.

 ****Cue Decisive Battle****

At first, the Guardian ran its basic program, attacking the team with Tek Laser and launching Missiles. Sabin wasted no time and pounded at it with his Blitz attacks. Relm casted the powerful Ultima spell, causing maximum damage. Shadow searched into the supplies bag for Shuriken to throw but found some Ninja Stars instead. These packed even more of a punch. Mog decided to give the team an added advantage and casted Haste 2, speeding up everyone's recovery. The Guardian switched its basic program to the Ultros battle program, meaning it could slap the whole party with tentacles like the naughty octopus did too many a times. Only his version hurt much more. Mog joined Relm into casting offensive Magic while Sabin and Shadow used their unique skills to add up additional damage. Before the Guardian's circuits could be overwhelmed, it switched the Ultros battle program to the Dadaluma battle program. Without warning, both Relm and Shadow received lethal blades through their throats, cutting their contributions to victory short. Now Sabin and Mog had to choose to risk bringing their allies back or finishing off the machine. Mog brought back Relm while Sabin used his Bum Rush Blitz. This caused Guardian's circuits to overload and shut down, ending the battle.

After reviving Shadow, the team went through a path leading outside. Right in front of the final entrance, stood one of the Statues, Poltergeist.

 ****Cue Fierce Battle****

Poltergeist was a nightmarish-looking being. There were two heads, one with large eyes and sharp teeth where the torso would be and one with an eagle-like face at the top. It brandished a menacing axe. Since they were outside and the area looked like a mountain, Mog could use the Earth Blues Dance. He lucked out in getting the Landslide effect, causing great damage to the enemy. Poltergeist countered with Fire 3, causing some damage and attempted to cleave the Moogle with his axe. Thanks to the recently acquired Snow Muffler, Mog's physical defense was boosted considerably, to the point that the swipe of the axe only caused a mere scratch. Shadow searched into the supplies bag and found a pair of Tack Stars, even more powerful than the Ninja Stars. Poltergeist surprised the team with Flare Star. Thankfully, no one fell to the magic. Relm quickly casted Cure 3 to bring her teammates to full health. Sabin rushed at it with his Blitz while Mog got lucky again with his Dance, piling up the damage on the Statue. Relm then casted Ultima, defeating the Statue. It disintegrated into the air. For their victory, they were awarded an Aura Lance, the most powerful weapon for Edgar or Mog.

The team went inside the path and found a hole to leap down into. They landed near a switch. Sabin caught his breath. "Huff… Huff… I get the feeling we're SO close, guys. We'll have to wait for the others. For the time being, let's replenish our Health and Magic."

Back to Terra's team, they made their downwards and took the new door on their left. A quick run through a small corridor and they came upon another of the Statues, this one called Doom.

 ****Cue Fierce Battle****

Doom was a 4-armed monstrosity. Aside its spells of Ice 3, Northern Cross and Absolute 0, it was also capable of brutal physical blows. Both women gave their all with their weapons. Ahsoka's Lightsabers were particularly effective. Strago went for a defensive approach and casted the Big Guard Lore. Doom casted Absolute 0, effectively chilling everyone. Damage from freeze burns were negated with a casting of Cure 3 from Terra. Ahsoka lunged at it with her Lightsabers. This caused Doom to use the Forcefield Lore, which rendered himself as well as his opponents immune to a random element. In this case, the chosen Element was Ice. He also gained the benefit of Reflect, so casting the majority of spells on it would be a bad idea. Cyan dealt the final blows with his Quadra Slice Sword Tech. It disintegrated into the air. For their victory, they were awarded the Sky Render, the most powerful sword for Cyan. Strago had learnt the Forcefield Lore after the battle as well.

They went further and found a pipe leading to a small room, just left of Sabin and his team. They healed up and stood on the switch on the floor, waiting for the last group to finish their trek.

For Edgar and his team, the path was fairly easy. Only until they came near to the last Statue that they were assaulted by a group of Innocs. They resembled the Telstar fought back at the Imperial Camp near Doma. The battle was a risky one since no one had protection against Confusion. Their main attack, Brain Blast, did just that. They were fortunate that all 3 Innocs used it on Locke. Locke in his confusion, stabbed Celes and Obi-Wan. Celes, wanting to end the battle as quickly as possible, casted the Ultima spell, thankfully defeating the enemies and bringing back Locke to his senses.

Healing up from their battle, the party braced themselves for facing the last of the Statues, Goddess.

 ****Cue Fierce Battle****

Goddess stood in the middle of the battle field, Edgar and Locke on her right, Obi-Wan and Celes on her left. Edgar took out his Drill causing great damage. Goddess countered with a Bolt 3 spell, almost killing him. Locke attempted to stab her with his Valiant Knife. Only causing a bit of damage, he was "rewarded" for his efforts with a Bolt 2 spell, shocking him a good deal. Obi-Wan lunged at her with his Lightsaber, piercing her defenses. She countered this time with Flash Rain, electrocuting the Jedi. Celes casted Ultima in hopes of defeating her. Still alive, Goddess casted the Quasar Lore, bringing everyone near-death. Obi-Wan decided to use the Force to make his strike more powerful. It worked as the Statue began to disintegrate into thin air. For their efforts, they were awarded the legendary sword Excalibur.

Celes felt something once the last Statue crumbled. "Defeat the Statues, and magical power will disappear… Kefka drained the Statues' power, the source of all magic ?"

They moved upwards and came upon a small section, just a bit right of Sabin's team. Healing themselves up, they stepped on the switch on the floor. Since all 3 switches were activated, all 3 parties were then teleported to Kefka's Inner Sanctum.

All 3 parties regrouped, embracing and hugging each other for overcoming their greatest challenge yet. But the camaraderie between the Returners was cut short as an all-too familiar laugh rang in the air.

"Welcome, friends !" Kefka appeared before them, surrounded by a magical force field. "I knew you'd make it here, so I prepared some suitable entertainment for you !"

Terra stood up, facing the madman. "How long are you going to let the destruction continue ?"

"I've tapped into the ultimate power ! Observe !" Kefka used his Magic to lift Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, tossing them around like ragdolls. "Such magnificent power ! You are like insects to me ! I will exterminate everyone and everything !"

Terra tried to reason with him, no matter how futile it was. "People will keep rebuilding the things you take from them !"

Kefka turned his back, knowing none could penetrate his force field. "Then I'll destroy those too ! Why do people keep rebuilding things they know are going to be destroyed ? Why do people cling to Life knowing they can't live forever ? Think how meaningless each of your lives is !"

Terra dared to approach him. "It's not the net result of one's life that's important ! It's the day-to-day concerns, the personal victories, the celebration of Life… and Love !"

Kefka turned around and proceeded to toss Terra around for fun.

She quickly recovered from his abuse. "It's enough if people are able to experience the joy that each day can bring !"

This caused Kefka to raise an eyebrow. "And have you found you "joy", in this nearly dead world of ours ?!"

"Yes !" She huddled herself. "I know what Love is… !"

Locke expressed his reasons as well. "And I have learned to celebrate Life… and the living."

Cyan held his sword. "My family lives on inside me."

Shadow turned a glance towards both Strago and Relm. "I know what friendship is… and family…"

Edgar looked tall and proud. "It is my dream to build a Kingdom in which I can guarantee freedom… and dignity."

Sabin wrapped an arm around his twin brother. "I have come to experience anew the love of my brother !"

Celes turned her gaze to Locke. "I've met someone who can accept me for who I am."

Strago placed his hands on Relm's shoulders. "I have a special little Granddaughter !"

Mog looked at everyone. "I have my friends here."

Obi-Wan wrapped an arm around Ahsoka. "I have a gifted Grand-Padawan that is already surpassing her Master, my former Padawan…"

Ahsoka returned the embrace to Obi-Wan. "I have a Grand-Master that is willing to make sure that my growth to a Jedi Knight isn't compromised by any means…"

Finally, Relm looked up to Strago. "And I have a brave Grandpa who'll stand by me through it all !"

Kefka face-palmed at everyone's "reasons". "This is sickening ! You sound like chapters from a self-help booklet ! Prepare yourselves ! Now, for my next trick, I will make you all… disappear !"

Terra held her hand up high. "Kefka ! You don't know what you're doing ! Stop !"

Kefka unleashed the Light of Judgement upon the wastelands, causing more damage. "I command the greatest power in the Universe ! You are all helpless before me !"

A spire of stone rose up to the skies, with Kefka on top. "I will destroy everything… I will create a monument to non-existence !"

Terra leapt on a spire to Kefka's left, not rising as high as he. "Life will go on ! There will always be people… and dreams !"

Kefka began to have a temper tantrum. "No ! I will hunt them down ! I will destroy it all ! Destroy ! Destroy ! Destroy !"

Locke rose from a spire on Kefka's right. "We will not allow you to harm another living thing !"

Kefka snickered. "Hee, hee, hee ! But what fun is destruction if no "precious" lives are lost ?" He once again unleashed the Light of Judgement on the landscape.

The spires receded and everything was back to normal. Kefka just stood there facing the heroes.

"It's over, Kefka !"

Terra turned to the whole group. "Ok, everybody ! This is the battle that will decide the fate of the world ! Strago, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka ! You three are coming with me ! Should any of us fall during this battle, let us hope the others can finish what we started !"

All 4 had the best possible equipment. All 4 had Ribbons to prevent undesirable conditions and Obi-Wan and Ahsoka ignited their Lightsabers. They all leapt towards Kefka.

 ****Cue Dancing Mad****

During the first of four phases, Terra, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Strago stood against a giant with half its body stuck in the ground. That wouldn't stop it for casting powerful Magic. Terra casted Haste 2 to give everyone a needed boost of speed while Strago casted his Big Guard Lore to increase everybody's physical and magical defense. Obi-Wan casted Float on everyone to prevent a possible Earth-Elemental Magic coming up. Ahsoka wailed at one of the giant's hands with her Lightsabers, causing decent damage. Having equipped the Offering Relic, Terra was able to attack 4 times with the Atma Weapon, causing maximum damage and defeating one of the hands. Strago casted his Grand Train Lore, taking out the other hand with it. Both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka combined their strength in the Force and lunged at the head, taking it out.

They ascended to the second phase. They had 4 targets. A woman strapped to the middle, a head of a Tiger by the lower-right side. Two men on attached to both extremities. Terra struck at them with her weapon while Obi-Wan and Ahsoka focused on the woman in the middle. Strago contended himself to cast Grand Train on all targets. One of the opponents countered with Flare Star, causing some damage. Strago absorbed the brunt of the attacks since he was given the Paladin Shield and Safety Bit. A quick casting of Cure 3 by Obi-Wan brought everyone to full health. Little by little, 3 out of 4 opponents were defeated. The last countered to 10 Hits, attacking random party members 10 times before finally being defeated.

The party once again ascended further into the skies, getting closer to Kefka. Now there were only two targets, a woman at the top and a man below. The woman was easily defeated by a blow from Ahsoka and Obi-Wan's Lightsabers. The man attacked the party with spells such as Meteo, Merton, Whirlwind. As a preventive measure, all 4 casted Life 3 on themselves before finishing off the man. This move paid off, as he casted the Magic of Calmness on Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. It was supposed to kill them and remove them out of the battle, but Life 3 saved them.

They finally ascended to the last phase of the battle, this time the opponent being Kefka himself. He appeared as an Angel, with a toga covering most of his body.

As everyone braced themselves for the final battle, Kefka spoke. "Life… Dreams… Hope… Where'd they come from ? And where are they headed ? These things, I am going to destroy !" He laughed maniacally.

Kefka began by casting Fallen One, bringing everyone near-death. Terra and Ahsoka quickly casted Cure 3 to bring everyone back to full health. Obi-Wan swiped at the evil angel with his Lightsaber while Strago casted Big Guard again to protect everyone. Terra chose to cast Ultima while Ahsoka leapt at Kefka, brandishing her Lightsabers, causing maximum damage. Kefka countered with Havoc Wing, depleting half of Ahsoka's health. Before they could savour victory, Kefka had one last spell. "The end comes… beyond Chaos…" He unleashed the devastating spell of Goner, tearing through the team with magical energy. Thankfully, due to Strago's Big Guard Lore, no one fell to the spell's power. Ahsoka readied herself, collecting all energies from the Force and leapt at Kefka… one last time. The blow incurred by her Lightsabers was enough to finally defeat the evil clown that caused so much death and destruction to the world. Victory was immensely satisfying as Kefka's angel form slowly crumbled away, only leaving tiny bits of dust in the wind.

 **Ha ha ! Yeah ! Wooooo ! Finally, all battles are covered ! Kefka finally got what was coming for him. This is once again a fine example of a "you have to see it to really understand" scenario. The final battle is easy if your characters are all at Level 99 with all (or most) Magics learnt and 9999 Hit Points and 999 Magic Points. So was the case here. Kefka may be laughably easy compared to other Final Fantasy final bosses (I'm looking at you two, Zeromus and Exdeath !), but he's so fun to fight against. Next chapter are the full ending sequences. Please review.**


	25. Escaping the Tower and Returning Home

**Kefka's Inner Sanctum**

Following Kefka's defeat, the tower began to be unstable and was shaking greatly.

As everyone prepared to head out, Setzer ran in with Gau, Gogo and Umaro. "There's no time to lose ! Airship's just ahead !"

Celes motioned to everyone towards the exit. "Come on, everybody ! We have to work together !"

Terra morphed into her Esper form and began to lead and stumbled. Celes helped her up. "Terra ! What's wrong ?"

The Magicites began to crumble to pieces, one by one. The sudden realization sunk in, especially with Terra. "The Magicites… Magic is disappearing from this world…"

Edgar looked on glumly. "The Espers… They no longer exist…"

Celes quickly turned to him, panicked. "You mean Terra too ?!"

Terra stood back up, ready to give it all to save everyone. "Come with me, I can lead you out with my last ounce of strength."

Everyone contributed to the escape. For Cyan, he overcame his fear of machinery. Just as he, Edgar and Celes were stepping down some stairs. Edgar was the last to go down, but the stairs gave away when Cyan unknowingly pressed a switch, leaving poor Edgar dangling.

Edgar hung on to the ledge for dear life. "Cyan ! Think you can handle that switch ?"

Cyan just grumbled a bit. "Machines ! I HATE machines !" He tried to figure out the mechanism and finally decided to jump on the switch, getting Edgar to fall face first on the stairs. He looked at it in triumph. "You have to show technology who's boss !" He laughed it up.

With Setzer, he, Celes and Edgar were forced to choose between a left and right door. Setzer took a coin decided that heads would be left and tails would be right. Just as Celes was heading left, the coin fell on the tail side. He shouted out to her. "Wait !" An explosion occurred from the left room. He pointed to the right door. "Let's go that way !" He took a deep breath. "Sometimes in Life, you just have to FEEL your way through a situation." Celes and Edgar quickly ran inside, leaving Setzer to his thoughts. "Darryl, I'm starting to sound just like you !" He ran off to join the others.

Further through the tower, Edgar, Celes and Setzer met up with Sabin. As they were about to head through a door, an enormous steel girder threatened to flatten everyone. Fortunately, Sabin grabbed it and held on to it thanks to his incredible strength. "I didn't turn my back on the Kingdom, big brother… I knew you'd be a better King. I trained hard knowing I might have to help you one day… Now I know why I have these stupid muscles !" He threw the girder into a hole, allowing everyone to keep going.

At one point, Edgar and Mog were going through a pipe and a trap door opened, nearly swallowing the Moogle. He held on to the ledge. "Heeeeeeelp ! Save me !"

Edgar quickly jumped to the opposite side, where a convenient crane stood. Operating it, Edgar was able to get the Moogle to safety, but grabbed him a tad tightly. Mog expressed his discomfort rather quickly. "The hair ! Watch the hair !" Edgar could only laugh at his friend's troubles.

Almost halfway through the tower, Setzer, Celes and Umaro were attempting to get inside a door. No matter how hard she rammed, Celes couldn't get it open. "It won't open !" Umaro did what was totally natural : Charge through the stone wall, making a path to the door nearby !

Where Terra's party was first stuck, Edgar, Setzer, Celes and Gogo had their own little troubles. Celes and Gogo were separated by the gap, leaving Setzer and Edgar stuck at the lower platform. Celes tried to activate the mechanism, but nothing was happening. "Both buttons have to be pressed simultaneously…"

Setzer quickly came up with an idea. "Gogo ! Watch Celes and do exactly what she does !"

When Celes blinked, Gogo did so ! When she flicked a certain switch, Gogo did the same on his end. Eventually, everyone was granted safe passage except Gogo. When everyone ran off to the exit, Gogo forgot about the gap and fell in. Thankfully, he was able to pull himself out quickly.

When they were outside, Gau, Edgar and Celes were climbing down the rocky slopes. Gau, being the agile Wild Boy, he descended with ease. When Celes and Edgar caught up with him, he pointed downwards. "Gau find short cut !" When Celes didn't see it, Gau grabbed her and tossed her down, much to her discomfort, quickly following after her.

In the middle of the outside area, Ahsoka stopped when she saw their shuttle. "Ok, Master, I'm going to get her running again while you keep going with the rest. Don't worry about me. I'll catch up to you all !"

As Obi-Wan went to meet with the others, Ahsoka quickly ran to the cockpit. At first, the controls weren't co-operating. She punched at the console, eventually getting it to work. "Oh no, you don't ! I haven't survived through this adventure to end my life here, while this tower crumbles around me ! You will work, you kriffing bucket of bolts !"

Obi-Wan met with Edgar, Celes and Setzer. Celes was very happy to see him. "Obi-Wan, what perfect timing ! This door here just locked on us ! Can you open it somehow ?"

Obi-Wan reached for his lightsaber. "Oh, that shouldn't be a problem. Allow me." He ignited the blade and created a hole, allowing everyone passage. As Celes, Setzer and Edgar went through the hole, Obi-Wan was left to his own musings. "Nothing happens by accident… right Master Jinn ?"

Through an unstable floor, Terra lead Edgar, Locke and Celes. Celes accidentally dropped a heirloom piece while the floor was beginning to collapse. Locke quickly motioned her to continue. "Come on ! This floor's about to break open !" Seeing Celes attempting to retrieve the piece against better judgement, Locke quickly turned around and grabbed her hands as she was able to fall to her death.

Celes was dangling above the chasm. "Locke !"

Locke held on to her hands as tight as possible. "I will not let go… I promise !" He gathered all his strength to pull her back to safety. He was a bit concerned about her rash decision. "You almost ate it trying to pick up that silly trinket !"

The floor shook some more, prompting Locke to pick Celes in his arms and run off with the others.

Passing through the Magitek Laboratory ruins, Terra had to stop all of a sudden. Setzer, Edgar and Celes looked as Terra released Maduin's Magicite, the spirit of her father.

She allowed the Magicite to float in the air and felt her father's aura. "Father… ?"

Maduin's voice sounded through the room. "Terra… we must part now. We Espers will disappear from this world… forever. But if the Human part of you is very strongly attached to something or someone… You will probably be able to remain in this world as a Human being…" Maduin's Magicite then crumbled away like the rest.

Closer to the entrance, Relm and Strago were struggling through some conveyor belts. Strago had lost his footing and was being pulled away. Relm groaned as she ran to fetch him. "Grandpa ! Stop goofing around !"

Strago struggled to regain his footing. "Sorry, dear…"

Relm held on to him as she pulled him with her. "If I even hear a peep out of you, I'm gonna draw your portait !"

Strago knew he was in trouble. "No ! Anything but that !"

Relm couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction. "But, you know, just once… I'd really like to make a portrait of you… on canvas, of course !"

Strago face-palmed. "Relm ! How can you be thinking about pictures at a time like this ?!"

Elsewhere, Shadow lodged himself in a corner, Interceptor trying to stick with him. Shadow just shoved him away. "Interceptor ! Get going !"

His dog slid over to him, whimpering. Shadow petted him one last time. "Stay well…"

As Interceptor ran back to Relm and Strago, Shadow accepted his fate and sat at the corner. "Baram ! I'm going to stop running ! I'm going to begin all over again…"

Everyone (except Shadow) was gathered on the Falcon's deck with only Relm and Strago still lagging behind. As they arrived at the top, the crane's hook was just out of reach. Strago wasn't going to let that stop him. "No… NO ! A "kid" like me doesn't know the meaning of defeat !" He gathered his strength of hopped on several steps until he could reach the hook. "Gotcha !" The crane lowered a bit, allowing Strago to grab onto Relm, whom held Interceptor in her arms. Finally, everyone was gathered and ready to leave.

"Come with me !" Terra, still in her Esper form, took to the air. Setzer quickly took the wheel and began to fly as fast as possible.

As the Falcon began gaining altitude, the last Magicite crystal in the party's possession crumbled…

Celes ran to the edge of the deck, sensing Terra's power slowly leaving her. "Terra ! It's okay ! Your power ! It's fading…"

Once the Falcon was finally out of the tower, Obi-Wan began to feel very concerned. "Where is Ahsoka ?! She should have gotten the shuttle functioning by now !"

Just then, the shuttle just whizzed past them, just as Kefka's Tower crumbled and exploded. Obi-Wan felt immediate relief. "Thank the Force ! She got out in time !"

Now the party had one last issue to deal with, Terra's Esper powers were fully depleted and she fell down fast. Setzer quickly brought the Falcon downwards in an attempt to rescue her.

At Barren Falls, the Mobliz children witnessed the Falcon swooping down and back up. Someone was picked up in mid-air…

One of them summoned to the others. Something amazing was happening. Katarin was giving birth to her baby. Duane helped her through the process and both were soon proud parents, gaining much admiration from the witnessing children.

Back on the deck, everyone recovered from Setzer's insane stunt. To their surprise, by the edge of the deck, stood Terra, in her Human form. Setzer helped her back up.

Terra quickly hugged him. "Thank you, Setzer !"

Of course, Setzer wanted to hog all the credit to himself. "Didn't I say it before ?! This is the world's fastest ship !"

The Falcon flew over the oceans, plains, forest, cities, etc… Kohlingen was being rebuilt, as was Thamasa. They even flew over Mobliz and the children were so excited about the new baby that they shouted the news to Terra. Figaro Castle was also regaining its former glory. The shuttle, being an Ambassador Shuttle, flew right by the Falcon. Ahsoka opened a hatch by the side, prompting Obi-Wan to join her.

He turned to everyone. "Well… I guess this is it. We've kept our word that we wouldn't leave until your world was safe. I'm sure people miss us back at ours. Take care, all of you !"

Edgar shook hands with him. "It's been an honor to have you two fight at our side. I wish you two a safe trip back to your own world. Good luck !"

Ahsoka waved goodbye to everybody as Obi-Wan leapt into the ship. For a brief moment, the shuttle stood still, once the engines were warmed up, it flew at high speed towards the stars.

Once in deep space, Ahsoka set the coordinates for Kiros. "Here's hoping Anakin won't kill us when we arrive. Knowing him, he's probably worried sick !"

 **Artisanal Togrutan Colony, Kiros**

Several hours later, the Jedi Ambassador Shuttle was landing near the T-6 Shuttle that held Padmé, Anakin and Palpatine. Once on the ground, they saw Anakin running towards them. Ahsoka wasn't looking forward to her Master's likely lecture. "Hoo boy… Here he comes, Master Kenobi. I think we're in for an earful !"

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "No matter what he says, we'll explain our predicament, whether he wishes to believe us or not !"

"Where have you two been ?! It's been over two hours that we've been trying to get in touch with you !"

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan both looked at each other. Ahsoka broke the silence. "Two hours, you say ? Uh… I don't know how to break this to you, Skyguy… But we've been away for more than a couple of hours…"

Anakin scratched his head. "What the kriff are you two going on about ?! I demand an explanation !"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Oh, you'll get one. But believing our story… will be another matter altogether…"

They explained their tale from beginning to end. Anakin had a very hard time taking them seriously. "So you mean to tell me that you two ended up on some planet where Magic was real and you fought an Evil Clown as the Villain ?! What kind of an idiot do you two take me for ?! It can't be true… !"

Obi-Wan swallowed a lump in his throat. "It's too bad you don't want to believe us, Anakin. You ought to know we have no reason to lie to y… Hold on a moment…" He caught the sight of something stuck to Ahsoka's left montral. "Ahsoka… is that a Ribbon still attached ?!"

She yanked out the item in question. "Well, what do you know ? Guess I forgot to remove it after I gave the last blow to Kefka…"

Anakin was immediately curious. "Ok… humor me, Snips. What's it supposed to do ?"

"Protects from everything… even Poison !"

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Now you're pulling my leg, Snips !"

She puts it back on and reaches for one of Padmé's Jogan Fruits. "Watch !"

Padmé panicked. "Ahsoka ! What are you doing ?! You can't eat Jogan Fruits ! You'll be sick !"

"Not with this, I won't !" She took a large bite, munching happily. "Yum ! This is sweet !"

Anakin quickly turned to Obi-Wan. "Uh… I guess I owe you two an apology ! Too bad I missed out on all that "fun"."

Ahsoka turned to her Grand-Master. "You know… I don't think I've said this before : There really is no place like home !" They went around, seeing that things were definitely improving.

 **I've done it ! I've completed the story a couple weeks ahead of schedule ! This has been a monumental project. It'll be the last major story for a very long while. I have a Christmas-themed oneshot that will be released over the weekend. I really have to thank Lux's Sister for her continuous support and reviews. Please leave a review.**


End file.
